Yu-gi-oh 6D's
by Rosestar48
Summary: What if their was six signer to begin with and Daisuke was that signer. FemDaisuke
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Rosestar48 here and with an new story! And it's an Yu-gi-oh 5d's/Digimon crossover so let's start the story! femDaisuke**

An New Beginning

Hello everyone my name is Daisuke Motomiya, I'm the leader of the second generation digidestined the owner of the crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. Oh I guess you are wondering what an digidestined is? Well digidestined are children that have been chosen by the benevolent beings to protect both the Earth and the Digital world, we also have partners know as digimon, my digimon partner is Veemon.

It has been almost a year since we defeated MaloMyotismon and me and my family are moving to an new place called New Domino City because of my dad getting an job transfer there. New Domino City's is technology more advanced than Odaiba. I was wondering what New Domino City is like and if I could fit in their? It was hard to leave all my friends back home, but we did promise that we all stay in contacted. "Ok everyone I can see New Domino City." Mr Motomiya said and we all looked out the window and saw an futuristic city in front of use. We all said "Wow!" as we looked at the City when I notice an island outside my window "Hey dad what's that island over there?" Daisuke asked. Mr Motomiya answers "I don't know Daisuke" I keep looking at the island until we got into the city.

A few hours later we arrived at are new home, it was and two storey house with an nice garden. Inside the house it had an lovely living room, kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms. "So everyone what do you think of our new home?" Mr Motomiya asked. Mrs Motomiya said "It's wonderful honey" "It's great Dad" Jun said , then Daisuke said "Wow" in amazes. "Well then let's unpack then" Mr Motomiya said. We all said "O.k." and we started to unpack our belonging I was in my new room unpacking my stuff when Veemon woke up "Moring" I looked at him and replied "Moring to you too" Then he looked round "so this is our new pad huh?" "That's right Vee" My new room had an single bed, closet, dresser and an desk. The wall was orange from the bottom, blue from the top and in the middle gold, these colours represent my crest. As I was unpacking I found a photo of me and my friends back at Odaiba, I smiled at it and put it on the desk.

Hours later we finishes unpacking and stared to have our dinner, "Jun, Daisuke, tomorrow both of you are going to go to an school called Duel Academy" Mr Motomiya said. I was wondering what the school would be like when I heard someone yelling I turn to see that Veemon had turn on the TV in the living room. I looked at what he was watching and was mesmerized at it. "What is that?" I asked, My dad then answers "that sweetheart is called duelling." It turn to him "Duelling?" he then smiles "That right here it is very popular here, there are actually two types, regular and turbo duels and I think your new school teaches you about it" when I heard about the school I was excited to go tomorrow.

The next day both me and Jun were outside the gate to our new school, we were wearing the school's uniform, Jun's was long knee length red jackets, black tights while mine was wear red jackets, a yellow bow tie and black socks. "well then let's go Daisuke" Jun said to me .I nodding and we walked to the school. when we got inside we went to the Principal's office and knock at the door "Come in" we heard and we enter. We were meet with an man with an kind smile. " Ah you two must Jun and Daisuke Motomiya" Jun said "yes sir" We both sat down in front of him. "Well then I know how hard it is too started an new school but I'm sure you both will do just fine" he smiled. We both said "yes sir" he then handing both me and Jun a piece of paper "now here are your classes you'll be attend here, Jun you'll be in the upper class and Daisuke you'll be in the lower class" We both nodding and left the Principal's office and went our separate ways. I then came up to my class room and knocked at the door, then it the door opening and an women was at the door "Hello there, you must be Daisuke" She said. I replied "yes that right" She then introduction herself "Well Daisuke I'm your homeroom teacher, Fusako " I smiled " It's nice to meet you" Miss Fusako then said "Well then let's meet your classmate then shall we" We both enter the classroom "alright class settle down. Today we have an new student joining us today, would you like to introduction yourself?" Miss Fusako said. I nodding "My name is Daisuke Motomiya, I can from Odaiba, I move cause of my Dad's job and I hope I can be friend with everyone here" I introduction myself. I look around the classroom when I notices an girl about my age with red hair that looked very sad. Miss Fusako then said "alright Daisuke you'll be sitting next to Miss Aki Izayoi" she pointed to the girl I saw. I then went up to where i was designated to where i was going to sit. "nice to meet you" I said, but said nothing.

 **Ok everyone here is my first chapter in this story now in the next chapter Aki will use her power, but i thought that she could use a friend. so wait and what happen next. This Rosestar48 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here and ready to started an new chapter in this crossover. This chapter is how Daisuke and Aki become friends. So let's get stared.**

Making an friend

A bit later, everyone in Daisuke's class went to the duel area, Miss Fusako then said "Alright everyone we are going to have our practice duel now so would everyone please go to your designated duel area" Eveyone said "Yes teacher" Miss Fusako then turn to Daisuke "Now Daisuke you can watch your classmates duels to learn about dueling o.k" I respoded "Sure Miss Fusako" Then I went to the other side of the duel area and watched everyones duel. A little while later I heard someone shouted "Come you monster!" I turn to where the voice came from and saw one of my classmate dueling the girl who I was neighbors with, Aki Izayoi, I was wondring what was going on so I went closer to the duel when "I summon my Lonefire Blossom (atk 500) now I active it abilty by senting a plant type monster from the field to the graveyard I can Special Summon one plant type monster from my deck, I send my Lonefire Blossom to the graveyard to summon my Gigaplant! (atk 2400) battle!" I heard Aki said. But as her monster not only hurt her oppenent but did some major damage around the area as well. Everyone then ran in fear but I stayed right were I was, She then looked at me and said "Your not going run in fear?" I answered her "Why would I run? I've in much more danger than this." Aki gasped at what I just told her and asked "So you don't think I'm some kind of monster?" I looked at her in confusion "No way I've seen monster before so I'm use to them" Aki then smile at me "I see so you ain't scared of me then?" I smiled back at her "No not really, I've seen much more scarier thing than this" Aki laugh "I see. You're alright, My name is Aki Izayoi, I nice to meet you" I respoded "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Daisuke Motomiya"

A little while later at lunch, I was got my lunch I made and when to the cafeteria. When I got their I startd to look for a place to sit, then I saw Aki sitting alone so I walked up "Hey Aki, can I sit with you?" I asked. She turn to me and said "Of course Daisuke" I sat next her and starting eating my lunch. I then asked "So Aki I notcie that you monster you uses look alot like plants" She anwsers "Yep I use an Plant type deck. What about you Daisuke?" I then said "I don't have one, I just moved from Odaiba yesterday with my family" Aki then said "Oh I see" I looked at her "Hey Aki when I get my deck how about we duel?" Aki looked at me in shocked "But my Powers..." I then quikly said "Oh not with an duel disk I meen on an table that way you don't have worry about your powers" Aki smiled at me "Hey that an good idea Daisuke" Then I saw my sister looking around the cafeteria "Hey Jun over here!" I called to her. She heard me an came up to use "Hey Dai" then she saw Aki "Who your friend?" I then said "Oh, this is Aki Izayoi we in the same class, Aki this is my big sister Jun" Jun said "Hello Aki" But Aki didn't say anything. "Are you alright?" Jun asked, I told her "It's fine sis don't worry about it anyway what's up?" She resposed "Oh right! I got an call from Mom she said after school we are going to an shopping mall to get a few thing" I said "Oh aliright" Jun then said "Ok see you later" and left. Aki then looked at me "So that's your sister huh?" I then told her "yep that my sister, althoght I rarely see her or my parents" Aki then silently mutter "Just like me" I looked at her "Are you ok Aki?" She then looked at me "Oh it's nothing" Then I realize that I should't go any further.

After School was finshised, Me, Jun and Mom went to the mall to get a few thing, e.g food, clothers and some other stuff. While we were shopping I noticed a shop that sells Duel monsters cards, My Mom saw me looking at the shop "Daisuke do you want to look inside?"She asked. I looked at her "Are you sure Mom?" She just nodded and we all went inside the Card shop.

When we were inside Mom said "Now Daisuke, both me and your Dad noticed that yesterday you got really intersted with duel monster so we thought that you should have your own deck" I looked at her in shocked "Really Mom?!" She repiled "Yes sweetheart" I smiled "Thank you Mom!" and I looked around the shop looking for the right deck for me. But I couldn't decide which deck to have when I heard an low roar, I turned to where the roar was coming from and I saw an deck box. For some reason I was drawed to it and picked it up, as I looked at I realize that had an strong feeling about this deck "Mom I think I'll have this deck!" She turn to me "Ok Daisuke let's go and pay for it" so we did.

Later at home I look at my new deck, It had some great cards, some of which had Veemons name in them, but the one card I was most intrigued was an Synchro Monster "Cosmic Miracles Dragon" I muttered.

The next day at school I was excited to show Aki the deck I bought yesterday, but I didn't see her. Then Miss Fusako came in "Good moring everyone, now before we get started I have something to tell everyone. It's seem as Aki Izayoi had run away from home last night, so if anyone know where she is please tell me ok" I went in shock when I heard what happed to Aki.

 **Ok everyone here was the second chapter, Now the second chapter will be about an two year time skip and an preclued for the forture cup. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Rosestar48 here and ready to do the next crossover chapter. Now in this chapter we'll be skipping two years ahead just to warn you. So let's get started!**

The Miracle Rider

Somewhere in the city an golden D-Wheel was racing down the street "It's been two years since than" the rider thought. The then stop and the rider took off their helmet, the rider was reveled to be Daisuke who had change the past two years. Her hair was a bit longer just past the shoulder, She wore an blue t-shirt, red jacket, white shorts, black leggings, black gloves and white and blue boots, her helmet was an golden color. She looked up in the sky "Aki where are you?" She asked herself, "Are you Daisuke Motomiya?" a Voice asked. Daisuke turned to where the voice came from and an short, effeminate man came out of the shadows. "Who are you?" She asked, "Ah yes pardon my rudeness, I'm the vice-director of Sector Security. My name is Yeager." Yeager introduction himself. Daisuke looked at him "O.k.? So what do want from me?" She asked. Yeager then took out an envelope "To give you this" as he handed the envelope to her. Daisuke took the envelope and looked at it. It was an invitation for the Fortune Cup. She looked at Yeager in confusion "An invite for the Fortune Cup?" Daisuke asked. "Yes you've chosen to participate in this year's Fortune Cup" Yeager states. Daisuke was about to asked why but he was gone "That was weird..." Daisuke said and then looked at the invite and thought "Maybe this could help me find Aki, since the Fortune Cup is a big tournament so if I take part in it I might find her" she thought. She then look at my duel runner screen "I better get home and make both mine and Veemon's dinner" Daisuke states and then started her D-Wheel and stared to go back to her and Veemon's home. After Aki's disappearance Daisuke took an D-Wheel Test and got her D-Wheel. She wanted to go look for Aki, but my parents had heard rumors about and forbid her to go, on top of thing no one at school was even trying to look for her, so She left her home and stopped going to school, so now both Daisuke and Veemon living in apartment and Daisuke got a part-time job as an Delivery girl.

A little while later on her back home Daisuke heard an noise coming from my D-Wheel, so she stop and check it out, and one of the Gyros was busted "Great and I don't have a spare one on me" She mutter. "Is everything alright?" She heard someone asked and turned around to see an young man with black hair with yellow highlights and an marker on his face standing behind me. Daisuke sense that he wasn't a bad person "Yea, my D-Wheel got an busted gyro and I haven't got another one at all" She replies Then the young man then kneel down next to her and looked at my D-Wheel "Hm? Maybe I can help with this, come with me" he then stood up and started to walk away. Daisuke then then stood up pushing her D-Wheel and started to follow him. An little while later they came to pourable building "Now come inside" he said. So their went inside, their Daisuke saw an red duel runner parked there. "Now let's fix your duel runner shall we" the young man said, and so he worked on Daisuke's D-Wheel. A few minutes later "Their all done, give it an try" he said, and Daisuke turn the handle on her D-Wheel then a 'vroom' sound was made."It's fix! And it's even better than before thank you..err" Daisuke said. "I'm Yusei Fudo" The young then introduction himself. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya" Daisuke said.

Then they heard some footsteps and turn to the door to see three men enter, the first one was an old man, second one was an tall man with a wide, muscular build and the third one was unkempt appearance and sporting stubble. "Yusei I'm about to out now, huh? Who this?" the third man said. "Hello, my name is Daisuke Motomiya it's very nice to meet you" She said. "Well hello their Daisuke, I'm Tenzen Yanagi" the old man said. "Hey their I'm Jin Himuro"the muscular guy said. an " I'm Saiga"the stubble guy said. "I'm counting you to see if my friends are alright"Yusei tell Saiga. "You got it Yusei and good luck in the tournament"Saiga replied. Daisuke then looked at them "Tournament? Do you mean The Fortune Cup?" She asked them. Everyone then looked at her "Yes I was force to enter because if I don't my friends will pay the price"Yusei replied, "What is it to you anywhere?" Jin asked. "Because I'm also in the Fortune Cup"Daisuke answered as she pulled out the invitation. "You're in the Fortune Cup?"Yamgai asked. She nodded "But I'm doing for the same reason as you Yusei" Daisuke states "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm looking for an friend of my who disappeared two years ago and this tournament might help me find her" Daisuke replies. "I see" Yusei smiles. Then Daisuke looked at the clock "Ah! I better get going! Thank you again for fixing my duel runner and see you at the Fortune Cup" She said Then she got on her D-Wheel and sped out of the garage.

A few hours later she return back to her apartment, parked her D-Wheel in the apartment's car park and took the elevator to the 3rd floor and enter her apartment "I home Vee! Sorry I'm late My runner broke down and...huh Vee?" Daisuke walk into her apartment and saw an little blue dragon curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. She smiled at the sleeping dragon.

The next day, Daisuke was in The Memorial Circuit holding DemiVeemon in her arms when she heard "Don't embarrass me Rua!" and saw Yusei, Tenzen, Jin and three children with him" Hey! Yusei!" Daisuke called out. Yusei then look up "Hey Daisuke you made it" He said. She smiled "Of course I'll be here!" Then one of the children asked "Hey Yusei who is this girl?" Daisuke then looked at the children "It's nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke Motomiya " Then the girl with her hood up said "Oh hello, my name is Ruka" next the child next to her said "hello I'm Tenpei Hayano" finally the child that looked like Ruka said "Hey there, I'm Rua! Ruka's twin brother" Then Daisuke asked "Can I asked why are you dressed as an girl Rua?" He then said "Oh I'm entering the Fortune Cup!" Daisuke said "And this acquires you to look like an girl?" Then Ruka said "Actually I was invited to participate in the Fortune Cup, Rua is taking my place because.." Then Daisuke said "You get nervous when you are duelling in front of large crowds?" Ruka nodded to this. Daisuke looked down in her arm "Hey Ruka would you do me a favour? Could you look after this for me?" As she showed DemiVeemon to her. Ruka looked at DemiVeemon "It's so cute! Of course I'll look after it" she said as she took DemiVeemon from Daisuke "Thanks Ruka" Dasuke said. "O.k. let's go" Rua Shouted, and the three of started to walk down the hallway "Rua I think you might want to remove the make-up" I said.

Later the MC announces " The Fortune Cup is getting started so let's welcome the King of Turbo Duels, Jack Atlas!" Then Jack came out on his duel runner with his Red Dragon Archfiend entertain the crowd. Jack and Red Dragon stop in the centre of the stadium and the participates into the stadium. Then the audience spotted Yusei's criminal marked begin to mutter to each other that he must of stolen an invitation and such are spread among the crowd "Yusei" Rua said, but Yusei said "Don't worry about it" The MC was speechless until an South American man then walks over to him and took his microphone and asks everyone "As an duellist up here, what it is everyone see and this duellist is undoubtedly a duellist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything" as he pointed to Yusei. The crowd remains silent until Rex Godwin applauds him after which everyone follows. Godwin then said "Thank you for that speech. I would like to reminds everyone about the equality of the players. Then MC announces " Now folks the first round match will be randomly decided!" Then an screens randomly pair up the players. It put Rua in the first Duel against the guy who stood up or Yusei, who name is Bommer. "Hey I'm in the first match!" Rua said happily. Daisuke look at the screen "It looks like I'm in the third match. What about you Yusei?" He replied "The fourth match" "Alright! I'll win this match!" Rua exclaims "Don't underestimate your opponent Rua" Daisuke tells him. "It will fine don't worry" Rua states.

Later Rua had lost his match against Bommer, now he. Ruka and Teppei were walking down the hallway "Don't get so down" Ruka said, "That's right" Teppei said, "But..." Rua sadly said. "The experience you got from losing should prove useful later on"Yusei said. "Also you can think up some new some new techniques as well" Daisuke adds. "Yusei, Daisuke both of you better done your best"Rua encourage them. Then an women went pass us and She glares intensely at Yusei as she passes. Daisuke felt an nostalgic feeling as she went pass. The other three quickly step out of her way. "What's her problem?" Rua. Ruka looked at Daisuke "You're alright? It looks like you seen an ghost" She asked. "Oh it's nothing" Daisuke said.

A little while later "Alright everyone let's get then next match on the way! Now let's introduces the duellist for this match! First up is The Virtuous iron- blooded knight Jill de Launcebeaux!" Then a man in an knight rose up from the stage, then rising his sword "I swear on my sword! As an blood descendent of old, I shall win this duel without fail!" In the waiting room "That guy can't be serious" Daisuke commented. Back on the area "Now let's introduces his opponent! The mysterious beautiful girl Aki Izayoi!" Then the girl we saw earlier in the hallway rose up from the stage. "Aki... so it is you" Daisuke mutters Yusei then looked at her "You're alright Daisuke?" He asked her. "Oh I'm fine Yusei"She said Both of them then watched that match.

Afterwards, Aki had won her duel but everyone called her an witch with made Daisuke both sad and angry at the same time. Daisuke then got up and walked to the pit area where her D-Wheel was. When she got their she put on her helmet and got on her D-Wheel. "Aki what has happen to you this last two years?" Daisuke wonders

The MC shouted "Alright everyone let's get the fourth match on the way and in this is an Riding Duel! Now let's meet the D-Wheelers! First up is the Zombie master, Kaira Ogima!" Then an dark purple D-Wheel with an claw like handles on them came up on the track "And now for his opponent, this is the first female D-Wheeler we had in the Fortune Cup! The Miracle Rider, Daisuke Motomiya!" Then Daisuke came out on her D-Wheel and parked near to Kaira's.

Back in the waiting room Aki stood up from where she was sitting "No way Daisuke?" She gasped. Meanwhile in the stands "Wow I didn't know that Daisuke was an D-Wheeler" Rua said. Back on the track "So you are my victim? Make it easy for you girly and just surrender" Kaira said, But Daisuke said "Sorry but their no way I'm going to surrender" MC then said "Well it looks like both duellist are ready so let's get started! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Soon as he said that both of them race on their D-Wheel "Duel!" both of them yelled out.

Kaira went ahead of Daisuke "I'll start thing off! I draw! first I summon Bone Crusher in attack mode! (ATK: 1600) next I place two cards face down and end my turn!"

Daisuke the said "It's my turn! Draw!(KSC:1/DSC:1) I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode (ATK:1200) and thanks to his ability when he is normal summon I can special summon an level 4 or below monster from my hand! So come on out V-Ninja! (AKT: 1500)" A new monster apeared next to Marauding Captain, this new monster looked like an dragon in an blue ninja outfit with an tanto on it's back. "Battle I attack with my V-Ninja!" Kaira then said "Are you an idiot? My monster has more attack points then your ninja!" Daisuke then smile "Oh I know but what you don't know is that my ninja can attack you directly!" She explains. Kaira then went into shock "What?!" Then V-ninja jumped over Bone Crusher and attacked Kaira (KLP:3500, KSC:1) "Next I place one card face down and end my turn!" In the stands "Wow she dealt some damage and I never seen an monster like that!" Rua said. Meanwhile in the waiting room "Daisuke" Aki said with an smile.

Kaira said "It's my turn! Draw! (KSC:2/DSC:2) I summon the tuner monster Plaguespreader Zombie! (ATK:400) Now I tune level 4 Bone Crusher with level 2 Plaguespreader Zombie in order to Synchro Summon Revived King Ha Des! (ATK:2450) BattleI attack your Marauding Captain with my King Ha Des!" "I active the Trap card Draining Shield! with this your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to that target's ATK!" Daisuke declares. "I active the trap card Tutan Mask with this I can destroy an spell or trap card that targets an zombie type monster on the field" Kaira counters. Daisuke's Draining Shield was destroyed (DLP:2750,DSC:1) "With that I end my turn!" Kaira said.

Daisuke said "It's my turn!" (KSC:3/DSC:2) "It's here! I summon the tuner monster V-Egg! (AKT:100)" An blue egg with an v on it appeared. "Next I Active the speed spell Double summon when I have 2 or more speed counter I'm allow to summon one more monster! So I summon my V-Knight! (ATK:1700) An monster that looked like an dragon in armour appeared. " Now I tune my level 4 V-knight and level 3 Marauding Captain with level 1 V-Egg to Synchro Summon V-Lancer! (ATK:2800) An dragon monster with an lance appeared "Now my V-knight's ability when he is use for an Synchro Summon that Synchro Monster gain V-knight's attack points (ATK:4500). "4500 attack points?!"Kaira shocked. "Battle! I attack your King Ha Des with my V-Lancer!"Daisuke declares. "I active the trap card..." Kaira said, but his card wasn't activating "What why won't it active?" He asked. "It's because of my V-Egg you see the turn it was use for an Synchro Summon my opponent can't active any trap cards" Daisuke explains. "What?!" Kaira shocked. Then V-Lancer jump up an attacked King Ha Des (KLP:1450, KSC:1) "Now V-Lancer ability actives! When he destroys an monster in battle you take damage equal to half of his attack points!" Daisuke explains. V-Lancer's lance started to glow. In the stand "Let's see V-Lancer has 4500 attack points so half of 4500 would be..."Rua said, Ruka finished "2250" "What?!" Kaira shock. "Take this!" Dasiuke yells, then the energy from the lance strikes Kaira "AHHHHHHHH!" He yelled (KLP:0000) The MC said "This match is over! The winner is Daisuke Motomiya!"

 **oc cards:**

 **V-Ninja (Type: Warrior, effect monster, attribute: wind, attack:1500, defence:1900, LV:4)**

 **Monster effect: This card can attack your** **opponent directly.**

 **V-Egg: (Type: Dragon, effect/tuner monster,** attribute **: wind, attack:100, defence:100, LV:1)**

 **Monster effect: The turn that this card was use for an** **Synchro Summon your opponent can't active any trap cards on the field.**

 **V-Knight (** **Type: warrior, effect monster, attribute: wind, attack:1700, denfece:1300, LV: 4)**

 **Monster effect: When this card is use for an** **Synchro Summon that Synchro monster gain V-knight attack points.**

 **V-Lancer(Type: Dragon, Synchro** **/** **effect** **monster, attubute: wind, attack:2800, defence:2500, LV: 8)**

 **When this card destroyed an monster in battle your opponent take damage for half of it's attack points.**

 **O.k everyone this was my first turbo duel so I hope that you like it. In the next chapter Aki and Daisuke will be reunited and we will see Daisuke signer dragon and her mark. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter Daisuke and Aki are reunited, also Daisuke signer dragon will appear as well her signer mark. So let's get started!**

The Cosmic Awaking

After the duel Daisuke was walking back to the waiting room when "Daisuke!" She heard call her. She turned to see Aki down the hall, "Aki!" Daisuke smiled. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Aki said, "Yes it has, but what happen to you? I was worried about you"Daisuke replied Then Aki put on an painful expression "But if you don't want to talk about it it's fine" She said. "Thanks Daisuke" Aki said. T "Aki" Both of them hears a voice call out and saw an man with brown hair that sideswipe up on his left, "Divine" Aki said. "Aki who is this?" He asked when he saw Daisuke, "Oh this is Daisuke, she my friend and she not scared of my powers" She answers. "Hello I'm Daisuke Motomiya" She introduction herself. "Hello I'm the leader of the Arcadia Movement, my name is Divine" Divine said."Arcadia Movement?" Daisuke confused. "The Arcadia Movement is a place for people who have special powers like myself"Aki answer. Daisuke nodded to this then " We better get back to the waiting room , we can talk more there." She states. " Sure thing Daisuke"Aki agreed. "If that alright with you Divine?" She asked. He looked at Aki "Sure, I don't won't to disturb your reunite" he states. Then both of them walked towards the waiting, "So she not scared of us Psychic duellists huh?"Divine thought

A little while later, Aki and Daisuke were in the waiting room "So Daisuke what are you doing here?" Aki asked. "Well I got an invited by this guy that looked like an clown just yesterday"Daisuke answers. "Really? So why did you agreed to enter then?" Aki asked "Well Aki I thought that if I enter I would have better luck looking for you" Daisuke replies. "Really?!" Aki surprised. "of course I'll look for you because your my friend" Daisuke states. "Thank you Daisuke" Aki smiles. "Alright everyone let's get the next match on the way!" The MC announces. "First we have the shooting star from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo!" He states. Then an red D-Wheel appeared on the track. "Oh Yusei match is started" Daisuke said. "Daisuke you know him?" Aki asked."Yeah a bit, he helped fix my D-Wheel yesterday" Daisuke explain. Aki silently nodded. "Now here comes his opponent, the Shinigami Reborn Shira!" the MC shouted out as an D-Wheel that looks like an chopper appeared. "So that's Yusei's opponent huh? I can't wait to see how this go" Daisuke said. As soon as the MC started the turbo duel Shira's cloak blows off to reveal an tall, skinny man with tanned skin, with an black helmet with orange visors. The MC excitedly announces " Folks I can't believe this but Mukuro Enjo, the man who made it his life to defeat the King is now duelling!" Daisuke then wonder "Huh? Mukuro Enjo? What's going on?" "I don't know"Aki answers Everyone thought that Yusei was going to win by default but the match went on. "What's going on here?!" Daisuke asked. "It looks like the match is still going on" Aki said. "But why would they let the match go on?" Daisuke wonders.

After a while it looked like Yusei was about to lose when he summon his Nitro Warrior to win the duel. "Whoa that was one intense duel wasn't it Aki?" Daisuke said. But Aki said nothing "Aki?" She said to her. "Huh? Oh sorry Daisuke I was too focus on the duel" Aki said. But Daisuke wasn't convinced "Aki Why do you have such a serious face?" She wonders. After the last two matches everyone was about to go home when all of an sudden "Alright everyone we are going to have all duellist who lost in the first round are to participate in a consolation match!" MC shouted out. "Huh What's going on?" Daisuke wonder. "Now would the following duellist please enter the duel field, First we have Ruka!" The MC shouted as spotlight drops on her. "So Ruka is duelling huh? I wonder what kind of deck she uses?" Daisuke wonders. Aki looks at Daisuke "What do you mean Daisuke? Didn't you watch her match?" She asked. "Well you see she has a twin brother name Rua and he was the one who duelled early in her place" Daisuke replied "I see" Aki said. "But I still wonder why would they invited an young child such as Ruka to compete in this Tournament?" Daisuke wonders to herself. "Now let's introduced her opponent, Professor Frank!" The MC announces, then a man dress up as an army solder appeared. During the duel Daisuke notices that Ruka was acting strange like she was in some sort of trances "What's happening here?" She wonders.

After awhile the duel ending in an draw and both duelist weren't allowed to continue in the Fortune Cup. "Well folks that is the end of the first round! Now we show the second round match up!" The MC said. Then four pairs of matchups appeared on the screen, "It looks like I'm in the last match. What about you Aki?" Daisuke asked. "I'm in the second match" She answers. "Well I better get back home and go over my deck for tomorrow" As Daisuke got up. "I'll see you tomorrow Aki" Daisuke waved. "Yeah see you tomorrow Daisuke!" Aki smiled. Daisuke walked out of the waiting room and met up with Yusei's gang "Hey guys" She called out. "Oh hey Daisuke!" Ruka said. "That was a great match you had early Daisuke!" Rua exclaimed "Thank Rua. Yusei you match took me by surprise, I thought that you won by default but the match went on" Daisuke said. "Godwin up to something" Yusei said "Your right about that but what?" Daisuke wonders. She then signed " Well I've better be off then, Thank Ruka for look after him for me" Daisuke said as she took back Demi-Veemon from Ruka."It was no problem at all Daisuke" Ruka said. Daisuke smiled " Well see you guy tomorrow" She said and walked toward the exit.

Later she returned home "Hey Vee did you manage to get any in the crowd today" Daisuke asked. "Sorry Dai I didn't get any information at all" He answers. Daisuke signed "I see, but I did find Aki after two years that good news. Although I have an really bad feeling about this Divine characters that was with her" She said. Veemon looked at her "Why's that?" He asked. "I don't know Vee, it's just a felling I have that's all" She said and then looked at the stars outside.

The next day Daisuke was in the waiting room looking over her deck "Alright folks let's begin the Quarterfinals!" She heard on the monitor and turns towards it. "Let's introduce our duellist for this match! First we have the Shooting Star from the Satellite, Yusei Fudo who did an great Riding duel in the first round of the Fortune Cup!" the MC yelled out as Yusei drove out on the race course. "And now his opponent, The Black Storm Bommer!" soon as the MC shouted his name there was an noise like a beast's roar. The a large D-Wheel that looks like an dragster with an large skull is mounted on the front. A set of back tires are detachable, in order to reveal a set of blades mounted on each axle, similar to a war chariot appeared on the course. "That's Bommer's D-Wheel?! It's gigantic!" She exclaimed. "I hope Yusei will be alright" she said worried. After awhile the dual ending with Yusei using two Synchro monster, Junk Warrior and Armory Arm to win the match. But then to everyone surprise Bommer went back on his D-Wheel and speed racing around the circuit and ramps towards Godwin's tower just then Yusei using his own D-Wheel in the opposite direction, colliding with Bommer's D-Wheel and manages to knock him off course. "That was close, I understand Bommer's feeling but it's not the way to deal with it" Daisuke said.

"Now let's start the second match of the Quarterfinals! First we have the Duel Profiler, Kodo Kinomiya!" The MC yelled out as an man with glasses, an grey suit and green hair appeared on the duel Field. " verse the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi!" The MC said as Aki rose up on the Duel field. "Aki's Duel is about to begin" Daisuke said. The Duel Profiler kept telling everything about her past during the duel. Then when Aki summon her Black Rose Dragon and used it ability to make his attack points go to zero the Duel Profiler counter it with his Lightlow Protection" destroying "Black Rose Dragon, "Ah what's this pain in my arm?!" Daisuke painfully said. But then Aki active her trap card Rose Curse to wipe out her opponent's life points and destroy part of the duel field. "Aki" Daisuke said silently.

Later on in the day "O.k. folks lets started the Final Match of the Quarterfinals! First we have the cool beauty, Fuyumi Isae!" the MC yelled out as an girl with light blue hair with and snowflake hair clip, Blue dress with white snow on the bottom and fur boots appeared on the duel field. "Verse the Miracle Rider, Daisuke Motomiya!" He yelled out as Daisuke rose up onto the duel field. "Alright Daisuke! Show them what your made of" Rua yelled out. Back in the waiting room "Daisuke good luck" Aki said. Duel!" both of then shouted out.

"I'll go first, I draw!" Daisuke declares and draws. "First I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode! (ATK:1200) and thanks to him I can summon an level four or below monster from my hand! So I summon my Command Knight! (ATK:1200) and thank to her all warrior type ,monster on my field gains 400 attack points! (Marauding Captain ATK:1600, Command Knight ATK:1600) I place one card face down and end my turn" She finish.

"It's my turn!" Fuyumi declares and draw "First I summon my Geomancer of the Ice Barrier in defence mode! (DEF 1200) Next I active the Spell card: Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier!" She declares. "By reviling three Ice barrier monster in my hand with different names I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your face down card and I can Special Summon one Ice Barrier" monster in my hand! So welcome Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier!" She explains (ATK:1300). "Now I tune level 4 Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier with level 3 Geomancer of the Ice Barrier to Synchro summon Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" She declares (ATK:2500). Battle I attack you Marauding Captain with my Gungnir! (DLP:3100) I end my turn" She finish.

"It's my turn!" Daisuke declares and draws. "I summon V-Witch to the field!" She said. an women wearing an blue witches dress with an blue witch hat with pointy ears coming out of it appeared on the field(ATK:1400). "What is that monster suppose to be? It too weak to beat my Gungnir?"Fuyumi said "Oh you shouldn't make such accusation about my monster" Daisuke smiled. I active my Witch's ability once per turn by removing one monster from my graveyard I can add both of it attack and defense point to her attack points and since I only have my Marauding Captain in my graveyard I remove him and add his combine attack and defense points to her!" She explains. (V-Witch ATK:3000) "What?!" Fuyumi exclaimed. "Battle! I attack your Gungnir with my V-Witch!" Daisuke declares and V-Witch destroysGungnir (FLP:3500) "Now I attack you direly with Command Knight!" She declares and Command Knight strikes Fuyumi (FLP:1900) "I end my turn" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn!" Fuyumi yelled out and draws. "I active the Continuous Spell Water Hazard! with this if I have no monster on the field I can Special Summon an level four or below water monster from my hand! So I chose to summon my Warlock of the Ice Barrier!" she said (ATK:400) "Next I summon my Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier! (ATK:1500) And if I have an Ice barrier monster on my field I can Special Summon this card to the field from my hand, Come Prior of the Ice Barrier!" She declares (ATK:1000). "But the turn that it was summon by it effect I can't Special Summon an level 5 or above monster" She states. "Next I active the field spell Umiiruka! With this all water type monsters gains 500 attack points! but they lose 400 defence points!" She decalres (Warlock of the Ice Barrier ATK:900,Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier ATK:2000, Prior of the Ice Barrier ATK:1500) "Battle! I attack your Command Knight with my Shock Troops of the Ice Barrier! (DLP:2700) next I attack your V-Witch with my Prior of the Ice Barrier! (DLP:2600) now I attack you direly with Warlock of the Ice Barrier! (DLP:1700) I place one card face down and end my turn. Now come after I defect you I'm going after that witch and make her feel the ice cold wrath of my vengeance" She laughed. "What do you mean ?" Daisuke asked. "Oh that. Well I saw you and that witch yesterday talking to each other so first I'll get rid of you then I'll destroy the Witch!" Fuyumi laughed. "SHUT UP!"Daisuke yelled out surprising everyone. "I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you hurt my friend!" She said as her eyes turn gold.

"It's my turn!" Daisuke yelled out. Fuyumi then called out "I active the trap card Gravity Bind! With this all level four and above monsters can't attack!" In the stands "Oh man now Daisuke can't Synchro summon anything higher than an level three" Rua said. Daisuke then said "I summon the tuner monster Chibi Dragon!" (ATK:1000) an little blue dragon appeared on the field. "It's so cute!" Ruka said. "Next I active my dragon ability! When this card is succefully summon I can Special Summon an level four monster from my graveyard! So welcome back V-Witch! Next I'm active the spell card Miracle's soul! With this I can summon an dragon type monster from my deck! So welcome V-Baby Dragon! (ATK:1500) an blue dragon with wing and an yellow v mark on its forehead appeared on the field. Fuyumi then said "I guess that your giving up huh?" Daisuke smiled " I active V-Baby Dragon ability once per turn I can Change it level to the same level as one of my monster on my field! And I choose my Chibi Dragon's level! (V-Baby Dragon LV:4-2) Now I tune my now level 2 V-Baby Dragon and Level 3 V-Witch with Level 2 Chibi Dragon!" Chibi Dragon turned in to two green rings, then V-Baby Dragon and V-Witch jumped in between the rings "Let the cosmos come to us and give us our miracles! Synchro summon! Shine out Cosmic Miracle Dragon! (ATK:2300) An white dragon with angel wings with golden marking on them appeared on the field. "Folk I have never seen such an beautiful dragon in my life!" the MC said.

Meanwhile in Godwin's tower, Jack was holding his arm then an man with an large shock of brown hair that style resembling the blade of an axe. long bangs and wears amber-tinted glasses appeared "sir look at these reading! There's no mistaking now! Daisuke is an signer!" He exclaimed. In the stand Ruka was holding her arm in pain at the same time in the waiting room both Aki and Yusei were holding their arms in pain "This pain could be that Daisuke has an mark as well?" Yusei wonders. Aki overheard him "No it can't be, not Daisuke"

Back on the field "So what if you Synchro summon you can't attack" Fuyumi pointed out. Daisuke then smiled "Like I said before you shouldn't make such accusation about my monster." "What?" Fuyumi asked" Daisuke the yelled out "I active my Dragon's special ability! When this card is succefully Synchro summon all card on the field beside itself are remove from play!" Fuyumi yelled out "What?!" Daisuke called out "Miracle's Blast!" Then an golden light appeared and shine across the field and when it died down only Cosmic Miracle Dragon was left on the field "and that not all I active her second ability when card are remove from play she gain 200 attack points for each card that was removed from play! Miracle's Blessing!" She continued ( Cosmic Miracle Dragon ATK:3100) Battle! Cosmic Miracle Dragon attack her direly! Golden Radiance!" Daisuke yelled out (FLP:0400) next I place one card face down and end my turn" She finishes.

Fuyumi smiled "It's my turn" but before she could do anything Daisuke yelled out "I active the trap card Miracle's burst! with this you lose 500 life points for each monster I have on my field" Fuyumi shouted "WHAT?!" Then an golden orb appeared in Cosmic Miracle Dragon hands and blasted Fuyumi "AHHHHHHH!" she yelled out. (FLP:0000) "The winner is for this match is Daisuke Motomiya!" The MC yelled out.

 **oc cards:**

 **V-Witch: Effect Monster type:Spellcaster, attribute Dark, Level 3, AKT:1400, DEF:1400.**

 **Effect: Once per turn you can remove one monster from your graveyard and add the combine of the monster attack and defence point to it attack points.**

 **Chibi Dragon: Tunner/ Effect Monster, Type:Dragon, attribute:wind, Level 2, AKT:1000, DEF:2000**

 **When this card is succefully summon you can Special Summon an level four monster from your graveyard.**

 **Miracle's soul, Spell card**

 **You can summon an level four or below dragon type monster from your deck**

 **V-Baby Dragon: Effect Monster, Type:Dragon, attribute: wind, Level 4. ATK:1500, DEF:1500**

 **Once per turn you can change this monster level to match another on your field.**

 **Cosmic Miracle Dragon: Synchro/Effect Monster, Type: Dragon Attribute:Light, Level: 7, AKT:2300, DEF:2100**

 **1 tuner monster+ one or more non tuner**

 **When this card is succefully Synchro Summon all cards beside its self are remove from play.**

 **When an card is remove from play this card gains 200 attack point for each card that was removed.**

 **Miracle's Burst: Trap card**

 **You can deal 500 points of damage for each monster you have on the field to your oppenent.**

 **Ok everyone that was Daisuke second match and her ace monster. Now I would like your vote on something. Would you like her to face Aki in the next chapter or Yusei in the finals? Please vote by 11th of March. To vote please go to my profile page. This is RoseStar48 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! I would like to thank you all for your votes. So, let's get started!**

The Promise Duel

After the match Daisuke was walking back to the waiting room "What happen back their? I felt weird and why did my arm feel like it was on fire?" she wonders. She then rolled up her sleeve and saw an wing shape mark on her arm. "What's This?!" Where did it come from?" she wonders to herself. As she came into the waiting room "Daisuke!" she saw Aki running towards her. "Aki" Daisuke said, then Aki saw Daisuke's mark on her arm "no, not you. Why?" She said in shock. "Aki?" Daisuke wonders what wrong. Aki then grab Daisuke's shoulders "Don't worry Dai, I will save you from this curse" But before Daisuke could asked what Aki was talking about, "O.k. folks let's show the matches for tomorrow's semi-final!" They heard the MC shouted out, as they turn to the monitor. "And here they are!" As the match ups for tomorrow came on screen, then both Daisuke and Aki gasped when they saw that both of them were facing each other tomorrow in the first match of the semi-finals. Daisuke then smiled "Well Aki it looks like we'll have that duel we promise" Aki said "Your right we will after these two years we will have our duel" Daisuke then raised her hand up "Let's have a great match tomorrow Aki" Aki then raised her hand and grab Daisuke's hand "Yes let's" Both of them looked at each other with passion in their eyes.

Later at Daisuke's apartment, Daisuke was looking over her deck for her match against Aki "That should about do it" She said to herself. "Looks like you're ready for your match tomorrow Daisuke" Demi-Veemon said. "Ready as I'll ever been Vee" She replied. She then looked outside "Tomorrow we'll have our promise duel" Meanwhile in another part of the city, "Aki tomorrow you will show how great the Arcadia Movement really is" Divine told her. Aki replied "Don't worry Divine I will not let the Arcadia Movement down. You all are my family now and I did promise Daisuke that we'll have a duel as well"

The next day in the stands "Alright Daisuke duel is about to begin!" Rua exclaimed." Everybody ready? cause it's time semi-finals!" the MC shouted out. "Now let's introduction the duelists for the first match! First we have Aki Izayoi aka the Black Rose Witch!" Aki then rose up onto the duel field. "Next her opponent, Daisuke Motomiya aka the Miracle Rider!" Daisuke then also rose up onto the duel field. In the stands "Huh?" Ruka said with confusion. Rua then looked at Ruka and asked, "What's up Ruka?" She answers, "Oh it's nothing" Then the MC shouted, " Now let's started the first round of the semi-finals!" Both Aki and Daisuke shouted, "Let's Duel!"

Aki declared "I'm up first! I draw!" She drew a card "First I summon my Lonefire Blossom! (ATK:500) Next, I active it's Special Ability! By sending one plant type monster on my field to the graveyard I can Special summon a plant type monster from my deck! so I Sacrifice my Lonefire Blossom to summon my Botanical Lion! (AKT:1600) and thanks to it Special Ability it gains 300 attack points for each plant type monster on my field! (Botanical Lion ATK:1900) next I place two cards face down and end my turn" Aki said.

"It's my move!" Daisuke said as she draws a card. "First I summon my Skilled Dark Magician! (ATK:1900) and when I active a spell card its gains a counter! Next, I active the spell card Nobleman Of Extermination! With this card I can chose one face down spell/trap card on the field and remove it from play, also if it was a Trap Card then both players must remove from play all copies of that card from our decks! I chose the one on the left!" The card revealed to be the trap card Wall Of Thorns, then two cards came out if Aki's deck and one of the orbs on Skilled Dark Magician staff lit up. "Next I active the spell card double summon! This card allows me to summon one more monster to my field!" Then another orbs on Skilled Dark Magician staff lit up. "Next I summon my V-Guard In defence mode!" (DEF:2000) A monster with a dragon symbol shield appeared. "Next I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke finishes.

In the stands "Wow Daisuke doing pretty good against her opponent!" Rua said. Ruka the said "It looks like the both of them are having fun as well" Meanwhile in the waiting room Yusei was watching the duel. "It's my turn!" Aki said as she drew an card. Then Daisuke shouted "I active the trap card Thunder of Ruler! Now you can't enter your Battle Phase!" The MC said "Wow folks it looks like Daisuke has stopped Aki from attacking!" Aki reposed "I active the spell card Seed of Deception! With this I can Special Summon an level 2 or below plant type monster from my hand! I Special Summon my Naturia Cosmobeet!(ATK:1000) and don't forget my Botanical Lion gains 300 attack gains 300 attack points for each plant type monster on my field!" (Botanical Lion ATK:2200) Daisuke then said "Well don't forget that my Skilled Dark Magician gains an counter from any spell cards!" The last orb on Skilled Dark Magician' s staff lit up. Aki then declared "Now I tune Level 4 Botanical Lion with level 2 Naturia Cosmobeet in order to Synchro Summon Queen Of Thorns! (ATK:2200) Next I place one card face down and end my turn"

Daisuke yelled out "It's my turn! First I active Skilled Dark Magician' s Special ability! When this card has three spell counter I can Sacrifice this card to Special Summon Dark Magician from my Hand, Deck or Graveyard!" Aki was shocked "What?!" Daisuke shouted out "I Special Summon Dark Magician from my Hand!" (ATK:2500) "I don't believe it folks Daisuke has summon one of most powerful Spellcaster in all of Duel Monster history!" The MC told everyone. But then thorns can out of the ground and smacked DaIsuke "Argh" (DLP:3000) "What was that?" She wonders. Aki then answers "That was Queen Of Thorns Special ability! You see when both players normal or special summon an non-plant type monster from our hand that player loses 1000 life points" The MC then said "Wow folks it looks like Aki has made sure that Diasuke can't summon her monster without paying a price!" Daisuke then said "Wow Aki that was some move you made, but that won't stop me. I active the spell card Dragon summoning! With this I can Special Summon an Dragon type monster from my deck as long it has the same level as one monster on my field! So I chose my V-Gaurd's level in order to summon Delta Flyer (ATK:1500) next I tune level 3 V-Gaurd with level 3 Delta flyer in order to Synchro Summon V-Dragoon!" (ATK:2300) an dragon standing on his hind legs appeard on the field holding an spear in it's hand apeared. "Now I active his Special ability once per turn he can deal you damage by the the level of one monster on my field by times 100! I chose my Dark Magician's level to deal you 700 points of damage! (ALP:3300) Battle! I attack your Queen Of Thorns with my V-Dragoon!" Daisuke yelled out. "I active the trap card Plant Food Chain! By target one plant type monster on my field I can equip this card to it and it gains 600 attack points!" Aki yelled out ( Queen Of Thorns ATK:2800) Then Queen of Thorns counterattacked (DLP:2500) "I place one card face down and end my turn" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn" Aki said, "I summon Copy plant to the field (ATK:0000) now I tune level 6 Queen Of Thorns with level 1 Copy Plant! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (ATK:2400) next I active Black Rose Dragon's Special ability when this card is Sucessfully Synchro Summon all cards are destoryed, Black Gales!" Aki said as an whirlwind with roses appered around Blackrose Dragon and engulf the field. After the whirlwind died down the field was completely wiped out. "Next I place one card face down, then I active the field spell Black Garden! I end my with that" She conclued.

"It's my turn!" Daisuke said. " I summon my Rose, Warrior of Revenge!"(ATK:1600) Then Aki said "Now the effect of my Black Garden! When someone summon and monster, that moster attack points are cut in half and your oppenent gets an Rose Token!" (ATK:800) Vines wraped around Rose, Warrior of Revenge (ATK:800) "Next I active the Equip spell Assault Armor and equiped it to my Rose, Warrior of Revenge! Thanks to this card she gains 300 attack points (Rose, Warrior of Revenge ATK:1100) Battle! I attack your Rose Token Aki! (ALP:3000) and now I active Rose, Warrior of Revenge's Special ability when this card inflicts battle damage to my opponent: it inflict 300 points of effect damage! (ALP:2700) Next I place one card face down and end my turn!" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn" Aki said. "I summon Phoenixian Seed! (AKT:800) and do to my Black Garden field spell, it loses half of it's attack points and you gain an Rose on your side of the field (Phoenixian Seed ATK:400) next I active the Continuous trap Rose Flame! when a plant type is summon on my opponent field I can inflict 500 points of effect damage to you! (DLP:2000) I active Phoenixian Seed abilty! By sending this card to the graveyard I can Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand! (ATK:2200) and due to Black Garden it's attack points is cut in half and you get an Rose Token (Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK:1100) Now my Rose Flame Trap Card deals you 500 more points of damage!" (DLP:1500) But before Aki could say anything "I active the trap card Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack this turn!" Daisuke said. "I end my turn" Aki finishes.

"It's my turn" Daisuke said. "Sorry Aki as nice as you Black Garden is, I'm afraid it has to go, I Active the field spell Miracle Sanctuary!" Black Garden was then replaced with an white Temple with golden archway. "And since Black Garden is gone all monster attack point returns to normal (Rose, Warrior of Revenge ATK:1900, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ATK:2200) Battle I attack your Rose Token with Rose, Warrior of Revenge !" Rose Token was destroyed (ALP:1600) "Now Rose, Warrior of Revenge ability actives dealing you 300 points of damage! (ALP:1300) Next I switch my two Rose Tokens to Defence mode and end my turn. At this monument the affect of my Miracle Sanctuary actives! When a Duellist end their turn fir each monster there have on their field they recover 100 points of life points and since I have three monster on my field I gain 300 life points!"(DLP:1800)

"It's my turn!" Aki said, "I Summon my Seed of Flames (ATK:1600) Battle I attack your Rose, Warrior of Revenge with Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! (DLP:1500) now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis self-destruct and deals you 800 points of damage!(DLP:700) next I'll have my Seed of Flames attack Rose Token! Now I play the magic card Foolish Burial! With this I can sent one monster from my deck to the graveyard! I end my turn! Now my Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis ability actives now I can Special Summon it from the graveyard in defence mode!(DEF:0000) and thank to your field spell I gain 100 life points for each monster I have on my field" (ALP:1500)

"It's my turn!" Daisuke shouted. "I summon the Dragon Sorceress!" (ATK:1400) an dragon wearing a blue robe appeared holding an book in it's claws. "Next I active the Spell card Light of resurrection! With this I can revive one tuner monster from either of our graveyard! I chose to revive the tuner monster Naturia Cosmobeet (ATK:1000) Now I tune level 3 Dragon Sorceress, level 2 Rose Token with level 2 Naturia Cosmobeet! "Let the cosmos come to us and give us our miracles! Synchro summon! Shine out Cosmic Miracle Dragon! (ATK:2300) Now Cosmic Miracle Dragon special ability actives! When this card is succefully Synchro summon all card on the field beside itself are remove from play! Miracle's Blast! And thanks to her other ability she gains 200 attack points for each card that been remove from play until the end phase! (Cosmic Miracle Dragon ATK:2900) Battle I attack you directly Aki!" But then " from my gravetard I active Rose Guardien effect! When I'm being attack direcly I can Special summon it to the field in defence mode!"(DEF:2000) An women wearing an armor that lookes like a rose appeared "And the turn this card was Special Summon It can't be destoryed!" Aki continue. "Oh it seem that Aki has defend herself" the MC explain. "I end my turn" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn!" Aki shouted "I summon the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight (ATK:1000) and when Twilight Rose Knight is summon I can Special Summon an level 4 or below plant type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Dark Verger! (ATK:0000) next I active the spell card Shining Rebirth! By selecting one Synchro Monster in my graveyard I can send the appropriate Synchro Material Monster to the graveyard and Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. I choose my Black Rose Dragon and I send m Level 2 Dark Verger, level 2 Rose Guardien and level 3 Twilight Rose Knight Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"(ATK:2400)then both dragons roar at each other and Aki and Daisuke's arm started to be in pain. Daisuke then notice a claw mark on Aki's arm "Aki that mark..." Daisuke said. "Dai this mark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters, who have transcended past people, that why I'm going to make sure that you don't become a moster Daisuke! I active Black Rose Dragon's Special ability when this card is Sucessfully Synchro Summon all cards are destoryed and do to Shining Rebirth Black Rose Dragon can't be destoryed this turn! Black Gale!"whirlwind with roses appered around Blackrose Dragon and engulf the field. After the whirlwind died down the field was completely wiped out except Black Rose Dragon "Battle! I attack you directly with Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Flame!" Aki shouted out (DLP:0000) "The winner for the first round of the semi-finals is Aki Izayoi!" the MC declare. Daisuke then walked up to Aki "That was a great match Aki" she said, "Yes it was Daisuke" Aki replies.

Meanwhile in the stand "Sir it seem as Aki's powers were suppress for some reason" Divine over heared on his transceiver. "Find out the cause right away!" Divine ordered. Right away sir" the voice on the transceiver repiled.

 **oc cards:**

 **V-Guard: (Type: Warrior, Effect monster, Level 4, Attribute: Earth ,attack: 1500 ,defence: 2000)**

 **Once per turn you can prevent one monster on your field from being destoryed.**

 **Dragon Calling (Spell card)**

 **You can Special Summon one level 4 or below dragon tuner monster from your deck**

 **V-Dragoon (Type: Dragon,** **effect Synchro monster, level 6, attribute: wind, attack:2300, defence:2000)**

 **once per turn you can inflict damage to your oppenent equal to one monster level on your field times 100**

 **Miracle Sanctuary (Field Spell)**

 **At the end phase of each player turn that player will gain life points equal to the number of monster times 100**

 **Rose Gaurdien (Type plant, effect monster, level 4, Attribute: earth, attack:1000, Defence: 2000)**

 **When you are being target for an direct attack and this card is in your graveyard you can special summon it from the graveyard in defence mode and it can't be destoryed on the turn it was special summon.**

 **Dragon Sorceress (Type: Spellcaster, Effect monster, Level 4, Attribute: Dark ,attack: 1400 ,defence: 1300)**

 **When this card is destoyed in battle you can add one spell card from your graveyard**

 **Light of resurrection (Spell card)**

 **You can revive one tuner monster from either graveyard**

 **Ok everyone that was the duel between Aki and Daisuke. Sorry that Daisuke lost. In the next chapter it will have Yusei vs Aki and we will learn about Yusei friends in the Satellite. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone Rosestar48 here. Now in this chapter we are going to have the Crimson Dragon appeared as well as bit of duels from both duel. So let get started.**

The Vision of the Crimson dragon

After the duel, Daisuke was walking towards the stand where Ruka and the other were sitting "Hey guys" she greets them. "Hi Daisuke" Ruka said. "That was a great duel you has, sorry that you lost" Rua said. Daisuke smiled as she took Veemon from Ruka "It's fine, I had fun that all that matters" Jin then asked" Aren't you going to watch Yusei's duel?" Daisuke replied "After watching his last two duels I know that he's really strong. So I know that he'll win this match." Yanagi then asked "So what are you going to do then?" "I think I'll go home. After all I've already finish what I need to do here anyway" Ruka then sadly said "Oh I see, so you'll be leaving then" Daisuke looked at her and told her "Don't worry I'm sure that we'll meet again. And I'll be watching both the final and the title match at home as well" Ruka then smiled "You're right" "Well the I've better get going, See you guys later."Daisuke said. Everyone the said "Bye Daisuke"

In the hallway as Daisuke was about to leave when "Hold right there Daisuke Motomiya." She turned to see Yeager standing behind her with two men dress in black. "Director Godwin would like you to stay" Daisuke asked "Why should I? I've lost my last duel so I don't see a reason to stay here." Yeager smirk "You can leave if you want to but you'll be putting Yusei Fudo's friends in danger "She looked at Yeager in confusion "What you mean?" Yeager just said "You see if you leave I can't guarantee their safety" Daisuke gasped in shock at what she just heard. "So think really hard on what you want to do" Yeager said as he leaves. Daisuke just stood there "Dai what are you going to do?" Veemon asked. She just balled her hands into a fist "Godwin using Yusei's friend to keep me here how low cam he go?!" Calming down Daisuke said "Looks like I have no choice but to do what he said" Veemon looked at Daisuke and said "Well since we are going be here for a while let get something to eat at the snack bar then I'm hungry" Daisuke laugh "Sure let's get something to eat" and started walking to the snack bar.

When they got to the snack bar "Now what should we get?" Daisuke wonders as she looks at what snacks and refreshment they had. "Folks the winner for the final round of the semi-finals is Yusei Fudo!"They overheard the MC announcement. Daisuke smiled "I knew that he would win" The MC continue "He'll be facing Aki Izayoi in the final round" Daisuke looked concerned about the final round when "Huh Daisuke?" she heard and turn around to see Rua an d Ruka standing behind her. "Rua, Ruka" She said silently. "Why are you still her? We've thought you've left already" Rua asked. Daisuke looked nervous and said "Oh I change my mind at the last minute cuz I wonder what kind of match we'll see." Ruka saw the look on Daisuke's face and wonder "What wrong with Daisuke? Early she was fine, but now" Rua then said "I know! I know! This duel is going to an excited one!" Daisuke smiled "Right now I'm just getting something to eat from the snack bar, I'm a bit hungry" pointing at the snack bar. "Let's get one of everything!" Rua exclaim. Both Daisuke and Ruka just chuckle at his enthusiasm over food.

A little while later all three of them when back to the stands, "Welcome back! Huh? Daisuke? What are you doing here?" Teppei asked. "Oh well I've change my mind actually" Daisuke explained. "Well I'm glad you did. It's better to watch a duel in person then on a TV" Jin said. Daisuke smiled "I supposed your right about that" Then the MC called out "We have reached the finals folks and the winner will face Jack and have a chance of overthrowing him as King! So let's meet our contestants, first we have the Black Rose Witch, Aki Izayoi!" When rised up onto the stage the crowd started to jeered at her. "Aki" Daisuke whisper. "And next we have the Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!" the MC continue as Yuse rised up onto the stage. "Go Yusei!" Rua yelled out. Veemon whisper to Daisuke "What do you think will happen in this match?" She whispers back "I have no idea Vee" Then the MC shouted "Now Fortune Cup's Final match start!" Both Aki and Yusei shouted "Dual!"

(I'm going skip some parts of both duels)

Aki had just summon Rose Tentacles (ATK: 2000) on her field while Yusei had Turret Warrior (ATK: 2100) and four Ivy Tokens (ATK: 0000) Aki the yelled out "Battle! I'll have my Rose Tentacles attack your Turret Warrior! (YLP:3900) and due to my Rose Tentacles ability since you have four Plant-type monsters on your side of the field, "Rose Tentacles" gains four additional attacks this turn! And when Rose Tentacles destroyed a Plant-type monsters it deals you with 300 points of damage also when an Ivy Tokens is destroyed you take 300 points of damage!" (YLP: 1500) "Wow, she really go all out isn't she Dai" Veemon notices. "Yeah, but I don't know why, but during our duel her power didn't active for some strange reason" Daisuke said.

Yusei had Synchro Summon his Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300) and equipped with Junk Barrage. He then yelled "Battle! Junk Warrior attack Rose Tentacles! (ALP: 3900) And due to Junk Barrage effect you take damage equal to half your destroys monster's attack points!" (ALP: 2800) Daisuke then thought "Yusei are you trying to break the wall around Aki's heart?"

In Aki's next turn she summon her Black Rose Dragon (ATK :2400) and had it attack Yusei's Junk Warrior, but he protected both his monster and life points with a combination of both Shield Warrior and Spirit Force. Then the audience begins to call Aki a witch and telling her to scram. Then Daisuke saw Aki smiling "Aki are you really happy? Or are you in pain?" She wonders.

Then Yusei summon his dragon, Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500) to the field. "Why? Junk Warrior" was stronger!" Rua asked confusedly. "Yusei is trying to do something to her" Ruka said. "I agreed with you Ruka, I think Yusei is trying to help Aki" Daisuke said. Yusei the said "Battle! Stardust Dragon" attacks "Black Rose Dragon!" Then his, Aki's Jack's Ruka's and Daisuk's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react. "Daisuke? Ruka? What's wrong?" Yanagi asked when he saw them in pain.

After a while Yusei won the duel with Cosmic Blast and Daisuke saw something she thought she'll never see, Aki crying. The MC then declares "The winner of the finals is Yusei Fudo!" as Divine escorting Aki off the stage. "Daisuke! Ruka! Both you are Signer?!" Yanagi said when he saw their marks. Yusei then came running toward them "Guy!" He called out, "Yusei"Rua said back. "You've must get out of here quickly!" Yusei said when he got there. "But what about your match with the King?" Yanagi asked. Yusei then said "There are five Signers here! I don't think it's safe with all of them in one place! You all saw what happen in the last duel! it's dangerous" Ruka asked in concerned "But what about your friends Yusei?" He answers "I'm going to talk with Godwin about them" Yusei then headed back down the stairs to meet Godwin. "Ah Yusei wait!" Daisuke called out, "What's wrong Daisuke?" Jin asked. "Sorry I... I have to tell Yusei something" She said as she went after Yusei. "Ah Daisuke!"Ruka called out to her. "What's that all about?" Rua asked "I don't know" Teppai answers.

Daisuke was running towards Godwin's box room "I have to tell him" she thought. When she got there she saw that the guards were knocked out. "Wow, Yusei has some move!" Veemon said. "Yeah" Daisuke said in amazement. As they enter Godwin's box room they saw Yusei, Jack, Godwin, a blue hair lady and a man with a scar on his face standing there. The scared man grabs Yusei, "Yusei!" Daisuke yelled out. Everyone turn to where Daisuke was. "Daisuke what are you doing here?" Yusei asked. "Ah Miss Daisuke Motomiya what a pleasure it is to meet you in person" Godwin said. "I can't say I am" Daisuke. Godwin then smiled "Officer Tetsu could you please leave?" Tetsu yelled out "Why should I leave?! These two are the one who are trespassing!" He then walked towards Daisuke and grabed her arm causing her to drop Veemon. "Now hurry up and leave the premises!" Tetsu said as he pulled Daisuke arm. Then two gaurds grabbed Tetsu and took him out of the room Kicking and screaming yells back "I will crush you!" Daisuke rub her arm and picked up Veemon "Are you okay?" Yusei asked. "Oh I'm fine Yusei. Compair to my injurys when I was the captain of the boys soccer team this is nothing" Daisuke anwers. "So Yusei what did you want to talk to me about?" God win asked. Yusei then turned to Godwin "You kidnapped my friends and force me to enter the tournament."Yusei started. Daisuke was shocked at what she heard. "So Yusei's friends are being held hostage" Daisuke thought. "I want to why you did that?" Yusei asked. "I'll answer you instead" Jack said. He then pulled off his glove revealing his dragon birthmark "This is the reason."The Crimson Dragon Birthmark?" Yusei said. Daisuke looked at her arm "The Crimson Dragon's Birthmark huh" she said silently. "This man's goal is to gather together those bear this birthmark in the City. To do so, he even exploited me by praising me as the King" Jack told them. "Was it not your desire, Jack, to rule as the Duel King?" Godwin asked. Jack answers "Only as the King I truly desired to be. Two years ago, I took your invitation and came to the city. But the one he really wanted was you Yusei,.. He thought by dragging me away that you would follow soon after" But Godwin noted "Even if I had watched Yusei, I could have just invited him directly" Jack replies "Yusei wouldn't have taken an invitation from you; That's why you used me and gave both of us the chance to slip out of Satellite" Daisuke looked at Godwin and thought "This man is up to something, but what thought? I better keep my wits around him" Then she heard Jack saying "He didn't chose the card, but his friend. And I, myself chose the path of a King, distinct from Yusei. But none of that matters now" he then turned to Godwin" Released the hostages! Yusei won't run away now, and releasing them is the least you can pay back as a reward for a clown" He explains. "If that's the King's stand on the matter, so be it.", Godwin says.

Then both Yusei and Daisuke left the box room "Daisuke what are you still doing here? I thought you've left with the other?!" Yusei asked. Daisuke answers "I would if I could. You see after my match with Aki I tried to leave, but that clown, Yeager stop me by threaten me by using your friends Yusei" Yusei was shocked "What?!" Daisuke nodded "Yeah, it seem like they need all of us in one place" Yusei looked at her with a confused look in his eyes.

A little while later Daisuke rejoined the others in the stands "Hey guys!" Everyone turn to her. "Hey Daisuke, Did get to talk to Yusei?" Ruka asked. "Yep, sure did. And let me guess you weren't allowed to leave right?" Daisuke said. "Yeah how did you know?" Rua asked. "The same thing happened to me when I tried to leave earlier" Daisuke explained. Everyone gasped at what she had told them. "Alright folk! It's the event you all been wait for, It's time for the Fortune Cup Title Match!" The MC announces. Everyone the cheered in excitement. "First let introduction the challenger, The Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!" The MC said as Yusei rode up on the duel course. "Go Yusei!" Rua shouted out. Veemon whisper "What do you think Dai? About all this?" Daisuke answers "I'm not sure Vee, but one thing I do know, this match is going to be one interesting duel" The MC then continued the Introctions "And now the person you all been waited for! The Master of Faster! The King of Turbo Duelling! Jack Atlas!" Then Jack rode up to the duel course beside Yusei. Everyone in the audience gave out a loud cheer when he arrived. "Wow everyone is really getting excited"Daisuke said. "Yeah" Veemon agreed.

"Now let's get the match on the way! Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The MC shouted, and then both Yusei and Jack sped off.

After awhile Yusei has Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300) the continuous trap: Synchro Blast and one face down card on his field (YLP:2600) while Jack has one card face-down on the field (JLP:2800) "My turn!" Jack said (YSC:3/JSC:3). "I summon Dark Tinker! (ATK: 1000) Next I active the trap card Powerful Rebirth! This card allows me to revive "Twin-Sword Marauder" in Attack Position!"(ATK: 1600)

In the stands, "Alright! Twin-Sword Marauder's level is 4! He can't summon his dragon!" Jin said. "I'm getting a feeling there more to this than meets the eye" Daisuke said.

"When a monster is summon by Powerful Rebirth its ATK and DEF increased by 100 and its Level increased by 1!"(Twin-Sword Marauder ATK: 1700/ Lv: 5) Jin was shocked "What?! Twin-Sword Marauder's level increased?!" Then Jack shouted out "I tune level 5 Twin-Sword Marauder with level 3 Dark Tinker! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend !" (ATK: 3000) When Red Dragon Archfiend was summoned it gave out a big roar. "That his dragon" Daisuke asked. Then all of a sudden the sky started to fills with dark clouds "Huh? What with the dark clouds?" Daisuke wonders. "Could this be a result of two Signers duelling?" Tenzen wonders. "Get real and concentrate on cheering for Yusei" Jin said.

Back on the race course "Since I use Dark Tinker to Synchro Summon, I get to draw a card from my deck. Battle! "Red Dragon Archfiend attack Junk Warrior! Absolute Power Force!" Jack yelled out (YLP:1900) "I set three cards face down and end my turn" Jack finishes.

"My turn!" Yusei said (YSC:4/JSC:4) "I active the trap card: Descent Lost Star to revive "Junk Warrior" But it's defence point will be zero and it level decreased by 1! (Junk Warrior DEF:0000/ LV:4) Next I summon Hyper Synchron! (ATK:1600) I tune Level 4 Junk Warrior with Level 4 Hyper Synchron!" Yusei said. "Ooh! And four plus four equals... Yanagi started. "Eight!" Both Rua and Teppai shouted.

Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chants (ATK:2500) Then all of a sudden the Marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow and it felt like it was burning. Both Red Demon and Stardust then roared at each other. "I active Hyper Synchron ability! When it is use as a Synchro Material, that Synchro Monster gains 800 attack points!" Yusei said (Stardust ATK:3300) Jack then said "I active the trap card Tuner capture! When my opponent Synchro Summon, it can special summon the monster used as material from my opponent's graveyard! Be the fodder for my field! Come, Hyper Synchron!" (DEF:800)

"What is he up to?" Daisuke wondering what Jack's plan was. But when Yusei declared a attack, Jack active the trap card: Tuner's Mind to return Red Dragon Archfiend back to his Extra Deck and Special Summon Dark Tinker (DEF:1300) and Twin-Sword Marauder (DEF:1000) "This isn't good! If Yusei doesn't do some fast, on Jack's next tune he'll used Hyper Synchron and Twin-Sword Marauder to summon Red Dragon Archfiend again!" Daisuke panicked in her mind. But when Yusei order Stardust to attack Twin-Sword Marauder the attack redirected to "Dark Tinker due to Tuner's Mind's effect. The effect of Synchro Blast then activates (JLP:2300) Jack then draws one card as per the effect of "Dark Tinker". "Oh no! Now Jack can summon Red Dragon Archfiend again!" Daisuke exclaimed

On Jack's next turn he tunes Hyper Synchron and Twin-Sword Marauder to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend (ATK:3000) and due to Hyper Synchron effect Red Dragon Archfiend gained 800 extra attack points. (Red Dragon Archfiend ATK:3800) He then had Red Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon, which wasn't destroyed due to the second "Hyper Synchron"-granted effect of "Hyper Synchron (YLP:1400) He then actives the trap card Fiend Cannon to deal Yusei with 500 points of damage (YLP:900) he place two cards face and ended his turn. "Yusei" Daisuke said worriedly. "This is bad! Yusei's life points have dropped below 1000 now!" Jin exclaimed. Then red streams of light crashes from the sky. What the-!?" Jin said. "C-C-C-C-Could that be-!?" Yanagi exclaimed. Then it takes of the form of the Crimson Dragon. The majority of the spectators were surprised and wonder where it came from. "What is this? The Birthmark is getting hot..." Ruka said. Daisuke mark was also stated to feel hot, "What's going on here?" Daisuke wonders. Then the mark started to burn like it was on fire. Then a big gust of wind came out of nowhere and the Mark gave out a blinded light.

Then when Daisuke came to she found herself in a bubble in a strange starlit setting. "Daisuke!" She heard. She turned and saw both Aki and Ruka in the same bubble as her, "Aki! Ruka!" Daisuke shouted. She then saw Jack and Yusei riding on a path of light. They then approach a temple where an abundance of people bow before five others at the temple, "What's that?" Ruka wonders. "I don't know" Daisuke said in confusion. The stream of light directs them upwards and over the temple. As they continue to travel along the stream, they see New Domino City and Satelite. Then puple flame appeared in the Satelite "What? What's going on?" Ruka wonders. Then puple flame then joined together to from a shape. "That's...a spider. There's a spider geoglyph on Saterlie"Aki said. "What is this?" Daisuke wonders.

Both Yusei and Jack continued their duel which caused both of them to suffer actual pain. After awhile Yusei used the Speed Spell - Final Attack to Double Stardust attack points (Stardust Dragon ATK:5000) and won the duel.

We then found ourselves back a the staduim. What just happen!?" Jin asked. "I thought The Crimson Dragon was flyin' around. But then my eyes caught a heap load of light!" Yanagi exclaimed. "Aah! Look at that!" Rua pointed at the scoreboard, and see that Jack's LP are at 0. Ruka then calmly states "Yusei has won the Duel. he is the champion now" Daisuke was greatful the Yusei won, but she other things on her mind "What was the vision about? Is something going to happan soon?"

 **Okay everyone, that was the fortune cup done and in the next chapter will started on the dark signer arc! This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! In this chapter we'll started the Dark Signer arc and will be visited the** **Arcadia Movement** **. So lets begin.**

Darkness Arrives

After the duel, Daisuke then realize "Guy! We have to move it!" Everyone looked at her "Why? What's wrong?" Rua asked. "I'm getting a real bad feeling right now. At any rate we need to get Yusei out of here before the Media gets him!" Daisuke said. "You right!" Yanagi said. "Well let's get Yusei and go! We'll hide at Saiga's, Daisuke could you meet us there?" Jin asked. "You got it!" she replied "Alright then, it is where Yusei fixed your runner" Jin said Daisuke nodded and quickly ran out of the stands. Daisuke got to her Duel Runner and sped out of the Stadium. After they got far away from the stadium "So Dai what going on?" Veemon asked. "I wish I know, but maybe Yanagi might have some ideas, well about the Birthmark and the Crimson Dragon" Daisuke said. Veemon then asked "Are you sure?" She answers "Well the only ones who know what the Crimson Dragon is him or Godwin, and I don't really trust Godwin right now" Veemon then thought about Godwin and saw her point.

A little while later they arrive at Saiga's place, and went inside. There they saw Yusei waited for them, "Yusei" Daisuke said. "I thought I'll show you where we are" Yusei said. They went into the elevator, when it stopped they got off and Yusei guided her to where the others were. As they enter the room "Ah, Daisuke!" Rua yelled out. "You're okay!" Ruka said. Daisuke smiled. She then saw Yanagi drawing something, "What is he doing?" Daisuke asked. "Yanagi is drawing something he remembers seeing during his travels." Ruka anwers. "It has been awhile since I've seen this, you know. My memory's kinda of vague, but it was something' like this" Yanagi said as he finishes his drawing. Everyone looked at the sketches of the Crimson Dragon curled up "That tail-!" Yusei said. "Yusei, what's wrong?" Rua asked. Yusei then off his glove and rolled up sleeve to reveal his birthmark. "Ruka, what about yours?" Rua asked. Ruka pulled down her sleeve to show her birthmark, "Ruka's got a part of its hand" Rua notices. . "Daisuke?" Yanagi asked as she rolled up her jacket's sleeve to reveal her birthmark. "Daisuke's got parts of its wings" Rua notice again. He then wonders "What does it all mean?" Yanagi started to explain "According to the legend that I've heard of the People of the Stars, the head, two wings, hands, legs and tail, of the Crimson Dragon, each of its parts, were all broken up and sealed into people called Signer as birthmarks." Jin then pointed out "Wait. The only Signers we know of so far are Yusei, Ruka, Jack, Aki and Daisuke-the five of them. But, for that crimson dragon to show up like that..." Yanagi continues "The sixth one might've been somewhere around there" Daisuke then thinks "But if that true, then why wasn't the sixth Signer there when we saw that vision from the Crimson Dragon?" She broken out of thought when she heard Yanagi yelled "Whoa, there!" And Daisuke saw him holding Ruka, who look like she passed out. Everyone rushed over "Ruka, what's the matter?" Rua asked. She immediately wakes up and insists "I'm fine, just a little tired" Jin said "It's no surpise, I suppose. Too many crazy things have happened over the last two days, after all." Daisuke,Ruka and Yusei looked at the picture of the Crimson Dragon one more time. "Well guys, I think I'll heading home now" Daisuke said. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ruka asked. Daisuke smiled "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you guys later" and she leaves.

A little while later, Daisuke return back to her apartment. "Whoa, that was one interested legend we heard, huh Dai" Veemon said. "Yeah, your right Vee" Daisuke said. She then started to think "What's going to happen? And will the Digiworld be involved as well?" She then signs "What's wrong Dai?" Veemon asked. Daisuke turned to him "I've been getting a really bad feeling after hearing that legend" Veemon wonders "What do you you mean?" She replied "I'm not sure Vee. But one thing I do know, It looks like we'll be saving the world once again"

A few nights later, Daisuke woke up in the middle of the night and saw her birthmark was glowing. Veemon begins to sir due to the light emitting from the birthmark "What? Is it mourning already" he said sleepily. "Whoa! What's up with the light show!?" Veemon asked now wide awake. Daisuke thought "Yusei..." A little while later the birthmark stopped glowing. "Daisuke..." Veemon said worried. Daisuke didn't say anything and looked seriously at her birthmark.

The next day, Daisuke went back to her part-time job, "Ah Daisuke, welcome back" her boss greeted her. "Yeah" She greeted back. "Sorry to do this on your first day back, but can you do a delivery for me?" her boss asked. "Sure, I don't mind" She answers. "Thanks! You're a life saver! Just wait a minute while I go get it" He said. A Few minutes later "Here you go" He said as he passed the package to her. "So where am I suppose to be delivered too?"Daisuke asked. "Ah right. Let's see... Ah here we go! The delivery is for place called The Arcadia Movement" he answers. Daisuke gasped "The Arcadia Movement" Her boss then asked "Is everything alright?" Daisuke said "Yeah, everything is okay! Well I better go and get the package deliver!" She then hopped on her Runner and sped off.

A few hours later, Daisuke arrived at the Arcadia Movement and saw some familiar faces,"Huh? Rua? Ruka? Jin? Yanagi? What are you guys doing here!?" She asked. Everyone turns around "Daisuke what are you..?" Jin wonders. "I'm here to deliver this package to The Arcadia Movement" She answers. "Oh I see" Yanagi said. "Well we're here to see if we can get Aki to cooperate with us!" Rua said. "What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "Rua thought that the entire Signers have to be together to defeat the Dark Signer" Ruka said. Daisuke got confused "Dark Signer?" Jin realizes "Oh that right! By then you'll would of have been back at your place already" But before anyone could tell her anything the doors to The Arcadia Movement open up. Everyone went inside and saw Aki and Divine standing in front of them. "Welcome to Arcadia Movement" Divine greeted them. Then both he and Aki saw Daisuke "Ah, Miss Motomiya, what a surprised." Divine said. Daisuke just said "I'm just here to deliver your order from the Tech shop" she then showed the package to them. "Ah yes, the parts we order, thank you" Divine said as he took the package. "I need your signature for the package" Daisuke explained. "Ah of course, but could wait a few minutes, I have some guest to get too" Divine said. He then looked at Ruka with a gleam in his eyes. "Aki, why don't you show Daisuke to your room? I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." He suggested to Aki. "Sure! Come on Dai let go!" She said as she guided Daisuke to her room.

A little while later they arrived to Aki's room. Daisuke looked around "Wow! So this is your room Aki?" She asked. "Yeah" Aki answers. "So Aki, What do you think?" Daisuke asked. "About what?" Aki asked "About what we saw during the finals of the Fortune Cup. Do you really think that was the future?" Daisuke said. But before Aki could answers "Aki could you please come to the Duel Area?" Divine called over the PDA. "Sorry Dai I have to go, but I'll be right back" She said. "Oh okay then" Daisuke said. Aki then leaves, after she left "Okay Veemon, you can come out now" Daisuke whisper. Veemon then popped out of her bag "Whew, finally some fresh air!" He said delighted. Daisuke chuckled "Oh Vee..."

A few hours later "Where is she? She said she'll be right back" Daisuke wonders where Aki was. Then all of a sudden, the room begain to shake "Whoa! What was that?!" Veemon asked. "I think we just had a earthquake" Daisuke said. She then got up "But I'm worried about the others, we should go a find them" Daisuke said. She then picks up Veemon and left Aki's room.

A little while later "Where is everyone?" Daisuke wonders as she looks around. She then heard "Divine? Where are you? Divine" She turns and sees Aki "Aki!" Daisuke yelled out. Hearing Daisuke yelling, Aki turned around "Daisuke?! What are you doing?" Daisuke said "When that quake happen I got worried about everyone, so I decided to go and check if they are okay" Aki smiled "You always do care about other before yourself. By the way, have you seen Divine anywhere?" But before Daisuke could answer "I am sorry, but I cannot let you go to Divine" Both then looked at the adjacent balcony hallway and saw a women with long black hair and wearing a two necklaces, an elegant dress of green, white and yellow and strap-on high heels. "You're...Misty?" Aki recognizes her. Daisuke got confused "Misty?" Misty the said "It is an honour that you know who I am. I am familiar with who you as well, Aki Izayoi. No, Black Rose Witch." Aki got confused by her tone of voice and Daisuke got worried. Misty then announces "You cannot escape from my revenge" Aki got confused and claims "What do you mean, revenge? What are you talking about?" Daisuke also got confused at what Misty had just said. "It's okay. I never expected you to speak the truth. Nothing he hears will make him come back now. But, I want you to apologize at the very least by going to where he is and doing so!" Aki stares back in shock and asks "Who are you?". Misty replies, "A Dark Signer". Daisuke gasped as she remembers hearing that name from the others earlier. "Dark Singer" Aki said unfamiliar with the term. Misty begins to make her way over to Akiza's and Daisuke's balcony, explaining "We are all destined to fight. By accepting that destiny, I gained the power of vengeance" She stops walking as she stands directly opposite Aki. She turns to face her and announces "The five-thousand year long seal has been unravelled" Her hair starts flowing back, as she says "All that is left is to fight until either your group or mine is eliminated!" Aki asked "What are you saying!?"

Misty holds out her arm, as her Mark of the Shadows appears. Purple light appears below her and engulfs her. Then both Aki's and Daisuke's birthmark began to glow "Is this?!" Aki said in surpised. When the light die down Misty's outfit had change into the black robe with green stripes,strap-on high heels, and a black and white dress. On her face are marks that resemble inverted wings. "Dark Signer..." Aki said. The all of a sudden another earthquake begins. "Another one?!" Daisuke yelled out as she grab the railings. When the quake settles down Daisuke whisper to Veemon "You're okay?" He answers "Yeah, I'm fine Dai" Then they heard Misty saying "I came here to crush the Arcadia Movement. You have no choice but to fight me" Aki said "Fine. I don't know what it is you have against me, but I shall face you, regardless" She the walks to the wall and a compartment open up and she collects her Duel Disk from it. "This is where I belong. If you say you want to get rid of it, I have to fight you" Aki explaining her reason. Both ladies ready their Duel Disks "Aki be careful" Daisuke whispered. Then both Aki and Misty shouted "DUEL!"

Aki started "My turn. I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK:1000) Twilight Rose Knight's effect activates. When this card is summoned, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Plant-type monster from my hand. Appear now, Lord Poison! (ATK:1500) I'm tuning the level three Twilight Rose Knight to the level four Lord Poison! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, 'Black Rose Dragon'!" (ATK:2400) Misty then mutters "Black Rose Dragon...Aki Izayoi, this is proof that you are a Signer. I don't know why my life was spared back then...But, whatever entered my body back then muttered from within me, telling me to kill the servant of the Crimson Dragon, Black Rose" Daisuke asked herself "What is she muttering about?" Aki continued "I place three cards face-down to end my turn." Veemon whisper "That a good start, right Dai?" But Daisuke just said "Don't be so sure, we have no idea what skills the Dark Signer has"

Misty said "My turn. I activate the Field Spell, Savage Colosseum, from my hand. As long as this card is in play, monsters in attack mode must attack and the player regains 300 Life Points for each monster that battled.I activate another card-a Continuous Spell! Field Barrier's effect disallows you from destroying a Field Spell or activated another one!" Veemon got confused "A spell card that protects a Field Spell!?" Daisuke said "There must be a reason for that" Misty continued "I summon Reptilianne Gorgon! (ATK:1400) Then, I activate the Equipment Spell, Attack Pheromones. When the monster equipped with this card attacks an opponent's monster, that monster's battle mode switches to attack mode. I equip this card to Reptilianne Gorgon! And I activate another Equipment Spell, Molting Escape, from my hand! Once per turn, this card can protect the equipped Reptile-type from destruction via battle and, when I use the effect, the equipped monster's attack power increase by 100 points. Reptilianne Gorgon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Both Aki was surprised "Impossible! Attacking the 2400 attack power Black Rose Dragon with only 1400 attack power is suicidal!" Daisuke was also surprised about the attack as well. Misty shouted "Poison Glances! (MLP:3000) Molting Escape's effect allows a Reptile-type monster to escape destruction via battle once per turn, and increase its attack power by 100 points."(Reptilianne Gorgon ATK:1500) Daisuke started thinking "Why would she do that?" Misty then said "Now Black Rose Dragon is as good as sealed" Aki said in confusion "Sealed?" Daisuke was also confused, when all of a sudden Black Rose Dragon started turning to stone."Black Rose Dragon was turned to stone!" Aki said in shock. Daisuke was also in shock. Misty then explained "Due to Reptilianne Gorgon's effect, a monster that conducts battle with Reptilianne Gorgon has its attack power reduced to 0 and will be unable to change battle modes." Aki said "What did you say!?" (Black Rose Dragon ATK:0000) "This isn't good!" Veemon said. Daisuke agreed "You're right Vee, now Black Rose Dragon is vulnerable!" Misty then continued "The effect of the Field Spell, Savage Colosseum, activates! For each monster that has battled, the player regains 300 life points. (MLP:3300) Those who fight the Reptiless Gorgon will turn to stone and rot away. I wonder if you will be able to survive Aki Izayoi"

Aki stands her ground and vows "I'll protect it! Protect where I belong!" But Misty says "You will? Still, I wouldn't be so sure. Even Divine, who you revere, should be gone right about now!" Aki saw shocked "What?!" Both Daisuke and Veemon got shocked and confused "What does that mean?!" Misty then informs Aki "If you wish to save him, you must go after you defeat me. That's depending on if you can beat me, of course. Now Black Rose Witch, it's your turn" Aki then anxiously said "My turn!" Misty then reminds her "Your Black Rose Dragon has been turned to stone by my Reptilianne Gorgon's effect. Its attack power is 0, but as long as Savage Colosseum is on the field, monsters that are in attack mode must conduct an attack. Granted, since it has been turned to stone, it couldn't possibly move. So then, Reptilianne Gorgon sent Black Rose Dragon to its demise." (ALP:2500) The shatter pieces cut Aki's hand "This power is on par with that of Psychic Duelling!" Aki remarks. Misty assures her "Psychic Duelling comes nowhere close to it-the power of a Dark Signer" Daisuke whisper "The power of a Dark Signer?" Misty then asked "What's wrong? You seem so shocked. Is it so surprising that there is duelling more terrifying then that of Psychic Duelling?"

Misty then calls out "Now, display your powers to me, Black Rose Witch! Your magic that spreads fear amongst people!" Aki sighs and continues her turn "Due to Savage Colosseum's effect. I regain 300 Life Points for each monster that's battled (ALP:2800) My attack starts here. I activate a trap- Synchro Spirits! This card, by removing a Synchro Monster in the Graveyard from the game, Special Summon the monsters that were Materials in its Synchro Summoning. I remove Black Rose Dragon from the game, Special Summoning Twilight Rose Knight (ATK:1000) and Lord Poison (ATK:1500). Next, I activate a trap-Dimension Reversion. All monsters removed from the game return to the deck. Black Rose Dragon has now returned to my deck. " But Misty said "I have no qualms. No matter how many times you may summon Black Rose Dragon, I will simply destory it just as many" Aki then said "I then activate another Trap card, Urgent Tuning. This card can Synchro Summon one Synchro Monster during the Battle Phase" Veemon then said "Dai do you think...?" Daisuke smiled "Yeah Vee, I think so" Aki stated "I 'm tuning I'm tuning the level three Twilight Rose Knight to the level four Lord Poison! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, 'Black Rose Dragon'! (ATK:2400) When Black Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro Summon, it will destroy all cards on the field" All cards apart from "Savage Colosseum", which was protected by Field Barrier were destroyed in a whirlwind of petals. Seeing that Aki destroyed Black Rose Dragon to take out her field, Misty says " You're willing enough to destroy your own Black Rose Dragon if it's to destroy my field? It feels so refreshing for you, the one they refer to as the 'Black Rose Witch', to struggle so hard to keep alive. But, even using Black Rose Dragon's effect, Field Barrier's effect will prevent the Savage Colosseum card from being destroyed"

Aki said "I don't know what it is you have against me, but I do know one thing for sure. You are making a serious pass at my life. Which means I must put up a serious fight as well!" Daisuke whisper "Aki..." Misty then argues "This is something you've always done through dueling. All you've ever done is repeatedly destroy under the pretext that ou're saving yourself. Caring not how many others are sacificed in the process. So, this time, it's your turn to experience the same despair you allotted to other" Aki asked "The same despair I've allotted?" Misty then said "Yes, the despair you allotted to my brother and me" Aki states "I don't know who your brother is!" Misty said "Yes, why should you? My brother's existence to you is a mere drop in the bucket. My brother was killed by you!" Aki freeze stiff and whisper back "What did you say?" Both Daisuke and Veemon gasped in shock.

Misty started to explains "My brother died when he went to see one of your duels in the Daimon Area" Aki denies "I don't know...I don't know who your brother is! There were no young boys at that Duel field!" Misty says "He admired you. He was still a child."Aki's eyes begin to tremble. Misty notes "You have a power- thet excels others, that rules others. It could have been used to save others as well!" Aki argues "But I don't have the power to save others!" She then Clenching her hand into a fist,explaining "All I have is an accursed power that will continue to haunt me." Misty then said "You are a fool. A foolish girl who only uses the power she's been bestowed for her own needs. If only you did not exist, then he would-! I will make you pay! I have revived to seek my revenge against you! Now it's your turn"

Aki said "I place a card face-down, which end my turn" Veemon said "What going on here!? Aki killed Misty's brother?" Daisuke said "I'm not sure really sure Vee, but I'm getting a feeling their is more the meets the eye" Misty said "It's my turn. I activate a Spell Card, Reptilianne Spawn, from my hand. This card removes a monster with Reptiless in its name in my Graveyard to Special Summon two Reptiless Tokens. And then, I release both Tokens...O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" The Tokens transfigure into two purple orbs of light, which merge and fly though the hallway and out of the building. The orb turns into some sort of device, causing everyones Birthmark to ache. Then Daisuke and Veemon were all of a sudden surrouned by a ball of light, "What is the Dai?" Veemon asked "I don't know, but I feel like its protecting us" Daisuke anwers. Then stream of light sail past the Duel Field. "What is this?" Aki wonders. Misty said "Do not fret. A Signer's soul will not be taken by the arrival of an Eathbound Immortal. Not until an outcome is placed on the Duel of Darkness" The builing tremble "Where!? Where is it !? Where's the monster you summoned forth?" Aki asked. Misty replies "It's been here for a while. Look behind you." Both Aki's and Daisuke pupils quiver as they turned their heads around spotting something pass and completely block the view out a hall window. Both of them stared at a now pitch-gray window, then a massive green eye as large as the window itself appeard. Aki gasped "What kind of monster is this!?" Daisuke was speechless at what she was looking at. Aki slowly backs in the opposite direction. "It would appear that yet another Duel has received its outcome," Misty states. A loud scream is heard coming from above. Aki recognizes the voice "Divine?"

Then all of a sudden Divine came plummeting down, Aki spotted him falling past the inside balconies, followed by debris from the higher floors. She screams "DIVINE!" which echoes through the building. The walls begin to crack and more parts of the building fall apart. Misty concludes "It seems our match is to be postponed" Misty then leaves. "Aki! We have to get out of here!" Daisuke shouted. But then Aki passed out in shock. "Aki!" Daisuke yelled out, but she tripped on the rubble and got her left foot trapped. Daisuke grunted "Come on!" Then a large piece of rubble fell down towards her. Daisuke screamed "AHHHHH!" Then her Digivice glowed Veemon yelled out "Daisuke! Veemon digivole to Exveemon!" He then punch the falling rubble. Daisuke smiled "Exveemon!" He smiled back and helped get her foot free. "Thanks Vee" Daisuke said. She then trieds to get up, but then a surge of pain came in her ankle and she kneel down on her right knee. "Daisuke!" Exveemon said worriedly. Daisuke said in pain "My ankle! I've must of sprained it" Both of them started to worry, they had to get out of their with Aki, but then they heard someone calling out "Carly! Carly, are you here!? Carly!"They saw Jack. Daisuke called out "Jack! Over here!" He turn around and saw them "Daisuke!" and ran towards them "are you alright?" He then saw Exveemon and panics "What is that?!" Daisuke told him "I'll explain later! Right now we have to get out of here!" Jack nodded "Right" He then pick up Aki and Exveemon picked up Daisuke "I'll meet you outside!" Daisuke said. She then turn to Exveemon and said " Lets go" Exveemon then flew off and out of the crumbling building.

 **Okay everyone that was the start of the Dark Signer's arc. In the Next chapter the Signer will united.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Now in this chapter we'll have the Signer untied and Daisuke will explain about the Digiworld.**

Clash of the Dragons

It has been one day since the attack on the Arcadia Movement, and Aki was left in an unconscious state, she was emitted to Domino General Hospital. Inside the Hospital, Aki was being attended to, as she lies on a hospital bed in the center of a very large room that is otherwise empty. Outside the room, Rua, Ruka, Jack, Veemon and Daisuke watch the procedure through the glass walls. "Aki" Ruka said worried. Rua then said "Say, say, four Signers being in the same place like this is sorta cool, isn't it?" Ruka responded "I suppose so" Daisuke just looked at Aki with a worried expression. "That only leaves..." Jack said.

Then a Women and Man came rushing in. The Women leaded against the glass and cries out "Aki!" The doctor and nurse exit the room "Doctor!" the man called out to them. Both he and the women ran towards the doctor and nurse, "We are her parents" the man now know to be Aki's Farther introduction them. "Please, what's our daughter's condition?" Aki's mother asked. The doctor answers "Well, we've tried everything we could. Please follow me." Both of them then followed him into Aki' room. "Those two are Aki's parents?" Daisuke thinks. She then saw Aki's Mother crying by Aki's bed."We're Signer, one and the same, but I'm guessing there's nothing we can do. Nothing that will get the message to Aki's heart..." Ruka remarks. "Then only thing we have in common is that we have the Birthmarks. We know nothing of each other. And we're not eager to learn of each other either" Jack said. Daisuke then remember when she first met and reunited with Aki and how she would give a painful look when she talks about herself. "But if I know him right..." Jack says as he enters the room, leaving the twins, Daisuke and Veemon bewildered. Jack approaches the girl's parents. He tells them " There was only one man who opened the door of this women's heart" Aki's mother asked "Yes?" then Aki's dad asked "Who was it?" Jack answers "Yusei Fudo!"

Then Aki's Father the rushed out of the room and down the hall "What was that all about?" Daisuke wonders. "No idea..." Veemon said. Jack then came out if the room "Jack, what happen? Where is Aki's dad going?" Daisuke asked. Jack answer "To get the one person who can help" Both Daisuke and Veemon wonder who he was talking about.

A little while later, Aki's Father came back with Yusei in toll "Yusei!" the twin greeted him, waiting outside Aki's room with Jack, Daisuke and Veemon. Yusei walks past them, as Aki's father guides the six into the room. Yusei walked towards Aki's bed and stands there. "Aki..." Yusei said, he then took off his glove and reaches for her face to wipe away a tear, causing their birthmark to react. Aki then wakes up "Aki" Yusei said. Aki then spots Yusei and asked "Yusei...You came to rescue me?" The Aki's Father said "Aki..." she then spots her parents. This intimidates her and she tries telling them "Why are you here!? I no longer need you! I have Divine no-" She then remember what happen to Divine. "Divine...Divine is's-! He's gone! Divine had told me! That I wouldn't have to think anymore! That he would think for me!" She then got up Yusei tries to calm her down "Aki, calm down!" She then said"Divine... Divine... he's.. gave me the one thing my dad deprived me of! My...my place! And now that I've lost that place, you're here to laugh at me again, right!?" She shoves Yusei away from her "Then, I'll show you...just one more time! The power of a monster!" as she readies her Duel Disk. "Aki!" her Father yelled. Yusei tries to calm her down "Stop this, Aki! Your father is in pain as well!" But Aki said "Weren't you the one? The one who said that Signer-friends-would show me the way? You too are my enemy! One of mine!" Daisuke said worried "Oh Aki..." Aki continued "You're an enemy who snatched my place away from me!" She the insert a card on her Duel Disk causing a gust to blow away the medical equipment and blow back the spectators. "Aki!" her Father called out. Daisuke then yelled out "Aki!" But Aki didn't hear her. "The only way my voice will reach Aki's heart really does seem to be through duelling!" Yusei said as he put his glove back on. "That's right. We're not friends! We are indeed destined to fight!" Aki told Yusei as she puts her deck in her Duel Disk. "We're not! This duel is to prove that we're friends! Any time you're ready!" Yusei told her. Both of them said "Duel!"

Aki started "My turn! I summon Evil Thorn! (ATK:100) Next, its Monster Effect activates! By releasing this monster on my side of the field, it deals 300 points of damage to the opposing player! Evil Burst!" (YLP:3700) Ruka said "Incredible" Rua then said "She reduced his Life Points with a Monster Effect on the first turn, where you can't attack with a monster, without fail!" Jack said "That's not all." Aki continued "By releasing Evil Thorn through its effect, its effect Special Summon two Evil Thorns from my deck."(ATK:100x2) Jack added "However, they lose their Monster Effect." Ruka said "That's good to hear" Rua said "Uh-huh, Yusei won't be damaged for the time being" Aki then said "I activate the Spell card, Closed Plant Gate, from my hand! This can be activated when two Plant-type monsters with identical names are on my side of the field. The opposing player cannot declare an attack until next turn. I end my turn" Daisuke said "She protected her monster from being destroyed, that's a pretty smart move"

Yusei said "My turn! I summon Shield Warrior in defence mode!" (DEF: 1600) Rua said "His opponent's monsters only have 100 attack powers and he can't even attack them!" Yusei said "I play two face-downs to end my turn" Veemon said "Yusei put up a good defence, right Dai?" But Daisuke said "I'm not so sure Vee, if I know Aki, she'll come up with a way to get pass it."

Aki said "My turn! I summon the Tuner Monster, Twilight Rose Knight!" (ATK:1000) Yusei wonders " Is she coming at me?" Aki continued "Twilight Rose Knight's effect can Special Summon a level four or lower Plant-type monster. Come, Dark Verger!" (ATK:0000) Yusei said "Four monster?" Aki then said "I'm tuning my level 3 Twilight Rose Knight to both my level 1 Evil Thorns and my level 2 Dark Verger!" Rua started adding "One, plus one, plus two, plus three equals..." Ruka finishes "...Seven" Jack said "Black Rose Dragon" Daisuke said " Aki, are you going all out?" Aki chants "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" (ATK:2400) Then the dragon appears, kicking up gusts. Jack remarks "Pulled out Black Rose Dragon right from the start! This woman...she's coming at Yusei with full force!" Aki continued "Next, I activate the Equipment Spell, Thorn of Malice! This will increase the equipped monster's attack power by 600!" (Black Rose Dragon ATK: 3000) "Aki.." her father said. "Daddy...Those eyes are the same...as back then...The same eyes that looks like they've seen a monster!" Aki told him. "Aki!" Yusei shouted. "I'll make you suffer the same fate, Yusei. If the place Divine provided for me is gone...I'll wipe every place off the face of this world!" Aki declared. "Aki...You're really in a lot of pain, aren't you" Daisuke said with sympathy. "Aki..." Her father said sadly.

"Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! I remove the Evil Thorn in my Graveyard to switch your Shield Warrior to attack mode and reduce its attack power to 0. Rose Restriction! (Shield Warrior ATK:0000) Black Rose Dragon attacks Shield Warrior! Hate Rose Whip!" Aki shouted. "Trap card open! Realize Defense! When a monster that has a higher defence than its attack in attack mode, it can switch to defence mode!" Yusei counters. (Shield Warrior DEF:1600) "Continue on, Black Rose Dragon!" Black Rose Dragon strikes Shield Warrior. "Your Equipment Spell's effect prevents a monster from being destroyed via battle" Yusei said. "But, if the equipped monster's attack power is greater than my opponent's monster's defence power, it'll reduce my opponent's Life Points by that amount!" Aki expained. (YLP:2300) "Yusei!"Rua yelled out. "The monster who received the attack of the monster equipped with Thorn of Malice, will reduce in attack and defence power by 600 points, post Damage Calculations" "Aki continue (Shield Warrior DEF:1000) "No way-! It won't be destroyed due to Thorn of Malice's effect and its attack and defence power will continue to drop" Ruka said. "I end my turn. I won't beat you so easily I'm going to make you suffer more" Aki said. "Aki..." Yusei said. Then Aki stares at her arm "This was a wretched mark all along. I don't care about 'Signer'! Yusei Fudo...Not even you can save me...Yes, the single, solitary person who ever accepted me in this world was Divine. He was the only one who gave me a place for myself. Not daddy, not you! It was all Divine! Now I don't have any place where I belong in this world. So, I'm going to do the same for all of you!" Aki said. "Don't you understand, Aki!? You do have a place where you belong! You have all along!" Yusei argues. "Yusei..."Aki father mumble."Yusei, you are trying to help her find her place" Daisuke thought. "No, I don't! Now that Divine is gone, this world has turned wretched. That's why...I will...ruin this world!" Aki said as she rips the pin out of her hair causing her powers to amplify and leaving her fringe flowing. "Aki!" her father yelled out. More wind kicks up and Yusei is cut in the face again by a piece of small debris.

After the wind dies down Yusei declared "My turn! Trap card, open! Reinforce Truth! During this turn, by not battling, I'll Special Summon a monster with an attack power of 1000 or lower from my deck! Come on, Speed Warrior! (ATK: 900) Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Junk Synchron" (ATK:1300) Veemon then asked "Dai do you think...?" Daisuke nodded "Yeah, it's coming..." Yusei then said "I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron to my level three Shield Warrior and level two Speed Warrior! Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" (ATK:2500) Rua noted "But, Black Rose has the higher attack power here" Stardust Dragon then moved in front of everyone. "Just like Yusei...Stardust is protecting everyone" Daisuke said. "I end my turn" Yusei said. "Protect your friends? An utter farce! You're nothing, but talk! You can't save anyone at all!" Aki mocks Yusei. "Aki...Please..."Daisuke thought.

Aki said "My turn! Go, Black Rose Dragon! Tear Stardust Dragon to pieces! Hate Rose Whip!" Stardust Dragon" and Yusei were hit by "Black Rose Dragon's" "Hate Rose Whips" (YLP:1800) "While the Thorn of Malice will prevent it from being beaten, that eternally-lasting pain will go though to Stardust Dragon's very skin- it's very bone!" Aki remained Yusei. (Stardust's ATK:1900) The whips of "Black Rose Dragon" make a swing for the spectators, but "Stardust Dragon" blocks them with his wing "Stardust Dragon!" Ruka exclaimed. "Aki, that's enough! Please, stop this!" Her father tries to tell her. But Aki ignores him "I end my turn" Daisuke frowned "Aki...you have to stop this"

Yusei said "My turn! I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Half Shut, from my hand! This card will halve one monster's attack power, and that same monster will not be destroyed by battle during this turn. I choose Black Rose Dragon as the target!" (Black Rose's ATK:1500) Rua celebrate "Stardust Dragon's attack power is greater the Black Rose Dragon now!" Daisuke thought "Yusei... are you trying to melt the ice that surrounds Aki's heart?" Yusei said "Aki, Stardust's soulful strike is going to open your eyes! Stardust Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" (ALP:3600) Aki reminded him "But, Black Rose Dragon is not destroyed!" Yusei finishes "I place two cards face-down, ending my turn" Aki said "During the End Phase, Black Rose Dragon's attack power reverts back to 3000!" (Black Rose's ATK:3000)

Aki said " My turn! Black Rose Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Hate Rose Whip! (YLP:700) Through Thorn of Malice's effect, Stardust Dragon will not be destroyed, but its attack power will drop by another 600." (Stardust's ATK:1300) Daisuke thought "I was right...Stardust is just like Yusei...Protecting us no matter how badly hurt he is" Aki said "I place a card face-down to end my turn"

Yusei said "My turn! I place one card face-down and end my turn!" Aki asked "Finally run out of options, have we? Indeed. That's quintessentially 'you'! Be it saving others...Or helping others...You can't do either!" Yusei agreed "You're right! I don't have the power to do so!" Aki gasped at this. "There's no way I could help anyone, but I...just can't turn a blind eye while a friend continues to get hurt!" Yusei said. Everyone was shock at what he said. "Friend?" Aki said. "I can only pray that my friends be saved!" Aki said "Basically, you let the matter drop! Divine caught me in his arms! He put my mind at ease! He gave me a place I belong!"

"My turn! Battle! Black Rose Dragon attacks Stardust Dragon! Hate Rose Whip! Divine approved of these powers of mine! And, he provided me a place I could return to, no matter how tough it seemed!" Aki said. Then just as Yusei was about to be struck by the vines Aki's dad jumps in front of him "Stop this, Aki! Stop hurting people!" he begged her. "Watch out!" Yusei yelled out. Just as the vine was about to struck Aki's dad "Trap card, open! Defense Draw! All damage done by this battle will be reduced to 0!" Yusei yelled out. Then a barrier surrounds Aki's dad and protected him from the attack. "Then, I draw a card from the deck!" Yusei continues. "Forgive what I've done, Aki. It was my fault" Her dad begs her. Daisuke got confused "What does he mean by that?" She wonders. "No more! It's too late to say that now!" Aki said. "I was afraid of your powers-of you...I'm not going to dodge the subject. I'm going to tell you the truth. I was just afraid of you" He admits. "I knew that. Hence, you abandoned me! Because I'm a monster!" Aki said as she bows her head. "It's true that I stopped thinking in that one phrase. But, it's not true. I should have realized the obvious feeling that followed. I-we-love you" He said. "And you expect me to believe...!?" Aki refused. "I'm not telling you to believe it...no...In fact, the one who needs to believe would be me. The fact that I do love you" Aki's dad said. "Shut up! I don't...believe that at all!" Aki shouted. "Aki!" Yusei yelled out. "Thorn of Malice's effect will drop Stardust Dragon's attack power by another 600 points! (Stardust's ATK: 700) I activate the Spell card, Wonder Clover, from my hand! By sending a level four monster in my hand to the Graveyard, my monster is allowed to attack twice!" Aki yelled out. "This isn't good ,Yusei will lose unless he does something and fast!" Daisuke thought. "Please, enough, Aki!" Her father pleaded. "Black Rose Dragon! Attack Stardust Dragon once more! This time, pummel daddy!" Aki yelled out. "Stardust Dragon's attack power is 700..."Jack said. "Trap card, open! Iron Resolve! It halves my Life Points to reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" Yusei said. (YLP:350) "What?! But Stardust Dragon's attack power will plunge further!" Aki said (Stardust's ATK: 100) "Its attack power is 100..."Ruka said. "Continuous Trap, open! Doom Petal Countdown! During my turns End Phase, by removing a Plant-type monster in my Graveyard from the game, it deal 300 points of damage to the opposing player" Aki said as an image of Evil Thorn appeared that explodes into razor sharp purple petals which fly in Yusei's direction "Please, get back!" Yusei tell Aki's dad, but he didn't move and took the hit from the petals. (YLP:50) "Now, if I just remove one Plant-type monster during my next turn, Yusei, your Life Points will reduce to 0! I end my turn!" Aki said.

But even after she ending her turn the petals continue to slice away at her dad. "Huh? Her turn over, But why haven't the petals disappeared?" Veemon wonders. "Your right Vee, they should of have" Daisuke said. "Aki..." her dad said and started to walk towards her."Dear!" Aki mother said. "Aki, please, come back. Back to us..." Aki's Dad pleaded. "Stay back! Stay back!" Aki yelled out. "Don't! You're putting yourself in danger!" Yusei warns him. "It's okay. I've decided. No matter how much Aki hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye to Aki, I'll listen to Aki's every whisper" He said. "I don't believe it! I don't believe it! I don't!" Aki refused herself. "Aki! They're right there in front of you, aren't they!? The eyes with their gaze on you-the ears that answers to your sorrow! These very things-your mother and your father-aren't they the place you belong!? " Yusei tells her. "Right in front of me? No...No!" Aki said. "Then, I'm going to shatter the shell you're wrapped in-your misguided hated-to pieces!" Yusei told her.

"My turn! I equip the Equip Spell, Silver Wing, to Stardust Dragon! Next, I activate the Spell card, Release Restraint Wave!" Yusei said. "That...card-!" Aki said in shock. "By destroying an Equip Spell on my field...it destroys all Spell and Traps cards on my opponent's field!" Yusei explained. "Thorn of Malice-!" Aki said in shock."With Black Rose Dragon's Equip Spell being destoryed, Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon's attack power revert to nomal!" Yusei said. (Stardust's ATK:2500, Black Rose's ATK:2400) "Can't be-!" Aki said. "Stardust Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei shouted out (ALP:3500) "The effect of the Hedge Guard in my hand activates! By sending this card to the Graveyard, it negates the destruction of a monster on my field via battle!" Aki said as Black Rose Dragon reappeared on the field. "Aki..." Yusei said. "The monster targeted by this effect will have its attack power halved during this turn!" Aki continue (Black Rose's ATK:1200) "Aki..." her father said. "Daddy...daddy!" Aki said. She then notice her surroundings "My powers...won't listen to me..." Aki said. "This isn't good, if she doesn't control her emotions.." Daisuke whisper. Then a medical scaner came flying toward her . "Daisuke,look out" Ruka warns her. Daisuke looked up and screams. Her digivice glowed and Veemon yelled "Daisuke! Veemon, digivolve to, ExVeemon!" Then the medical scaner crash into Daisuke. "Daisuke!" Everyone yelled out. "Daisuke...no..." Aki begin to cry. "Whew! That was a closed one!" Everyone heard and looked up, there they saw ExVeemon floating in the air holding Daisukr in his arms. Everyone was on shock a ExVeemon that they were speachless. "Are you alright, Dai?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm alright ExVeemon, thanks." Daisuke answers. Aki sighed "Thank goodness..." But then she heard her father screaming "Stop! I don't won't to hurt daddy!" Aki pleaded. Then a cabinet is hurled towards him "Daddy!" Aki yelled out and reach her hand out and grab the air. Soon as the cabinet was baout to hit him, the petals dissapeared and the cabinet crash on the floor. "My powers...I controlled my powers for the first time!" Aki said. "She did it, she got controll of her powers!" Daisuke smiled. "Aki.." Her father said as he fell on his hands and knees. Aki then ran to him "Daddy-!" She said worred. "Aki.." Her father said. "Yusei, end this, please-this battle" Aki asked him. Yusei nodded "Trap card,open! Synchro Ring! When a Synchro monster is unable to destroy an opponents monster by battle, that Synchro monster has it attack power double and can attack once more! (Stardust's ATK: 5000) It's time to break the Witch's spell! Stardust Dragon attacks Black Rose Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei shouted out. (ALP:0000) Aki hugs her father. "It's finally over" Daisuke signed.

Aki was being held by her father passed out, but she woke up "Daddy..." Aki cried. Her father embrace her "Forgive what I've done...Regardless of what powers you have, even if I was afraid of them, I should have just held tight, just like this...Because I love you." He said crying. "I loved you too. I cared. Can it be okay? I've hurt you so much,daddy." Aki said. Yusei walked toward them and ExVeemon landed infront of them and put Daisuke on the ground. "Aki, your father said he accepts you. If you want it so, that will be you place. Think for youself. Draw a conclusion"Yusei said "Aki, no matter what anyone say , it's your life,your choice " Daisuke added. "My place...is right here" Aki anwsers. "Aki..." Her father cried. Her mother cried of happeness "Yahoo!" Rua cheered. "Aki!" Ruka said. Daisuke held her hand out infront of Aki and she gladly grabed it, Daisuke then pulled her up as the twin ran towards them. " I knew that mark was a bond of friendship!" Rua exclaimed. "All of us were drawn to this birthmark, and then became friends. It's not a wretched mark" Yusei said. "But.., I lost one of my friends I'd trusted...But I won't lose my best friend! Right Daisuke?" Aki said. Everyone looked at Daisuke and she smiled " Thats right, Aki!" Raising her hand up amd Aki did the same and both them did a high-five. Daisuke...You and Aki know each other!?" Rua asked. "Yeah! We met when I first inrolled in Duel Academy" Daisuke answers. "Daisuke here, was the first person who wasn't afraid of me" Aki added. "Wow!" Rua said. "By the way Daisuke, who or what is that behind you?" Aki asked looking at ExVeemon. ExVeemon started to glow and revarted back to Veemon. " You're the toy dragon that Daisuke always have!" Rua exclaimed. Veemon smiled " Yep! And I'm not a toy,I'm alive just like you!" Jack then looks at Daisuke "That reminds me, you still need to tell us what he is?" Daisuke singed "Okay, but its a long story"

A little while later after Daisuke told everyone about the Digial World, Digimon and about her as a DigiDestined. "Wow..." Rua said. "So thats why you're weren't afraid of me, you've seen real monster" Aki said. "Yeah, I know monster and you aren't a monster Aki. And you could have some new friend if you want" Daisuke said. "Sure Dai, I'll give it a chance" Aki smiled.

 **Here was the chapter where the signer are united and the talk of the Daisuke's secerct is revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter we'll learn about the history of the Signer!**

The Signer's Mission.

The next day, Aki was discharge from the hospital and we all went to Sector Security building. Mikaga wanted to show Aki something, so she and Yusei followed her, while the other waited. Daisuke was looking outside the window looking over New Domino City, Veemon walked up to her "Thinking about your family Dai?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm wondering if I should contact them. It's been two years since I talked to them" She answers. Veemon smiled "It's going to be alright, just like Aki's parents, your family loves you" Daisuke closed her eyes and smiled "you're right Vee, I'll give them a call" She then got her cell phone out and dialed her parent's home number. After a little while "Hello? Motomiya's residence" A young women's voice said on the phone. "Hey Jun, it's been awhile" Daisuke said. "Daisuke?!" Jun said in surprised. "Yeah, it's me" Daisuke said. After a short paused "Where were you these last two years?! You know how worried we were?!" Jun yelled out. "Sorry Jun, but I had to find my friend" Daisuke explained. "Yeah, that's like you Dai. By the way, where are you?" Jun said. "At Sector Security" Daisuke answers. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!" Jun screamed out. "Don't worry, I'm not in trouble. I'm just here to get some answers" Daisuke said. "Answers about what?" Jun wonders. "Oh, properly the world saving one, you know the usual" Daisuke said. "So...you'll be battle evil again huh?" Jun said. "Yep!" Daisuke said. "Well just be careful alright and come back safe" Jun said. "Sure Jun, I will" Daisuke said and then hanged up. Daisuke smiled then she saw Aki running pasted her crying "Aki?" she said. Then Yusei came along "Yusei, what's wrong with Aki?" Daisuke asked. "Mikage told her what they found in the ruins of the Arcadia Movement" Yusei answers. "And she could handle it" Daisuke said. Yusei nodded "Yeah" Both them when after Aki. They found her sitting at a table next to a window overlooking the city. "Aki..." Yusei said. "I'm glad, nonetheless. Divine had accepted me. Even if he was trying to use my powers...His existence was invaluable to me." Aki said. "I understand" Yusei said, both Aki and Daisuke looked at him. "That's fine. I'm not going to reject you. I have no right to deny anyone. The one thing I am sure of is that there are people that will trust you and who need you now" Yusei said. "Yusei..." Aki said. Daisuke smiled at Yusei's words. Rolling back his sleeve, Yusei reveals his Dragon Birthmark "We're friends" He said. "Friends..." Aki smiles and repeats as she clasps her glove over her own mark. "That right Aki, we are friends. Speaking of which, we've better get going or Rua might get impatient" Daisuke said.

A few minutes later, Aki, Daisuke, Yusei and Veemon went outside, where Jack, Ruka, Rua and Mikaga were waiting in front of a limo. "If everyone is ready, let us proceed to Director Godwin's mansion shall we?" Mikage said. Daisuke looked at Veemon and said "we'll follow you guys" Everyone looked at her "But how?" Mikaga asked. "Just watch, Read Vee?" Daisuke said "Ready Dai!" Veemon said. "Digi armour energizes!" Daisuke said, "Veemon armour digivolve to... Raidramon, the storm of friendship!" he yelled out. Daisuke jumped on Raidramon's back "Now we're ready!" She said. "Wow! So cool!" Rua said excitably. "Huh? This isn't the same one he change into before" Ruka said. "Of course he is, you see Digimon digivolve in different ways. For example, w hen you guy saw ExVeemon yesterday that was a normal Digivolution, while this one is called Armour Digivolution were you use a item called a digi-egg to digivolve" Daisuke explained. "Wow that awesome" Rua said.

A little while later, they arrived at Godwin's mansion, "Woah, this mansion is huge. Is this Director Godwin's house?" Rua said. Godwin came out "I have been expecting you. Welcome, Signers, one and all. Albeit it was done in a very roundabout manner, I feel pleased that I finally able to meet you all like this" He said as he bows. "Hmph, you're shady to the core" Jack said. "Yusei, why did we come here? Didn't Godwin tale your friends' hostage and force you into participating in the Fortune Cup? And you're just going to trust him?" Aki asked. "No, I can't stand for what Godwin's done up until now, but the world is now on the verge of destruction due to some mysterious phenomenon. And there's no one beside Godwin who knows the truth behind it all" Yusei explained. "I have to agreed with Yusei on this Aki, it seem that Godwin know more than we do" Daisuke said. "So, you risked accepting his invite to drag it out of him, right" Aki understanding. "That's all we can do now" Yusei said. "Hey, tell us. What do you want from us?" Rua asked. "I do not remember inviting you" Godwin stated. "Oh c'mon! Don't be so strict!" Rua said. "I have no business with anyone who us not a Signer. I kindly request that you leave" Godwin said."I won't go unless I'm with Rua!" Ruka interjects and clutches onto her brother. "Ruka..."Rua said."Same goes for Veemon!" Daisuke added holding him closed to her. "There is no way around it, then." Godwin signed. "Isn't that great, Rua?" Ruka said. "U-uh-huh..."Rua said unsure. "Now then, allow me to show you inside. This way, please." Godwin said.

Godwin leads the five Signers, Rua and Veemon through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion."Where are we going?" Ruka asked. "The King has been led here once before" Godwin told them. "That was someone else. I'm no longer the King" Jack reminds him. "Then, I shall be as bold as to call you "Jack Atlas" from now on" Godwin said.

The eight enter a room. After the doors close, the room lights up "What?" Aki wonders. "W-what is this?" Yusei asked. The setting changes to that of an ancient temple surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph. Yusei, Aki, Daisuke, Veemon and the twins stare in awe. "That shape-!" Yusei said. "It's the same as our birthmarks!" Ruka exclaimed. "The Crimson Dragon..." Aki said. Godwin then turned and faced them "Yes, that is the symbol of the Signers that has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars" Godwin tells them. The Signer's birthmarks all begin to glow "Ruka! Everyone else, too!" Rua exclaimed. An advent to the Crimson Dragon who then appears around the stairway. "The Crimson Dragon..." Yusei said.

"That day, the Riding Duel we had in the empty Duel Stadium was supposed to be a battle with our pride at stake" Yusei said. "But, that is where the Crimson Dragon showed up" Jack said. "Yes, back then, you were both guided by the Crimson Dragon and arrived in Neo Domino City" Godwin told them. "We were guided by the Crimson Dragon? I thought it was you who set it up!" Yusei said. "We were settling the score between us! The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it!" Jack said. "That in inself is the fate derived by the Crimson Dragon's power. I myself did nothing more than conduct my actions according to the guidance of the Crimson Dragon" Godwin said. "You expect us to believe your story?" Yusei asked. "Whether you believe or not is entirely up to you. Howevee, so long as you remain Signers, you cannot escape from this fate. Never" Godwin said. "The fate of Signer?" Aki said and then looked at her birthmark. "My powers, which were feared and detested by all those around me, swelled more and more due to the flames of rage smouldering within me" Aki said. "But, without those powers, none of you would have met, correct? That birthmark is a mark bestowed only upon duellist chosen by the Crimson Dragon. The fate of the Signer joins each and every one of your fates together and guides them all That, Ruka, Daisuke, applies to both of you as well" Godwin stated. "The fate of the Signer... Those memories from when I was little that I'd long since forgotten...I had communicated with Duel Monsters Spirits in a world unlike ours And who I met there was Ancient Fairy Dragon. I didn't stop to think if there was any reason behind that strange meeting back then. But now, I know. Saving Ancient Fairy is my fate! No, it's my desire! Yes, I want to save Ancient Fairy and the Spirit's world! "Ruka said. " My life as a DigiDestined was probably also due to the fate of the Crimson Dragon to help me grow and help when the time came" Daisuke said. "You cannot avert your eyes from it. You all share the same birthmark. You were chosen as reincarnations of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, it was promised thousands of years ago that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny" Godwin said. "Encounter as Signers..." Aki whispered. "That really something, right Dai?" Veemon said. Daisuke nodded to that. "Our destinies..." Ruka said. The Crimson Dragon howl as it vanishes, causing the Signers' birthmarks to stop glowing. "The light-!" Yusei said.

"H-Hey, aren't you forgetting one key thing? Weren't there supposed to be six Signers?" Rua remembers. "He's right. Where's the other one?" Ruka asked."The other one was awakened long ago" Godwin answers. Everyone gasped at that information. When you find yourselves in real trouble, that person shall most likely appear, along with the Crimson Dragon" Godwin tells them. "What so you mean!?" Yusei asked."You shall know before long" Godwin said. "What do you mean!?" Yusei asked. "You shall know before long" Godwin said. Raising his hand high, Godwin changes the setting to that of the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. "Thousands of years ago, the Crimson Dragon descended forth to this land and sealed the Incarnates of Evil within the earth. Those seals are referred to as the "Nazca Lines." The truth of that has been the forbidden history that was only allowed to be handed down to us. And recently...there has been a bizarre phenomenon involving the geoglyphs suddenly disappearing off the Nazca Plains" Godwin tells them as the Spider Nazca Line below the lights up. The lit-up glyph below them disappears. "This is all the Dark Signer's doing" Godwin stated. "Dark Signers..." Yusei said. "They possess birthmarks, the symbol of the Dark Signers, similar to yourselves" Godwin explained. "You can't escape from the special field they create. Plus, their attacks will materialize and assault you. Furthermore, those Dark Synchro Monsters...Dark Synchro, which Synchro Summon monsters whose levels turn negative due to a Dark Tuner. It's duelling that defies all common logic" Yusei mention. "Yes, if our duelling is based on the power of life, then it would be appropriate to deem their duelling of the powers of the underworld" Godwin said. "Powers of the underworld?" Yusei asked. "As you are aware, whenever a Dark Signer appears, a geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of Neo Domino City in a life-or-death crisis" Godwin tells them. "Yeah, I saw it clearly with my own eyes. I saw a slew of people become their victims in Satellite! As your so-called 'sacrifices'!" Yusei said. Rua and Ruka were frightened on hearing this.

"It is safe to say that their actions have already exceeded my calculations. Actually, the geoglyphs appeared in the city, as well, and produced man casualties" Godwin tells them. The scene change to the ruins of the Arcadia Movement "I knew it..." Yusei said. "The phenomenon you saw with your very eyes, in Satellite, also occurred in the city. Because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs. Hundreds of people that were in their vicinity...are currently unaccounted for" Godwin told them The Signers, Veemon and Leo were shocked on hearing this.

The setting changes to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement. "Those are Earthbound Immortals too?" Yusei asked. "Yes, Earthbound Immortals are the Dark Signer's Gods, who are summoned by sacrificing people" Godwin confirms. "What became of the people sacrificed!?" Jack asked. "I myself do not know" Godwin replies. Jack was distressed. "This situation requires immediate action. If we just stand idly by, all of the residents of the city and Satellite will fall into the Dark Singer's clutches, and Neo Domino City will likely collapse. Just as in the vision you all had" Godwin said. "When you say all the people of the city and Satellite..." Ruka started. "You mean Tenpei, Himuro and ?" Rua finishes. "This was an unavoidable battle from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are, in a word, light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save us from this life-and-death situation are you Signers" Godwin tells them. "I don't care about 'fate'!" Jack yelled out. "Jack..." Yusei said. "I myself decide what I should do!" Jack tells Godwin. "Godwin, there's one more thing I have to ask you" Yusei said. "Yes?" Godwin said. "When I returned to Satellite, a man who I thought had already died-a man who was once my friend-appeared before me as a Dark Signer. Kiryu Kyosuke- He was once the leader of the same duelling team as Jack and me. He became a Dark Signer with horrifying powers. His One-Hundred Eyes Dragon had incredible magic powers." Yusei said. "Yeah, bur Kiryu's true goal was summoning a more terrifying monster" Jack said. "That was when I learned that the people of Satellite had gathered to be his monster's sacrifices" Yusei said. "I could hardly believe my eyes. And I had to believe it. That Kiryu had acquired a tremendous power" Jack said."Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu was an unbelievable beast that can't be affected by Spells or Traps or be attacked by monsters. If the duel hadn't been interrupted by my Duel Runner breaking at that time, I would have died. How did Kiryu become a Dark Signer?" Yusei said. "Answer! And what the hell are Dark Signers anyway!?" Jack demanded. "It may be better if you did not know" Godwin said. "Cut the bull! Yusei and I are going to be having a life-and-death duel with a man we once called a friend!" Jack said. I'm going to risk my life to protect the city and Satellite. But, if there's a way to return Kiryu and the others back to normal..." Yusei said. "There is not" Godwin interrupted. "There is no way to return people turned into Dark Signers back to their former selves. No way at all." Godwin tells them. "What do you mean?" Yusei asked. "Dark Signers are the souls of the dead who have awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world" Godwin explained. Everyone was shock at what they heard. "What did you say!?" Jack said. "Not of this...world?" Aki said. "Souls of the dead?" Daisuke said. "W-What does t-that mean-!?" Rua said. "N-No, you can't mean-!" Ruka said. "Kiryu is already dead..." Yusei realized. "Enough is enough! Someone who is dead can't possibly come back to life!" Jack exclaimed. "Yes, they can. That unbelievable phenomenon on the other side of the doorway of the underworld...Even the Dark Synchro Monster's level becoming negative is poof they are messengers of the underworld. Destiny is in motion. There can be no turning back now. Whether you defeat the Dark Signers or the world, along with us, perishes...That decision is in your hands" Godwin tells them. Everyone got a serious look on them when they heard about it. "Think hard on what it is you should do and give me you answer. However, we are running out of time, as it is" Godwin tells them. The setting reverts to the stairway and Godwin exits the room. "This is going to be one of those saving the world moments" Daisuke signed. "Yeah, your right Dai" Veemon agreed.

 **Okay everyone that was the history of the signers! Now in the next chapter Daisuke will be reunited with the other Digidestend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! In this chapter the Signer and** **DigiDestined are going to meet!**

The Destined Meeting

After what Godwin told them about the truth about the Dark Signer, Yusei just stood out on the balony think what he was told. Ruka looks at him in concern. "He seems to be suffering" Aki, sitting nearby observes. "Huh? You know how Yusei's feelings, too Aki?" Ruka asked. "Yes. Yusei cherishes the bonds shared between people above all else. That is why the fact that his close friend has become a Dark Signer is truly hard to cope with" Aki explains. "Poor Yusei..." Ruka said. "Speaking of which, how are you? Are you already prepared to fight?" Aki asked. "I'll be okay. After all...I have a reason to fight" Ruka answer. Yusei then walks by "Yusei!" Ruka said as she approaches him. "I'm sorry. Please, I want some time alone" Yusei tells her and exit the room. Aki gets up to leave somewhere else. Ruka stands alone to worry over Yusei, while Jack, Daisuke and Veemon watches from the stairway overhead.

A while later, Daisuke and Veemon were walking around the mansion "Daisuke what do you think about all this?" Veemon asked. "Huh? About what Veemon?" Daisuke asked. "About the Dark Signers. What they are" Veemon said. "Yeah, that surprises me too. But, we have to fight to protect everyone no matter what" Daisuke said. "Daisuke...Yep, your right" Veemon agrees. "Let us hope the other can find their strength to fight" Daisuke said. "Yeah, let's hope they will" Veemon said. After walking around the mansion they saw the other in the courtyard, Jack and Rua were arguing with each other. "What are you two arguing about" Daisuke asked chuckling. "Daisuke!" Ruka said. "So have you all decided?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, we have" Yusei said. Daisuke looks at them and smiled "From your faces, I have a good idea what you've all decided" She said. Then all of a sudden screams were heard. "What was that?!" Rua said. "It sounded like screaming!" Ruka said."It came from the mansion!" Veemon said. "Let's go!" Yusei said and all of them ran into the mansion.

As they ran thought the mansion they started hearing voices "Oh man, every time we come back from the Digital World!" "But where are we?!" Daisuke then stopped when she heard those voices. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" Ruka asked. "Dai, those voices..."Veemon said. Then Daisuke and Veemon quickly picked up the pace and when they got to their destination, what they saw was a shock, there in front of them was a group of people and creatures right in front of them. "Where are we?!" The purple hair girl yelled out. "You're in a mansion in Neo Domino City, Miyako" Daisuke answers. "Ah, thank you Daisuke. Wait Daisuke?!" Miyako said. "Yo!"Daisuke said. "Daisuke!" The girl with the camera around her neck yelled out and hugged Daisuke. "Hey, Hikari, it's been awhile!" Daisuke laugh as she return the hug. "Daisuke, you know these guys?" Rua asked. "Yeah, these are my friends back when I lived in Odaiba" Daisuke explained. "Really, your friends from your old home town?" Ruka said. "Yeah, and not only that, they are also DigiDestined like me" Daisuke explained. "Wow! Really!?" Rua asked excitedly. "Yes, really" Daisuke repiled. "Daisuke you told them about us?!" The red headed boy said in shock. "It's find Koushiro, we can trust these guys" Daisuke said. "Right, I've better introduction everyone. First let me introduction these guy from here. Frist my friends I made her ,this is Yusei, Jack , Aki , Ruka and Rua. And these are my friends back in Obaiba, Taichi and his partner Agumon. Yamato and and his partner Gabmon , Sora and her partner Piyomon,Koushiro and his partner Tentomon, Mimi and her partner Palmon, Joe and his partner Gomamon, Takeru and his partner Patamon, Hikari and her partner Tailmon, Miyako and her partner Hawkmon and Iori and his partner Armadillomon" Daisuke introduction everyone to each other. Everyone said hello to each other, then Veeemon notices something "Hey, where are Ken and Wormmon?" He asked. "We're not sure where they are" Miyako said sadly. "What do you mean?" Daisuke wonders. "Both of them are missing Daisuke" Hawkmon said. "What?!" Both Daisuke and Veemon said in shock. "They aren't the only ones who are missing" Takaru stated. "Huh? What do you mean?" Daisuke asked confused. "The Digimon are also missing in the Digital World, too" Hikari answers sadly. Both Daisuke and Veemon went to shock when they heard that. "What...do...you...mean? The...Digimon...are...missing?" Daisuke said in shock. "A few days ago we got an Email from Gennai tell us that the Digital World was in danger, but be the time we got there, everyone was gone, included Gennai" Koushiro explained. "No...Way..." Veemon said. "Daisuke..."Aki said worried."The Digimon are missing, and at a time like this?!"Daisuke said in frustration. "What do you mean Daisuke?" Taichi asked. "Well you see..."Daisuke said.

A few moments later, Daisuke had explain what been going on recatly. "No way...!" Hikari said in shock. "It's seemed that you have your own problems to deal with" Tailmon said. Iori then got a serious look on his face "Iori what's wrong?" Armadillomon asked. Everyone looked at Iori "I was wonder if there was connection between the missing Digimons and these Dark Signer" Iori said. "I don't know about that Iori, but as soon as I finish with this, both me and Veemon will help you guys to find the missing digimons" Daisuke said. "Thanks, Dai" Hikari said "Hold on one moment!" Mimi yelled out "Mimi what wrong? Why did you yell like that?" Palmon asked. "Well I have something to say to Daisuke" Mimi said. "What is it Mimi?" Daisuke asked. "Your...Your...Your outfit is awesome!" Mimi exclaimed with stars in her eyes. Everyone fell in animated style "Mimi..."Daisuke said."But it's the truth, the way she coordinate her clothes is too prefect!" Mimi gushes. All the DigiDestined and Digimon chuckled at her while the Signers looked confused.

Later that evening the sun was started to set. "We have to protect everyone in the world! I vow that I'll make sure of that!" Daisuke said. "Quickly, everyone please come with me!" Mikage said. "Why? What's going on?" Veemon asked. "Something bade is happening in the Satellite!" She explained. Everyone gasped and followed her.

"It is on the monitor" Mikage showed Jack, Yusei, Aki, Daisuke, Ruka, Rua, Veemon, The DigiDestined and the Digimon footage of Satellite filled with smoke the area. "What is this?" Aki said. "Is this Satellite?" Ruka asked. "Is the fog always so thick?" Rua wonders. "And so creepy?" Miyako asked. "No, this isn't right" Yusei said. "Hey, what happened there?" Jack asked. "We are not sure on the details, but some kind of abnormality occurred in the deepest regions of Satellite" Mikage answers. "The deepest regions!?" Yusei asked. "We are currently unable to establish contact with Security in Satellite at all. This footage may not hold for very long" Mikage told them. Straight away, all screens in front of them lose their signals. "We can't just stand around doing nothing! We're flying to Satellite in the double! Prepare a helicopter!" Jack said."Y-Yes sir!" Mikage said, Daisuke look at the DigiDestined and the Digimon "Guys..." She started. "Don't even think you are leaved us behind Daisuke!" Miyako said. "Actually, I was going to say get ready, Miyako" Daisuke said. "Huh?" Miyako said. "Look the Dark Signer may come here and take you guys as hostage and use you guy to summon an Earthbound Immortal, can I?" Daisuke said.

Later everyone was standing on the Helipad waiting for the Helicopter "It's time, huh?" Ruka said. "Uh-huh" Rua agreed. "Jack" Mikage said. "Yeah?" Jack said. "Why are you going to Satellite, Jack?" She asked. "That's obvious. I have something I must do" He answers. "It seems the mist that wrapped around Satellite is occurring at the site of Old Momentum" Godwin told them. "Old Momentum?" Aki asked. "What's that?" Rua asked. "Is it relate to Momentum in some reason?" Daisuke wonders. "Destiny is indeed guiding you. Developer of Old Momentum, 's son..." Godwin said. "Developer'son?" Aki said. "You mean Yusei?" Ruka asked. "What do you mean?" Rua asked. "The gears of destiny are beginning to turn in a major way. The mission for all of you is to defeat the Dark Signers and make Old Momentum revolve in the right direction" Godwin tells them. The helicopter arrives and Ushio emerges. "Agent Ushio. I have arrived, at your service, sir!" He salutes. "Good job" Godwin said. "Oh,it's you?" Yusei said. "What do you mean 'oh'!? I received direct orders from the Director to escort you all to that damned dump!" Ushio said. "You'll be coming along?" Mikage asked. "Ma'am! It will be my honour to be of service to you, Mikage!" Ushio said. "An early morning mission is a lot to handle, isn't it, Agent Ushio?" Mikage said. "N-Not at all..." Ushio said as he blushes. "Okay, everyone. Please, this way" Mikage said. "Shall we go?" Aki asked. "Yeah" the twins said. Before everyone boards the helicopter "Wait a second" Yusei said. "What's wrong, Yusei?" Rua asked. "Godwin, I want you to promise me something" Yusei said. "What is that?" Godwin asked. "When we defeat the Dark Signers and mangage to return everythong back to normal, promise me that you'll connect the Daedalus Bridge with the city" Yusei said. "What's the Daedalus Bridge?" Iori asked. "The Daedalus Bridge that links Satellite and the city...Do you intend to emulate the legendary man who fought to build that bridge?" Godwin wonders. "If your story is true, thrn there should be no more reason to discriminate Satellite" Yusei said. "Very well. I promise you" Godwin said. The other board the helicopter.

As they were in the air they spotted Himuro, Yanagi and Tenpei waving at them. "I will proctect everyone, but what's this feeling I have in my chest? It's like something is wrong, but what?" Daiske thought.

 **Okay everyone that was the Signer and Digidestined meeting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! In this chapter will be in the Satellite!**

The Dark Truth

In the Helicopter, everyone was quite " I wonder what the Old Momentum is? And who is Yusei's father?" Daisuke wonders as she remembers what Godwin told them earlier. "Could you tell us the details on Old Momentum and Yusei's father?" Aki asked Mikage. "Zero Reverse, the tectonic shift strong enough to separate the city and Satellite which occurred seventeen years ago, was, in fact, caused by Old Momentum, located in present-day Satellite's deepest regions, going out of control. The supervisor of the Momentum Development Section, M.I.D.S, was Yusei's father" Mikage tells them. "You mean, Yusei's father was in that incident?" Rua asked. "Yusei, I can't believe that you had such a terrible past" Daisuke thought. "Hold on a sec. Why was a Satellite native in charge of such a major project?" Ushio, who is piloting the helicopter, asked. "Yusei was originally born in the city" Jack tells him. "What did you say? No way...You're telling me this guy wasn't a Satellite scumbag?" Ushio said in surprised."I was born in Satellite. So what?" Jack angrily replies. "N-Nothing..." Ushio said. "If you don't have any nice to say, don't say it at all" Iori suggested. Everyone nodded to that.

"It's looking bad. This lightning isn't normal. We're through if we take a direct hit. Wouldn't it be better if we headed back?" Ushio suggested. "There will be no turning back for us" Mikage tells him. "Man, this is really strange weather, but not as strange as the weather in the Digital World" Koushiro noted. "You're right" Tentomon agrees with him. Yusei then put his hand on Ushio's shoulder "Land us over there" he pointed. "Huh?" Ushio said. "Land, please" Mikage orders. Ushio shakes Yusei's hand off his shoulder and begins to land.

The helicopter landing in front of a cottage. Saiga, an elderly woman and two children were standing outside the cottage."Yusei?" Saiga said. Everyone exited the helicopter "Jack!" the elderly woman said as she ran towards them. "Who's that?" Veemon wonders "I don't know..." Daisuke replied. "So this is the Satellite? It doesn't look so bad" Taichi said. "You're such a good boy!" the elderly woman said as she hugs Jack. "Martha, cut that out!" Jack said. "Oh, man! Welcome back Yusei!" one boy said. "Welcome back!" a girl said. "Whoa! It's Jack. The real deal!" Another boy said. "I thought that Satellite would be a much scarier place" Rua said. "There are happy, cheerful kids here" Ruka said. "You should never judge a book by its cover" Iori said. "Hmph, or so it seems. Satellite will always be Satellite" Ushio said. "Same as always. What's a guy like you doing tagging along?" Saiga said. "Hey, you're...from that one time! I just came here on the director's orders. Who'd ever come here by choice!?" Ushio said. Two children are intimidated by his presence "What?" Ushio asked and they ran away. "You're not really good with kids are you...?" Daisuke signed as she and Veemon walked towards them. "Hey are two okay?" she asked the two children. "Yeah, it's just that man is scarier" one of the girl said. "Don't worry, if he scares you again, I'll give him a Vee Punch!" Veemon said. Both of the girls looked at Veemon in shocked. "What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "Another strange creature..." the other girl stated. "Huh? Another strange? What do you mean?" Daisuke wonder. "Well we got two creatures that we've never seen before in side right now" The girl answers. "What?!" Both Daisuke and Veemon said in shock. Both ran toward Martha "Excuse me, but is it true that you found creature that you have never before in your house right now?" Daisuke asked. "Yes that's right. One of them was injure, while the other one was protected him" Martha explained. "Can you please take us to them?" Daisuke asked. "Of course. Follow me" Martha said. "Hey guys, come on!" She called the other.

Inside Martha show them to the dining room where they saw a purple beast with bat wings and... "Wormmon!" Daisuke gasped and ran towards him. "No way!" Veemon said. "Wormmon...Wormmon...Wormmon" Daisuke called out. "Daisuke...?" Wormmon said as he woke up. "That's good, you're all right" Daisuke signed in relived. "What happened to you?" Veemon asked. "Yeah, and where's Ken?" Daisuke asked. "Well...one day both me and Ken went to the Digital World to clear our head from the test Ken just had, but then just about to return home, the ground began to shack and break apart. Ken and I tried to get to the monitor to get back home, but then the ground suddenly spilt underneath us and we fell down, and the next thing I knew I woke up to see you guys. I don't know where Ken is"Wormmon told them. "I see..." Daisuke said. She then turned to the mystery Digimon "And you are...?" Daisuke asked. "My name is Dorumon; it's very nice to meet you" Dorumon introduction himself. "Well it's very nice to meet you Dorumon, but how did you get here?" Hikari asked. "Well...a while ago the Digital World was in peace, until a weird black mist came out of nowhere, and when someone was cover by that mist, they just vanish. Everyone tried to get away from it, but they were all caught in that mist. I manage to get away when a strange light appeared in front of me the next thing I knew I'd ending up here and I found Wormmon here injury. Just as I was about to take him to safe place, Martha appeared, I saw that she was kind hearted person, so I asked her for help" Dorumon explained. "So that what happen to all of the Digimon in the Digital World" Yamato said. "I've to get back there soon, so I can meet someone there" Dorumon said. "You're very loyal, aren't you" Yusei said. But as soon as Yusei stroke Dorumon a light appeared in his hand. "What?" Yusei said. He moved his had away from Dorumon and the light faded into a device. "What's this?" Yusei wonders. "That's a Digivice! But how...Wait is your name Yusei by any chance?" Dorumon said. "Yes, thats right" Yusei repiles "You're the one I was suppost to be waiting for!" Dorumon told him. "Me?!" Yusei said in surprise. "What's wong Yusei?" Veemon asked. "Well..." Yusei said as he showed Veemon his Digivice. "IS THAT A DIGIVICE?!" Veemon freaked out. What with the yelling Veemon?" Daisuke asked. "I think he yelling because of this" Yusei answer. He then showed Daisuke the Digivice. "But that's a Digivice! Why do you have one Yusei?" Daisuke asked. "Cuz he is my partner!" Dorumon replies. "No way...Yusei is a DigiDestined" Daisuke gasped. The other DigiDestined and Digimon were shocked as well. "Whoa, a new DigiDestined" Sora said. "Yeah, apparently so...By the way Martha, where is everyone?" Yusei asked.

"Yesterday, a black fog suddenly fell over Satellite, and when the fog cleared, the people there just up and vanished" Martha told them. "Vanished!?" Yusei said. "That's right. Almost everyone. Though, the fog didn't reach here, so we were safe from it" Martha said. "Rally, Taka, Nerve, Blitz, and Crow haven't come back" Saiga said. "They what?" Yusei said. "I just hope it's some kinda mistake" Martha said. "This sound like the same thing that Dorumon told us about what happened to the Digimon" Mimi realize. "Yeah, your right, Mimi" Palmon said. "Then could it be that these Dark Signer are the one who have make the Digimon dissapper?" Koushiro wonders. "But how did the Dark Signers learn about the Digital world and how did they get there?" Daisuke asked. "I have no idea Daisuke" Koushiro answers. "Would you happen to be Senator Izayoi's-?" Martha asked. "Yes, I am his daughter, Aki" Aki answers. "Ah, right! Yusei, you managed to opened her heart's door for her, didn't you? I'm relieved" Martha said."Not by myself, Daisuke helped as well" Yusei told her. "I see, thank you Daisuke for helping Yusei" Martha said. "Oh, it's no trouble at all. I was just helping out my friends" Daisuke said. "What about you? Don't tell you're still afraid of Kiryu, are you?" Martha asked Yusei. "Yeah...That terrifying card activated by absorbing people's souls-the Earthbound Immortal. To be honest, I'm afraid of that card. But, I have a lot of friends in my corner" Yusei said. "Don't get the wrong idea. I haven't become anyone's friend" Jack stated. "Once I have a sense of camaraderie, I'll be able to overcome those fears. Besides, Kiryu-he was once my friend as well" Yusei said. "Well said. That's my Yusei! So, you're going to the Dark Signer's base, right?" Martha said. Yusei nodded. "But, it's getting late, so I suggest you stay the night. Now, I'm gonna get dinner ready" Martha said. "Oh. I'll give you a hand with that" Daisuke said. "Oh, it's fine, you're our guest" Martha said. "Yeah, well Digimon are like bottomless pits when it comes to food, so you might needs some extra help" Daisuke explained. "Yeah. That's true" Taichi agrees. "Well...Okay, it does look like I might need an extra hand" Martha said.

A little while later in the Kitchen, Daisuke and Martha were in the middle of making dinner "Daisuke, I'm just going to step out for a second, all right dear" Martha said. "Er, sure..." Daisuke said confuse. A few minutes, Martha came back dragging Ushio by the ear."The hells are you doing!?" Ushio asked "Ushio? What going on?" Daisuke asked. "He's going to help us with dinner" Martha explained. "Okay..." Daisuke said confuse. "It's time to make dinner. You're rollin' up your sleeves and helping" Martha said. "Hey, hold on! I'm a guest!" Ushio said. "So am I, but I'm helping to make dinner" Daisuke said. "That's right. Now, get to work, get to work!" Martha said throwing an apron to Ushio. Ushio cuts the carrot hard and Martha hid the back of his head with a ladle "Ouch, dammit!" Ushio complied. "Is he going to be okay?" Daisuke wonders. A few minutes later the food was ready. "Now come along, I have something for you to do" Martha told Ushio. "What!?" Ushio said. "Then I'll set up then table then. Hey Veemon can you give me a hand?" Daisuke shouted. "Coming!" Veemon said running towards her. "Well then I'll that to you two. Now come on!" Martha said dragging Ushio away. "What was that all about?" Veemon asked. "I have no clue" Daisuke answers.

Later in the evening everyone came to the table and the Digimon sat on the floor with the stew. "It's time to eat!"Everyone said. The children at the refuge enjoy the stew. "This stew in yummy!" one of the kids said. "Mm-hmm! It's great!" Another boy said. "The nice guy from Security made it!" The third boy said. "And don't forget that nice girl as well" One of the girls reminded him. Everyone who knows them looked at them. "Thank you very much!" The children said. "Oh it's no trouble at all" Daisuke smiled. "Yeah, I don't about Ushio, but Daisuke here is a very good cook, if I do say so myself" Veemon said.

Everyone was enjoying the meal, "If we win this battle, a bridge will be built between here and the city. There'll be no more discrimination after that. Your futures are certain to change. An age where you can be who you want will come" Yusei tell the children. "Yusei you're so cool!" The boy who praises Ushio said. "Yeah no should get in the way of these children's happness or their future" Daisuke thought.

Suddenly with a strike of lightning, the glass from the window shatters "What was that!?" Yusei wonders. "Are you all alright?" Martha asks the children. "Veemon, what about you and the other Digimon?" Daisuke asked him. "We're okay, Dai!" Veemon replied. Everyone then heard laughter and looked outside. There was a man standing right there. "Who are you!?" Yusei asked. "My name is Rudger. Yes, I am the Dark Signer with the Spider's Birthmark" Rudger introduction himself and holds up his birthmark. "I've heard that five Signers have cropped up, so I just came here to greet them. The welcoming party, of course, being a duel" Rudger imposes. What did you say!?" Jack said. "Jack! We can't duel here. They'll get swallowed up by that flaming geoglyph. Get them away from here. You're in charge of Martha and the kids" Yusei tells Jack. "Come on everyone let's go! Veemon can you take Wormmon please?" Daisuke said. "Sure, no problem" Veemon repiled.

In the hallway, Jack was escorts everyone else out, "Hey, you guys better hurry up" Ushio calls to the three boys in the back. "So, that was the Dark Signer you told as about, huh Daisuke" Sora asked. "Yeah, one of them anyway...I'm not sure how many their are. Right now I we only know three Dark Signers" Daisuke said. "I see..." Sora said.

A few minutes later, Daisuke, Jack and Ruka's Birthmark glowed. "It's started, huh?" Jack said. "Yusei..."Ruka said. "Good luck, Yusei" Daisuke said. "Here, in this room" Martha guides them. "Takuya's not here" One of the girl said. "Jun and Micchan too" The second girl said. "What now!?" Martha said. Martha and Jack dash to the front door then Ushio followed them. "Daisuke you don't think..." Hikari asked. "I think so..those boys went to where Yusei is Dueling Rudger" Daisuke said. A few minutes later Jack came back "Jack where are Martha and Ushio?" Daisuke asked. "Well...as soona we saw the Spider mark in the sky, she ran off and Ushio ran after her" Jack anwers. "I hope they will be all right" Veemin said.

A few hours later "Wait...Of course! Jack!" Daisuke yelled out. "What? What is it?" Jack asked. "Go to the Duel right now!" Daisuke tells him. "Hih? Why?" Jack wonders. "I just remember something! When Misty dueled Aki she summon her Earthbound Immortal, but both me and Veemon were protected by a force field!" Daisuke explained. "Yeah the same thing happeded to use as well!" Rua said. "So, it could be that the Crimson Dragon's powers protect the Signer and those who aren't Dueling the Dark Signer from being absorded by the Earthbound Immortal! and since you used to live here you know these street well" Daisuke said. "All right, I'll go!" Jack said and ran off. "Will Jack make it it time?" Iori asked. "All we camd do is hope that he does" Ruka said.

A few hours later, Daisuke and Ruka's Birthmark stoped glowing "It looks like it's over" Daisike said. "Yeah..."Ruka said. "Let's go to where they are! I'm worried about Martha and the boys" Veemon said. "Yeah you're right. Saiga can you stay here and watch the other?" Daisuke asked. "Sure thing" Saiga replied. Daisuke, Veemon, Ruka, Rua and Mikage ran out if the cottage.

A few minutes later they arrived at where the duel was. "Rally!" Yusei screamed out. "Yusei..." Dorumon said. Rua, Ruka, Jack, Daisuke, Veemon and Ushio dash over to him and the six Dark Signers appear overhead. "That was quite an interesting show, but this is where the battle between the Signer and Dark Signer comes to breaking point" Rudger said. "Each battle will be decided by the stars of fate" the big man said. "Stars of fate?" Aki wonders. "Don't think you've conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortal, Yusei! There should be plenty of fear still left. Fear towards me, that is..." The Dark Signer with the platinum hair said and then he laughs manically. "Yeah, I'm afraid...of my rage over how much I want to beat you guys!" Yusei admits as he stands up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Rosestar48 here! Now let us get this chapter going!**

The Return of the Emperor

As the Signers face their enemies, the Dark Signers, "Dark Signer... I will never forgive you!" Yusei said. "Young girl" one of the Dark Signers called out to Ruka and hold up a card. "Is that-!?" Ruka gasp. "This card belonged to you, right? If you wish to retrieve this card, challenge me to a battle. I will neither run nor hide. My name is Demak. I am the Dark Signer with the Monkey's Birthmark" Demak said. Hey! Daisuke!" Yelling was heard and everyone turned to the DigiDestined and the Digimon running towards them. "What are you guys doing here?! I told you to stay at Martha!" Daisuke said. "We know Dai, but our Digivices started to get a signal from another Digivice!" Takaru said. "What?!" Daisuke said in shock and took her out and saw their were twelve dots on the screen. "What's going on here...?" Daisuke said. "I see that The Digivices are still connected" one of the Dark Signers observed. "That voice...! No it can't be...!" Daisuke gasped. "Oh...But it is!" The Dark Signer said as he pulled back his hood. "Ken!" Daisuke yelled out in shock. "It's been awhile hasn't Daisuke" Ken said. "No way...You're a Dark Signer..."Daisuke gasped."That's right; I'm the Dark Signer with the Dog's Birthmark!" Ken told her. All the DigiDestined and Digimon were shock at this. "Well then, let us meet at your fated destinations-each of your stars of fate" Rudger said cuing each Dark Signer to turn and leave. "Wait! We're finishing things right now!" Yusei yells out and dashes after them. "Yusei!" Aki called out as Jack and Dorumon followed him. "Jack!" Mikage called out. "Daisuke..."Veemon whisper.

A Few minute later everyone return to Martha's Cottage, Takuya, Jun and Micchan were crying "I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's because Martha tried to save me!" Takuya explained. "I see. So, Martha..." an man in a white coat said. Ushio drop to his knees "I'm so sorry! I was right there with her, and yet this still happened! Please forgive me!" Ushio said. "No. it's not your fault, Ushio!" Micchan said. "If we just hadn't gone there to begin with-!" Takuya said. "It's our faults!" Jun cried. The three boys continue to cry, until Jack slams his fists on the table "Enough! Quit your bawling! It's not all your faults!" Jack tells them. "That's right. It's not your fault. It's all those Dark Signer's fault. They not only took Martha, but even Rally and the others! In order to get Martha, Rally and everyone else back, we need to defeat them-the Dark Signers!" Yusei said. Everyone looks at Yusei, surprised that he thinks they are still alive. "Wait a second! Do you mean Martha hasn't died?" The man in a white coat asked. "Yes, I do" Yusei replied. "How could that be?" The man in a white coat wonders. "Right now, things inconceivable are occurring here in the Satellite and in the city. The geoglyph that appeared there, the mysterious fog covering Satellite, the people who have disappeared-Martha, Rally, and everyone else-All of it is the Dark Signers' doing." Yusei said. "Then, you mean to say that Martha will come back if you defeat the Dark Signers?" The man asked. "Yes" Yusei said. "Is that true, Yusei?" Takuya asked. "Yusei!" Jun and Micchan shouted. "Yeah, I think so. We're going to go beat the Dark Signers. So, you guys have to stop crying. We'll bring Martha back" Yusei tell them.

"Our preparations are in order, so we will be heading out. We can see ourselves off" Yusei said. "I see. We're counting on you, Yusei" The man said. "Okay now, you guys better get some sleep" Yusei tell the boys" Yusei said. "Un-huh, night, Yusei" Takuya said. After the children were gone "Yusei, was what you just said true? You said if we defeat the Dark Signers, the people who disappeared will come back? Well?"Jack asks. "I don't know" Yusei admits, "What did you say!?"Jack said. "What is that supposed to mean, Yusei!?" Ushio angrily ask."I...just wanted to believe that" Yusei said. "Dammit!" Jack said as he slams his fist off the table. "What are you trying to pull, telling lies to patch the situtation, like that!?" Ushio demanding as he seizes Yusei. "Cut it out! Yusei's sad about Martha, Rally and the others being gone, too!" Rua tells Ushio, grabbing his arm. "That's right, he's hurting too, Ushio!" Dorumon added. "Dammit!" Ushio silently curses as he let's go. "I believe in what Yusei said. If we defeat them, everyone will come back, I'm sure!" Aki said. "You just want to think that way because you feel responsible for what you've done!" Jack accuses. "Maybe so. But, this is different! I want to duel to protect all of you! I want to believe that everyine's futures are linked to the end of all this duelling!" Aki admits. "Aki may be correct" Mikage said. "Mikage" Ushio said "Either way, we must close the doors of the underworld" Mikage told them. "Right. The only thing we can do now is believe in our future" Yusei said. "Mm-hmmm!" Rua and Ruka agreeds. "That's right, we have to believe, even if their small piece of hope!" Daisuke said. "Well said, Daisuke" Takaru said. "That nice coming from you, Takaru" Daisuke said. "By the way, they said, "We'll be waiting for you at yours stars of fate." So what did they mean by "stars of fate"?" Saiga asked. "I'm assuming they are referring to the five controllers which used to control Old Momentum" Mikage answers. "Controllers?" Saiga said. "I have heard that, right before Old Momentum went out of control, its seal was broken. Those controllers were assigned five code names. Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, Cusillu, Chiribaya. In Quechan, these mean "giant," "lizard," "hummingbird," "monkey" and "dog" Mikage told them. "Those are the geoglyphs that vanished!" Aki said. "But, that leaves out the spider" Ruka notice. "The spider goes by the codename designated to Old Momentum itself, Uru. To seal Old Momentum, one must activate the controllers" Mikage explains. "Then, this "Rudger" man from earlier must be the boss of the Dark Signers" Aki said. "It sure looks like it" Daisuke said. "He's basically saying "Come to me after you defeat the other five," huh?" Saiga said. "What a creep!"Miyako said. "From what I've heard, the cards that you all use, disregarding Ancient Fairy Dragon still being in enemy hands, those cards were the same cards originally used to seal up those controllers" Mikage explains. "Is that true?"Yusei asks. "I was told the director was given those cards by Dr. Fudo" Mikage said. "My old man? It couldn't be-! Then, that seal-!?" Yusei said. " did not release the seals; he tried to stop the Old Momentum from going out of control. He then gave them to Director Godwin, according to the director" Mikage explains. "Did Godwin say anything about my old man?" Yusei asks. "No, that was all I was told" Mikage replied. "Then, how did those cards wind up in Yusei and the others' hands?" Saiga asks. "As for that...director told me that he set the cards free, as those cards will be the servants of the Crimson Dragon, eventually be controlled by the Signers. Then those card would be pass down from person to person, in order to search of the owners who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, director has been able to keep surveilling on whose hands those card were passed down to. And eventually those card were passed to hand of you four, Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, Aki Izayoi and Daisuke Motomiya. Director then said that these individuals are the duellist who will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers." Mikage explains.

"So, disregarding the process, we've been playing into the palm of Godwin's hand, as a result, right?" Jack asks. "Still, enough about the director's motives. The dice have already been rolled. Only you Signers can stop the Dark Signers. The future of this world has been left in your hands" Mikage said.

Mikage then takes out a map of Satellite "The locations of the five controllers are in these five spots-the giant, hummingbird, lizard, monkey and the dog" Mikage said as she points to the locations of the five controllers. "So, what should we do? Should we all go to them in order?" Ushio asks. "That would be a waste of time. Duels are one-on-one after all. I'll go myself. If these Crimson Dragon Birthmarks want to duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point in going around with everyone sticking close like turds on a goldfish" Jack said. "But, we just got our group together..." Ruka said. "Jack may have a point. Even if we're apart, it won't change the fact that we're in this together" Yusei said. "Yusei!" Ruka said. "Yeah, no matter how far apart we are, we're all in this together" Daisuke said. "Spoken like a true friend" Yamato said. "Who's got who, then?" Ushio asks. "I'm guessing that Kiryu is waiting at the symbol of the giant. I'll go there" Yusei decided."I'll be with Yusei" Dorumon said. "The lizard is Misty. That's where I'll head" Aki said. "The dog is Ken. I'll go there" Daisuke said. "And all of us are coming too!"Miyako tells her. "Sure, just stay away from the geoglyph, okay" Daisuke said."Okay!" All the Digidestined and Digimon agreed. "The monkey is Demak. I want to get back Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka said. "I'll cheer Ruka on!" Rua said. "And the hummingbird...is where I'm headed" Jack said. "Alright, then I'll take Rua and Ruka there in my car" Ushio offers. "Mm-hmm!" Ruka nodded. "Aki will go in my car" Mikage said. "Yes" Aki agreed. "You guy better digivolve the Digimon who can fly or run and those who can't, you better go with them" Daisuke said. "So are you going to be riding Exveemon or Lighdramon?" Takaru asks. "No, I'll be taking my D-Wheel" Daisuke tells him. "D-Wheel?!" Everyone said in confusion. "It's a type of Duel Disk you use for Riding Duels" Yusei explains. "Oh I see" Taichi said. "Guess I'm keeping shop again, huh? Oh well, I'll take good care of the kids, so you guys just relax and head off" Saiga said. "All right! We head out first thing tomorrow morning!" Yusei said.

The next morning, Ushio and Mikagi's car, the Digivoled digimon and Yusei, Jack and Daisuke's D-Wheels line up, before as they prepare to meet the Dark Signers. "Will you be okay, Ruka, Rua?" Yusei asks. "Mm-hmm" Ruka nodded. "I'll be tagging along after all" Rua said. "Good" Yusei said. "Now you guys remember to stay away from the geoglyph when we get there" Daisuke reminded the DigiDestineds and Digimon. "Okay" all of them said. "From this point on, your own skills are the only thing that'll decide the outcome!" Jack said. "Everyone, the Dark Signers aren't the type to be beaten so easily. We're going to be forced into some tough battles, but, when that happens, just remember that each one of us are friends! Even if we're apart, we're linked with bonds that are strong! Everyone, let's be sure to win and meet again!" Yusei said and rides off. "I wish us good luck in battle!" Jack said as he rides off. Then everyone else went off in different directions.

A few minutes later, Daisuke's Birthmark begins to glow "It looks like the first Duel has began, this feeling is Ruka" Daisuke said. "I hope she'll be okay...Veemon wonders. " Let us hope so" Daisuke answer. Then minutes later the glowing stopped "Looks like it's over, and from this feeling we won the first match" Daisuke said. "That good, now let's make sure we win the other matches" Taichi shouted. "Yeah!" everyone agreed.

A few hours later, Daisuke's Birthmark glowed again "The next duel is starting, and this feeling is Yusei" Daisuke said "He's fighting his old friend right?" Iori said. "Yeah, you're right Iori..." Daisuke said worried. A few minutes later "Huh?" Daisuke gasp. "What's wrong, Dai?" Hikari asked. "The Birthmarks, there are all going to Yusei" Daisuke said as her birthmark disappeared. "Really?" Veemon said. "It looks like the Crimson Dragon is giving Yusei a new power" Daisuke said. A few second later Daisuke Birthmark returned "Looks like Yusei won" Daisuke whisper.

Minutes later, Daisuke's birthmark started flowing for the third time "Huh? Yusei you're Duelling again?" Daisuke whisper. "Is something wrong Daisuke?" Takaru asked. "No, it's nothing" Daisuke said. "Okay..."Takura said with uncertainties. Few minutes later "Yusei you won, but what this feeling I have? Has something happened to you?" Daisuke thinks.

An Hour later "It' looks like Jack is started his Duel against the Dark Signers" Daisuke said as her Mark glowed. "I wonder who he's duelling?" Veemon wonders. "Hey that right we don't know who the last Dark Signer is!" Jyou said. "I'm sure Jack will be fine...He and Yusei are strong Duellist after all" Daisuke tells them. A few minutes later, "It's happening again..."Daisuke said. "What is Daisuke?" Veemon asked. "The Birthmarks are being gathering again...this time they're all going to Jack" Daisuke said. Everyone wonder what was happening at Jack's Duel. Minute later "It looks like Jack won" Daisuke said. "That means their only two controllers left" Koushiro said. "Yeah" Daisuke agreed.

An hour later, Daisuke's group arrived at the Chiribaya's controller "Veemon, I might suggest you get off here" Daisuke said. "Right...Good luck, Dai" Veemon said as he jumped of Daisuke's D-Wheel. She then revs her Duel Runner and when to the Control tower "Ken, I'm here! Come out!" She called out. Then the sound of a D-Wheel caught her attention and she saw Ken riding a D-Wheel. "So you're finally here, Daisuke...I was tired of waiting" Ken said. "Ken please, why are you a Dark Signer?!" Daisuke asked. "I guess you heard what happen when both, me and Wormmon went to the Digital World. Well on that day I died..." Ken started. "No..." Daisuke gasped. "But I wanted to see you all again, especially you Daisuke, for you were my first friend and you never gave up on me when the others did. Then I heard a voice telling me it will help me find you, so I agreed to let it help me" Ken said. "Ken..." Daisuke whisper. "But enough with that lets us get to business shall we?" Ken said as he raised his arm up and purple flame came out of the ground forming the Dog geoglyph. "Now let's us begin shall we?" Ken asked. Daisuke look a Ken with determination in her eyes "Ken I save you from the darkness once, I will do it again!" Daisuke though.

Few seconds later, both D-Wheelers got into position "The first one to get passes the first cornier gets to go first!" Ken said. "That's fine with me" Daisuke agreed with the term. "Duel!" Both of them shouted. Then the two raced to see who will go first, Ken tackles Daisuke's D-Wheel in to the flames and Daisuke screamed. Ken when pass the cornered first "it looks like I'm going first Dai" Ken said. Daisuke grunted. "My turn! I summon Lightning Rod Lord! ( ATK:1800) and thanks to him, neither of us can active any spell card during our first main phase!" Ken said. "What?!" Daisuke said in shock. "Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn" Ken finishes.

"My turn!" Daisuke said. (Ken's SC: 1/Daisuke's SC: 1) "Trap card open, Thunder of Ruler! Now you can't enter you battle phase this turn!" Ken shouted. "Not good, that means Daisuke can't attack!" Veemon said. "I summon Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) I set three cards face-down and end my turn!" Daisuke said.

"My turn! (Ken's SC: 2/Daisuke's SC: 2) I released Lightning Rod Lord in order to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch! (ATK: 2400) and when he is tribute summon I can destroys one monster on the field! So good bye Dark Blade! Battle! I attack you directly Dai!" Ken shouted. "Trap card open, Negate attack! This stops your attack!" Daisuke said. "I end my turn" Ken said "Not before I've active the Continues Trap: Full throttle! Now During either of our standby phase I get an extra Speed counter! And I activate the other Continues Trap: Speed Edge! Now during my standby phase, if I have more Speed counter then you, you take 200 points of damage times the different amount of Speed counters we have!" Daisuke said.

"My turn! (Ken's SC: 3/Daisuke's SC: 4) and thanks to Speed Edge's effect you lose 200 LP! (Ken's LP: 3800) Now I summon Marauding Captain! (ATK: 1200) When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! I Special summon the tuner monster Magna Dragon! (ATK: 1200) Now I tune Level 2 Magna Dragon with 3 Marauding Captain! Dragon that gain the wisdom of the mages, come forth a show them your might! Synchro Summon! Come, Dragon Mage! (ATK 2400) Now I activate Dragon Mage's effect! I can send the same number of Spells and Trap Card on your field as the same number of cards I have in my Graveyard! Since I've got three cards in my Graveyard I can sent your only face down card back to your hand! And she gains 200 ATK points for each card that has return to a player's hand until the end of this turn! (Dragon Mage's ATK: 2600) Battle! Dragon Mage attack Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!" Daisuke shouted. (Ken's LP: 3600) "Alright! Go Daisuke!" Everyone cheered. "I end my turn with that" Daisuke finished. (Dragon Mage's ATK: 2400)

"My turn! (Ken's SC: 4/Daisuke's SC: 6) I summon Mahunder! (ATK:1400) now thanks to him, once per turn I can normal summon again!" Ken said "What?! Two summoning in one go?!" Daisuke said in shocked. "I summon the Tuner Monster Zapper! (ATK: 300)" Ken said. "Tuner Monster?!" Daisuke shouted. "Don't tell me that Ken is going to..." Veemon said. "I tune Level 3 Zapper with Level 4 Mahunder! The roar of thunder shall be the sound of the beast! Synchro Summon! Strike them! Thunder Beast! (ATK: 2800) Battle! I attack Dragon Mage with Thunder Beast! Now Thunder Beast's effect! When its attack it gains 100 ATK for each Thunder monster I've got in my Graveyard! (Thunder Beast's ATK 3200)" Ken explained. "3200 ATK!?" Daisuke said in shock. (Daisuke LP: 3200) "Daisuke!" everyone shouted! "I set one card and end my turn" Ken said. "Oh man this is so intense..." Iori said. "Yeah..." Takaru agreed.

"My turn! (Ken's SC: 5/Daisuke's SC: 8) Speed Edge's effect activates! (Ken's LP: 3000) I Summon Trident Warrior! (ATK: 1800) and when he is summon I can Special Summon one Level 3 monster from my hand! I Special Summon Delta Flyer! (ATK: 1500) now Delta Flyer' effect, once per turn, I can select one other face-up monster I control and increase its Level by 1! I increase Trident Warrior's level (Trident Warrior's LV 4-5) now I tune Level 3 Delta Flyer with Level 5 Trident Warrior! Dragon of light come and shines! Synchro Summon! Light End Dragon! (ATK: 2600)" Daisuke chants. "What a beautiful dragon..." Hikari awed. "Yeah..." Tailmon agreed. "Battle! I attack Thunder Beast with Light End Dragon!" Daisuke declared. "What?! But Light End Dragon is weak against Thunder Beast! So why...?!" Miyako said. "Now I activate Light End Dragon's effect! At the cost of 500 of its ATK and DEF your monster loses 1500 ATK and DEF until the end of this turn!" Daisuke explains (Light End Dragon's ATK: 2100. Thunder Beast's ATK: 1300) "What?!" Ken said in shock. (Ken's LP: 2200) "Alright Dai!" Taichi cheers. "Now a activate the Trap Card: Black Bolts! When a Thunder type monster is destroyed, I get to summon two Black bolt tokens to my field! (ATK: 500 x 2) "I end my turn" Daisuke said.

"My turn! (Ken's SC: 6/Daisuke's SC: 10) I released my two Black Bolt tokens to summon the Earthbound Immortal Chiribaya!" Ken said. The two Tokens turn into a stone in the sky, then Daisuke saw something in the flames "What the...?" She said. As she looked carefully in the flames what she saw shocked her "Are those...?!" Daisuke wonders. "That right, those are the Digimon from the Digital World! And now they going to be the Sacrifice for my Earthbound Immortal!" Ken said. "What?!" Daisuke said in shock. "Now come, Chiribaya!" Ken shouted (ATK 2400) The Stone absorbed the Digimon and turn into a giant dog with Silver marks on its body. "That's an Earthbound Immortal?!" Miyako shouted. "It's huge!" Sota said in shock. "Battle! Chiribaya attack Daisuke directly!" Ken shouted. Chiribaya strikes Daisuke and she screamed (Daisuke's LP: 800) (Daisuke's SC: 8) "Daisuke!" Everyone yelled out. "Next I active the Speed Spell Special Hurricane! When I have three or more Speed Counters, I can discard one card from my hand and destroy all Special Summoned monster on the field!" Ken said. "What?!" Daisuke said in shock as Light End Dragon was destroyed "Ken...this isn't you...Your gave up being evil...you stop hurting other when you became my friend...so why are you doing this!?" Dasiuke cried out. Ken then gasped at her words and remember that he wouldn't hurt anyone "You're right...What was I doing...?" Ken asked himself. "Ken..." Daisuke whisper. "I'm sorry Dai...I guess I'd not have my head on strained. I'll surrender" Ken said. "Ken...Daisuke whisper. But before he could do anything "I will not let you!" A voice tells Ken. Then a black mist came out of the Mark on Ken's arm and Ken screamed in pain "What is this?!" Ken asked painfully. "Ken!" Daisuke scream. "Ken then closed his eyed and seconds later he open them to reveal is eyes have completely turn purple and veins were popping out of his head "I will destroy you, Signer!"Ken said in a deep voice. "You're not Ken...Who are you?!"Daisuke demands . "I place one cars and end my turn" the possessed Ken said.

"Ken...I will save you! My turn! (Ken's SC: 7/Daisuke's SC: 10) Speed Edge's effect activates! (Ken's LP: 1600) I active the Speed Spell Pot of Avarice! By removing two of my Speed Counters I can return five monster from my grave to my deck an draw two card! (Daisuke's SC: 8) Next I active another Speed Spell Down Shift! By removing six of my Speed Counters I get to draw two more cards from my deck! (Daisuke's SC: 2) Next I activate the Speed Spell Angel baton! When I have two or more Speed Counters I get to draw two cards and discard one! I summon Sage of Silence! (ATK:1400) Next I active the Speed Spell Summon Speeder! When I have two or more Speed Counters I can Special Summone one Level four or below monster from my hand. But it can't attack. I Summon the Tuner Monster Chaos-End Master! (ATK: 1500) Now I tune Level 3 Chaos-End Master with Level 4 Sage of Silence! Let the cosmos come to us and give us our miracles! Synchro Summon! Shine out Cosmic Miracle Dragon! (ATK: 2300)" Daisuke chants. "That's Daisuke's Dragon" Veemon told everyone. "Wow it's beautiful!" The Girls said in amazement. "There it is your Dragon, but it will be useless when I active the Continuous Trap, Gestalt Trap! This cards equips to one of you monster and that monster's ATK and DEF become zero, also its effects are negated!" Possessed Ken said. (Cosmic Miracle Dragon's ATK: 0000) "I place three card and end my turn" Daisuke said.

"My turn!" Possessed Ken yelled out (Ken's SC: 8/Daisuke's SC: 4) "Trap card Open! I active the trap card Miracle's burst! With this you lose 500 life points for each monster I have on my field (Ken's LP 1100) Next I active the other trap card Matter Transporter! This allows me to remove my Cosmic Miracle Dragon from play!" Daisuke said. "Huh?" Why would she do that?" Yamato wonders. "Now I active my last Trap Card Cosmic Blast! When a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster I controlled has left the field, I can inflict damage equal to that monster ATK to my opponent!" Daisuke continued. "What?!" Possessed Ken yelled out in shock as an image of Cosmic Miracle Dragon appeared and shines on Ken making his lose controller of his Duel Runner (Ken's LP: 0000).

When the Duel was over Daisuke rushes to Ken "Ken!" She cried out. "Daisuke...I'm sorry for what I did...Please stop the Dark Signer..." Ken said before he turned to dust. Daisuke wiped her tears "I promise Ken...I will stop the Dark Signers for you!" She vows.

A few minutes later Daisuke enter the controller unit and place Cosmic Miracle Dragon into the control unit. An alarm goes off and the tower begins to rumble. Daisuke took Cosmic Miracle Dragon and ran out of the control tower. The Tower than sinks into the ground, leaving no trace behind. "That four down one to go" Daisuke said. "Hey Daisuke!" She heard her names being called out. She turns to see everyone running towards her. "Hey guys!" She said. Veemon then jumped into her arms "You did Daisuke yeah I did" She said. Then she checks her D_Wheel "Oh man..." She said. "What's wrong Dai?" Veemon asked. "It looks like the duel fried the Duel memory chip" She said. "Which means what...?" Koushiro asked. "Which means...until I a new one I can't Turbo Duel for awhile" She Explains. "Oh..." Koushiro understanding. "But hey there only one Dark Singer left right!" Tentomon said. "Yeah...Misty. We should go to where Aki went then" Daisuke said as she got on her D-Wheel with Veemon behind her and everyone's Digimon Digivolve and when to the last Control Tower.

 **O.c Cards**

 **Dragon Mage** **(Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 5, Type Spellcaster, Attribute wind, ATK 2400, DEF 2400)**

 **You can return as many Spells and Trap cards on your opponent's field equal to the same number of card in your graveyard. This card gains 200 ATK for each card that was return to a player's hand.**

 **Thunder Beast** **(Synchro/Effect Monster, Level 7, Type Thunder, Attribute Dark, ATK 2800, DEF 2500)**

 **When this card attacks in gains 100 ATK for each Thunder-type monster you have in the Graveyard.**

 **Black Bolts (Trap Card)**

 **When a Thunder-type monster is destroyed you can Summon two Black Bolt Token to your field.**

 **Earthbound** **Immortal Chiribaya (Effect monster, Level 10, Type Beast,** **Attribute Dark, ATK: 2400, DEF 2400)**

 **There can only be one Earthbound** **Immortal monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell on the field, this card is destroyed. Your opponent cannot target this card for an attack. This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card leave the field you can inflict halve of it ATK to you opponent.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! And ready to do the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh 6d's!**

Truth and Consequences.

A few hours after they left the Dog's control tower, the DigiDestined arrived at the Lizard's control tower which is located inside an abandoned amusement park and they saw Mikaga's car. "It looks like their already here" Sora noticed. "But it doesn't look like the Duel has began ether" Daisuke said as she looked at her arm. "We should go a look for them" Veemon suggested. Everyone nodded and enter the amusement park and started to look for Aki and Mikage.

A little while later "Aki! Mikage!" Daisuke called out to them. "Where could they be?" Veemon wonders. Then Daisuke's Digivice beeped and she took it out of her pocket "It looks like Yusei is here as well" Daisuke said. "Well that's good we need all the help, this park is huge!" Veemon said. Daisuke chuckles at that. Then all of a sudden a fire ball came right at them, luckily both of them dodge it in time. "What was that?!" Veemon yelled out. But before Daisuke could reply another fire ball came at her and she dodges it as well. "Daisuke!" Veemon yelled out. The fire balls kept coming at her "Where are this thing coming from?" Daisuke wonders as she dodges all of them. Then one of the fire balls grazes her leg "Daisuke!" Veemon yelled out. A fire ball then got close to Daisuke, her digivice then glow "Veemon Digivolve to Exveemon!" Veemon to Exveemon said and grabbed Daisuke a flow up in the air. "You okay Dai?" Exveemon asked. "Yeah, thanks to you. But what was that all about?" Daisuke asked. "Well who ever did that, their gone now" Exveemon said as he looks around. "I got a really bad feeling about this...Let's hurry and find the other" Daisuke said. "Right!" Exveemon agreeds and flew off.

A few minutes later, Daisuke spotted two people running on the ground "Hey! Isn't that Rua and Ruka down there?" Daisuke wonders. "I think your right Dai. Let's get down there!" Exveemon said and swooped down to the twins. "Hey look! It's Daisuke and Exveemon!" Rua pointed. "Yeah, your right!" Ruka said. Exveemon landed in front of the twins while still holding Daisuke in his arm. "Hey Daisuke! It looks like you sealed up your tower, and with time to spare!" Rua said. "What do you mean by that Rua?" Daisuke asked. "You see if we don't seal all of the control towers by sunset, the door to the netherworld will open and the King of the netherworld will arise" Ruka explains. "What?!" Both Daisuke and Exveemon shouted. "That's why we need to find Aki as quickly as possible!" Rua said. "Right, but where is park is so big and I haven't seen the Lizard's control tower yet" Daisuke explains. Then all of a sudden a tornado came out of nowhere near them "What the..." Rua gasped. "Let's get over there! It might be Aki!" Daisuke said. All three of them nodded and ran to where the tornado was coming from.

When the four of them got there, Aki and Misty were inside some kind of mirror dome. "Black Rose Dragon!" Ruka said. "Something looks odd with Aki..." Rua notices. "Your right Rua..." Daisuke agrees with him. Aki chuckles "Burn it to ashes! Black Rose Flare!" She yelled out (Misty's LP: 3500). The blast leafed an grove in the ground. "Aki's Psychic Power-!" Rua said. "Those powers are incredible!" Ruka said. "Yeah, but I thought that Aki had control of her powers now, what's going on here?" Exveemon wonders. "I wish I know Exveemon..." Daisuke said. "I finish my turn" Aki said. "I see. This is the power that stole Toby's life. I will make you pay. Come forth, ancient seal!" Misty said and she then makes the lizard geoglyph appear. "Let's get to higher ground!" Daisuke tells them. "Right" All three of them nodded and ran to fine some higher ground.

"It's my turn, Draw! Sorrowful Memories' effect is still active. The Monster card I've drawn will get shuffled back into my deck. The Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings that you destroyed earlier can be Special Summon by sending a Continuous Spell on the field to the Graveyard. I sent the Continuous Spell Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories, to the Graveyard. I Special Summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings! (ATK: 1900) Next, I equip the Equip Card, Reptilianne Rage, to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, from my hand, increasing its attack power by 800 points! (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' ATK: 2700) Battle! Allow me to scatter those petals!" Misty said. "Trap, activate! Rose Blizzard! When a monster on my side of the field is targeted with an attack, it will negate that monster's attack and switch it to defence mode" Aki said (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' DEF: 2600). "It seems you've squeezed by for now. But how will you handle what lies in store? I end my turn" Misty said.

Outside the Duel "Rua, Ruka, Daisuke, Exveemon!" A voice calls them and the four of them saw Yusei and Dorumon. "Yusei!" Rua said. "Yusei! Aki is duelling!" Ruka said. "Yeah, but something's not right!" Rua said. "Aki..." Yusei whisper. "It's almost like she's back to her old self" Rua said. "Aki, what happened?" Yusei wonders. He then saw Daisuke's leg "Daisuke what happened to your leg?" Yusei asked. "We got attacked earlier and I got my leg graze a bit, but I'm fine now. With that said, could you please put me down now, EXveemon?" Daisuke said. Exveemon nodded and put her down and then glowed yellow and shrank back to Veemon. "Hey, that's-! I see. So, he was in disguise? You guys, stay here" Yusei said and he and Dorumon ran off. "Aah! Yusei!" Rua yelled out. "Where's their off to?" Veemon asked. "No idea..." Daisuke said.

"My turn. Draw! I remove the Rose Fairy in my Graveyard from the game to active Black Rose Dragon's effect. Black Binding Bloom! It forcibly switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' to attack mode and reduces its attack power to 0! (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' ATK: 0000)" Aki said. "What did you say!?" Misty yelled out. "Battle! Black Rose Flare!" Aki yelled out (Misty's LP: 1100) If you stand in my way, I'll eliminate you!" Aki said. "However... When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, your Black Rose Dragon's attack power drops by 800 points (Black Rose Dragon's ATK: 1600)" Misty explains. "I summon Dark Verger in defence mode! (DEF: 1000) I will end my turn. It's your turn! " Aki said.

Meanwhile, outside the geoglyph, "Aki..." Ruka said. "If she doesn't wrap this match up quick, the sun is gonna go down before she gets the chance!" Rua said. "Yeah you're right about that, but it looks like right now she doesn't care about that..." Daisuke said.

"My turn! Draw! I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defence mode! (DEF: 2000) I sent the Continuous Spell Sad Story-Unwavering Truth, to the Graveyard. This will Special Summon the Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings in my Graveyard! (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' ATK: 1900) As long as there are Continuous Spells on the field, Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings can be revived over and over again! This time, you scatter! Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings attacks Black Rose Dragon! Calamity Stream! (Aki's LP: 1600) Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' Monster Effect activates. If it inflicts Battle Damage, the opposing player selects one card in their hand and sent it to the Graveyard. Then, I'm allowed to draw one card. I end my turn" Misty said. "My turn. I activate the Spell card, Fragrance Storm. By destroying one Plant-type monster, I'm allowed to draw one more card. And. If the card I draw is a Plant-type monster, both of us will verify the card, and then I'll be allowed to draw one more card. Draw! I summon Copy Plant from my hand in defence mode! (DEF: 0000) Plus, when I summon a Plant-type Tuner, I can Special Summon a Dark Verger in my Graveyard! (ATK: 0000)" Aki said. "What do you plan on doing by rounding up all those low-level monsters?" Misty asked.

"Rua! Ruka! Daisuke! Veemon!" Ushio called out when he, Mikage, the DigiDestined and the Digimon found them. "Are you all right?" Mikage asked. "Uh-huh" Rua nodded. "Who's winning?" Ushio asked. "Aki is winning, but..." Ruka said. "But?" Mikage said. "She not herself right now" Daisuke said. "What so you mean?!" Miyako said. "We don't know when we got here she was already like that!" Veemon said. "I place two cards face-down, ending my turn" Aki said. "My turn. Draw! This is the end. I activate the Continuous Spell, Advance Force, from my hand! This card's effect will allow Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to serve as a monster that will count for two Tributes! O God which resuscitated my life! Now, I offer you my soul! Descend forth, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! " Misty said. "T-that's...!" Rua exclaimed. "N-No way!" Ruka said. A stone appeared in the sky and black mist went in to it and then it glowed purple and then a giant lizard appeared (Ccarayhua's ATK: 2800) "Oh my that's one big lizards!" Mimi said. Then all of a sudden everyone heard an explosion "What was that!?" Jou asked. They then saw Yusei holding on the stoned stairs. "Yusei!" Daisuke yelled out. "Daisuke! Look!" Veemon pointed. "Huh? N-no way...That's...Divine?! But I thought he perish during the attack on the Arcadia Movement?! Don't tell me he the one who attack me and made Aki like this?!" Daisuke said. "Divine...You-! You killed Toby, then!?" Misty furiously asked. "So what!? Your brother was inept! People who are of no use to me are worthless!" Divine said. "You won't get away with this..." Misty said as her marks glowed. Misty then sends "Ccarayhua" to attack Divine and it devours him. "I-I-It gobbled him up!" Rua said in shock. "That was scarier..." Mimi said. "I can't believe what we just saw!" Palmon said.

"Toby...I've avenged you. Aki...Forgive me. Toby didn't die because of you. I no longer have any purpose to fight. I surrender" Misty said as she put her hand above her deck. But before she could a purple aura appeared around Misty "Inside of me! The God inside of me-!" Misty said in pain. "What's going on?!" Rua asked. "This is just like what happed to Ken..." Daisuke whisper. "Misty! Your vengeance is settled! Aki! Open your eyes! Aki!" Yusei yells out. "Yusei's voice...That's Yusei calling me..." Aki said as she snapped out of her trance. She then notices Misty, "I can...no longer stop this Duel on my own!" Misty said to herself. "Misty!" Aki calls out. "Misty! Don't give in to the Wicked God!" Yusei tells her. "Aki, please! You must...you must defect me!" Misty pleaded, then the aura disappeared and Misty turns around, now possessed. "Defeating the Signers! That is a Dark Signer's mission!"The Possessed Misty said. "The Wicked God took over Misty's body? Aki! You're the only one who can stop Misty!" Yusei said. "Yes" Aki agrees.

"This will end it! Direct attack!" The Possessed Misty declares. "Trap, activate! Ground Capture! It halves the Battle Damage I receive from an opponent's monster!" Aki said (Aki's LP: 200). "Aki!" Yusei calls out. "Ground Capture's effect will let me draw a card if I received 1000 points in damage or more" Aki continues to explained. "You only have 200 Life Points left. Whatever you do is useless! I place a card face-down to end my turn!" the Possessed Misty said. "This isn't good If she loses then she'll be sent to the netherworld!" Hikari said. "That not all if she doesn't finishes this before the sun set the King of the netherworld will be revived!" Daisuke tell them. Everyone gasped at what they just heard.

"It's my...turn! Copy Plant's Monster Effect changes its level to match Dark Verger's until the End Phase (Copy Plant's LV 1-2). Next, I summon my Level three Hedge Guard! (ATK: 0000) Also, I activate Shining Rebirth from my hand! By targeting a Synchro Monster in the Graveyard, it will send the materials needed for its Synchro Summon from my field to the Graveyard and Synchro Summon. I'll send my level two Dark Verger, level three Hedge Guard, and now- level two Copy Plant to the Graveyard for tuning! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set in bloom! Synchro Summon! Be resurrected, Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 2400) When Black Rose Dragon is successfully Synchro Summoned, it can destroy all cards out on the field. And, due to Shining Rebirth's effect, Black Rose Dragon will not be destroyed during this turn!" Aki said. "Are you sure about that? If you defect me, this women is also doomed" The Possessed Misty reminds her. "Misty isn't the one who I'm defeating here...Black Rose Dragon's effect activates! Black Rose Gale! Destroy Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" Aki shouted.

"It would appear that you think that you can save this women by just defeating me, but that won't be happening! I activated the Trap Card,Doom Gazer! When an effect that destroys cards on the field is activated, this card will inflict 300 points of damage to the opposing player for each card destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn. There will be nine cards being destroyed, which will inflict 2100 points of damage! You lose!" The Possessed Misty shouted. "Misty-! Trap card, open! Nature's Reflection! It reflects all damage from an opponent's card effect!" Aki said while crying. "Impossible!" The Possessed Misty yells out. (Misty's LP : 0000). The attack made Misty lose her locket who fell on the ground. "Ccarayhua" and the lizard geoglyph disappear. "Are you okay, Aki!?" Yusei asked. "Aki!" Ruka said. "Aki! What's the matter, Aki? " Rua asked. Aki then silently walk "Aki!" Mikage shouted. Aki picks it up Misty's locket and looked at the picture of Misty and Toby "Misty..Toby..." Aki cries "Aki..."Yusei whisper. "Oh Aki..." Daisuke said. "Oh yeah! The sun-!" Rua remembered. "Dammit. We didn't make it by sunset, huh?" Ushio said. "But now, the people who were absorbed into that field must have returned to the city" Mikage said. Suddenly, an earthquake strikes "What the-?!" Yusei said. The a light appeared "The hell's that!?" Ushio asked. "It's near the city!" Mikage said. Then, a condor geoglyph appears in the sky "What is that figure!?" Yusei asked in shock.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Now are you all ready for the final battle against the Dark Signers?**

Sign of Doom

The Condor geoglyph has just formed in the sky "What's going on here?" Aki asked. "That almost looks like...a condor geoglyph" Yusei said. "Yusei!" a voice called out. Everyone turned to see Jack and another Turbo Duellist coming towards them. "I brought Jack along!" The Duellist said. "Jack! Crow!" Yusei said. Both Duellist stopped their Duel Runner "What is that!?" Jack asked. So, you two are Aki Izayoi and Daisuke Motomiya, huh? Seems like both of you win your duels, but why does everything look like this?" Crow asked. Then a mild earthquake breaks out "An earthquake!?" Ushio wonders. "This is-!?" Yusei said. Aki gasped and some multi-colored light is emitted from a distance. "That-!" Jack exclaimed. "What is it this time!?" Crow asked. "That's where Old Momentum is. Does this mean the door of the Netherworld are completely open now!?" Yusei said. "What?!" Taichi said. "Now what's going to happen?" Daisuke wonders. Various thunderbolts strike the area and a dark filthy liquid appeared. Two red glowing eyes appear near the top of the sludge as it takes the form of a giant dragon. Everyone gasped at the Slimed Dragon, "That...couldn't be-!" Yusei said. "What is that thing?!" Daisuke asked. "What every it is, it sure is creepy" Hikari said. "And gross looking too" Mimi added.

The dragon stands over Satellite dripping sludge, and staring in the direction of the Condor lines. "That black mass is setting his sights on the light in the city!" Ruka said. "Yusei, Rudger said that if you fail in sealing the five towers, the King of the Netherworld would appear" Crow mentions. "That's... King of the Netherworld?" Yusei infers. "Then, you mean the world is doomed!? That it'll be locked in the darkness of the Netherworld!?"Ushio asked. "But, we are still here. That means it isn't completely locked in" Mikage replies. "Yeah, but..."Rua said. Then Ruka grabbed her arm "Ruka!?" Rua said and Ruka's Mark of the Dragon. "Oh, no! We can't let that thing head towards the condor's light. That's what Kuribon is insisting!" Ruka tells everyone. "What do you mean!?" Yusei asked. "We can't let it go there!" Ruka shouted. "Okay, but, how're we supposed to stop something that big!?" Rua wonders. The other Signer marks began to glow too. "The birthmarks-!" Aki said. "-Are all starting to glow" Daisuke said. After a few cracks of thunder, some red light shines from the sky, making way for the Crimson Dragon. "That's..." Jack said. "The Crimson Dragon..." Yusei said. The Crimson Dragon sends a blast of light at the Signers and their companions. They found themselves in a strange place. "We're inside the Crimson Dragon..."Aki said. "What does it plan to do with us?" Yusei wonders.

The gang and their Duel Runners were transported to Rex's island residence, where one of the buildings has been smashed, as the Stairway to the Dragon Star has jutted out from underground, breaking through it. "What in blazes is going on!? That is the shrine that was in the basement of Rex's mansion!" Jack stated. "So, the light we could see from Satellite was coming from here?"Aki wonders. "But why here of all places?" Daisuke wonders. "Does this mean we were transported to the city from Satellite just like that!?" Rua wonders. "Seems so" Yusei said. "It kind of felt like when we go to the Digital World, doesn't it?" Iori stated.

"I have been awaiting you, Signers. It would appear that you were victorious in your battle against the Dark Signers. However, you were unable to seal the doors of the netherworld" A voice said. Everyone look up at the shrine and saw Rex standing on top of the stairway. "Director!?" Mikaga shouted. "Rex!" Jack yells out. "Rex! Tell us, please! Did we end up losing!? This world, is it..." Yusei asks. "Yes, over" Rex replied. "Come...again?" Yusei asked. Rex then stares back at the King of the Netherworld coming in their direction "King of the Netherworld is approaching us every moment that ticks by" Rex said. "Why is the King of the Netherworld coming here!?" Yusei asked. "For this shrine is scared, ceremonial ground, of course" Rex answers. "Ceremonial?" Yusei asked. "Quite. It is for the purposed of this ritual that I uses the Crimson Dragon and called upon all of you" Rex tells them. He picks up the capsule containing an arm, with a Mark of the Dragon. The mark begins to glow, causing the Signers to feel pain through their own marks. "It hurts" Ruka said. "That's the final birthmark-the Dragon's Head!" Yusei said. Is that your arm!?" Jack asked. "No, not quite. The Dragon Head belong to my brother, Rudger" Rex Replies. "Why do you even have it!?" Yusei asked.

Rex laughed and turned around to, then the Condor's Dark Mark appeared appears on his back. Everyone was surprised "That birthmark...You couldn't have-!" Yusei exclaimed. Rex's jacket then tears as his muscles expands. A purple circle appears on his chest, purple lines start to form over his now muscular body, more of it starts to form on his face, and his scleras turn pitch black, showing his status as a Dark Signer. "Yes...I have...become a Dark Signer!" Rex declares. "It can't be!" Mikage gasped. "Impossible!" Jack said. Rex unlocks the canister and rips off his mechanical arm. "What is he doing!?" Yusei wonders. Using his other arm, Rex takes Rudger's arm from the tank "With my Dark Signer powers, I shall make this arm mine" He announces and holds it in place of the missing arm, where it attaches itself. "The Crimson Dragon's power are resisting, are they? It seems like it will take some time before they become mine" Rex stated. "Rex, what are your scheme!?" Yusei asked. "I shall become a God! The Crimson Dragon and Wicked God—I shall garner both of these powers and become an Ultimate God!" Rex replied. He then raises his arm and the Stairway rises further out of the ground. "Everyone, run!" Jack yells out. Everyone retreats back from Rex's residence, while the Stairway rises higher into the sky. Goodwin laughs manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends retreated back to the bridge leading to Rex's residence.

An alter appears before Rex "We shall hereby begin the ceremony to usher in the King of the Netherworld! We shall hold the ceremony with a Turbo Duel from the condor geoglyph! Yes. I shall crush you Signer till nothing remains! I will offer you all as a sacrifice to the King of the Netherworld!" He announces. "Why, Rex!?" Yusei asked. "Didn't you ask Yusei and the others for help!? To defeat the Dark Signers!?" Crow reminds Rex. "So, what shall you do? The King of the Netherworld will soon be here!" Rx told them. "Rex, if we win this duel, will the King of the Netherworld..." Yusei wonders. "Yes, probably disappear. However, I will not let that happen! The godlike being I am!" Rex said. "I accept this duel!" Yusei said. "Rex! I am going to disperse of you!" Jack vowed. "Count me in! Unfortunately, I'm no Signer. But, hell, if it for the kids in Satellite, I'll do anything! Even if it is considered reckless. Just like the time when the Legendary D-Wheeler flew!" Crow said. Rex grins hearing this. As the three Duellists start their engines, "Let's do this, Rex! We are going to stop the King of the Netherworld from being resurrected—the three of us!" Yusei vows. "Yusei, Jack, Crow!" Rua cheers. "You can do it!" Ruka cheers. "It's all up to you guys!" Ushio said. "Jack!" Mikaga said. "Do it guys!" The DigiDestined cheered. "Yeah, go!" The Digimon shouted. "Yusei..." Aki whisper. "Good luck..." Daisuke said.

The Condor geoglyph rotates, so that it tilts downwards. A compartment on the temple shuffles Rex's Deck. An unorthodox three-on-one duel-Each of you three will start with 4000 life points, while I will start with triple the amount, 12000. No player may attack on their first turn. No objections, I presume?" Rex said. "Nope!" Crow said. "This will be our..." Jack said. "...final battle!" Yusei yells out. Yusei, Jack and Crow to ramp onto the geoglyph and use it as a Turbo Duel circuit. "Duel!" all four of them shouted.

"This field shall herby be dominated by Speed World" Rex said as he activates Speed World into the compartment on the temple. Crow moves ahead of his allies "First move goes to me, Crow the Bullet! It's my turn! Here goes! I summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield! (ATK: 100) If I have a Blackwing on my side of the field, I can Special Summon this fellow from my hand! I Special Summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear! (ATK: 1700) I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Crow said.

"Next, it's my turn! (Crow's SC: 1, Jack's SC: 1, Yusei's SC: 1, Rex's SC: 1) I summon Mad Archfiend! (ATK: 1800) I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Jack said.

"It's my turn! (Crow's SC: 2, Jack's SC: 2, Yusei's SC: 2, Rex's SC: 2) Rex! Why would you become a Dark Signer!?" Yusei asked. "Seventeen years ago, my brother, Rudger, unleashed the power of Old Momentum. Right before he did, my brother left me in charge of this left arm, the Dragon Head. The battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods every five-thousand years—When it began seventeen years ago, my brother's body was selected as the first setting. My brother's body hosted two birthmarks—one Signer, one Dark Signer. And so, the Dark Signer birthmark took action, in attempts to totally seize my brother. He fell victim to the power of the Dark Signers. But he had an idea. He attempted to resign the outcome to fate. By severing his left arm, which contained the Signer birthmark and entrusting it to me, his younger brother" Rex tells them.

(Flashback)

"Rex! Individuals by the name of "Signers" will eventually show up. No matter how many years it takes, you must assemble them all together and defeat me!" Younger Rudger tell Younger Rex. "What are you saying, Brother!?" Younger Rex asked. "Just do as I say, Rex! Two Gods have taken stay in my body! But, I've chosen the path of the Wicked God! Take that and get out of here! While I can still maintain sanity!" Younger Rudger tell Younger Rex. "Thus, he unleashed Old Momentum's power. In accordance to the fate of us brothers, I assembled you Signers and headed to my brother. Up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion. At the end of staring into the depths of destiny…" Rex tells them.

(Flashback ends)

"I lost to my brother" Rex said.

(Flashback)

Rex fell to his knees and his Life Points drop from 1200 to 0. Rudger approaches Rex and sees three Trap Cards that Rex dropped, which he hadn't used; Divine Wrath, Mirror Force and Solemn Judgment. "You lost on purpose!? Why!? Tell me why!" Rudger asked. "To be like you, Brother…" Rex answers. "What do you mean!?" Rudger asked. "Brother, you cannot win against Yusei Fudo" Rex tells him. "Rex, what are you saying!?" Rudger asked. "Our fates are unchangeable. After another five-thousand years, someone burdened with the same fate as us shall appear, be toyed with, and the land will be bloodstained and damage by the battle of the Gods. However, I will break this chain!" Rex said. "How!?" Rudger asked. "What you could not bear, Brother. What you resigned to fate…I shall bear it! I shall overcome fate! By becoming a God!" Rex explains. "What!?" Rudger said. "I yearn for it before death. By making your left arm, the Signer Birthmark, you entrusted to me, my very own, I will bear two Gods in just the way you did!" Rex said. "Rex!" Rudger said. As Rex dies, a condor with glowing red eyes flies towards him, signalling his rebirth as a Dark Signer. "Make me a Dark Signer!" Rex asked.

(Flashback ends)

"I shall become a God and put an end to the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Wicked Gods. I shall destroy this world with the powers of the King of the Netherworld. And then, I shall rebuild the world with the power of the Crimson Dragon! I shall create the world!" Rex announces. "That bull, Rex!" Yusei tell him. "Why do the kids in Satellite, Martha, and a whole bunch of innocent people have to be erased from existence!?" Crow points out. "I, Jack Atlas, will not engage in your wild delusions!" Jack said. "You're wrong! It isn't the power of a God that tears down destiny! It's what all of us struggle, fight and achieve through victory for!" Yusei tells Rex. "Humph! What is it you fight with, pray tell?" Rex asked. "The bonds between us friends!" Yusei replied.

"I summon Max Warrior! (ATK: 1800) I place a card face-down to end my turn" Yusei said.

"Well then, allow me to show you…both of Gods! It is my turn! (Crow's SC: 3, Jack's SC: 3, Yusei's SC: 3, Rex's SC: 3) At this moment, seeing as there are no monsters on my own field and only monsters on my opponent's field, I will Special Summon my Oracle of the Sun (ATK: 1000). Then, I summon the Tuner Monster, Fire Ant Ascator! (ATK: 700)" Rex said. "A Tuner Monster!" Crow said. "Here it comes!" Jack said. "I'm tuning my level three Fire Ant Ascator to my level five Oracle of the Sun! When the sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti! (ATK: 3000)" Rex chants. "So, that's his ace monster?" Yusei wonders.

"Next, by removing the Tuner Monster, Fire Ant Ascator from the Graveyard, it will Special Summon Weeping Idol (ATK: 0000). Also, by paying 1000 Life Points, (Rex's LP: 11000) That will Special Summon the Dark Tuner, Dark Goddess Witaka, from my hand! (ATK: 0000) Dark Goddess Witaka's effect activates! This card can make its level match that of a Synchro Monster on the field! Sun Dragon Inti's level is eight! Therefore, Dark Goddess Witaka's level will also be set at eight! (Dark Goddess Witaka's LV 8) I'm Dark Tuning my now level eight Dark Goddess Witaka to my level two Weeping Idol! When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla! (ATK: 2500) I place two cards face-down, ending my turn. Moon Dragon Quilla, by way of its Monster Effect, will be destroyed during the End Phase" Rex explains. "Don't tell me he's forced out of the running after raising that blowing all that hot air, now! I don't care about that Gods or destiny business, but I'll vault myself over all those things! Just like the legendary D-Wheeler!" Crow tells Rex. "However, he did so at the expense of losing his left arm..." Rex said.

"My turn! (Crow's SC: 4, Jack's SC: 4, Yusei's SC: 4, Rex's SC: 4) I activate the Speed Spell, Tune Up 1-2-3! This will increase Mistral the Silver Shield's level by the amount that's rolled on the die! This upgrades Mistral the Silver Shield's level by one! (Mistral the Silver Shield's LV-3) I'm tuning Mistral the Silver Shield to my Bora the Spear! Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing Armor Master! (ATK: 2500) Next, if there are Blackwings face-up on my side of the field, I can summon this monster without releases! I Special Summon the level six Blackwing - Elphin the Raven! (ATK: 2200) Armor Master attacks Sun Dragon Inti! Black Hurricane!" Crow yells out. "To think you would attack with a monster with lower attack power..." Rex said. Crow smirked "Armor Master cannot be destroyed via battle and reduces Battle Damage to 0! If that's not enough, Armor Master can place one Wedge Counter into the monster it attacked. When I removed that Counter, the opposing monster's attack and defence power drops to 0 for this turn! (Sun Dragon Ini's ATK: 0000) Elphin the Raven attacks Sun Dragon Inti!" Crow yells out (Rex's LP: 8800, SC: 2)

"Opposing the sun—God—is an unforgivable offence. Back then, the legendary D-Wheeler experienced that all too well by losing his left arm" Rex tell them. "What are you talking about?" Crow wonders. "You couldn't mean...you're the legendary D-Wheeler!?" Yusei asked. "What!?" Jack said. "I'll be damned if that's true!" Crow said. "The monster that destroys Sun Dragon Inti will be destroyed in return and the opposing player will receive damage equal to its attack power! (Crow's LP: 1800, SC: 2) When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, Moon Dragon Quilla in my Graveyard will be Special Summoned (DEF: 2000)" Rex explains. "On man, this might not be good..." Miyako said.

"The legendary D-Wheeler learned his lesson. You can never oppose destiny. But, such is the way of the ordinary man...The way of a pathetic person! In order to change destiny, one must surpass humanity and become a God! And only then a miracle happens!" Rex tells them. "I don't believe that for a second! And I'll be damned if you sully the legend we hold so dear!" Crow yells out.

Rex then raised his arm causing the Dragon Birthmarks to disappear from the arms of the Signers "What!?" Yusei said. "What is this!?" Jack asked. "The birthmarks, they..." Aki started. "...vanished?" Ruka wonders. "What's going on here?" Daisuke wonders in confusion. Then all of the Dragon Birthmarks to join together on Rex's chest. "No way! All of the birthmarks are on Rex!" Yusei said. "I am the Ultimate God!" Rex laughs.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Crow said. "Rex..." Yusei whisper. "Human bonds are fragile things. To reign over destiny, there is no other choice but for myself to become God and create a new world!" Rex said. "I can't believe he is our enemy now!" Ruka said. "Yusei..." Aki whisper. "That guy has really lost it" Veemon obsevered. "I think you're right about that Veemon" Dorumon agrees. "Don't give up guys..." Daisuke whispered.

"Dammit, Rex!" Crow said. "Humph! I don't care about 'Gods'! Much less what you call 'bonds'! I'm just going to surpass it! I will not be swayed by destiny, or whatever! I'll push forwards at this speed—so fast you'll never catch up with me! My turn! (Crow's SC: 3, Jack's SC: 5, Yusei's SC: 5, Rex's SC: 3) I place a card face-down! Next, I summon Magic Hole Golem in defence mode! (DEF: 2000) Magic Hole Golem's effect activate! Once per turn, I can halve the attack power of a monster on my field to have it attack directly! I choose Mad Archfiend! (Mad Archfiend's ATK: 900) Mad Archfiend will attack you, Rex, directly! Bone Splash!" Jack yells out. (Rex's LP: 7900) "Quit joking around, Jack. It doesn't matter how fast you try to race by, we can't cut off our unsavoury ties! Trap card, open! Shadow Dance! When a monster successfully attacks directly, this inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opposing player!" Crow said. "What!?" Rex said (Rex's LP: 6900, SC: 2) "He's right! Be we Signer or not, it doesn't matter! We all already have the bond know as 'friendship'! It's an absolutely steadfast symbol! With these bonds, we will tear down destiny!" Yusei tells Rex. "That Yusei...He knows how valuable friendship is..." Yamato said. "And this coming from the Digidestined of Friendship, that means a lot" Daisuke said.

"Reverse card, open! Rising Rush! When we inflict Effect Damage on the opposing player, it lets me Special Summon a Tuner Monster in my hand! I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300)" Yusei said. "All right! It's your turn, Yusei!" Jack tells Yusei.

"My turn! (Crow's SC: 4, Jack's SC: 6, Yusei's SC: 6, Rex's SC: 3) I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron with level four Max Warrior! Clustering roar turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer! (ATK: 2300) Junk Archer's effect activates! Once per turn, it can remove an opponent's monster from the game until the End Phase of this turn! Junk Archer, remove his Moon Dragon Quilla! Dimension Shooot!" Yusei said and Junk Archer fires an arrow at Moon Dragon Quilla, removing it from play. "Now all our cards are linked together!" Jack said. "These are our bonds! His field's wide open!" Crow said. "Junk Archer will attack you directly, Rex! Scrap Arrow!" Yusei declares. "No, you don't! Trap card, activated! Offering to the Immortals! When I receive an opponent's monster declaration of attack while I have no monsters on my field, this will negate that attack. Afterward, it Special Summons two Sacrifice Stone Tokens! (ATK: 0000 x2) Then, I can add a card with Earthbound Immortal in its name from my deck into my hand!" Rex said. "What!?" Yusei said. "So, you mean that, after he negates our attack and summon two Tokens, he ends up getting an Earthbound Immortal in his hand!? You're not playing fair!" Crow yells out. "Why, of course. For I am the Ultimate God with everything inscribe upon mu body!" Rex explains. "His Earthbound Immortal is coming next turn!" Jack warns them. "I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" Yusei said. "During this End Phase, Moon Dragon Quilla returns to the field (DEF: 2000)" Rex reminds everyone. "Yusei..." Ruka whisper

"It's my turn! (Crow's SC: 5, Jack's SC: 7, Yusei's SC: 7, Rex's SC: 4) I release both Sacrifice Stone Tokens! Bring about ultimate destruction, mightiest of Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!" Rex said and the Earthbound Immortal heart to appear in the sky. The heart sucks people in the vicinity into it. "The souls...are getting absorbed!" Jack said. "The Earthbound Immortal!" Yusei said. A flash of light appears around the heart and it becomes the condor, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. It spreads its wings and hovers over the stairway (ATK: 1) Yusei, Jack and Crow worriedly look up, but direct their attention to a noise coming from the King of the Netherworld. The King spots Wiraqocha Rasca and launches an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of "Wiraqocha Rasca". The condors circle the Duel circuit. "Why, you!" Crow said as he shooed away one of condors. "The ceremony is nearing its climax! It seems that not even the King of the Netherworld can contain his excitement over the Earthbound Immortal making its appearance! He is calling out for me to awaken him from his deep slumber and quench hid five-thousand years thirst with blood from all of you!" Rex tells them.

"Rex...!" Yusei said. As one of the small condors sneaks up on Yusei, it gets struck by Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Cosmic Miracle Dragon were summoned by Aki, Ruka and Daisuke to fight off the condors. "The Signer dragons...On this field, we can harness their power!" Ruka said. "You're not going to interrupt them!" Aki said. "We're going to protected them!" Daisuke announces. "Eternal Sunshine!" Ruka called out. "Black Rose Flare!" Aki called out. "Golden Radiance!" Daisuke called out. "Aki! Ruka! Daisuke!" Yusei calls out. "I'm going to fight as well. For the first friends I've ever had in my life!" Aki said. "We are not giving up on them or this world!" Daisuke said. "Uh-huh. To protect these bonds we have!" Ruka said. "Rah! Rah! Yusei!" Rua cheers. "Go for Yusei!" Dorumon cheers. "You can do this, Jack!" Mikage cheers. "Don't you dare lose, Crow!" Testu cheers. "We with you guys all the way!" Taichi cheers them. "Yeah!" The Digidestined and the Digimon cheers. "Those wishes of yours, guys..." Crow said. "...have been received!" Yusei said.

"You're showing me one three penny performance" Rex said. "Rex! Our wishes—our bonds—will overcome destiny!" Yusei tells Rex. "Thinking like that, you will eventually be swallowed by destiny and be at the mercy of the eternally persisting battle between the Crimson Dragon and Wicked Gods, with no other choice but to stay silent. That is why I intend on becoming a God and create a better world!" Rex tells them. "Rex!" Yusei yells out "Let me show you despair, Yusei Fudo… Wiraqocha Rasca's effect will, once per turn, reduce my opponent's Life Points to by skipping my Battle Phase" Rex explains. "You're going to reduce Yusei's Life Points to 1 in one go!? What kind of bull is that!?" Jack yells out. "How is that? I shall make you experience it all! Impossibility! Powerlessness! Despair!" Rex said. Crow then takes the lead "Sorry, but growing up in Satellite, we don't feel any of that!" He tells Rex. "Crow!" Yusei said. "No matter how tough it gets. We'll run straight ahead with the wind whipping us by! The one who showed us that was the legendary D-Wheeler!" Crow continue. "However, he was capable for nothing" Rex tells Crow. "Wrong! By trying to smash convention even though he knew it was impossible, that man's...your one-time ambitions touched us all! Rex, regardless of what you think, that spirit has been passed down to me, Yusei, Jack and everyone in the Satellite! And I'll be damned if we wallow in despair!" Crow tell Rex. "Crow..." Yusei said. One of the smaller condors strikes Crow, causing to slightly deviate off course "Crow!" Yusei yells out. But it didn't cause any major damage.

"With wishes alone, one always falls short. I will sever your bonds! Wiraqocha Rasca's effect activates!" Rex said. "I'll make sure these wishes reach! Trap card, open! Life Exchange! When Life Points change via a card effect, this will target that effect towards myself!"Crow said. "No way! Crow!" Yusei said in shock. "I won't let you hurt Yusei! His very existence draws out bonds of friendship together! Yusei is the reason why our bonds have strengthened! That's why, no matter how much I get hurt, so long as Yusei's around, our bonds will never be severed!" Crow tells Rex. "Crow!" Yusei yells out. "You-!" Jack said. "Then, allow me to fulfil your wishes! Sick him Wiraqocha Rasca! Reduce Crow's Life Points to 1! Polestar Obey!" Rex yells out. "Crow!" Both Yusei and Jack yells out. The massive blast throws Crow off the geoglyph (Crow's LP: 1) "Rex, I'm taking over the legend…! Me, Crow the Bullet!" Crow tells Rex. He then switches Blackbird to flight mode. "Life Exchange's other effect will destroy a monster if there's any change in my Life Points!" Crow explains. "What did you say!?" Rex asked. "As much as I'd like to go with your Earthbound Immortal, I'm going smash up your Moon Dragon Quilla!" Crow said. He then flew in the air "Woah! Look at that!" Takaru said in amazed. Crow then flies through "Moon Dragon Quilla", which gets destroyed. "Crow!" Yusei yells out. "When Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed, the Sun Dragon Inti resting in my Graveyard will be resurrected (ATK: 3000)." Rex tells them. "Impossible!" Yusei said. "I'm not done yet! I release Armor Master to activate the Continuous Trap, Blackwing Anchor! The legendary D-Wheeler's baton is about to be passed off from me to you guys, Jack and Yusei! Those wishes will build and connect the Deadalus Bridge! Yusei! Jack! It's all up to you!" Crow said. "Crow!" Yusei and Jack yell out. Crow then lands back on the circuit .Aki gasped. "Crow!" Ruka shouted. "No way..." Rua whisper. "On no…" Daisuke said. "Crow!" Ushio shouted. Crow then falls off the Blackbird. "Crow!" Yusei and Jack call out. "Humph! A D-Wheeler who cannot race will not have a turn. Your legendary D-Wheeler is nonsense. And so are your bonds. I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Rex said.

Crow looks up ahead at the Blackbird. He still has 1 Life Point and the card "Blackwing Anchor" continues to flash on the monitor of the Duel Runner. "Our bonds…aren't severed…yet" Crow said as he collapses. "Crow!" Yusei yells out.

"Rex, damn you! It's my turn! (Jack's SC: 8, Yusei's SC: 8, Rex's SC: 5) I summon Sinister Sprocket! (ATK: 400) I'm tuning my level one Sinister Sprocket to my level four Mad Archfiend and level three Magic Hole Golem! The ruler's heartbeats will now file though here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000)" Jack said. "However, when Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, it will destroy your monster and inflict damage equal to its attack power!" Rex reminds Jack. "Trap card, open! Half Straight! By halving my Red Dragon Archfiend's attack power until my next Standby Phase, if its attack power is lower than my opponent's highest attack power monster, it's allowed to attack directly! (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1500) With that, I won't be deceived by Sun Dragon Inti and I'll hit you head-on! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power force!" Jack yells out.

"Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates! It can reduce its own attack power to 0! (Sun Dragon Inti's AKT: 0000)" Rex said. "It can what!?" Jack said in shock. "That means Half Straight's effect will be disabled! The only one who can battle now is…" Yusei realized. "Yes, you cannot attack my Earthbound Immortal, meaning you will attack my Sun Dragon Inti!" Rex tells them. "Do you mean to tell me Red Dragon Archfiend will be destroyed!?" Jack shouted. "Continuous Trap, open! Scrubbed Raid! By sending a card on the field to the Graveyard, it can end the Battle Phase! Jack, use this card!" Yusei said. "Jack Atlas…What are you fighting for? It is not to assess your destiny. Nor is it to oppose God. And, to top it off, you supposedly do not care about bonds" Rex tells Jack. "Jack! Don't be deceived! Use Scrubbed Raid's effect!" Yusei tells Jack. "You abandoned your friends in Satellite all to attain the title of King. Have you or have you not abandoned your ties with your friends once before? You cannot be King unless you are alone, and you know that" Rex advised Jack. "No! Jack has us, his friends! He's not alone!" Yusei said. "I was too alone. I had no other choice but to stand against destiny by myself. That is when I realized that me becoming a God was the only path. Jack, the same applies for you as well. You abandoned everything and became a loner to choose the path to becoming a King! Being King-like is your battle! Your 'bonds' nonsense makes me laugh! Yusei Fudo! People are lonely by nature! Relying on others, being lenient and decentralizing responsibility! Bonds like that could never defeat destiny!" Rex said.

"Indeed, you are right. I was alone" Jack said. "Jack!" Yusei calls out. "Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Sun Dragon Inti! Absolute Power Force!" Jack yells (Rex's LP: 5400). "That is what I expect from you, Jack, the Lone King. However, you shall take upon the same pain I suffer! Sun Dragon Inti's effect activates! The monster who destroyed Inti will be destroyed along with it and the opposing player will receive damage equal to its attack power!" Rex said (Jack's LP: 2500) (Jack's SC: 7 Rex's SC: 4). "Jack! Why!?" Yusei asked. "When Sun Dragon Inti is destroyed, the Moon Dragon Quilla resting in my Graveyard will be resurrected (ATK: 2500)" Rex said. "I place a card face-down, ending my turn!" Jack said. "Jack, you have given up in bonds, garnering no friends. That loner spirit is most befitting for a King. However, a King will not do. You must become a God. A God—I will shape this world!" Rex said. "One thing that you need to remember, though! I'm not the King! Bonds, friends—these are all things that, I indeed, once abandoned. I also ended up abandoning being the King!" Jack said. "Jack..." Yusei whisper. "But, when I abandoned everything, I gained one tiny thing! Those hopes are the reason as to why I'm here! Rex! Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not alone! I had no interest, but, before I knew it, I was in the middle of a bunch of pests!" Jack said. "Jack…" Yusei said. "No matter how much I deny it, I cannot escape from what's known as "bonds"! And what helped me understand that…was one woman's love! Rex, people won't get lonely so easily!" Jack tells Rex. "Everyone ends up coming to a tepid conclusion such as that! That is why I had to reach these heights!" Rex said.

"That isn't true! Our bonds will prove it! My turn! (Jack's SC: 8, Yusei's SC: 9, Rex's SC: 5) Junk Archer's effect will remove Moon Dragon Quilla! Dimension Shoot!" Yusei said. "No, you don't! Trap Card, open! Destruct Potion! By destroying one of my own monsters. I'll regain Life Points equal to its attack power. I destroy Moon Dragon Quilla, and when the moon sets, the sun shall rise again! (Rex's LP: 7900) Be resurrected, Sun Dragon Inti! (ATK: 3000) Junk Archer's effect can only be used once per turn. Now you are at the end of your rope, it seems" Rex boasts. "I end…my turn…" Yusei defeatedly. "Friends, bonds legends, love—What good have they done? Have they managed to even put a dent in destiny!? Destiny merely scoffs at us, unchanged! However, I shall proceed upon the remaining path—this thorny path! Entrust the path to becoming a god to me! Worship me! I shall create a new world!" Rex said.

The King of the Netherworld draws more closer, sending his minions to attack Yusei and Jack. "Black Rose Flare!" Aki shouted. "Eternal Sunshine!" Ruka shouted. "Golden Radiance!" Daisuke shouted. "These things are getting to be a real pain..." Taichi said. "Not much longer now. When the King of the Netherworld reaches this shrine as I offer all of you as sacrifice, this world will be trapped in the underworld, starting by zeroing it out with destruction!" Rex said. "Whatever you're planning, we'll stop it!"Yusei said. "Of course! Him laughing so loud disgusts me!" Jack agrees. "He getting to be a creep just like MaloMyotismon was!" Hikari said. "I have to agree with you in that Hikari" Tailmon said.

"It's my turn! (Jack's SC: 9, Yusei's SC: 10, Rex's SC: 6)" Rex said. "Continuous Trap, open! Fiendish Chain! It negates Sun Dragon Inti's Monster effect and prohibits it from attacking or being released" Jack said. "Good! Now Sun Dragon Inti is barred from attacking directly! But..." Yusei said. "Jack Atlas, it was you who said it, yes? "No matter how much a person abandons, they will never be alone," to paraphrase. However, that is not true. People can easily become alone. That is death. When people face death, they are reminded that they never had friends or bonds. This may not come as much of a surprise, but the journey to death is on one' own" Rex said. "Rex..." Yusei whispers. "I shall return you back into the old Jack Atlas once more! Back to that desperate solitude of one on the verge of death! Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca will skip my Battle Phase for this turn! And, Jack, your Life Points will be reduced to 1. Polerstar Obey!" Rex shouted. "When my Life Points are taken to 1000 or lower, Fiendish Chain get destroyed" Jack said (Jack's LP: 1) "And now, behold! Perceive! Your impending death! King of the Netherworld! May you offer Jack Atlas as sacrifice!" Rex yells out.

The King of the Netherworld sends a blast across the city, the three Dragons dodge the blast "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka yells out. "What power!" Aki said. "And its heading right for Jack!" Daisuke said. The blast then hit both Jack and Yusei, causing Jack to lose control of his Duel Runner. "Jack!" Yusei yells out. "So, Jack? Can you perceive it? Your death? You despair?" Rex asked. "I don't perceive any desperate solitude! Because we all are not on the verge of dying!" Jack replies. Jack then crashes into the geoglyph flame and flies off from his Duel Runner, excluding him from the Duel. "Jack!" Yusei yells out as he passed Jack. "Yusei...I've...given them to you. Even if my Duel Runner can't run...those hope are with you!" Jack said. "Jack's right. Even if our Life Points are at 1...our hope are at 10,000 points!" Crow added. "Go for it, Yusei!" Rua cheers. "Don't you dare lose!" Ushio yells out.

"Everyone, your wishes...have been delivered!" Yusei yells out. "Humph! You are at the verge of death and you are attempting to cover up your terror as much as possible, are you? I place one card face-down to end my turn" Rex said.

"My turn! ( Yusei's SC: 11, Rex's SC: 7) Junk Archer's effect activates! Once per turn, it can remove an opponent's monster! I'll eliminate Sun Dragon Inti! Dimension Shoot!" Yusei said. "How incorrigible. Counter Trap, Passion of Baimasse! It negates an opponent's effect and destroys the card!" Rex said. "I summon Shield Warrior in defence mode! (DEF: 1600) I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Yusei said.

"You've received their wishes, you say? And yet your reply is summoning a monster in defence mode, is it? Defences mean nothing to Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! Yusei Fudo, I shall make you experience the despair and solitude one feels before the verge of death as well! There, things such as bonds do not exist! It's my turn! ( Yusei's SC: 12, Rex's SC: 8) I'll send you to where the other two are. Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect activates! By skipping my Battle Phase, it reduces my opponent's Life Points to 1! Polerstar Obey!" Rex yells out. Wiraqocha Rasca's effect went straight to Yusei. "Yusei!" Jack yelled out. "Yusei..!" Crow said. Yusei came out of the smoke (Yusei's LP: 1). "Now your Life Points among the three of you combined are at 3. Savour the taste of this shining example of despair!" Rex said.

"Not yet. I've yet to falter. I have hope, so I will never give into despair! And what support that hope are the bonds with my friends!" Yusei tells Rex. "Are you still reciting that garbage?" Rex asked

"It's my turn! ( Yusei's SC: 10, Rex's SC: 9) I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton, from my hand! When my Speed Counters are at two or higher, it lets me draw two cards from my deck and, then send one from my hand to the Graveyard. Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Debris Dragon! (ATK: 1000) When Debris Dragon is successfully summoned, I'm allowed to Special Summon a monster in my Graveyard with an attack power of 500 or lower! Come on, Sonic Chick! (ATK: 300) I'm turning my level four Debris Dragon to my level one Sonic Chick and level three Shield Warrior! Clustering hope will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight! Stardust Dragon! (ATK: 2500)" Yusei said. "It seems your hope has run dry. It doesn't have enough attack power" Rex pointed out. "No, our bonds of friendship keep our hope alive!" Yusei tells Rex. "What are you talking about?" Rex asked. "I'm using the effect of the Continuous Trap that Crow left, Blackwing Anchor! By sending Blackwing Anchor to the Graveyard, Stardust's attack power will increase by 2500 until the End Phase!" Yusei said (Stardust's ATK: 5000). "What!?" Rex said. "This is all help from Armor Master, who was used for the cost when Blackwing Anchor activated! Stardust Dragon will attack Sun Dragon Inti! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei yells out (Rex's LP: 5900 SC: 9). "The monster who destroys Sun Dragon Inti will be destroyed and you will receive damage equal to its attack power!" Rex said. "Stardust Dragon's effect is superior! By releasing Stardust Dragon, it will negate and destroy and card-destroying effects! Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei counters. "As the sun set, the moon comes to view...And now, the sun shall rise again. That natural providence can be stopped by no one! I Special Summon Moon Dragon Quilla from my Graveyard!" Rex said.

"Or maybe not!" Yusei said as he activated Jack's face-down card. "That card belongs to Jack!" Rex said. "They connected..."Crow said. "Our bonds did" Jack said. "It's now that I activate the Continues Trap, Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! By sending this card to the Graveyard, it negates the Summoning or Special Summoning of your monster!" Yusei said. "Impossible!" Rex said. "During this turn's End Phase, the Stardust Dragon in my Graveyard revives! (ATK: 2500) I end my turn!" Yusei said

"Rex! As long we have these bonds, we're not alone! We'd never attract despair! You should understand!" Yusei said "Enough prattle! Complete solitude, perfect despair—those were the ends I reached. That, unless my existence surpassed humanity—unless I become a God, I could never reset the world!" Rex said. "Then, you're saying you've forgotten about your brother, Roman!?" Yusei asked. "What!?" Rex said. "There was a time when you opposed destiny and marked the legend of the Daedalus Bridge. But, wasn't your intention to follow in, your brother, Roman's will!? That left arm of yours belongs to your brother, Roman!" Yusei said. "What is your point!? Take a look at reality! Your Life Points are at a mere 1! Plus, the King of the Netherworld is right around the corner! Seeing as how the other two cannot return to riding, when you Life Points are depleted, victory will be mine!" Rex said.

Then one of the King of the Netherworld's condor headed straight for Yusei "Oh no!" Ruka said. Yusei!" Everyone shouted. Dorumon started to run "Yusei!" he yelled out, Then Yusei's Digivice started to glow "Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" Dorugamon said. Everyone gasped "Dorumon just digivoled!" Daisuke said. Dorugamon then flew up in the air "Power Metal!" Dorugamon called out and destroyed the small condor. "Thanks" Yusei said. "I'll protect you Yusei, no matter what!" Dorugamon said.

"It's my turn! (Yusei's SC: 11, Rex's SC: 8) I use Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to attack you, Yusei Fudo, diretly! Let me just blow away the rest of your candle-in-the-wind Life points! Death Singularity!" Rex shouted. "Yusei! Use...that card of yours now!" Jack tells him. "Jack! So, that why you didn't use this card! Rex! The bonds between my friends are my weapons! I activate the Continuous Trap Scrubbed Raid! By sending one card on my field to the Graveyard, this will force an end to the Battle Phase! I release Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei said. "Then, I activate the Trap card, Meteor Flare! By sending two cards in my hand to the Graveyard, it will inflict 2000 points of damage to the opponent!" Rex said. "Trap card, open! Joint Future! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, this negates an opponent's Spell or Trap card activation!" Yusei counters. "But, Meteor Flare, after its finishes activating, will be sent to the Graveyard! And, if this card is in my Graveyard during my Draw Phase, I can add this card to my hand instead of drawing!" Rex explains. "I won't let go to the Graveyard! The card whose effect is negated by Joint Future is shuffled back into the deck!" Yusei said. "What!? I end my turn!" Rex said.

"Rex, you don't want to become a God, do you? You simply couldn't forget your brother!" Yusei said. "That's bull! I cannot become a God unless I surpass my brother!" Rex yells out. "You're wrong! All people have something they could never forget! Something...no one could ever sever. Within each and every one of their hearts! Yes, that's right! Your brother, Roman, is within you! You aren't trying to become a God and surpass destiny! You're trying to oppose destiny alongside Roman! And isn't that what bonds are all about?" Yusei said. "Brother? Bother!" Rex said. The Crimson Dragon birthmark on Rex's chest started to glow "What is this?" Rex asked. The birthmark suddenly leaves Rex's chest "What!?" Rex said in shock. The birthmarks return to their respective Signers. "The Birthmarks..." Ruka said. "...they've returned" Aki said. "To where they belong" Daisuke said. "The Crimson Dragon birthmark..." Jack said. "...it's giving us power. The Dragon Head birthmark got switched to me!" Yusei said. "Is this-?" Crow said as the Dragon Tail birthmark appears on his arm.

"Why? Didn't the Crimson Dragon...choose the Godlike figure that is me!?" Rex asked in shocked. "No! It chose bonds! These bonds of ours are going to surpass destiny!" Yusei said. The Crimson Dragon birthmark then appears on Yusei's back "Yusei!" the Signer called out. "It's my...turn! (Yusei's SC: 12, Rex's SC: 9) When Stardust Dragon is on my field, it will Special Summon a Stardust Xiaoling resting in the Graveyard! (ATK: 100) Next, I summon Majestic Dragon!" Yusei said (ATK: 0000) "That card-!" Rex said. "I'm tuning my level one Majestic Dragon to my level eight Stardust Dragon and Level one Stardust Xiaoling!" Yusei said. The King of the Netherworld begins to make its final approach toward the altar. "Oh, no! The King of the Netherworld-!" Ushio said and everyone begins to flee.

"The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracles! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon! (ATK: 3800) Majestic Star's effect! I negates Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect!" Yusei said. "What!?" Rex said. "Next, I open my Trap card! Synchro Baton! For each Synchro Monsters in our Graveyard, it increases the attack power of a Synchro Monster on my field by 600 points! There are four Synchro Monsters in the Graveyard! My friend's bonds are all rallied right here and now! Majestic Star Dragon's attack power increases by 2400 points! (Majestic Star Dragon's ATK: 6200) Majestic Star Dragon attacks Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca! Shooting Blast Sonic!" Yusei yells out. "Yusei...Fudo...!"Rex said (Rex's LP: 0000). "Majestic Star Dragon" then gives the Crimson Dragon a physical form and the Crimson Dragon proceeds to attack the King of the Netherworld. The King of the Netherworld blasts a beam from its maw, but the Crimson Dragon simply flies right through it and emerges from the King of the Netherworld's back, and the King is engulfed in a giant beam of light and disintegrates. With Rex defeated, the temple and the Condor geoglyph both vanish. Jack and Crow fall off the geoglyph "Jack!" Mikage called out. "Crow!"Ushio called out, but are saved by "Majestic Star Dragon", which flies around the sky. Everyone began to wave. It begins to rain sparkling gold as the world returns to normal and "Majestic Star Dragon" disappears into the sunrise.

After a while, Everything went back to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. Aki, Ruka, Rua, Mikage,Daisuke and Veemon were sits at a table at a cafe. "Hey, look at this. I got this picture postcard from Misty yesterday. She seems to be busy as usual" Aki said showing them the card. "Yes, she does" Mikage agrees. "I got an e-mail from the other back at Odaiba, Everything there is okay, included the Digital World" Daisuke tells them. "And they might come visited us sometime too!" Veemon added. "It doesn't look like Greiger and Kailin will be back getting back from their own trips for a while either" Ruka said. "Speaking of which, Yusei's pretty late, isn't he?" Rua mentions. Ushio pulls up "So, Jack and Crow haven't gotten here either, I take it?" Ushio noted. "neither has Dorumon" Veemon added. "Come again!?" A voice yells out. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself "Those four not being here is fishy, don't you think!? There might be some huge scoop going on!" Carly said. "Aren't you a scoop treasure-trove yourself?" Ushio asked her. "But I don't remember anything after becoming a Dark Signer! And the people in the city say they don't remember anything either! Jeez, this sucks!" Carly said. "But, it's a good thing. The people of the city and Satellite all came back after all" Aki smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now are we ready for this new chapter?!**

The New Threat

*Beep! Beep!* Sound was blaring as the rays of the sun shined through the curtains. "Yawn! Morning huh?" Daisuke said as she turns off her alarm. "It's been six months since the battle with the Dark Signers and the Satellite and city have become one. Both me and Veemon moved back to my parents house" Daisuke narrates. "Come on Vee, its morning" Daisuke tells Veemon. "Um…Morning Dai" Veemon said. "Come on. Let's go get some Breakfast" Daisuke said. "Yeah!" Veemon smiled. Both of them went downstairs. "Good morning!" Daisuke greets her family."Morning!" Veemon said. "Morning you too" Mrs. Motomiya greets them. "He!" Mr Motomiya said. "Heya, Dai, Veemon" Jun said. Both of them went to the table "It's time to eat!" Everyone said. A little while later "Thanks for the Food!" "Everyone said. "Now then, I'll better get dress and go to my part-time job" Daisuke said as she got up. "I'm proud of you Daisuke, getting a part-time job" Mr Motomiya said. "That true, dear" Mrs Motomiya agrees. "And that she also a Turbo Duellist as well" Jun added. "Yes, I was surprised when I heard about that...but since you passed your Turbo Duel Exam then it alright with me" Mr Motomiya said. Daisuke then when to her room to get change.

A little while later in the day, Daisuke and Veemon were do some deliveries "So where to next?" Veemon asked. "Let's see...it looks like it's at Yusei's" Daisuke answers. "Okay" Veemon said. A few minutes later they arrived at where Yusei, Jack and Crow were living, a place called Poppo Times. "Hey isn't that Ushio and Mikaga's car?" Veemon asked. "You're right. I wonder what's up?" Daisuke wonders. Both of them enter the house "Hello" Daisuke said. "Hey, hey. Hold up a sec. So, the reason you came here…Don't tell me it's because you want us to help crack the case, is it!?" Crow asked. "Good guess. How's about it, Yusei?" Ushio said. "Well, I don't mind..." Yusei said. "No way, no how! We're busy preparing for the Grand Prix that's almost a year away! Yusei is developing the machines and me and Jack are working so hard we barely sleep, all to raise the funds! And you're suggesting we tread thin ice like that? You're throwing us off task, now! Amscray! Amscray!" Crow refuses and rushes Mikage and Ushio out and bolts the door shut behind them. "You know Crow, that wasn't a nice thing to do" Daisuke comments. "Huh? Daisuke? Veemon? When did you two get here?" Crow wonder. "Just a few minutes ago" Veemon answers. "Yusei here are those parts you requested" Daisuke said as he held up a box. "Thank" Yusei said. "So what was all that about?" Veemon asked. "Oh it nothing to be concerned about. Well, let's get back to the test!" Crow said. "Uh, sure" Yusei said. "Yeah..." Jack said. "Well we better get going then, see you guys" Daisuke said. "See ya!" Veemon said. "Bye you two" Dorumon said.

Later in the evening, Daisuke was on a video chat with the Hikari . "So, everything alright over there?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, everything fine here! What about over there?" Hikari wonders. "The same" Daisuke said. Then all of a sudden her computer screen flicker for a second "Huh?" Daisuke said. "What's wrong?" Hikari asked. "I'm not sure...Might be nothing. Anyway I better get to bed now. Goodnight" Daisuke said. "Goodnight" Hikari said and turn off the video chat.

The next day Daisuke woke up suddenly "What wrong Dai?" Veemon asked. Daisuke then held her arm "Yusei" She whisper. She then got dress quickly, grab Veemon, when to her D-Wheeler and rushed to Poppo Times. When they got there "Daisuke!" A voice called out. Both Daisuke and Veemon turned around and saw Aki there. "Aki" Daisuke said. All three of them went inside to see it was empty. "Yusei!" Two voice yelled out. Daisuke looked towards the door and saw Rua and Ruka standing there. "Aki!" Ruka said. "Daisuke! Veemon! What're you guys doing here?" Rua asked. "For the same reason as you two" Aki answers. "Huh? So, both of you felt it too?" Ruka asked. "Yeah" Daisuke said as she looked at her arm. "These birthmarks are telling us that Yusei is fighting. These birthmarks will bind us all together, no matter how far apart we are. But, this time, the pain has an unsettling feeling about it" Aki said. Everyone look confused. "Yusei..." Aki whispered. A few hours later, Aki, Daisuke and Ruka's birthmarks began to glow "The birthmarks..."Aki said. "...have started shining!" Rua said. "Yusei is seeking help form us!" Ruka said. "I think you're right, Ruka" Daisuke agrees. The birthmarks then vanished.

Later in the day, everyone gathered around a table with photo on it. "This is something that security currently has under development-the Riding Roid" Ushio said. "Riding Riod?" Yusei asked. "To put it briefly, it's a robot to clamp down on D-Wheel crimes" Ushio explains. "That prototype was stolen about ten days ago. Who would have thought that to be who Ghost really was, though" Mikaga said. "Who in the hell did this" Jack wonders. "No clue. What with the damage from the duel turning real and this prototype robot stolen from Security, there's a whole lot we don't know. I sure wish the memory chip had made it, though" Ushio said. "There was no data preserved in the Riding Duel chip. I'm betting that it was programmed to delete everything once defeated" Yusei said. "You can't just go taking evidence!" Ushio said. "Oh, lighten up. You're more certain with Yusei's skills than any Security crime lab" Crow said. "Well, yeah, but…" Ushio said. Mikaga signed. "Man, I wanted to see that robot myself!" Rua exclaimed. "Rua, people got hurt because of this!" Ruka scolded Rua. "Sorry…" Rua said. "Here's my thing—what would someone use a Synchro Monster-capturing robot for?" Crow asked. "I don't know, but what's clear is that there's a new enemy in our midst" Jack said. "That's right, if they are trying to endanger this city, we will continue to fight" Yusei said. "It looks like are peaceful days are now over" Veemon commented. "It's seem you're right, Veemon" Dorumon agrees. "And we need to get stronger as well" Daisuke added.

Later that evening "I see…So you have a new enemy, huh Dai" Hikari said over the video chat. "Yeah…And I'm concerned about a few things too" Daisuke said. "What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "Well one-How did the enemy learn about the Riding Roids, they were still in delopovement. Two how did they get it and reprogram it and finally why do they want to get rid of Synchro Monster for?" Daisuke said. "Yeah…that does sound worrying" Hikari said. "Yeah…By the way, how Ken doing? I've been trying to call him but he doesn't answer" Daisuke asked. "To tell you the truth, we're not sure…We haven't seen him least last six months. I guess him becoming a Dark Signer really scarred him" Hikari said. "Give him time he'll come around, no worries" Daisuke said. "Daisuke, Dinner!" Mrs Motomiya called out. "Coming!" Daisuke called back. "Well, see you tomorrow" Daisuke said "Yeah, see you" Hikari said and the Video Chat went off.

After dinner Daisuke was looking over her cards, "If this new enemy is trying to get rid of Synchro Monsters, then I better make sure to protect them and find a way to prevent them from being stolen" Daisuke though as she goes over her cards.

 **Okay everyone here was the new chapter of this story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Now are you all ready for the next chapter?**

Lesson Learned

At Duel Academia, Daisuke was walking though the courtyard "Daisuke!" A voice called out. Daisuke turns around to see Aki running towards her "Aki! Good morning!" Daisuke greets her. "Morning! How are you?" Aki asked. "I'm fine, I just dropped off Veemon at Yusei's" Daisuke said. "I see…It's too bad you can't bring him to school" Aki said. "Well back at Odaiba we didn't need to hide the Digimons, but here I think it's better to keep them hidden from people who don't know about them" Daisuke explains. "I see. Hey isn't that Rua and Ruka?" Aki said. "Hey you're right. Let's go say hi!" Daisuke said. Both of the ran towards the twin "Rua! Ruka!" both Aki and Daisuke calls out. "Aki! Daisuke!" Rua said. "Morning!" Aki waved "Hey, you two!" Daisuke waved. "Aki! Daisuke! Both of you made the high school section's top in grades, isn't that right?" Ruka wonders. "Awesome! Alright! I'm gonna make the grammar school section's top just like you two!" Rua said."Well good luck with that, we all better get to class before we're all late" Daisuke said. "You're right, bye you two!"Aki said. "Bye!" the twins said.

A bit later, Aki and Daisuke were at the Duel field in the middle of both their Duels. Aki was facing a boy with brown hair. While Daisuke was duelling a girl with light blue hair. "Battle! I attack with V-Witch!" Daisuke shouted as V-Witch depleted her opponent's life points to zero. "Alright!" Daisuke cheered. Daisuke then looked over at Aki's Duel to see her defeat her opponent with Twilight Rose Knight. "It looks like Aki Duel went well" Daisuke commented.

After School was over Daisuke ran to Yusei's place to pick up Veemon "Hey" Daisuke said went she came in. "Hey Daisuke! Here to pick up Veemon" Yusei greets her. "Yeah" Daisuke nodded. "Hey! Dorumon! Can you bring Veemon down here? Daisuke here to pick him up!" Yusei calls out. "Coming!" Dorumon called back. "Thanks for look after Veemon for me while I'm at school, Yusei" Daisuke said. "It's no problem at all. Veemon keeps Dorumon company" Yusei said. "I see" Daisuke said. "Dai!" a voice yells out. Daisuke looked up and saw Veemon jumping in the air. Daisuke catches him "Veemon! Did you have fun today?" Daisuke laugh. "Yeah! I sure did!" Veemon smiled. "Well that's good. So I see you tomorrow Yusei?" Daisuke said. "Yeah" Yusei said and Daisuke and Veemon went back home.

The next day at Duel Academia, Aki and Daisuke were in class "Hey did you hear, vice principle Heitmann is going to expels the children from grammar school section" Both over heard a boy in their class said. "What…?" Daisuke whisper. "Expel?!" Aki said in shock. "Yeah, all because they use low level monster" the boy said. "That's not right…." Aki muttered and got out of her seat. "Aki…where are you going?" Daisuke asked. "I'm going to tell the Vice Principle to stop this!" Aki said. "Hold on…I'm coming too!" Daisuke shouted.

A few minutes later, Aki and Daisuke entered Rua and Ruka's classroom "Aki! Daisuke!" Rua said. Oh my. You two would be Aki Izayoi and Daisuke Motomiya" Heitmann said. "You call yourself a professor?" Aki asked. "Doing these kinds of thing to children?" Daisuke said. "What are you two so mad about? I think that two exceptional students like yourselves should agree with my idea" Heitmann responds. "I never approve of adults who try to harm children!" Aki said. "And I don't approve of adults who try to take children's dreams away from them!" Daisuke said. "Aki! Daisuke!" Ruka calls out. "This isn't good! If he really makes those two mad-!" Rua worries. "What's wrong Aki? Daisuke?" Yusei asked as he, Dorumon and Veemon enter the classroom. "Yusei! Dorumon! Veemon!" Rua and Ruka said. "You're...Yusei Fudo, the one who won the Fortune Cup!" Heitmann said. The class cheers in excitement. "What could you possibly need from our Duel Academia?" Heitmann asked. "I came on a job" Yusei said. "Huh? A Job?" Heitmann asked. "Daisuke!" Vemmon yell as he jumped up. "Veemon! Why are you here?"Daisuke asked. "I brought him along with me and Dorumon, since both Jack and Crow were out" Yusei explained. "I see…but what job would have brought you here anyway?" Daisuke wonders. "I took a request saying that there was something in this classroom someone wanted fixed, you see" Yusei said.

"Well...I wonder if there was anything that could be fixed in this classroom. Fixing even these children's grades would prove to be impossible" Heitmann argues. "Mr. Vice Principal, your words are going too far!" Maria said. "Don't you think it foolish to discard the passion to study duelling by making judgements based on grades alone!?" Aki scolded Heitmann. "You should be ashamed of yourself think that's how the world does things!" Daisuke said. "The only ones who fool are you two! No matter how much low-level failures study duelling, it is entirely pointless! For one thing, there are nothing but a bunch of low-level, dreg cards in these children's decks. These Duellist are of low-calibre, so they only use low-level monsters" Heitmann said. "No, that's not true. There's not one thing in this world that's inessential" Yusei said. "Oh, a smart-alec! Outsiders have no business their nose where it does not belong! I would appreciate that you leave at once! What in the world did you come to fix anyway!?" Heitmann yells. "I came to fix something called a 'Heitmann'" Yusei said. "Huh? 'Heitmann'!?" Heitmann said. "Right, they told me that I could fix it if I just re-tighten the screws" Yusei said. "…Then, are you talking about me, Rudolph Heitmann!?" Heitmann asked. "What!?" Yusei said.

"Yusei, help us!" Ruka said. "We're all gonna get expelled!" Rua said. "All of us are asking you!" Patty said. "Do something, Yusei!" Bob said. "I see. Now it makes sense. It looks like I'm about to grant your wishes. Heitmann, duel with me! And if I win, you'll waive these kids' expulsions!" Yusei said. "Enough of your sass! I shall teach you that these failures have no business duelling myself! Understood!?" Heitmann said. "Wow…he really does have a few screws lose…"Veemon said.

Later Yusei gather the children from the classroom "Will he be okay? The vice principals deck is quite powerful" Maria asked. "You needn't worry, ma'am. Now the matter are in Yusei's hands, he will surely resolve all of this" Aki said. "Yeah…Yusei fought tougher battle than this, so he'll be fine" Daisuke said. Veemon then sniff the air and jump out of Daisuke arms "Veemon, what's up?" Daisuke said. "Daisuke, I smell Digimon!" Veemon said. "Beside you and Dorumon?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah…Coming from over this way!" Veemon said as he ran off with Dorumon behind him. "Veemon!" Daisuke called out. "Dorumon!" Yusei called out. Everyone chase the two Digimon and arrives at the Duel area, where there were three digimon, one looks like a Flower bud, one looks like bipedal lagomorph with brown fur that is striped with pink on its collarbone and three horn and the other one was very known to Daisuke and Veemon. "Huh? Terriermon?" Veemon said. "It is...but I don't think it's the one we known" Daisuke said. "Yeah, you're right, but who are these other two Digimon and why and how are they here?" Veemon wonders. Daisuke and Veemon went to the three digimons "Hey are you three okay?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah we're fine" Terriermon answers. "That's good..." Daisuke said. "I'm Terriermon!" Terriermon introduction himself. "I'm Lopmon!" Lopmon introduction herself "And I'm Lalamon introduction herself. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke and this is Veemon" Daisuke introduction herself and Veemon. "Hey there!" Veemon said. Yusei, Dorumon, Aki, Ruka and Rua walked towards them. "Hello, I'm Yusei and this is Dorumon" Yusei introduction himself and Dorumon. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Dorumon said. But before Aki and the twin could introduction themselves three balls of light appeared in front of them. "What the...?!" Rua said. The three lights turned into Digivices which lands in Aki, Ruka and Rua's hands. "These are..." Aki gasped "...Digivices?" Ruka said. "Are Aki?" Lalamon asked Aki. "Yeah" Aki answers. "Well then I'm your partner Digimon" Lalamon said. "Your my partner Digimon?" Aki said. "Then does that mean..." Ruka said as she and Rua looked and Terriermon and Lopmon. "That's right, I'm your partner Ruka" Lopmon tells her. "And I'm your partner Rua!" Terriermon said. "Wow! That awesome!" Rua said. Then a light came out of Daisuke's skirt pocket. "Hey Dai, something glowing" Veemon tell her. "Huh? Oh thanks" Daisuke said. The light was her phone "I wonder who whould be calling me?" Daisuke wonders. "Hello?" Daisuke answers her phone. "DAISUKE, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Jack yells. "Jack?! What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "What?! Both you and Crow have Digivice and Digimon partner too?!" Daisuke said. Everyone gasped at the information. "Yeah we got the same over here as well. Look I'll come over as soon as School is over okay" Daisuke said and hangs up. "What in the world is going on here?" Daisuke asked herself.

After awhile Heitmann arrived and everyone else beside Yusei went to the stands. "With my Ultimate Winner Deck, your eyes are in store a treat!" Heitmann said. "That guy…he over his head…" Terriermon said. "Is he always like that?" Lalamon asked. "If he is, I feel sorry for you guys" Lopmon said. "Duel!" Yusei and Heitmann called out. "Do your best, Yusei!" Bob cheers. "Yusei!" Patty cheers.

"I go first! Draw! I summon Flamvell Guard in defence mode! (DEF: 2000)" Yusei said. "You can do it, Flamvell Guard!" Bob cheers. "I place two cards face-down to end my turn" Yusei said. "Hmph! Does its level of one mean that low-level Tuner Monster is the only things you're able to summon?" Heitmann asked. "Man what a jerk!" Terriermon said.

"It's my turn! Draw! Here it is! Here it is! Oh, here it is! I summon Ancient Gear Statue! (ATK: 500) Now then, by using this level two monster, I shall teach you a special lesson" Heitmann said. Special lesson!?" Rua, Ruka and Teppei shouted. "Yes, indeed. No matter how many low-level monsters you summon, you cannot win the duel. I will show you that the proper way...to use low-level monster is as thus! I activate the Spell card, Machine Duplication! This will Special Summon two Machine-type monsters with an attack power of 500 or lower- Ancient Gear Statue, to be specific—from my deck! (Ancient Gear Statue's ATK: 500 x 2)" Heitmann said. "He has three of the same monsters!" Rua said. "My Ancient Gear Statues' effect will now activate! By releasing these monsters, they will Special Summon the Ancient Gear Golems in my hand, ignoring any Summoning Requirements!" Heitmann said. "What!?" Yusei said (ATK: 3000 x 3). "Look at what's down there—they're amazing!" Bob said. "An attack power of 3000!" Aki gasped."Plus, three of them at one time-!" Ruka said. "That's a lot of attack power" Veemon said. "Will he be alright?" Lopmon asked. "He will...I trust Yusei to win this Duel" Dorumon replies. "Something which not even the most well-trained of duellist have seen often- Ancient Gear Golem. It's a legendary card!" Teppei said. "But, why would the vice principal have such an incredible kind of card?" Rua asked. "These are vintage monsters that only elite professors selected by the Duel Academia are allowed to use! That is why, in this world, low-level monsters are to only serve as the material for high-level monsters! And you low-level duellists must also be released to make way for the elites! Heitmann said.

"Enough gloating. No matter what powerful monster you've managed to summon, there's no point unless you win" Yusei said. "That is what a sore loser says right after he loses. Are you suggesting you have some chance in this situation?" Heitmann asked. "Before battle, I'll activate a Trap!Tuner's Barrier! This prevents any Tuners on my field from being destroyed for this turn!" Yusei said. "Typical useless, low-level resistance! When the Ancient Gear Golem attacks a defender monster...it inflicts Piecing Damage! Battle! My first the Ancient Gear Golem will attack your Flamvell Guard! (Yusei's LP: 3000) To follow up, my second Ancient Gear Golem will attack! (Yusei's LP: 2000) And, last but not lease! My third Ancient Gear Golem will attack! (Yusei's LP: 1000)" Heitmann said. "He's down 3000 life points in just one turn..." Aki said. "Yusei!" Rua, Ruka and Teppei yell out. "This is the end. I activate the Spell card, Level Thunder! You will get hit with damage equal to 100x the combine levels of all monsters in my side of the field!" Heitmann said.

"He's looking at 2400 damage!" Aki said. "Yusei is gonan lose, then!?" Ruka said. "Huh!?" Rua gasped. "I never expected a combo like this!" Maria said. "What do you think Dai? Do you think Yusei going to lose?" Veemon asked. "No…I don't think so" Daisuke said. "I think so too" Dorumon agrees.

"This is the ultimate One Turn Kill, possible on the ground of being a high-level elite!" Heitmann said. "Yusei!" the twins yelled out. "Yusei!" Aki yell. "By discarding Hanewata from my hand, it will reduce the Effect Damage to 0!" Yusei said. "All right! Hanewata is great!" Patty said. "Another low-level Tuner, is it? Honestly, you have more lives than a cockroach! I end my turn!" Heitmann said. "He somehow got by, but at this rate-!" Teppei said. "Yusei…" Ruka said. "Now it's my turn to teach a special lesson. These kids aren't low-level duellist, and never will be! I'm going to show you that!" Yusei said. "How highly absurd! I have three level eight Ancient Gear Golems, while you only have one level one Tuner. What could you teach me in a situation like this?" Heitmann asked.

"My turn! I activate the Spell card, Cards of Consonance! By sending a Tuner Monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to draw two cards!" Yusei said. "I had not counted on you use Tuners in this way!" Heitmann said. "I've drawn it. I summon Eccentric Boy! (ATK: 800) When Eccentric Boy becomes Synchro Material, it will select one more monster from my hand! I'm tuning my level three Eccentric Boy to my level five Turret Warrior!" Yusei said. What is this!? Tuning with a monster in your hand, you say!?" Heitmann said.

"Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! " Yusei chants (ATK: 2500). "There it is!" Teppei said. "It' Yusei's ace monster!" Bob said. "It's so cool!" Patty said. "But, Stardust Dragon's attack power doesn't come close Ancient Gear Golem" Aki said. "What's Yusei going to do?" Rua wonders. "I think you guys missing something" Daisuke said. "Eh? What do you mean?" Aki asked. "What I mean is that this Duel is over" Daisuke said.

"A monster that weak is no match for my three Ancient Gear Golems!" Heitmann said. "I'm hoping you don't misconstrue. It's true that Stardust Dragon alone doesn't have the power to defeat a single Ancient Gear Golem, but…all I need to do is gather more of my friend's power! From my hand, Spell card, Variety Comes Out! By returning Stardust Dragon back to the deck, this will Special Summon Tuner Monsters from my Graveyard, whose levels are equal to Stardust's, a combined level of eight to be exact!" Yusei said. "What!?" Heimann said. "Be reborn, Eccentric Boy, Hanewata , Debris Dragon!" Yusei said (ATK: 800 ATK: 200 ATK: 1000).

"What must you be thinking? Why would you use your high-level Synchro Monster as a footstool to go though the trouble of Special Summoning your low-level Tuner Monster? It couldn't be-!" Heitmann said. "Yes, these are the monsters that were in those kids decks you called 'dreg monsters'!" Yusei said.

"You can fill the numbers all you want, but low-levels are low-levels! My high-level combo will not come down!" Heitmann said. "Nether level nor attack power determine a duel. Trap activate! Tuner's Explosion! By destroying monsters on my field equal to the number of monsters on my opponent's field, this will destroy all monsters on my opponent's field!" Yusei said. "What?! It can't be!" Heitmann said. Yusei released Eccentric Boy, Hanewata and Flamvell Guard in order to destroy all of Heitmann's monsters. "No, this can't be! In one move, my three Ancient Gear Golems-!" Heitmann said. "Adding on, for each monster destroyed, it inflict 1000 points of damage! (HeitmannS 'LP: 1000) I still have a monster out in play! Debris Dragon attacks directly!" Yusei said (Heitmann's LP: 0000).

"He did it!" the children cheers. "Yusei won!" Bob said. "Our monster beat the vice principals monsters!" Patty said. Eberyone beside Sly started to run. "How did you know that Yusei would win, Daisuke?" Veemon asked. "Cuz I believes in Yusei to create a miracle to win the Duel" Daisuke said. "And you're the child of Miracles as well, Daisuke" Veemon said.

Later at Poppo Time "So these are the Digimon you called me about?" Daisuke asked as she look at the two Digimon. One looked like a blue Akita Inu dog with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, snout, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead and was wearing boxing gloves and the second one looks like a Great horned owl with a small, toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings resembling a ninja's vest. "Yeah these are the Digimon I called you about" Jack said. "Hello, my name is Gaomon and I'm Jack's partner" Gaomon said. "And I'm Falcomon, Crow's Partner" Falcomon said. Everyone else introduction themselves. "This so cool! Now we all have Digimon partners now!" Rua shouted. "I guess you're right" Ruka said. "Hey Daisuke!" Rua called out. "Yes? What is it Rua?" Daisuke asked. "I was wondering, now that we have Digimon partners, can we go to the Digital World?" Rua asked. "Well…first how about you get to know your partner, then we'll go to the Digital World" Daisuke said. "Okay!" Rua said. Everyone agreed to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll be going to the Digital World! So let's get started!**

Welcome to the Digital World.

"It has been three weeks since the incident with the vice principal and a lot has happen, first Yusei, Jack, Crow and their Digimon went to see Martha and Saiga in the Satelilte, and help them with an old man named Tetsuzo and also Jack dueled a Loan shark named Garome who was rips off the people he deals with by making them sign false documents, then taking their belongings. But today we are all going to the Digital World" Daisuke narrates.

Everyone was at Poppo Time's garage, Daisuke was typing on Yusei's Laptop. "I can't believe we are going to the Digital World! I'm so excited!" Rua said. "Rua, calm down already…." Ruka tells Rua. "How's it going?" Yusei asked. "Just a bit more, and…Done! Now everyone before we go, I just want to tell you a few things. "First: don't wander off on your own and stay with your partner, Second: make sure that you don't cause any trouble and finally: If something happens get to a safe area" Daisuke tells them. "Right!" everyone agrees. "Well then, everyone hold out your Digivices to the screen" Daisuke instructed the others. They did as they were told. "Alright! DigiPort open!" Daisuke said then a light came out of the laptop and the Signers and Digimon were shucked in.

A few second later everyone arrived in the Digital World. "Wow, so this is the Digital World?!" Rua said. "It's so beautiful!" Ruka said. "I'm glad you like it" Daisuke said. "Yeah...What?! Daisuke your clothes have changed!" Rua said. "Huh? Oh this...Well for some reason the second generation DigiDestined's clothes changed when we come to the Digital World" Daisuke said. "So, what now?" Jack asked. "Well...I thought that I'll take you guys toPrimary Village first" Daisuke tells them. "Primary Village?" Aki asked. "It's a place where all Digimon are born" Veemon explains. "And where we are going to meet up with the others as well" Daisuke added. "So we get to see Taichi and the others again?!" Rua asked. "That's right" Daisuke said. "We thought that they could tell you guys about the Digital World" Veemon said. "And tell you guys about the adventures we had here" Daisuke added.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Primary Village "Wow! So this is Primary Village!" Ruka said in amazement. "Yeah, that's right" Daisuke said. Everyone looked around "Hey, what's this?" Crow asked as picked up an egg. "Oh, that's a Digiegg" Daisuke said. "Digiegg?" Yusei asked. "It's what Digimon start out from" Daisuke explains. "Wow! Is that true?" Crow asked."Yeah. First we started off as Digieggs, then we hatch to baby or Fresh, then we Digivolve to in-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and finally Mega. There are also Special types of Digivolution as well" Veemon explains. "Hey!" A voice calls out. Everyone turned to see the other DigiDestined and their Digimon running towards them. "Hey!" Daisuke waved at them. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Takeru said. "Yeah, since the Dark Signer incident" Crow said. Daisuke notices Ken at the very back "Hey, Ken!" Daisuke said, but Ken didn't say anything. "Ken..." Wormmon whisper. "He hasn't really recovered from what happened to him, has he" Yusei said. Daisuke signed and walked towards Ken "Hey..." Daisuke said. Ken looked up and Daisuke put hand on his face "Listen, it wasn't your fault, you were being used by the Earthbound Immortal and the King of the netherworld. Look we are he to help you, just like we did when you took the blame of being the Digimon Emperor!" Daisuke tells him. Ken eyes widen at this. "That's right. Ken. We are all in this together!" Hikari said. "Everyone...I'm so sorry for not trusting my friends" Ken cried.

A few minutes later, "And the adventures we had together before Daisuke moved" Koushiro said. "Wow!" Ruka said. "You guys have been though a lot..." Aki said. "Don't worry we'll help you guys out!" Tachi said. "And with Daisuke with you guys, you all will be fine" Yamato said. Then everyone heard an explosion "What?!" Jack said. "It's coming from over there!" Crow said. Everyone went toward the explosion and saw some Dark Dragon Digimons attack the Village "Those are Devidramons!" Sora said. "Everyone you have to Digivolve!" Daisuke said. "Right!" everyone said. "Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!" ExVeemon said. "Dorumon digivolve to Dorugamon!" Dorugamon said. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" Greymon said. "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Garurumon said. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Birdramon said. "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon said, "Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" Togemon said. "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon" Ikkakumon said. Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Angemon said. "Hawkmon digivole to Aquilamon!" Aquilamon said. "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!" Ankylomon said. "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" Stingmon said. All the Champion Digimon started to attack. "Huh? Hey, how come Gatomon didn't Digivolve?" Rua asked. "Gatomon is in her Champion form" Hikari explains. "Hey while we they deal with the Devidramons, we should get the Baby digimon and the Digieggs to safety!" Miyako suggested.

Everyone was leading the baby digimon and getting the eggs to safety "Come on this way!" Daisuke shouted. "You'll be safe!" Hikari yelled. "Vee-Laser!" ExVeemon yells. "Power Metal!" Dorugamon yells. "Blast Ring!" Aquilamon yells. "Hand of Fate!" Angemon yells. "Come on! This way!" Jack yells out. "Hurry!" Crow yells out. "Nova Blast!" Greymon yells. "Needle Spray!" Togemon yells. "Lighting Paw!" Gatomon yells. "Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon yells. "Here I found a cart to take the DigiEggs in!" Joe said as he pulls a cart. "Great work, Joe!" Tachi said. "Now we can the DigiEggs to safety!" Yamato said. "Hurry let's loaded the Eggs!" Sora shouted. "Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon yells. "Meteor Wing!" Birdramon yells. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon yells. "Hey! Are you okay?" Aki asked some trapped baby Digimon. "Aki, what's wrong Yusei asked. "There are some baby Digimon trapped under here!" Aki said. "What?!"" Yusei yells. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon yells. "Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon said.

Then a building crashing down on some Baby Digimon "Look out!" Ruka screamed. She tries to save them, but then the building was almost came down on them "Ruka!" Lopmon yells out. "Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon! Gauntlet Claw!" Turuiemon said and destroyed the debris. "Lopmon, you digivolves!" Ruka said.

Hurry! Follow me!" Rua said as he leads the baby digimons to safety, but then a Devidramon appeared in front of them. "AAHHHHHHH!" Rua screamed. "Rua! Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon! Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon yells and blasted the Devidramon. "Wow! You digivolved!" Rua said.

Aki was running with the baby digimon that was trapped in her arms with Lalamon beside her, when the ground opened underneath her "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Aki screamed. "Aki! Lalamon digivolve to Sunflowmon!" Sunflowmon said and she dives and catches Aki. "Thanks you" Aki said. "You're welcome" Sunflowmon said.

Crow was pulling the Cart with the Digieggs in it "Alright let's get these Eggs to a safe place!" Crow said. But as he was pulling the cart another Devidramon appeared. "Look out! Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon! Spiral Claw!" Peckmon said and hits the Devidramon. "Alright! You did it!" Crow cheers.

Jack was getting some rubble out of the way from a building "Come on!" Jack said as he finishes clearing the rubble, but then the balcony above him came off and started to fall on top of him. "Sir, look out! Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon! Spiral Blow!" Gaogamon said and he blew away the balcony. Jack nodded to Gaogamon.

A few hours later, all the Devidramons were all defeated and all babies and eggs were safe and sound. "Well that one, way to spend your first day in the Digital Word" Crow comments. "I know right, that what happened to us as well" Taich tells him. Daisuke was in deep thought "Daisuke, what's wrong?" Veemon asked. "Well Devidramon they are soldiers, right?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, that's correct" Koushiro said. "So, if they were soldiers, then who was the one giving out the orders?" Daisuke wonders. Everyone froze at that, "You don't think there is a new evil her in the Digital World" Ken asked. "I'm not sure, but what we been through its possible" Daisuke said. "Well then, we better find it!" Taichi said. "And we'll help too" Yusei said. "Thanks" Taichi said.

Nearby, a figure was watching them with glowing red eye. "Soon...very soon" the figure hissed.

 **Okay everyone, their is going to be a vote on my page on which Ultimate that Veemon is going to be. So if you would like to vote, please go to my page. Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Now in this chapter will be introducing Veemon Ultimate today!**

French Twist.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" A voice called out to her. Daisuke opened her eyes and saw Yusei hovering over her "Yusei?" Daisuke said. "Are you all right?" Yusei asked. "I think so…Where are we?" Daisuke asked. "I don't know, but I think we're in a truck or something" Yusei answers. "What on earth is going on?" Daisuke wonders.

"My eyes are getting back in focus now" Yusei said "Yeah, mine too…Huh? What's that?" Daisuke wonder as she pointed to two black things "Is that..?" Yusei wonders as he and Daisuke went over to those things and took of the tarp to revel to be their Duel Runners. "My Duel Runner!" Yusei said. "And mine as well!" Daisuke exclaimed. "That's right! I had got a call requesting that I fix something… so I went to that house. But… when I got to the house I heard coming from the inside and I quickly made my way inside. Only to discover that it was a set-up. What about you Daisuke?" Yusei asked. "I was on my deliveries run and I was just about to deliver the last package when someone came from behind and knocked me out" Daisuke remembers. "I see…Just who were they?" Yusei wonders. After that a screen lights up. "So, you two finally caught on, Yusei Fudo and Daisuke Motomiya. Yes, both of you have fallen into our clutches. There is no escape for either of you" a mysterious man who appears on it said. "Who in the hell are you!?" Yusei asked. "Let's just say I work for a certain Riding Duel business, shall we?" the mysterious man said. "You sure haven't acting like it!" Yusei said. "You're more like a mad man" Daisuke commented. "We may have taken some abrasive measures, yes." Ichiro said. "Why did you kidnap us?" Yusei asked. "Mere recruitment, Winner of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo…And the Miracle Rider, Daisuke Motomiya….in efforts to add both of you to our team! We will have you two participate in the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, W.R.G.P, that will be taking place in a year" Ichiro said. "Forget it! I have my friends, Jack and Crow! The three of us swore we'd enter the W.R.G.P together! I'd never betray them!" Yusei declined. "Yeah, I would never betray my friends!" Daisuke agrees with Yusei. "To be honest, both of your answer means nothing. Make no mistake, both of you will be joining our team. We do have doctors trained in psychological manipulation at our disposal" the mysterious man said. "Can the jokes! Like we just let you-"Yusei said. "Oh, but both of you will! What goes on here is between me and you two. So, whatever happens, no one else will find out..." Ichiro abruptly states. "Damn you..." Yusei cursed. "It won't be long before both of you will be ours. Now...relax and enjoy the ride" Ichiro said.

Meanwhile "What's the word, Jack? Find Yusei and Daisuke?" Crow asked. "No, still no sign of them. Same on your end, Crow?" Jack replies. "Yeah, and I was right in the middle of making deliveries too...What a total drag" Crow said. "Hmph, just because we couldn't get in contact with them for a while doesn't mean we should be overreacting like this" Jack comments. "Hey, you two...After hearing you say all that, are you saying that you don't care what happens to them!?" Aki asked furiously. "Yeah, you two!" Veemon added. Both Crow and Jack went silent. "I swear!" Aki said. "These idiots!" Vemmon mutters. "Don't worry, Aki, Veemon I'm sure that both over concerning yourselves because it's Yusei and Daisuke" Mikage said. "Well, for one thing, there's that weird call that tipped us off from the start" Crow said.

(Flashback)

"Your friends, Yusei Fudo and Daisuke Motomiya, has been kidnapped" A voice on the phone said.

(Flashback ends)

"Going from that, it looks pretty hokey to me" Crow comments. "Crow is right. Someone might be trying to trap us" Jack said. "I know that! But, we'll get nowhere unless we confirm that both of them are safe!" Aki tells them. "Yeah, that's right!" Veemon agrees. "Okay, I get it; just drop it. Honestly, whenever it's something about Yusei and Daisuke, both of you are so…" Jack said. We're so what?" Aki and Veemon asked with a madly and scaring expression. "Nothing" Jack said. Then all of a sudden the screen went on the frizzes. "Hey, what give!?" Crow wonders. "What?" Aki asked. "What's going on?" Veemon wonders. "We're being jammed. Seems someone has interrupted our signal" Mikage said. "The car that Yusei Fudo and Daisuke Motomiya are on is heading north on Blue Hill Route in West Valley. You should hurry…or they'll get brought back into their base" a mysterious man calls them. "Wait, who you are!? This is a private Security line! Hacking into it is illegal!" Mikage tells the mysterious man, but get no reply. "Anyway, we should check it out" Mikage said. "Yes, let's" Aki agrees. "It's the only clue we have to go on anyways" Veemon pointed out.

"We're coming on West Valley" Mikage said. Then Aki's Mark of the Dragon begins to glow and her Digivice beeped. This pain...and my Digivice...Both of them must be close" Aki said. "You might be right Aki" Veemon said. As they pass through a highway, Aki then becomes aware of their location on a particular truck. "Just now. The bottom route. Please, hurry!" Aki tells Mikage. As they close again the Crimson mark painfully activates and the Digivice beeping more loudly "We're close. It's that truck. Try getting closer" Aki said as she took of her seat belt and stands in the back with Veemon on her back. As they got close to the front of the truck "No way. There's no driver!" Aki exclaimed. "What?!" Veemon said. "Get a little closers. There's no doubt in my mind. Yusei and Daisuke are inside there" Aki said.

Inside of the truck, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon begins to glow "This pain..." Yusei said. "Yusei! Take a look at this!" Daisuke said as she shows him her Digivice.

Outside, Aki actives her Duel Disk "I summon Rose Tentacles! Thorn Whip!" Aki declares. As it began whipping the door, this ultimately begins to smash up. Both Yusei and Daisuke were perplex at what is causing this, "What' this?" Ichiro wonder as he and his henchmen also notice this through the screen.

"Aki!" Mikage said worried. "It's fine. I can control my powers now" Aki tells her. After Rose Tentacles is finally able to crack the door open "Aki!" Yusei said. "Veemon!" Daisuke said. "Daisuke!" Veemon smiled. "Yusei, Dai, are you two alright?" Aki asked.

"Boss!" one of the henchman said. "We've discussed this. Call me chief. Chief" Ichiro corrects him. "At this rate, they are going to get away, chief" the henchman said. "Both of you are rather impudent, Yusei Fudo…Daisuke Motomiya…If both of you are that persistent in refusing to join our team, then…Do it" Ichiro orders. "Sir!" the henchman said and toggles the controls.

The truck the speed up "Yusei!" Aki calls out. "Dai!" Veemon yells out. "Now both of you and your Duel Runners will come to an end! Now, toss it off!" Ichiro orders. As the trailer then speeds up, it begins losing control making Rose Tentacles fall off and disappear. As Mikage, Aki and Veemon still manages to catch up with it "Aki, don't try anything dangerous!" Yusei warns her and opens the door. "Yusei! Daisuke!" Aki yells out. She impulsively jumps to one of the doors with Veemon on her back. "Aki!" Yusei yells out. "Veemon!" Daisuke yells out. As Yusei and Daisuke helpsthem get on board, the door falls off taking Aki's Duel Disk along with it. "Mikage!" Aki calls out. "Don't endanger yourself like that!" Yusei tells Aki. "Who do you think I'm doing this for!?" Aki argued "You're okay, Vee?" Daisuke asked. "I'm fine" Veemon said. Then the truck then swerve "We're going to get tossed off at this rate" Aki said. "In that case…" Yusei said as he turns both his and Daisuke's Duel Ruuner. Aki, Daisuke and Veemon did the same. "Oh, I get it…" Daisuke smiled

Yusei and Daisuke heads towards their Runners." Yusei…Daisuke…" Aki said. Then Yusei then throws to Aki one of his helmets. "No, both of you are not thinking…"Aki said. "Hop on,Aki" Yusei tells her. "Quit pulling my leg! This thing is a one-seated, isn't it!?" Aki asked. "Don't worry. It has more than enough horsepower to run with two people" Yusei tells her. "Veemon, you hop on!" Daisuke tells Veemon. "Right!" Veemon said and jumps on Daisuke's Duel Runner. "Where am I supposed to ride?" Aki asked. "It's a better option than getting tossed out of here at a moment's notice! We don't have time to spare!" Yusei said. "No way! You can forget it!" Aki tells him. "Aki…" Daisuke whisper. "I hope she changes her mind soon…" Veemon said.

A moment later, Yusei and Daisuke started up their Runners. "Hold on tight" Yusei tell Aki who was sitting behind him. "Yusei…If we don't make it out of here alive after having me prop myself up like this, you will pay!" Aki warns him. "We're going on ahead!" Daisuke said, and then jumps on the road. "Here we go!" Yusei said. Then a Mysterious Turbo Duellist appears "Who's that?" Veemon wonder. "No idea…" Daisuke said. "More company?" Yusei wonders. "Jump, Yusei Fudo! Then, we Duel" the mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "Knew it. This guy's with them" Yusei comments. "Those Guys…" Daisuke cursed. "What's the plan?" Aki asked. "We'll be screwed either way, so let's go!" Yusei said. Thus at the time the truck is about to fall off the road, Yusei and Aki escape from it, jumping back into the road aboard the Duel Runner.

"Duel mode, on" Yusei's Duel Runner said as they landed. Yusei then took off with the Mysterious Turbo Duellist followed them. "Should we go to?" Veemon asked. Daisuke nodded and when after them. "You'll duel just like this" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "What are you saying!? You want me to duel in my predicament?" Yusei asked. "Your Duel Runner has been rigged. Once it's in Duel Mode, you can't get off. Make any abrupt stops and your Duel Runner explodes" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist tell Yusei. "Wait, what!?" Yusei said. "No way!" Aki said. "You have no choice. The battle has already started." the Mysterious Turbo Duellist tell Yusei. "And don't this of interfering either, your Duel Runner also been rigged as well, if you interfere with this Duel, your Duel Runner will also explode" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist tells Daisuke. "What?!" Daisuke said in shock. "No way…" Veemon said. "But you can still come and watch" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist tell her. "You low-down coward, can't just challenge me outright, can't you!?" Yusei asked the Mysterious Turbo Duellist. "Say what you want. Field Spell, Speed World 2, set on!" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. The barriers along the road light up, saying it is now a Duel Lane. "A Duel will be starting. Will all pedestrian vehicles on-route please diverge immediately. A Duel will be starting" a computer voice said. The Mysterious Turbo Duellist, Yusei, Aki, Daisuke and Veemon detoured to the duelling lane.

"Yusei..." Aki said. "Then I've got no choice! Hold on tight so you don't fall off! And Daisuke make sure you keep up!" Yusei tells them. "You got it Yusei!" Daisuke said. "Riding Duel..." The Mysterious Turbo Duellist started. "Acceleration!" both the Mysterious Turbo Duellist and Yusei said. "Is this what it feels like to watch a Riding Duel this close up? I'm seeing things as Yusei and Daisuke sees them for the first time…"Aki thought. "I wonder if Aki going to be okay?" Veemon wonders

"I'll go first! My turn! I summon Sacred Knight's Spearholder in defense mode! (DEF: 400) I place a card face-down, ending my turn" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "My Turn! (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC:1, Yusei's SPC: 1) I summon Speed Warrior! Yusei calls out (ATK: 900)"Its Monster effect will double its attack power during the battle phase of the turn in which it's summoned!" Yusei calls out (Speed Warrior's ATK: 1800). But as he was about to declare a battle something flown above them. "What?!" Aki said. Everyone looked up and saw a bird like creature in the sky. "That'sKaratenmon! He's a Ultimate Digimon! How did he get here?!" Veemon said. "We can figure it out later! Right now, you better diigivolve!" Daisuke said. "Right! Veemon Digivolve to...Exveemon!" Exveemon said and went off to confront Karatenmon. "Yusei we'll deal with the Digimon, so you concentrate on the Duel!" Daisuke tell Yusei. Yusei nods "Speed Warrior attacks Sacred Knight's Spearholder! Sonic Edge!" Yusei declares. "Trap, open! Floral Shield. It negates a monster's attack and lets me draw one card" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "I place three cards face-down to end my turn" Yusei said. "They're locked dead-even on the very first turn" Aki thought. Daisuke looks up in the sky. "Why are you here? How did you get her" Exveemon asked Karatenmon. "It's all for my master" Karatenmon replies. "Your master? Who's your master?!" Veemon asked. But Karatenmon starting attacking.

"It's my turn. (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC: 2, Yusei's SPC: 2) I summon Horse of the Floral Knights! (ATK: 400) When Horse of the Floral Knights is successfully summoned, I can draw a card from my deck. Next, I activated the Speed Spell, Overboost. For this turn, it will increase my Speed Counter by four and then drop them to one during the End Phase" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC: 6). "He added four more Speed Counters!?" Aki said. "This duellist knows speed inside and out! This is one considerable D-Wheeler! Don't you agreed, Daisuke?" Yusei said. "Yeah…" Daisuke said.

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Fusion! When I have four or more Speed Counters, it Special Summon a Fusion Monster! I fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder with Horse of the Floral Knights. Appear now, Centaur Mina! (ATK: 2200) Centaur Mina attacks Speed Warrior!" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "Trap card, open! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates an opponent's monster's attack!" Yusei said. Centaur Mina's Monster Effects activates! Once per turn, it negates the activation and effect of an opponent's Trap card and re-sets that card" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "What!?" Yusei said. "Battle now resumes. Go, Centaur Mina! Grace Illuminate!" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said (Yusei's LP: 2700). "Are you okay, Aki!?" Yusei asked. "Y-Yes" Aki replies."Amazing. It's regular duelling…but it's different from Psychic Duelling. Just what are these emotions in my heart this speed is giving me?" Aki wonders. "I place one card face-down to end my turn. Overboost's effect will drop my Speed Counter down to one" the Mysterious Turbo Duellist said (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC: 1).

"My turn! (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC: 2, Yusei's SPC: 3) I summon Junk Synchron! (ATK: 1300) Junk Synchron's effect activates! When its successfully summon, I can Special Summon a level two or lower monster from my graveyard! Show yourself, Speed Warrior! (DEF: 400) I'm tuning my level three Junk Synchron to my level 2 Speed Warrior! Clustering stars will call upon a new force. Becoming the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei said (ATK: 2300). "This is... Synchro Summoning in a Riding Duel!" Aki said. "Junk Warrior attacks Centaur Mina! Scrap Fist!" Yusei declares. "Trap card, open! Fleur Guard! A monster on my field won't be destroyed via battle" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "But, you still take Battle Damage! (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's LP: 3900) I place a card face-down to end my turn" Yusei said. "Amazing. Both of them are laying their attacks on thorough…almost like they've fought each other several times before" Aki thought. "Who in the world is this guys? He's clearly doesn't act like the part for someone siding with that group. He's enjoying this duel! Right, Daisuke?" Yusei said. "Yeah, you're right. This doesn't feel like that at all" Daisuke comments.

"It's my turn! (Mysterious Turbo Duellist's SPC: 3, Yusei's SPC: 4) I summon the Tuner Monster, Fleur Synchron!" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said (ATK: 400). "A Tuner Monster!" Yusei said. "Yusei, here it comes!" Aki warns him. "Yeah, his ace monster, you mean" Yusei said. "I'm tuning my level two Fleur Synchron to my level six Centaur Mina! Body born from the speed of light, time for revolution has come! Bring victory into my grasp! Synchro Summon! Sparkle, Chevalier de Fleur! (ATK: 2700) When Fleur Synchron is used as Material for a Synchro Summon, I'm allowed to Special Summon one level four or lower Normal Monster from my hand! I summon Apprentice Knight!" (ATK: 1000) "I have Scrap-Iron Scarecrow set on my field. He knows that as well as I do. I don't peg him for someone to stumble into their attack…I want to know how he'll handle this" Yusei smiled. "Yusei…is enjoying this" Aki notices. She then looks at Daisuke who was also smiling "Dai is enjoying it as well" Aki thought. "Chevalier de Fleur attacks Junk Warrior!" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "I knew he would!" Yusei said. "Yusei, if this is a ruse, you're in trouble!" Aki said. "Fleur de Rose!" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist yells out. "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow activates! It negates an opposing monster's attack!" Yusei said. "I was hoping you'd do that! Chevalier de Fleur's effect activates! Once during my and my opponent's turn, it negates the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroys it!" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said. "I was right!" Aki said (Yusei's LP: 2300). "Not bad. But, now I've got a good feel for your ace monster's properties! Trap card, open! Miracle's Wake! I Special Summons a monster in my Graveyard that was destroyed during this turn! Be revived, Junk Warrior!" Yusei said (ATK: 2300). "I place two cards face-down to end my turn" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist said.

"Not bad for a boy, Yusei Fudo" The Mysterious Turbo Duellist comments. Aki, Yusei and Daisuke were confused at what the Mysterious Turbo Duellist just said. The Mysterious Turbo Duellist stopped in the middle of the Due lane. "I knew it" Yusei said, he and Daisuke slowed down. "Yusei, Daisuke, why are you two-!?" Aki asked. Yusei and Daisuke stopped their Duel Runners "But, the explosion..." Aki said. "A bluff, I take it" Yusei said. "Yeah, I thought so as well" Daisuke said. "Who are you? What's the reason behind these dirty tricks?" Yusei asked. The Mysterious Turbo Duellist takes off their helmet to reveal to be a long hair blond women "I am Sherry Leblanc. I was testing your skills" Sherry introduction herself. "A female D-Wheeler, like Daisuke..." Aki said in surprised. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, But, Yusei Fudo, I came to take you and Daisuke away as well. I won't let you two over to any other team" Sherry said.

"You came to take us away? What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked. "I've been trying to recruit you two to my team as well. Both of you are going to participate in the W.R.G.P on my team and win" Sherry explains. "What!?" both Yusei and Daisuke said. "You two don't have to give your answers today. This duel is just a greeting. Let's try to enjoy it" Sherry said as she put back on her helmet and went off. "Wait!" Yusei calls out. "Get off, Aki. It's dangerous!" Yusei tells her. "No, let me stay like this. I want to see you two Riding Duel. I know somewhere in there lies a moment so important that it just can't be missed!" Aki said. "Hey, I hate to interrupt...But maybe we should get going, we need to catch up with Sherry and I'm worried that Karatenmon might attack us" Daisuke said as she looks up at the battle between Exveemon and Karatenmon. "Fine, then. Hold on tight! And Daisuke make sure you keep up!" Yusei said and he, Aki and Daisuke takes off.

"I knew you'd come" Sherry said ad they catches up to her. "My turn! (Sherry's SPC: 4, Yusei's SPC: 5) U summon the Tuner Monster, Turbo Synchron! (ATK: 100) I'm tuning my level one Turbo Synchron to my level five Junk Warrior! Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior! (ATK: 2500) Turbo Warrior attacks Chevalier de Fleur! Turbo Warrior's effect activates! When this monster attacks a monster with a level of six or more, it halves the attack power of the opposing monster!" Yusei said (Chevalier de Fleur's ATK: 1350). "Amazing. It's an extremely destructive effect, which turns being a high-level monster into a disadvantage!" Aki thought. "Accel Slash!" Yusei yells out, but Chevalier de Fleur wasn't destroyed (Sherry's LP: 2750). "Why wasn't it destroyed!?" Aki wonders. "Trap card, For Our Dreams. By sending one monster on my field to the Graveyard, it negates the destruction of one monster in battle!" Sherry explains as Apprentice Knight disappears. "She sacrificed one monster to protect the other one…"Daisuke whisper. "Since it lasted this battle, Chevalier de Fleur's attack power returns to normal!" Sherry said (Chevalier de Fleur's ATK: 2700). "That means that, next turn, Turbo Warrior will be destroyed!" Aki thought. "Trap card, open! Synchro Out! It returns a Synchro Monster on my field to the Extra Deck, and summon back the set of Synchro Material monsters in my Graveyard until the End Phase!" Yusei said. "Why? Even if he returns his monsters, Chevalier de Fleur's attack power will still be higher" Aki wonders. "So then, he's going for another Synchro Summon. Which is to say, what's set on Yusei's field must be Urgent Tuning. He's trying to use Urgent Tuning to bring back Turbo Warrior and attack Chevalier de Fleur again, is he? But Chevalier de Fleur has the ability to negate an opponent's Spell or Traps and destroy them. Yusei hasn't forgotten that. Which means, that is the start of yet another combo!" Sherry thought.

"Yusei, what are you trying to do?" Aki asked. Yusei smiled "Chevalier de Fleur's effect can only be used once per turn! So, what's your choice?" Yusei asked. "Go ahead and surprise me. I have a strategy in store that's superior! I won't use Chevalier de Fleur's effect on Synchro Out!" Sherry replied. "Appear now! Turbo Synchron! Junk Warrior! (ATK: 100, ATK: 2300) Next, Trap card, open! Urgent Tuning! Yusei said. "I knew it! I won't let you Synchro Summon! Chevalier de Fleur's effect activates! It'll destroy your Trap card!" Sherry said. Yusei didn't say anything. "Yusei, I'm sure you have a plan. Anyways this duel is get more interesting by the second. And I think Sherry has something else in store too" Daisuke smiles. "Now your Trap is gone. All that's left for you is Spell. But, by a card being destroyed, my Trap card opens! Chain Close! The opposing player cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the End Phase!" Sherry said. "Amazing. She's got Yusei completely cut off. Next turn, Yusei's lower-attack monster will be out in the open for Chevalier de Fleur's attack!" Aki thinks.

"I predicted as much. I knew it would come this far. I'm attacking Chevalier de Fleur with Tubo Synchron!" Yusei said. Sherry gasped and Daisuke smiled. "Yusei, why!?" Aki asked. "Turbo Synchron's effect activates! It switches the monster targeted with its attack to defense mode!" Yusei explains (Chevalier de Fleur's DEF: 2300). "Even so, what good will your 100 attack power Turbo Synchron do!?" Sherry asked (Yusei's LP: 100). "Only 100 Life Points left? Yusei, do you know what you've done?" Aki asked. She then gasped when she saw Yusei's face "Yusei..." Aki whisper. "Go, Yusei!" Daisuke thinks.

"Turbo Synchron's effect activates! I can Special Summon a monster with an attack power equal or less than the damage I received due to its attack from my hand! I summon Junk Collector! (ATK: 1000) Junk Collector's effect activates! By removing this card and a Trap card in my Graveyard, it will activate the removed Trap. I select the Urgent Tuning in my Graveyard in order to Synchro Summon!" Yusei explains. "It can't be-!" Sherry realizes. "If Spell and Traps won't work, you can always activate a Monster Effect, right?" Aki asked. "I'm tuning my level one Turbo Synchron to my level five Junk Warrior! Be revived, Turbo Warrior!" Yusei said (ATK: 2500).

"Of course you'd do this much to Synchro Summon..." Sherry said. "Turbo Warrior attacks your defense mode Chevalier de Fleur! Accel Slash! I end my turn" Yusei said. "Even though he's in a fix, Yusei's enjoying this. Daisuke is as well. And so is she. It's different from the times that both he and Daisuke's duelled me...Against Jack or Crow and, even though it's the first time they've met...against this Sherry person, Yusei is duelling with the innermost parts of his soul" Aki thinks. "However, Yusei, albeit it was to destroy Chevalier de Fleur, it was a mistake to reduce your Life Points to 100. With Speed World 2, when your Speed Counters are at four or more, for each Speed Spell in your hand, I'm allowed to inflict 800 points of damage. Right now, my Speed Counters are at four, my hand at zero, and your fate all rides on my next draw. The moment I draw a Speed Spell, you lose" Sherry tells Yusei. "No way!" Aki cried out. Yusei didn't say anything and Daisuke took a quick look at what was happen with Exveemon's battle "Vee…" Daisuke whisper.

"Yusei, you've passed the safety lines of the Riding Duel. In this world of speed, where life is lived dangerously, you've completely exposed" Sherry said. "The world of speed…" Aki thought. "Sherry, their more to this than meets the eye…" Daisuke obverse.

"My turn! (Sherry's SPC: 5, Yusei's SPC: 6) I summon Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer in defense mode!" Sherry said (DEF: 1300). "It wasn't a Speed Speel…"Aki signed. "Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer's effect activates! By removing a card with Sacred Knight in its name in my Graveyard from the game, I'm allowed to draw one card from the deck!" Sherry explains. "No way! Not another draw!" Aki said. Sherry drew another card from her deck, Yusei, Aki and Daisuke waited to see if she drew a Speed Spell. "I place a card face-down to end my turn" Sherry said. Aki signed a relief. "After all those chances, fate has turned her back to me. It makes me want you all the more. And, I wonder how you would fare in our duel, Daisuke?" Sherry tells Yusei and Daisuke. "Hey,now" Aki said. "Although, Yusei, what is it you duel for? Why are you entering the W.R.G.P.?" Sherry asked. "Because…by entering this Grand Prix, I'll find a new goal" Yusei replied.

"Then, for no reason really?" Sherry asked. "What we duel for?" Aki wonders. "What exactly are you getting at?" Yusei asked. "I have a reason. A huge reason call vengeance" Sherry said. "Vengeance…" Yusei and Daisuke wonders what she means.

"Vengeance?" Yusei asked. "Yes" Sherry said.

(Flashback)

"I was born as they only daughter of the Leblancs, a family with a long history involved in the card industry. I lived a happy life with my kind mother and father. However…" Sherry said as she remembers the happy time with her parents. "...in times, the smiles soon vanished from my mother and father's faces. It was around then that a conglomerate had been trying to buy up the businesses my father's managed, but my father wouldn't see to that" Sherry said as she remembers watching her parents in her father's study. Mr and Mrs Leblanc then saw the young Sherry and smiled at her and she ran to her father. "Up you go" Mr Leblanc said as he picked her up, he then walked to his desk and pulled a from his desk draw a teddy bear, which he gave to the young Sherry. "And then..." Sherry said.

One night, the young Sherry woke up when she heard some gunshots; she took her teddy bear and went to see what was happening. She went to the dining room, where she saw came upon a gruesome scene. She found her parents along with other persons dead in the dining room. She then back in fear until she hit Mizoguchi. As she was about to scream Mizoguchi covered her mouth and signal her to be quite. Then when gunshots were firing at them and he took the Young Sherry and runs "Daddy! Mommy!" The Young Sherry cried.

Sherry and Mizoguchi hiding out in a motel. The Young Sherry was crying while holding her bear. Mizoguchi walked to the vase and takes the rose from it, then walks to the young Sherry an showed her the rose, but she was still crying, Mizoguchi then take her teddy bear and put the rose in its paws and showed the Young Sherry, she take her bear and cries.

"But...having survived, the company persistently trailed me. I fled all over the world, and I came to find out that a certain organization, behind the scenes of that company, was involved" Sherry said as she remembers her and Mizoguchi fleeing to different countries.

(Flashback end)

"That being...Yliaster" Sherry said. "Ylisater! I've heard that name in the past" Yusei said. "I have as well. According to Divine...they're an evil in opposition with the Arcadia Movement" Aki said. "But what is this Ylisater?" Daisuke wonders. "Ylisater is a legendary organization that steps well over things as 'good and evil.' However, they will go by any means to eliminate all who gets in their way. Just as they have killed my family..." Sherry explains. "That's unbelievable" Yusei said. "Sherry..."Daisuke whisper. "It was then that I began to understand what they needed from me. My Father a certain item inside of the bear that he gave to me. Yusei, Daisuke, I want both your help. Ylisater is pulling the strings behind the upcoming W.R.G.P.!" Sherry explains. "They're what!?" Yusei said. "That's why I'm going to win the W.R.G.P. and get closer to them! I need to know! As to what Ylisater is trying to accomplish...As to why my parents had to be murdered! And that is Yusei, Daisuke, both of you..." Sherry said. "But, Yusei has friends-Jack and Crow! And Daisuke never betrays her friends! That's wh-"Aki said. "I wasn't asking you!" Sherry tells Aki. "Wait a second! You don't even know the first thing about Yusei or Daisuke!" Aki said. "Oh, yes, I do! In only these few turns, we have all learned about one another. This speed…this wind…they're all telling me the quiver of both Yusei and Daisuke's heart! And my heart as well…That…is something only those who Riding Duel can understand! Just like this speed, I'm fighting on the brink. Yusei! Daisuke! Isn't that the sort of duel you two have searched for, too!? If you two fight with me, I'm positive both of you will be able to find both of your goals as well!"Sherry said. "I…" Yusei said. "I consider it a fair offer, so give it some careful consideration. It's your turn!" Sherry said. "Who is she…?" Aki wonders. "I hope Exveemon can hold on a bit more…" Daisuke thought as she worries about her partner.

"It's my turn! (Sherry's SPC: 6, Yusei's SPC: 7) I activate the effect of the Field Spell, Speed World 2, which, by removing seven of my Speed Counters, (Yusei's SPC: 0) lets me draw a card! I summon the Tuner Monster, Drill Synchron! (ATK: 800) Turbo Warrior attacks Sacred Knight's Shield-Bearer! Accel Slash! Drill Synchron's effect activates! When a monster on my field attacks a monster in defense mode, it deals Piercing Damage! (Sherry's LP: 1550) Next, when I inflict via this effect, I draw one card from my deck!" Yusei said. "Trap card, open! Liberty at Last! When a monster on my field is destroyed by battle, this returns all monsters on the field to the deck!" Sherry said and Turbo Warrior and Drill Synchron vanish from the field. "I place two cards face-down, ending my turn" Yusei said. "Yusei's field is wide open now. If she draws a Speed Spell or monster next turn, then Yusei…" Aki worries.

"It's my turn! (Sherry's SPC: 7, Yusei's SPC: 1) I summon Sacred Knight Joan!" Sherry said (ATK: 1900). "A Monster card!" Aki thought. "Sacred Knight Joan's effect will drop its attack power 300 points only when it attacks! Sacred Knight Joan attack directly! (Sacred Knight Joan's ATK 1600) Sacred Decision!" Sherry said. "Trap card, open! Synchro Spirits! By removing a Synchro Monster in my Graveyard from the game, this will Special Summon its set of material monsters! I remove Junk Warrior to resurrect Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior in defense mode!" Yusei said (DEF: 500, DEF: 400). Joan destroyed Junk Synchron "Interesting. I'll end my turn!" Sherry said (Sacred Knight Joan's ATK 1900). "Amazing. With this struggle of speed. These two are really...Is what she-what Sherry-said true? That two people can understand what's in the depths of each other's heart through a Riding Duel? Does Yusei know what's she's feeling, then? And does Dai know how they feel? That must be it. Yusei, Daisuke, in this speed...in these wind...you two have fought while feeling your friends and your rivals' anger, cries anguish and their joy, haven't you? It's something only in this world of speed-the world of riding Duels. A sensation only D-Wheelers understand!" Aki thought.

"It's my turn! (Sherry's SPC: 8, Yusei's SPC: 2) I activate the Speed Spell, High Speed Crash, from my hand! When my Speed Counters are at two or more, this will destroy one card on my field and another card on the field!" Yusei said. "You're going to sacrifice your face-down card to destroy Sacred Knight Joan, right?" Sherry asked. "But, when Sacred Knight Joan id destroyed by an effect, I can add a Spell card from my Graveyard into my hand. A Speed Spell, of course" Sherry thinks. "I'm destroying my face-down card and Speed Warrior!" Yusei said. "You're what!? Speed Warrior!?" Sherry yelled in shock. "But, it's now that I activate the Trap card, Starlight Road!" Yusei said. "So, that was your plan!" Sherry realized. "Starlight Road, when two or more cards on my field would be destroyed, will negate that effect...and Special Summon Stardust Dragon!" Yusei explains.

But before Yusei could play Stardust, everyone heard a crashing sound and looked up. A truck suddenly comes crashing down from a bridge that's above them. "Yusei!" Aki said. "That's-!" Yusei said. "That man-!" Daiukse said. Sherry looked up and saw Ichiro and his masked thugs on top of the bridge. "Yusei Fudo, Daisuke Motomiya, I won't allow you two to participate in the W.R.G.P.! Now both of you will get what you deserve for screwing with me!" Ichiro said. "This isn't good! It going to crush her if we don't do something!" Daisuke shouted. "Let me handle this, Yusei, Daisuke! Aki said as she takes Stardust Dragon. "What are you doing, Aki!?" Yusei asked. "I'll summon it!" Aki replies. "Aki!" Yusei said. I can do this now. I'll give it my all to save Yusei and Daisuke..." Aki thought. "Please, Stardust Dragon!" Aki said as she summons Stardust on Yusei's Duel Disk. Thanks to the dragon uses its enormous body to detain the truck long enough to secure their passing, they were able to escape the situation. "A Psychic Duellist!" Sherry said. The Duel was called off due to Ichiro's interferes. "Man those guys really know how to ruined a good duel..." Dasuke signed.

Then, an explosion was heard, and everyone looked up and saw Exveemon seriously injured. "Vee!" Daisuke yells out. Exveemon was in serious pain. "Give it up! There is no way you can beat me!" Karatenmon tells Exveemon. "There is no way we're giving up! As long as we breathe, as long as we have a dream, we are not giving up!" Daisuke shouted. The her Digivice began to glow, "What's happening?" Daisuke wonders. "Exveemon Digivolve to...VHolymon!" VHolymon said, and a the dragon was replace with a man with eight angel wings, with blue hair, wearing a dragon crown, and blue armour. "Exveemon just digivoled to ultimate and an angel" Daisuke said in amazement. "Karatenmon...You threaten everyone and I'll stop you! Holy Dragon!" VHolymon said, and a golden dragon appeared around him and strikes Karatenmon, destroying him. VHolymon began to glow and DeDigivole to Demiveemon. Daisuke catch him "You did! And you digivoled to ultimate too! " Daisuke said. "Yeah, I did!" Demiveemon said. Then a ball of light came towards them. "What...?" Daisuke wonder, then the light changed it to a pendent. "That's a tag and crest!" Demiveemon realized. "Daisuke took her tag and looks at her Crest "It's the crest of Miracles" Daisuke said.

Then another Duel Runner came along, "Excellent work, Mizoguchi" Sherry said. Mizoguchi nods "Yusei Fudo...Daisuke Motomiya...I like those looks in both of your eyes" Mizoguchi tells them. "Yusei, if the duel had continued, your Stardust Dragon would have destroyed Sacred Knight Joan...and Speed Warrior would have attacked me directly. However, my Life Points would be at 50, not a completely wiped out" Sherry said. "Yeah, the match would all ride...on your next draw, Sherry" Yusei said. Sherry puts her fingers on her deck, but didn't draw "Not drawing, though. The world of speed won't end. Never, not for you and me. We'll meet again, Yusei, Daisuke." Sherry tells them. "And you too. You're an interesting gal" Sherry tells Aki. Sherry along with Mizoguchi leaves the scene. "I want to learn as well. Becoming one with the wind in the speed and learn about Yusei and Daisuke's heart...To do so, I need to Riding Duel..."Aki thought. "This isn't good...now the Digimon have somehow enter our world, which means we have better get ready for anything..."Daisuke though.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone, Rosestar48 here. Today will show both Dorumon's Ultimate and Yusei's Crest.**

Synchro Straits

It has a couple of days since the incident, and now Daisuke was in a video chat with the others DigiDestined, who were at Koushiro's place. "So, that's what happened, huh?" Hikari said after Daisuke tells them what happened. "Yeah..." Daisuke said. "I can't believe that the Digimon have started to come to our world already" Iori said. "But I'm surprised to hear that Veemon Digivoled to Ultimate!" Sora said. "I was surprised as well, and that I've got a tag and crest too" Daisuke said. "Yeah, me too!" Veemon said. "You guys are so lucky that you git a crest and can go to ultimate..." Miyako said. "I'm sure you guy will happen soon" Daisuke said. "What I'm more concerned is this Master that Karatenmon mention" Jyou said. "And this Iliaster group, that Sherry, was talking about" Mimi said. "Yeah a lot of things are happing over there in Neo Domino City..." Ken said. "Don't worry about it! We'll protect everyone here; so you guys handle any of those evil Digimon over there!" Daisuke said. "Daisuke right! We should all we can do here!" Taichi said. Then a knock was heard "Come in!" Daisuke said. The Door opened to reveal to be Jun "Daisuke, come on! Let's go already!" Jun said. "Go? Go where?" Daisuke said. "Where else! To get you something to where for the party!" Jun said. "Err...Jun, it's not a formal party, so I don't need to dress up okay" Daisuke signed. "Party?" Patamon asked. "The W.R.G.P. opening party" Veemon explains. "Oh, this Riding Tournament you mention" Hawkmon said. "Yeah, that's the one!" Daisuke said. "Come on, Daisuke! Let's get going!" Jun cried. "All right already!" Daisuke said to Jun. "Well guys talk to you later" Daisuke said and she switches off the Video Chat.

Later that night, Daisuke, Jun, Yusei, Aki, Crow, Rua, Ruka and the Digimon minus Goamon, who were in disguise, excepted for Lalamon , who was in a bag that Daisuke brought when she went shopping with Jun, were at the W.R.G.P. opening party. Jun brought herself a purple dress with matching shoes. "This is awesome! No less from a World Riding Duel Grand Prix Premium Event!" Rua said. "Rua…you might want to calm down a bit" Daisuke said. "That boy is too excitable" Jun comments.

"Team Unicorn-The Riding Duel Team on a hot streak in the Atlantis Tournament. Oh! And there's Team Mantis!" A reporter said. "Still, rarities do exist. Not only Rua, but even Aki and Jun came along" Crow comments. "Jun wanted to meet everyone" Daisuke explains. "Huh? Oh well…" Aki said as she looks at Yusei and Daisuke. "Back then…What did they see then…What did they feel then…I want to know more… about Riding Duels" Aki though as she remembers the encounter with Sherry. "Is she not coming tonight? She said she would be entering the Grand Prix…" Aki wonder as she looks around. "Ah, Yusei, guys!" Carly waves at them. "So, you're here, Carly?" Crow asked. "You're damn straight I am! Everyone's been waiting for this World Riding Duel Grand Prix Premium Event! Looks like some front-runner are her too. And I'm gonna report them like crazy!" Carly replies. "By the way where's Jack, and who is this?" Carly asked. "Oh, This is Jun, my big sister" Daisuke introduction Jun. "Hello" Jun greets Carly. "Jack? Oh yeah, he's not, huh? He should been here before us, putting on his smooth routine" Crow wonders. "I don't see Goamon anywhere either" Falcomon added. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" A voice said. Standing there were Jack and Gaomon was standing tere wearing a flashes outfits. "What's the big idea with those clothes!?" Crow asked. "A perfect fit, aren't they? I had them specially made for today" Jack said. "Wha? 'Had them made'? Jack! There you go wasting our cash again! Do you have any idea how long it took to save that much!? For one thing, how dare you have me doing all the damn deliveries while you go without a job!" Crow yells at Jack. "Are they always like this?" Jun wonders. "Yeah…every single day…"Daisuke signed. Then some cleared their throat "Oh, it's about to start" Jack said. "I would like to welcome you all to this Premium Event for the first World Riding Duel Grand Prix. As all of you may know, Neo Domino City has undergone great changes. Following the opening of Daedulus Bridge, the boundaries between the city and Satellite have vanished, transforming it into a literal utopia where anyone and everyone can enjoy duelling. The World Riding Duel Grand Prix, or W.R.G.P. for short, is an event which serves as a symbol for the newly reborn Neo Domino City. A Major event that will build bridges to peace for all eternity!" Yeager announces.

Everyone applauses his speech except Yusei, Jack and Crow. "I knew it. Unless I Synchro Summon, I can't use my deck to its fullest potential" Yusei thought. Then Yusei notice someone passing by him, but didn't get a good look. "What's wrong, Yusei?" Dorumon asked. "No...It's nothing..." Yusei said. "Now then, I'm taking this opportunity to give a summary of the first World Riding Duel Grand Prix! The course will be the circling course currently under construction in Neo Domino City's suburbs. The course is ever-changing! In one year, a series of hot duels will unfold on this varied course in the final round, by the D-Wheeler that cleared the local preliminary rounds! And the highlight of all this will be the three-man team Endurance Riding Duel!" The MC said.

A little while later everyone was enjoying themselves "Wow, this stuff is good, but not as good as Daisuke cooking" Veemon commented. "Thanks, Vee" Daisuke said. "Yusei Fudo? So, you are the Yusei Fudo who won the fortune Cup. The word gets around. Oh, pardon me! We haven't introduced ourselves. We are Team Unicorn" a member from Team Unicorn said. "Team Unicorn!? I know you guys! You're the Riding Duel Team on a hot-streak! You guys are entering the W.R.G.P. too?" Crow asked. "And you are?" the member from Team Unicorn asked. "I'm Crow, Yusei's teammate" Crow introduction himself. "Excuse me" Yusei said. "Yusei? Hey, what's wrong!?" Crow asked as Yusei walks away. "Sorry 'bout that. He's not his normal self. You'll have to excuse me" Crow apologized. "What wrong with Yusei?" Jun asked."No idea..."Daisuke replied.

The a few minutes later a large D-Wheel came crushing thought the window and drives all over the Event area, "Looks at all you meetin' here being all fancy-shmancy..." The D-Wheeler said. "It's the town roughneck, Duvackle!" Carly said then two Security Officers when in front of everyone except Aki, Daisuke, Jun and Veemon. "What a guy like that doing here?!" Jun wonders. "W.R.G.P. my ass! Riding Duel ain't some little game!" Duvackle said. "Catch him!" Ushio orders the Security Officers. "Outta my way! Outta my way! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Duvackle yells out as he runs amok in the area. "This guy is crazy! Jun yells out. "No kidding" Daisuke agrees. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Duvackle yells out. Some of the party members moved out of the way except for Aki, who had her Duel Disk on. "Aki!" Yusei yells out. "Is she crazy?!" Jun yells out. "Don't worry; she'll be fine" Daisuke reassure Jun. "Move it! Move it! Move it!" Duvackle yells. "I summon Black Rose Dragon!" Aki shouted and Black Rose Dragon appeared and whipped Duvackle out of the Party Area. "You see" Daisuke said. "Guess I was worried for nothing" Jun said. "Upsie daisy..." Duvackle said. Then Security surrounds him, but he got back on his D-wheel and fled the scene. "Duel Chasers, move out!" Ushio orders.

A little while later, "You okay sis?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, I'm okay" Jun replied. "W-What was that!? Ghost!?" Ushio yells out. Yusei and Crow gasped. "Ghost? You mean the Ghost you told me about that has the monster the take Synchro Monster?" Jun said. "Yeah...but what he doing here?!" Daisuke wonders.

A while later the Signer, Digimon, Rua and Jun were running to the parking Area "So, at last he appears! Ghost is about to get twisted apart, courtesy of Jack Atlas!" Jack said. When they got to the Parking Area someone stood in front of them "What's the big idea, jumping out!? Watch where you're going!" Crow yells out. The one who stood in front of them was a D-Wheeler wearing a Blue Riding outfit a Red visors. "Who's he?" Rua wonders. The Mystery D-Wheeler walk towards them and stared at them "This stare...it's the same... "Yusei though. "Let's go, Yusei!" Jack yells as he, Crow Goamon and Falcomon starts running, the rest followed afterwards. "You'd be wasting your time" The D-Wheeler tells them. Everyone stopped at turned around. "Even if you went, the duel would be over. And suppose we were to say it wasn't over, Yusei...as you are now, you cannot beat Ghost. Not unless you surpass your own limitations" the D-Wheeler said. "My own limitations?" Yusei asked. "That is the only way to beat him" Dark Glass said.

"Gimme a break! What's your deal, bud? Coming outta nowhere and acting like a big shot!" Crow said. "What did you mean by that?" Yusei asked. "Follow me. It'd be quicker if you try it out for yourself then if I explain it. I'll show you a new strategy none of you know about" Dark Glass said. "A new strategy?" Yusei asked.

A Few minutes later, Yusei, Dorumon and Dark Glass came out of the Parking Area on the D-Wheels. "Is there really a new strategy that will beat Machine Emperor Wisel?" Yusei wonders. "Yusei, are you alright?" Dorumon asked. "Yeah…Are you sure you want to be with during this Duel?" Yusei asked. "Since you told me about that Digimon that attack you, it's better if I stay close to you" Dorumon said.

Meanwhile, Aki, Lalamon, Rua, Terriermon, Ruka, Lopmon and Jun were watching them from the Event Building, when Jack, Goamon, Crow,Falcomon Daisuke, and Veemon came along on their D-Wheel. "You're letting him go through with this? What if this is a trap to lure Yusei into the open!?" Aki asked. "Yeah, it might be" Crow said. Then, why!?" Aki asked. "Yusei sensed something in him. Something that joins them both together a D-Wheeler…"Crow explains. "As D-Wheelers…"Aki said as she remembers the words the Sherry spoke during their first encounter. "It'll be fine, Aki. No need to worry with Yusei around" Rua said. "Y-Yeah" Aki said. "But what if an evil Digimon comes along?" Jun wonders. "That's why Dorumon is with him" Veemon explains. "That good" Jun signed. On the Duel Course both D-Wheelers went around the curve "Alright, a duel!" Rua cheered. "Go ahead and show us your so-called 'duelling that will beat Ghost.'" Jack said.

Meanwhile on the Duel Course "Let's start with a test" Dark Glass said and he speeds up. "What's going on?" Yusei wonders. "What he's up to?" Dorumon asked. "That guy's not gonna dual?" Crow wonders. "Huh? I thought he was going to show Yusei how to beat this Machine Emperor?" Jun asked. "Is he telling me to follow him?" Yusei wonders and he speeds up. The Dark Glasses D-Wheeler then speeds up even more "Fine, I'll follow your lead!" Yusei thought as he also speeds up. Yusei and the Dark Glass Race though the Course. "What is he thinking? Isn't he going to duel?" Jack wonders.

Both D-Wheelers raced back and forth on the Course. "High-speed turns and prefect manoeuvring-he's applying the ins-and-outs of riding a D-Wheel perfectly" Yusei observed. "What is this? It's like they're holding a conversation while driving!" Aki observes them. Dark Glass went even faster than before. "He's crazy for turning a curve at that speed! Crow yells out. "Really? I go very fast on curves when I'm on my D-Wheel or Raidramon" Daisuke said. "I'll take on your challenge!" Yusei said and he also went even faster. Yusei almost hits the curve but manges to pull away in time, but almost lost control of his D-Wheel "Yusei!" Aki yells out. Yusei manages to get control of his D-Wheel, Aki signed in relives.

"What's wrong, Yusei? If this trifle of speed frightens you, you won't be beating him!" Dark Glass tells Yusei. Yusei was confused at what he just said, and then the Dark Glasses D-Wheeler went fasters around the curves. "Consecutive high-speed turns!" Yusei said, and he started to go faster. "Yusei!" Rua yells as Yusei went around the curve. Yusei manages to make the turn safely "He did it!" Rua cheers. "You have guts! Now I'll show you the duelling that will beat Ghost, just like I promised!" Dark Glass said. "Yusei gasped. "Speed World 2, set!" Dark Glass yells. "Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby" the D-Wheels said. "A duel will be starting. A duel will be starting. Will pedestrian vehicles on-route please diverge immediately" a announcement said. "Lane selection. Searching for optimum, usable lane. Submitting duel lane to central. Authorization" the computer announces. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Both D-Wheelers shouted as they enter the Duel Lane. "All right, they're duelling" Jack said. "Here it is..." Crow said. "Come on, Yusei! Bring it on and don't hold back!" Dark Glass said.

"My turn! I summon Tricular from my hand in defense mode! (DEF: 300) I place a card face down to end my turn!" Yusei said. "Getting a solid scope of things first, I see" Dark Glass observes

"It's my turn! (Dark Glass's SPC: 1/ Yusei's SPC: 1) This card can be Special Summoned from my hand if there are monsters only on my opponent's field! I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Tech Genus Striker!" Dark Glass said (ATK: 800). Tech Genus Striker? I've never seen that monster before" Yusei said. Everyone else was watching the Duel through Crow and Daisuke's D-wheels' screen. "A Tuner Monster already. Guess he's going for a Synchro Summon" Jack said.

"And, this card can be Special Summoned from my hand when I Special Summoned a level four or lower monster to my field! I Special Summon Tech Genus Warwolf! (ATK: 1200) I'm tuning my level two Tech Genus Striker to my level three Tech Genus Warwolf! Appear now, Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" Dark Glass said (ATK: 2300). "A Synchro Monster!" Rua exclaimed. "So, that's his Synchro Monster!" Yusei said. "Doesn't seem like it has any particularly special effects" Yusei thought. Then all of a sudden a loud roar was heard "What?!" Yusei yells as he heard it, and he saw a brown dragon with purple hair and yellow eyes. It has tattered purple wings and two arms, and wears a black helmet and black gauntlets on its arms. "Who's that?!" Rua asked. "On no! That's Megadramon, an Ultimate Digimon, his special attack is Dark Side Attack!" Veemon explains.

"Yusei, let me deal with him, you concentrate on the Duel" Dorumon tells him. "Are you sure?" Yusei asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" Dorumon assure him. "Okay, good luck" Yusei said. Dorumon nodded "Dorumon Digivole to...Dorugamon!" Dorugamon said. Dorugamon then attacked Megadramon "Power Metal!" Dorugamon said.

"Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Tech Genus Cyber Magician!" Dark Glass said (ATK: 0) "No way! He's Synchro Summoning twice in one turn!?" Crow exclaimed. "When I Synchro Summon using this card, I'm allowed to substitute a monster needed for the Synchro Summon from my hand!" Dark Glass explains. "Synchro Summoning using a monster from your hand!?" Rua said. "I didn't know you can do that" Jun said "Neither did I" Daisuke said.

"I'm tuning my level one Tech Genus Cyber Magician to my level four Tech Genus Rush Rhino! Synchro Summon! Appear now Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Dark Glass said (ATK: 1900). "Now there's two Synchro Monsters!" Yusei said. "Will Yusei be okay?" Ruka wonders. "He'll be fine. He wouldn't lose to that guy!" Rua said. "I'm more concerned with Dorugamon who's fighting Megadramon right now" Lopmon said. "Theirs is nothing we can do, but to believe in him" Veemon said.

"Let's go Yusei! Tech Genus Power Gladiator attacks Tricular! Take this Piercing Damage!" Dark Glass said. (Yusei's LP: 2000). "Yusei!" Rua shouted when Yusei start to serve out of control, but Yusei manages to regain control. "What's wrong, Yusei? You're staggering!" Dark Glass tells him. "When Tricular is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a Bicular from my deck!" Yusei said (DEF: 200). "Then, Tech Genus Wonder Magician will attack Bicular! Machincer's Sorcery!" Dark Glass declared. "When Bicular is destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon Unicycular from my deck!" Yusei said (DEF: 100). "I end my turn" Dark Glass said. "Alright, he's got a monster left!" Rua said. "It's the same as that one time! They're enjoying the duel too!" Aki realizes. "Hey, I wonder how's Dorugamon doing?" Jun aksed. "Now, that you mention it…"Veemon said.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon yells out. But Megadramon cancel in with is Dark Side Attack, and then strikes Dorugamon with its claws. "I'm not backing down! I'm going to protect Yusei and help him no matter what happens to me!" Dorugamon said. "He's a very loyal digimon" Jun said. "Yeah" Daisuke agrees. "Hey, do you think that Megadramon is working the Digimon that Karatenmon called Master?" Veemon wonders. "Maybe, but…we won't know for sure" Daisuke said.

"Consecutive attack from two Synchro Monsters-is that the new battle-style that will beat Machine Emperor Wisel? It's true Machine Emperor Wisel? Can only absorb a Synchro Monster once per turn. With two Synchro Monsters, even if one is absorbed, you'd still have one left. But is this really the answer? Plus, the meaning of what he said…" Yusei wonders. "Well, what's the matter, Yusei? It's your turn!" Dark Glass said.

"It's my turn!" Yusei said (Dark Glass's SPC: 2/ Yusei's SPC: 2). "Synchro Defuse…If use this effect…" Yusei thought. "I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Defuse! When my Speed Counters are two or more, it allows me to gain control of a Synchro Monster on my opponent's field until the End Phase!" Yusei said. "Control of a Synchro Monster!" Jack exclaimed. "Now it's all clear! By using that effect, he'll recreate the same situation as when his Synchro Monster was absorbed by Ghost" Crow said.

"I'll gain control of Power Gladiator!" Yusei said. "Alright!" Rua said. Dark Glass the speeds up "What is he doing!?" Jack wonders. "Behold, Yusei! This is the new battle-style that will beat Ghost! Accel Synchro!" Dark Glass said. "Accel Synchro!?" Yusei asked.

Dark Glass went so fast that he looked like a blur and then vanishes in a bright light that blinded everyone who was watching. "He vanished" Yusei said. Then a pulse came from behind Yusei, and Dark Glass appeared from behind with a new monster on his field (ATK: 3300) "What just happened? What's with this monster?" Yusei wonders. "Accel Synchro Monster, Tech Genus Blade Blaster" Dark Glass said. "Accel Synchro Monster!? Impossible! You Synchroed between two Synchro Monsters on my turn!?" Yusei asked. "It's an even greater Synchro Summon conducted by A Synchro Tuner and a Synchro Monster. That is Accel Synchro Summoning" Dark Glass explains. "A greater Synchro beyond Synchro Summoning…Accel Synchro! Was that what he meant? What he said about 'surpassing your own limitations'?" Yusei wonders. "Come on, Yusei! Try to defeat me!" Dark Glass tells him.

"Blade Blaster's attack power is 3300! In that case…I activate Speed Spell - Angel Baton! When my Speed Counter are at two or more, it lets me draw two cards and sent one card in my hand to the Graveyard. I summon the Tuner Monster, Drill Synchron! (ATK: 800) If a Tuner is on my field, I can Special Summon the Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard! (ATK: 800) I'm tuning my level three Drill Synchron to my level one Unicycular and my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog! Clustering forces become the lance which pieces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Make it shatter, Drill Warrior!" Yusei said (ATK: 2400). But before Yusei could do anything Megadramon appeared above him and used his Dark Side Attack. But before the attack could hit Yusei, something went in front of the attack. When the smoke cleared Yusei was shock "Dorugamon!" Yusei yells out. Dorugamon block the attack with his body, but took series damage "Are you alright, Yusei?" Dorugamon asked. "Why? Why did you do that?!" Yusei asked. "Why? The silly because we are in this together Yusei. No matter what happens, I'll protect you and help you no matter what!" Dorugamon answers. "Dorugamon….You're right, Like you protect me, I'm going to protect you and my friends!" Yusei said, and then Yusei's Digivice began to glow "What?" Yusei wonders. "Dorugamon Digivolve to….DoruGreymon!" DoruGreymon said. "You digivolved! Yusei said. "I'm DoruGreymon, myMetal Meteor shall crush my enemy in one blow" DoruGreymon explains. DoruGreymon then attacked Megadramon.

"Drill Warrior can attack the opposing player directly by halving its attack power! (Drill Warrior's ATK: 1200) Pierce, Drill Shoot! (Dark Glass's LP: 2800) I place a card face-down to end my turn" Yusei said. "Yesm Yusei! That's the way! Don't be shy and give me your best shot! Fear shrinks your own potential! And the darkness, knowing that, will loom closer!" Dark Glass tells him.

"It's my turn! (Dark Glass's SPC: 3/ Yusei's SPC: 3) I attack Drill Warrior with Tech Genus Blade Blaster! Shoot Blade!" Dark Glass said. "Trap, activate! Wave Force! When a Synchro Monster becomes the target of an attack, it destroys all monsters on my opponent's field in attack mode! That'll take care of your monster!" Yusei said. "Tech Genus Blade Blaster, by sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, negates the effect of a Trap that spans to it!" Dark Glass said (Yusei's LP: 1100). "Trap, activate! Miracle's Wake! It Special Summons one monster destroyed as a result of battle this turn! Be reborn, Drill Warrior!" Yusei said (ATK: 2400). "I end my turn" Dark Glass said.

Back with the others, the monitors came back on "The monitors are back to normal!" Crow said. "What' that monster?" Jack asked. "Hey look! Veemon shouted as pointed to DoruGreymon. "Dorugamon must of digivolved to ultimate!" Daisuke said. "Yusei's Life Points are down to 1100!" Rua exclaimed.

"I managed to keep Drill Warrior, but Blade Blaster's attack power is 3300. And with my 2400 power Drill Warrior, I can't do anything. The only cards in my hand are Speed Energy and Shining Silver Force. Speed Energy, when my Speed Counters are two or more, will increase the attack power of a monster on my field by the number of Speed Counters x200. Next turn, my Speed Counters will be at four and I'll be able to raise its attack power by 800. But, even then, Drill Warrior's attack power will be 3200. It won't be able to beat his 3300 attack power Blade Blaster" Yusei thought. "What's wrong, Yusei? Given up?" Dark Glass asked. "My cards, heed my voice!" Yusei plead

"My turn! (Dark Glass's SPC: 4/ Yusei's SPC: 4) I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy! Drill Warrior's attack power will increase equal to the number of my Speed Counters x200! (Drill Warrior's ATK: 3200) Next, I summon Gauntlet Warrior! (ATK: 400) By releasing this card, it'll increase the attack power of a Warrior-type monster on my field by 500 points! I release Gauntlet Warrior! Now Drill Warrior's attack power increases to 3700!" Yusei said (Drill Warrior's ATK: 3700).

"Drill Warrior attacks Tech Genus Blade Blaster! Make it shatter Drill Lancer!" Yusei yells out. "Alright! " Rua said. "Monster effect activates! Tech Genus Blade Blaster can remove itself from the game once pre opponent's turn!" Dark Glass explains as Tech Genus Blade Blaster disappeared. "What!?" Yusei yells in shock. Drill Warrior's attack changed to a direct attack (Dark Glass's LP: 0000). "He protected his monster, reducing his Life Points!" Crow said.

"It's time to finish this battle! Metal Meteor!" DoruGreymon shouted and fired a supermassive iron sphere at Megadramon, destroying it. "Alright! He did it!" Veemon cheered. "Good job. You protected Yusei, your partner, very well" Daisuke said. DoruGreymon then glowed yellow and starts to shrink. He fell into Yusei's arm and turns into a small purple creature. "Dorumon?" Yusei asked. "I'm Dorimon now" Dorimon explains. "I see" Yusei said, then a ball of light appeared "That…" Yusei said. The ball of light when in front of his and became a Tag and Crest. "Yusei, you got yourself a Tag and Crest!" Dorimon said. Yusei took the tag in his hand and look at his crest, which looks like three rings joined together. "It's the Crest of Unity!" Dorimon explains. "Unity…"Yusei whispers.

Both D-Wheelers stopped and Yusei got off his D-Wheel. "That was a fine attack" Dark Glass said. "Why? Why would you take the hit for your monster instead? If you hadn't done that, it wouldn't have been over yet!" Yusei said. "Because I'm not so much of a pushover that I would reveal all the secrets of Accel Synchro" Dark Glass explains. "Why tell me about Accel Synchro!?" Yusei asked. "I look forward to the day, Yusei…when I can duel you again" Dark Glass, he then take off.

"Accel Synchro…I will surpass my own limitations!" Yusei vowed.

 **Okay everyone there that chapter done. Now I put a poll on my page to decide on what Lalamon's mega is going to be, so please vote. This is Rosestar48 signing off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we will be seeing Aki get her D-Wheel License and Crest, also we'll see Lalamon's Ultimate.**

Acceleration

At Daisuke's house, Daisuke was on the Video Chat with the other DigiDestined. "No way! Another evil Digimon attack there again!" Hikari said. "Tell me about it" Daisuke said. "But I'm sueprised that Duromon digivoled to ultimate and Yusei got a crest as well" Takaru said. "Yeah, that surprised us too, but not as much as what Aki told us, right, Dai?" Veemon said. "That's true" Daisuke agreed. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Mimi asked. "Well…"Daisuke said.

The next day at Duel Academia "I wonder how Aki will fare in the exam today?" Daisuke wonders as she walks to the course. Meanwhile Aki was cleaning her helmet "I knew you wanted to enter the W.R.G.P.!" Rua said as he and Ruka appeared. "Rua, Ruka…Entering the W.R.G.P. isn't my intention. I want to ride with Yusei and the others. I want to feel the same wind, see the same things…" Aki said. "You should be okay, Aki" Ruka said. "This isn't any place for girls" A candidate said. "Riding Duels are a man's world. You'd be better off playing with your dollies at home, missy" a second candidate said. The third candidate laugh. "Take your stone-age sexism somewhere else! Don't you have any shame?!" Ruka tells them. "Ooh, scary, scary" the third candidate said. "We're just giving you a warning. Riding Duel isn't as easy as you think, missy" The first candidate said. "I never thought they'd be easy" Aki tells them. "Well...it seem as we have some people mocking us girls, huh?" A voice said behind the three candidates. Everyone looked and saw Daisuke standing there. "Daisuke!" The twins said. "Well if you guys think are better at Riding Duels then girls then prove it in the exam" Daisuke tells them. "Come on, move it! The course is starting!" The Instructor calls them.

"The W.R.G.P. will be unlike anything before it in that all autopilots will be cut off! Riding depends solely on the D-Wheeler's skills! Understood!? Begin!" The Instructor said. "Sir" Aki and the three can three candidates shouted as they got ready.

The twins and Daisuke were in the stands watching, Yusei then came to watch. "They're at it, huh?" Yusei asked. "Yeah" Daisuke said. "Just watch this. I'm gonna drive really fast from the start and show off my skills" the first candidate said. "He's going to crash..."Daisuke observed. And as she said, the first candidate crashed against the boxes "Dammit..." the first candidate cursed. "Jackass! You went too fast! Next!" The Instructor yells. "Yessir!" The second candidate said as he rides off. "Safety first, safety first..." the second candidate thinks as he turns the corner. "Wrong! Drive like that that damn slow and you'll get rear-ended! Next!" The Instructor yells. "Yessir!" Aki said as she takes off. "Good luck, Aki!" Rua cheers.

"This acceleration...A real course really is awesome!" Aki thought. "This feels great!" Aki said. "Uh oh..."Daisuke said. "H-Hey! You're not going to make the turn!" Yusei warns Aki. Aki then crashed against the boxes. Yusei, Daisuke and the Twin cringe when Aki hits the pavement. "Ow, ow..." Aki said as she gets up.

In the Afternoon, Aki was practicing in the course, "Aki sure is trying hard, huh?" Rua said. "Yeah" Yusei said. "Alright, so now..." Aki said as she leans, but she flips over. "Aki, are you okay?" Yusei asked. "Aki!" Rua and Ruka call out. "That's was one hard fall" Daisuke said. "And I almost had it too! I got it! If I stick it out there a little longer and hit it in one shot, I might make the turn! Yeah, that's it. That's got to be it!" Aki said. "She totally in la-la-land..." Rua said. "I'm guess she's detriment to get her license. Oh, hey! I've got an idea! When Aki pass this first exam, let's bring the digimon here to cheer her on!"Daisuke said. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" Rua said. "Yes, let's do that!" Ruka said. "I'll tell Jack and Crow, too" Yusei said. "Great! But don't tell Aki, I want it to be a surprised. So I'll pick up Lalamon from Aki's" Daisuke said. Aki then tries again. "You're falling off too much!" Yusei tells her. "I am...aren't I?" Aki said. "Turn with your body!" Yusei tells her. "Yeah, I know, but..." Aki said. "You're trying too hard!"Yusei said. "I am trying too hard!" Aki said.

Later Aki takes off her helmet "Yusei! I think I got the hang of it with that last one!" Aki said. "Mm-hm. Then, let's make this the last run for today" Yusei said. Aki then takes off again "My speed and angle of entry are okay, and I've got a steady grip. Now to bump up the acceleration!" Aki said, and she makes the turn. "I did it!" Aki said. "Good going Aki" Yusei said. "Yeah" Daisuke agrees.

Next day, Aki was taking her Exam and she manages to get though the course. "Woah, awesome, Aki!" Rua said. "Alright, you pass!" The Instructor said. "I did it!" Aki said. The twin cheered while Yusei and Daisuke smile. The first candidate was shocked. Later "Time to announce the result of the test! The one who passed this class was Izayoi! Everyone else failed!" The Instructor said. Aki smiled, "Dammit, beaten by that girl?" the second candidate said. "Talk about lame" the third candidate said. "Yeah" the first candidate said.

Later in the afternoon "All that's left is the graduation-certification duel. Give it your all out there" Yusei said. "Right" Aki said. "It's not a checked item in your lessons, but, from my experience, there's this one thing I think you should commit to memory" Yusei tells her. He then showed Aki how to ride backwards "This" Yusei said. "Turnback?" Aki asked. "Yeah, if you master this, you can handle almost may situation" Yusei said. "He does make a good point" Daisuke said. "I'll give it a try" Aki said. Aki then tries to do the trick, but she couldn't keep her balance. "Watch out!" Ruka yells, and Aki crashed again. "This might be kind of tough..." Aki said. "Maybe you should help her with her balance, Yusei" Daisuke suggested. "I think you might be right about that" Yusei agrees. "Well good luck with that, I've got to get home and help Mum with dinner" Daisuke said. "Yeah, see you later" Yusei said, "Bye Daisuke!" Ruka said. "See ya!" Rua said.

Later at Daisuke's house, Daisuke, Veemon and the Motomiya family were having dinner, "Hey, Veemon do you want to come to Duel Academia to cheer Aki on during her graduation-certification duel?" Daisuke asked. "Sure, I'm it!" Veemon said. "Great! Now I'm going to call Aki's parents to see if I could pick up Lalamon for it" Daisuke said.

The next day, Daisuke picked up Lalamon and went to the Duel Academia's Riding course, where the other, the three previous students who despise Aki for having succeeded over them and two other candidate were. "What are they doing here?" Daisuke wonders. "It's something wrong, Dai?" Veemon asked. "No...It's nothing" Daisuke said. "Alright, there they go!" Crow said. The first one went first with a Security D-wheel behind him, but he crashed before the Duel started. "Ended before it started huh?" Jack said. The D-Wheeler came up and took off his helmet "Geez, don't think a license-qualification duel will be a piece of cake" Ushio comments. "It's Ushio!" Crow yells in surprised. "Well, aren't these a bunch of familiar faces! Izayoi, luck sure wasn't on your side. More and more people have been trying to get their license as soon as they announced the Grand Prix would be held, y'see. This test is to weed them out. You need to beat me to pass" Ushio explains. "Why, that-! After all we've done for him, too!" Crow said. "Izayoi doesn't stand a chance, it seems" Jack said.

"Just you watch, Izayoi" The Third Cadidate said. "You won't finish the test" The Second candidate said. The first candidate was fiddling with a remote.

Aki and Ushio got ready "Izayoi, I'm not holding back" Ushio tells her. "That's fine by me" Aki replies. "We will now begin the graduation-certification Riding Duel! Riding Duel…" The Examiner said. "Acceleration!" Aki and Ushio yell out, and both of them took off. "Field Spell, Speed World 2! Set!" Ushio declares. "Duel Mode, on." The D-Wheel announces. "I'll keep this up, take the first corner, and make the first move" Aki thought. "I'll measure her worth" Ushio thought. "Got it!" Aki thought as she got around the corner. "Aki got the first move!" Ruka cheers. "Alright, Aki!" Lalamon cheers. Daisuke look at the three boys.

"What's wrong? You've got the first move, right? It's your turn! C'mon, play! If this is enough to spook you, you can't handle a Riding Duel!" Ushio tells Aki. "That Ushio is hazing her!" Crow said. "That's not right!" Ruka said. "It's not uncommon in a Riding Duel" Jack points out. "Aki, don't let yourself be suckered into Ushio's pace" Yusei thought.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Aki said. "These Speed Spells are key in a Riding Duel" Aki remembers. "Now then, how much of a splash can you make this turn?" Ushio wonders. "I summon Revival Rose in defense mode! (DEF: 1300) And now I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder!" Aki said, but her D-Wheel gave a error. "What's that Izayoi doing!?" Crow said. "You need Speed Counters to use Speed Spells" Jack said. "She's pretty flustered" Yusei said. "Well...it is her first Riding Duel after all" Daisuke pointed out.

"That's right, I forgot about Speed Counters" Aki remembers. "Quit your staillin'!" Ushio said. "I-I end my turn!" Aki said. Nearby a female figure was watch the Duel, "This is very interesting, but let's make more fun" the figure said. She the raised her arms and Ice Spears appeared above the course. "What the-!" Rus shouted, "Where did those come from?!" Veemon asked. Then the ice spears started to fall on the course. "Oh no!" Daisuke yells out. "Aki! Lalamon Digivolve to...Sunflowmon! Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon said and blasted the ice spears. "Sunflowmon!" Aki said. "You're alright, Aki?" Sunflowmon asked. "Yeah, thanks to you" Aki said. But then more ice spears appeared above them. Who's bring out these thing?!" Crow wonders. "Don't worry Aki, I'll make sure these spears won't interrupt you duel" Sunflowmon tell her and went to deal with the spears.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 1/ Ushio's SPC: 1) Here goes! I summon Stygian Street Patrol! (ATK: 1600) Battle! Stygian Street Patrol attacks Revival Rose! Stygian Street Patrol's effect will inflict damage equal to the monster it destroyed by battle equal to its level x100 points! (Aki's LP: 3600) I place a card face-down to end my turn" Ushio said. "I have to overcome this fear..." Aki thought. "What's wrong!? Come on, Izayoi!" Ushio said and backs up and hits her D-Wheel.

"It's my turn! Draw! (Aki's SPC: 2/ Ushio's SPC: 2) I summon Twilight Rose Knight! (ATK: 1000) When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a level four or lower Plant-type monster from my hand! I Special Summon Lord Poison! (ATK: 1500)" Aki said. "Attagirl, Aki! You're back in stride!" Rua cheers. "I'm tuning my level three Twilight Rose Knight to my level four Lord Poison! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 2400)" Aki chants. "Izayoi, if you play Black Rose Dragon in this situation now that you've lost your cool, it'll be nothing to worry about" Ushio comments.

"Battle! Black Rose Dragon attacks Stygian Street Patrol! Burn it to a crisp! Black Rose Flare!" Aki declares. Black Rose Dragon attacks and destroys Stygian Street Patrol (Ushio's LP: 3200). "Not good enough, Izayoi. I now activate my Trap card, Final Penalty. When a monster is destroyed by battle, it inflict damage equal to its attack power, and not only that...! It will destroy the monster that attacked, no questions asked!" Ushio said (Aki's LP: 2800). "She's getting completely pushed around" Crow said. "Aki, don't get caught off-guard! You can turn this right around!" Yusei said. "When my monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon the Revival Rose in my Graveyard (DEF: 1300) I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" Aki said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 3/ Ushio's SPC: 3) By removing Stygian Street Patrol in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fiend-type monster in my hand with an attack power of 2000 or lower! I Special Summon one more Stygian Street Patrol! (ATK: 1600) Following by summoning Stygian Security! (ATK: 100) I'm tuning my level one Stygian Security to my level four Stygian Street Patrol! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Stygian Sergeants! (ATK: 2200) Battle! Stygian Sergeants will attack Revival Rose! But, here's the best part. You can't take a savage beast gumshoe, who strikes fear in the hearts of others, lightly. If Stygian Sergeants successfully destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again! Also, its attack power will increase by 800 points!" Ushio said (Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 3000).

"What!? Aki's Life Points are 2800! If this connects, Aki will lose!" Yusei said. Ushio laughs "Direct attack!" he declares. "Trap, activate! Offensive Guard! When I'm attacked directly, it halves a monster's attack power until the End Phase of this turn and allows me to draw one card!" Aki said (Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 1500) (Aki's LP: 1300). "What!? She survived that one, huh? But, it's still my turn. I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Storm! When my Speed Counters are at three or more, it inflicts 1000 points of damage!" Ushio said (Aki's LP: 300). "She managed to get through that, but she only got 300 left! This looks bad!" Crow said. "I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Ushio said (Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 2200).

"Draw! (Aki's SPC: 4/ Ushio's SPC: 4) I summon Witch of the Black Rose! (ATK: 1700) When this card is successfully summoned, I draw one card from my deck...and if that card is any card other than a Monster card, this card is destroyed. Draw! The card I've drawn is Dark Verger!" Aki said. "Trap, activate! Climactic Barricade! Activating when an opponent's monster is summoned, it make all level four or lower monsters unable to attack during this turn! Izayoi, Witch of the Black Rose is frozen! On top of that, Climactic Barricade will deal 500 points of damage for each of my opponent's level four or lower monsters during the End Phase! If you don't beat me this turn, you're finished" Ushio said.

"I have four Speed Counters" Aki thought. "I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder, from my hand! It Special Summons a level four or lower monster from my hand!" Aki said as she summons Dark Verger (ATK: 0000). "Looks like Aki has a handle on Speed Spells now" Yusei said. "I'm tuning my level four Witch of the Black Rose to my level two Dark Verger! Splendid hunter and dweller of the scared forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose! (ATK: 2200) Splendid Rose's effect! By removing a Plant-type monster in my Graveyard, it will halve the attack power of one monster until the End Phase of this turn! Your Stygian Sergeants' attack power is halved! (Stygian Sergeants' ATK: 1100) Battle! Splendid Rose will attack Stygian Sergeants!" Aki said (Ushio's LP: 2100). "Not bad, kid!" Ushio said. "We're not through yet. Here's payback for earlier" Aki tells Ushio. "Say what?" Ushio asked.

"Trap card, open! Blossom Bombardment! When a Plant-type monster destroys an opponent's monster, it infects damage equal to that monster's attack power" Aki said (Ushio's LP: 1000). "There we go..." Ushio said. "That instructor is getting his butt kicked" The Third candidate said. "That damn girl...It's about time we finish her off" The First candidate said as he pushed the button on the remote. The four explosions happened and the rods fell off on to the course. "Aki!" Yusei yells out. "What just happen?!" Daisuke yells out. "Look at her squirm!" The First candidate said and Jack over heard him.

Aki dodges the rods "Trouble? Still, whatever happens, if she wipes out, the test is over" Ushio said. Aki pants as she remembers Sherry's words. "I want to know. That's why I can't afford to be stopped here!" Aki thought and she used the move the Yusei showed her to dodge all of the rods. "Awesome!" Ruka said. "It did come in handy!" Yusei said. "Good thing you show her that move" Daisuke said.

"Well...that was interesting, now let's see if she can dodge this!" female figure said as she summoned more ice spears above Aki. "Oh no! This isn't good!" Veemon shouted. "Yeah...with those ice spears above her she can't dodge them. "It looks like you're going to fail this test, Aki" Ushio said. "No I'm not giving up! I going to riding with my friend to understand them, that's why I'm not giving up!" Aki shouted. Then her Digivice began to glow. "Sunflowmon digivolve to... Lilamon!" Lilamon said. "No way Sunflowmon just digivoled to ultimate!" Rua shouted. "Lila Shower!" Lilamon shouted and Fires countless slender beams from her leaf-like fingers and destroyed the ice spears.

I'll be damned; she avoided those roadblocks..." Ushio said. "I'm going to be one with this wind too!" Aki thought. "Splendid Rose's effect! During a Battle Phase in which it attacked, by removing a Plant-type monster in my Graveyard, I can halve its attack power and attack once more! (Splendid Rose's ATK: 1100) Splendid Rose attacks directly!" Aki said (Ushio's LP: 0000).

"Well done. You pass" Ushio tells Aki. "Alright!" The Twins cheered. "Aki..." Yusei said. "She did it!" Crow said. "Good going, Aki!" Daisuke said. Meanwhile Jack beats up the three candidates who sabotaged Aki's test. "We'll get you..." the first candidate said.

Sherry was watch the Duel nearby "From the looks of it, I'd say the cast has been assembled" Sherry comments and drives off. Aki returns to the other "Aki, welcome to the world of Riding Duels" Yusei congratulate her. Then Lilamon starts to glow yellow and shrinks into a green ball with eyes and mouth, multiple pink spikes, and a leaf for a tail and a fang on the left side of her mouth. "Lalamon?" Aki asked. "No, Aki. I'm Budmon now" Budmon said. Then a ball of light went towards Aki and it became a tag and crest. Aki looks at the crest, which looks like a wings wrapped around a diamond. "It's the Crest of Devotion" Budmon said. "I still wondering who summon those Ice Spears" Veemon asked. "Yeah…"Daisuke agrees.

"It's looks like this battle will be quite fun indeed" The female figure said as she went thought a portal.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! In this chapter we will see Daisuke's Riding Duel, and we'll learn show about her.**

Challenge for the Top

It was a couple of day after Aki earned her D-Wheel licensed, Lalamon's Digivolving to Ultimate and her gaining her Crest. Aki trains with Yusei, to help her with her Riding Duels. Today Daisuke having lunch at Duel Academia "Daisuke!" Aki calls out. "Oh hey, Aki!" Daisuke said. "Did you hear what happen to Jack" Aki asked. "Your mean that D-Wheel thieving ring, right? Yeah, I heard" Daisuke said. "At least everyone got their D-Wheels back and Jack okay" Aki said. "Yeah, that's a relive" Daisuke said. "Hey! You're Daisuke Motomiya, right?" A voice said. Both Aki and Daisuke looks up and saw a boy wearing a Duel Academia's boy uniform with black hair was standing there. "Yeah...And you are?" Daisuke asked. "I'm Sho Kazuya, and I challenge you to a Riding Duel!" Sho said. "Huh? What?" Daisuke asked. "Your heard what I said, here at the Duel Academia's Riding track!" Sho said. "Sorry, but you need permission to use the tracks from the teachers to use it, so no thanks you" Daisuke said as she got up and went to class. "I wonder why that guy challenge you to a Riding Duel?" Aki wonders. "Who knows, but we can't use the track without permission anyways" Daisuke said.

Later in that day, Daisuke was about to go home when Sho appeared in front of her again. "Let me guess, you want to challenge me to a Riding Duel again" Daisuke signed. "Yeah, that's right and I asked the Head Instructor if we could use the track" Sho said. "Well…we have it tomorrow then, school already over and I think you would like people watching the duel" Daisuke said. "You're right about that, so we're on tomorrow then?" Sho asked. "Yes we are" Daisuke said and then leaves.

A little while later at Poppo Time "What!? You were challenge to a Riding Duel!" Rua yells out. "Yeah, he asked me twice, first time he asked I refused because you're not allow to use the tracks without permission, but the second time he asked, he said that he got the Head Instructor's permission" Daisuke explains. "And did he?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, I verified with Head Instructor, so it's true" Daisuke replies. "I see" Yusei said. "Hey let's go a watch this Duel!" Rua suggested. "Hey! That's a great idea, Rua! And I get to see Daisuke's Skills as well" Crow said. Daisuke chuckles "Sure you all can come to watch" She said.

The next day at the Duel Academia's riding track, everyone from Duel Academia, Yusei, Jack, Crow and the Digimon were in the stands. "So why did this Sho challenge Daisuke anyways?" Veemon asked. "No clue..." Aki said. Then a green D-wheel came up, The D-wheeler took his helmet off to relives to be Sho. "So that's Sho huh?" Jack asked. "Yeah...that's him" Aki verified. Then Daisuke appeared on her D-wheel. "There's Daisuke!" Ruka said. "Go, Daisuke" Rua yells.

"Today I'll defected you and gain the Top in Duel Academia's ranking for the Riding Duels!" Sho declares. "So that's why you challenge me to this duel..." Daisuke signed. "What are they talking about?" Lopmon asked. "Well…we have exams here for right, Duel and Riding Exam, well for those we have something called a scouring system and in that system are the top 10 ranking students" Ruka explains. "But wait…isn't that Sho guy already in the Top 10? So why did he say that he'll be the Top in Duel Academia's ranking for the Riding Duel?" Rua wonders. "And how does that involve this duel?" Terriermon added. "What rank is Sho?" Yusei asked. "I don't know…" Rua said.

Then the Head Instructor came on the track, "Now will begin the Ranking Riding Duel between the Rank 2, Sho Kazuya and the Rank 1, Daisuke Motomiya!" the Head Instructor announce. "EHHH! Daisuke is Rank 1 at Riding Duels at Duel Academia?!" Rua exclaimed. "Wow…" Ruka said. "This explains everything now" Yusei understands. "Yeah, that guy believes the girls shouldn't be rank first in Riding Duels" Jack said. "What a jerk!" Aki said.

"Riding Duel…" The Head Instructor said. "Acceleration!" Daisuke and Sho shouted and they took off. "Field Spell, Speed World 2! Set! Duel mode, on" both D-wheels annonce. "Go, Daisuke!" Veemon cheers. "I'm going to take the first corner!" Sho said as he went pass Daisuke and went around the corner first.

"I turn! I summon Gusto Thunbolt! (ATK: 1500) I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Sho said.

"I turn! (Sho's SPC: 1/ Daisuke's SPC: 1) I summon Marauding Captain! (ATK: 1200) When this card is Normal Summon, I'm allow to Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand! Come, Command Knight! (ATK: 1200) And thank to her all Warrior-Type monsters I control gains 400 attack power! (Marauding Captain's ATK: 1600 Command Knight's ATK: 1600) Battle! Marauding Captain attacks Gusto Thunbolt!" Daisuke said. "Trap activates! Spiritual Wind Art – Miyabi! By releasing 1 WIND monster on my field, I can target one monster on my opponent's field and place that card on the bottom of the deck! I release Gusto Thunbolt and return your Command Knight to the deck!" Sho said (Marauding Captain's ATK: 1200). "Then, I'll attack you directly with Marauding Captain! (Sho's LP: 2800) Next, I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" Daisuke said.

"My turn! (Sho's SPC: 2/ Daisuke's SPC: 2) I summon Caam, Serenity of Gusto! (ATK: 1700) Next I activate the Speed Spell - Double Summon! When my Speed Counters are at two or more, this card allows me to Normal Summon again! I summon the tuner monster, Gusto Gulldo! (ATK: 500) Now I tune my level three Gusto Gulldo to my level four Caam, Serenity of Gusto! Synchro Summon! Daigusto Eguls! (ATK: 2600) Now my Gusto Gulldo's effect! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can a level two or lower Gusto monster from my deck! I Special Summon Winda, Priestess of Gusto!" (ATK: 1000) Battle! Daigusto Eguls attacks Marauding Captain!" Sho said (Daisuke's LP: 2600) "Trap card open! Des Accelerator! When I take battle damage from an opponent's monster, my Speed Counters increase by one for every 300 points of damage I took! Since I took 1400 points of damage, I gain three Speed Counters!" Daisuke said (Daisuke's SPC: 5).

"Daisuke got more Speed Counters then Sho now!" Rua said. "But now she has no monsters to protect her" Ruka said. "I wouldn't worry, Daisuke has everything under control" Veemon said.

"Winda, Priestess of Gusto attacks you directly!" Sho said. "Continuous trap open! Speed Booster! If I've got more Speed Counters then my opponent, I can use one of its effects, and the one I'm using is once during my opponent's turn, I can negate your monster's attack!" Daisuke counters. "Turn end" Sho said.

"I turn! (Sho's SPC: 3/ Daisuke's SPC: 6) Speed Booster's other effect! Once during my turn, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the difference in Speed Counters × 100. I have six Speed Counters and you've got three, you'll take 300 points of damage! (Sho's LP: 2500) I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!" Daisuke said "What?! Speed Fusion?!" Aki shouted. "When I've got four or more Speed Courters, I can use the monsters to Fusion Summon! I fuse my V-Knight and Alexandrite Dragon in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear V-Dragon King!" Daisuke said (ATK: 2500). "Fusion Summon?!" Sho yells in shock. "V-Dragon King's effect! When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level four or lower Dragon-Type monster from my deck! I Special SummonBlackland Fire Dragon! (ATK 1500) Next I summon the tuner monsterMagnaDrago! (ATK: 1200) Now I tune my level two MagnaDrago to my level four Blackland Fire Dragon! Dragon of the archers, how come and begin the hunt! Synchro Summon! Appear, V-Archer! (ATK: 2800) V-Archer's effect! Once per turn, by removing a monster from my Graveyard, I can inflict damage equal to halve of that monster's attack power! I remove Blackland Fire Dragon from my Graveyard to inflict halve of its attack power! (Sho's LP: 1750) "Battle! V-Archer attack Daigusto Eguls! (Sho's LP: 50) Next V-Dragon King attack Winda, Priestess of Gusto!" Daisuke shouted.

"Alright, she's almost took out his life points!" Rua cheers. "I got to say, Daisuke is a pretty good D-Wheeler" Crow comments. "Yeah…" Yusei said. "I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Daisuke said.

"I turn!" Sho said (Sho's SPC: 3/ Daisuke's SPC: 6). "It's over" Daisuke mutters. "Huh?" Sho said confused. "Trap card, open! Miracle's burst! With this you lose 500 life points for each monster I have on my field!" Daisuke said. "What?!" Sho yells. Two golden orbs appeared in front of both V-Archer and V-Dragon King and blasted Sho (Sho's LP: 0000). Sho screamed. "The winning for this Duel and still Rank 1, Daisuke Motomiya!" The Head Instructor announce. "Alright, Daisuke!" Everyone cheered. "I should have won and took my rightful place as the Top Ranking Duellist at Duel Academia's Riding Duel" Sho yells in frustration. "You need to calm down" Daisuke said. "If I can't beat you in a Duel, I just fight for it!" Sho said, and he then went to attack Daisuke, who was getting off her D-Wheel. "Daisuke!" Aki yell.

But as soon as Sho was about to punched Daisuke, she duck and did a back kick and hits Sho. "Man, if you do this in every duel you lose, then you're a disgraces to other D-Wheelers" Daisuke stated. "Why you!" Sho said. But before he could do anything, the Head Instructor grabbed him. "Sho Kazuya, we do not allow violets here! You're going to wash all the Duel Academia's D-Wheel for a week!" The Head Instructor said.

 **OC Cards**

 **V-Dragon King (Fusion/Effect monster, Type: Dragon Attribute: Earth, Level: 6, ATK: 2500, DEF:2000)**

 **One V-monster+ One Dragon monster**

 **When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon a level four or lower Dragon-type monster from your deck**

 **V-Archer (Synchro/Effect monster, Type: Dragon Attribute: Wind, Level: 6, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2200)**

 **Once per turn, you can by remove a monster from your graveyard, your opponent take damage equal to halve of that monster's attack power.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll be introducing the D-boards, Ruka's crest and Lopmon's Ultimate.**

Dawn of the Duel Board

Both Aki and Yusei are in the middle of a Riding Duel. Yusei has Junk Archer on his field, while Aki had Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis on her field. I activate Junk Archer's effect! I'll remove Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! Dimension Shoot! Here goes, Aki! Direct attack!" Yusei said (Aki's LP: 1700). Aki starts to lose balance on her D-Wheel "Aki, don't try to control the D-Wheel by force! Put more of your weight unto the D-Wheel!" Yusei tells her. "Got you!" Aki said and regains her grip and balance. "Hey!" Ruka called out as she, Rua, Daisuke and the Digimon waved to Aki as she drives by where they were sitting. "Aki has really gotten caught up in Riding Duelling, huh?" Ruka comments. "That's because Yusei is a great teacher" Daisuke said. "Yep!" Rua agrees.

"Aah, I wanna Riding Duel too..." Rua comments as he watches Yusei and Aki. "You, Rua, Riding Duelling?" Ruka said and began to laugh "I won't say it!" Ruka said. "You don't have to laugh so much, okay!?" Rua, embarrassed, tells her. Rua turns back to Yusei and Aki "One day, I'm gonna challenge Yusei and Jack to a Riding Duel too!" Rua thinks. "Those recent attack, we've mange to get thought them and three of use gain our crest and our Digimons reach their Ultimate level, but who known when the next one will come, also we don't know who attacked Aki during her Riding Exam ether" Daisuke thought.

"What? A huge meteorite?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, it's a big stink, from what I hear" Crow said. "So, that rumbling a while ago was a meteorite, huh?" Rua wonders. "It really shocks me up" Terriermon said. "Ghost appeared right after a meteorite crashed the last time" Yusei said. "Yeah" Crow said. "Then, this time too?" Aki asked. "Yeah, it might be some kind of forewarning!" Yusei said. "In any case, how's about we go check it out" Crow suggested. "Yeah"everyone agrees.

People are gathered around, as Crow walks up to one of them "Oh man. I hope this isn't…" Crow said. "Said this point on is off-limits" a man said. "Huh? What about the meteorite?" Crow asked. "Those Security guys took it away a good while ago" the man answers. "Darn, that bites!" Crow said. "Aw, we're too late?" Rua wonders. "Yusei…" Aki said. "Yeah…" Yusei said. "What is this uneasiness? I have a bad feeling about this…" Yusei thought. "Looks like we better keep our eyes open then" Veemon said."Yeah…" Daisuke agrees.

The next day at Duel Academia, "Eh, a transfer student in the grammar school section?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, that's what I heard the teachers say" A girl said. "I wonder how this new kid does" Daisuke said. "Silents everyone, class is about to begin!" The teacher said as he enters the classroom. "Maybe I'll asked Rua or Ruka about this new student later" Daisuke thought.

Later that day at Poppo Times, "It was really a prefect combo! And the timing Luciano chose to use his cards couldn't have been better! You could say he's always a step ahead! He's so cool!" Ruka said. "That's rare. To think of you giving someone so much praise, Ruka" Yusei said. "That's true" Daisuke agrees. "Because he's really wonderful! Right, Rua!?" Ruka said. "That so? Sure he's not just lucky?" Rua said. That caught both Yusei and Daisuke attention. "Well, it's about time for me to head back. See ya" Rua said as he and Terriermon leaves. "What happened?" Yusei asked. "It seems he doesn't like that he lost to Luciano in a duel" Ruka explains. "No, it's something more than that…" Daisuke thought.

The next day at Duel Academia, "Good morning" Rua and Ruka said to their classmates. "Ruka! Good morning!" Luciano said. "Luciano!" Ruka said. "I've been waiting for you. I want to speak to you about something" Luciano said. "To me?" Ruka asked. Luciano nodded. "Well, I could do without" Rua said. "Do you have time after school?" Luciano asked. "Nope! Nope! Absolutely not!" Rua said. "Would you like to come over to my house? There's something I want to show you" Lucuano said. "What?" Ruka asked. "You'll find out after you come over" Luciano said. "I said she can't! We have plans after school, so we'll be busy!" Rua said. "I'm talking to Ruka. Would you mind not cutting in?" Luciano tells Rua. "Ruka and I are one in the same! If I can't, then Ruka can't! Let's go, Ruka" Rua said, he the grabbed Ruka's hand and walks away with an annoyed look. "Hey! Don't tug so hard!" Ruka tells Rua. "I'm sorry Luciano!" Ruka said. Luciano had an annoyed look on his face as he watches them leave. Nearby Daisuke was watching the event "So that's Luciaon, huh?" Daisuke through and then walked into the School.

Later when, school was over, Daisuke was walking to the front gate when she saw Ruka and Luciano drive off in a limosine "Huh,Ruka? Where's she off to? Where's Rua?" Daisuke wonders. Daisuke then left Duel Academia. "I better head off to Yusei's to get Veemon and talk to Yusei about those recent attacks" Daisuke said as she runs off. Later Daisuke arrived at Poppo Times, "Hey, Yusei!" Daisuke greets Yusei. "Hey, Daisuke!" Yusei said. "Daisuke!" Veemon shouted as he jumps. Daisuke catches Veemon "Vee…Do always have to do that every time I pick you up?" Daisuke laugh. "Yep! Cause its fun!" Veemon said. "Sorry about that Daisuke, I've tried to tell him not to do that" Dorumon apologizes. "It's fine, don't worry" Daisuke said. "I see…" Dorumon said. "Anyways, Yusei, I was wondering if we could talk?" Daisuke asked. Yusei nodded.

Later, Jack came back and a little while after Leo came in. "Duel Board?" Jack asked. "Uh huh. The machine looked something like this, and you could link up your Duel Disk here" Rua explains as he draws it. "Now I get it. With that, one could have a simplistic version of a Riding Duel. That's one interesting idea there" Jack said. "I have to agree with that" Daisuke said. "So, Yusei, what'cha think?" Rua asked. "Well, in theory, it's pretty simple, so I could probably build it out of some spare parts…" Yusei said. "I wanna beat that Luciano! I wanna win and bring him down! C'mon, Yusei, can you? C'mon can you? Can you?" Rua begs. "No debating it, it seems…" Yusei said.

Later in the afternoon, "Thank you for today!" Ruka said. "No problem, I'll be waiting again tomorrow" Luciano said. "'Kay! Oh, could I come with Rua?" Ruka asked. "Rua?" Luciano asked. "Rua has been saying he's wanted to Riding Duel for a while now. I'm sure it'd make him jump for joy!" Ruka said. "Of course, the more the merrier. Well, take care" Luciano said. "Bye!" Ruka said as Luciano leaves. Ruka then walks in to her house, "I'm home! Rua! Lopmon! Terriermon!" Ruka calls out. "Welcome home, Ruka!" Lopmon greets her. "Welcome back!" Terriermon said. "Where's Rua?" Ruka asked. "Eh, he's not with you?" Terriermon asked. "No…Guess he's not home yet, huh" Ruka said.

Back in the basement of Poppo Times, Yusei was screwing something in place of what appears to be a Duel Board, and fitting Rua's feet to make sure they fit. Yusei looks up at Rua to which he nods. Later on Yusei is compiling/programming data into the Duel Board as a cord is plugged from the computer to the Duel Board, while Rua appears to be sleeping. At Daisuke house, the Motomiya's were having dinner. "Duel Board?" Jun asked. "Yeah, Rua asked Yusei to build one for him" Daisuke said. "Well more like pester him to" Veemon said. "But if so, then children would have a good feel about Riding Duels" Mrs Motomiya said. "And it would help them if they want to get a D-Wheel licence, too" Mr Motomiya added. "That's true!" Jun said. "But still…this was the first time I've heard of Duel Boards, if this is a new type of Riding Duel, then why hasn't been heard of until today?" Daisuke wonders.

The next day, Ruka was sleeping on the couch with Lopmon and Terriermon, and wakes up "Rua? He didn't come back at all…" Ruka said. Meanwhile at a practice lane, Rua was riding on his Duel Board trying to keep a good balance. As he practices he falls "Woa-woa-Woah! Ow!" Rua said. As Rua looks up he sees Luciano (in his point of view) laughing at him. "Crap…" Rua said. He then gets up and back on his Duel board "No way I'm giving in" Rua said. As he continues he falls off a few times, but he still keeps going "Crap!" Rua said. Rua then spots Ruka, Lopmon and Terriermon (who was watching him). "Ruka! Lopmon! Terriermon!" Rua said, and stopped. "What're you guys doing here?" Rua asked. "I asked Yusei and he said you might be here" Ruka said. "We got worried when you didn't come home last night" Terriermon said as he jump onto Rua's shoulders. "Shouldn't you be going to Luciano's house?" Rua lightly turns his head asking in a slight annoyed tone. "Mm-hmm. But, you want to beat Luciano, right? I'll cheer you on. Let's practice together!" Ruka said. "Me too!" Terrirermon said. "Me as well" Lopmon said. "Mm-hmm! Yah!" Rua said.

"You're doing it! You're doing it! Just keep it up, Rua!" Ruka said. "You're keeping a steady line yourself, Ruka!" Rua said. The twins are then shown practicing while having a great time. Rua then notices someone above watching them "Who's he?" Rua wonders. The mysterious person get's on a Duel Board and heads towards Rua and Terriermon. After landed, the mysterious person knocks Rua and Terriermon off Rua's Duel Board. "Rua!" Ruka yells. "Terriermon!" Lopmon yells. "I have no need for him. I only have need for you. I'm going to have you duel me just like this" the mysterious person said, after saying that, the mysterious person pulls out the rod-like Duel Disk, and green energy forms in front of it. "Eh? What!?" Ruka said when she notices her Duel Disk activates on its own. "No way! Eh!? The Duel Board is moving on its own!" Ruka said. "What?!" Lopmon asked. "Follow me!" the mysterious person tells her. "Rua!" Ruka yells out as she reaches her hand out. "Ruka! Hold it!" Rua calls her name as he and Terriermon gets on his Duel Board, quickly catching up to them. "You'll be facing me!" Rua tells the mysterious person. "Sound fun! I'll eliminate the both of you! Field Spell, Speed Word 2, set on!" the mysterious person said. "A duel is starting. A duel is starting" the lane said as it comes up. "Lane selection. Searching for optimal, usable lane...Submitting Duel Lane to central…Authorization" A computer said.

"What should we do, Rua!? I've never Riding Duel before!" Ruka asked. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Ruka. We'll win! Just like how we beat Demak together!" Rua tells her. Ruka nodded, then everyone went around the corner. "Riding Duel…"Ruka starts. "Accelateration!" all three said. "Okay, you start! Bring it on! " the mysterious person tells Ruka.

"It's my turn! I summon Bird of Roses and end my turn!" Ruka said (ATK: 1800).

"An attack of 1800? It's my turn! (Ruka's SPC: 1 Enemy's SPC: 1 Rua's SPC: 1) I summon Absurd Stealer from my hand! (ATK: 100) When this card is successfully summon, it reduces an opponent's monster attack power to 0 and makes its attack power equal to that monster's defense power until the End Phase! (Bird of Roses's ATK: 0000, Absurd Stealer's ATK: 1500) Absurd Stealer attacks Bird of Roses Absurd Return!" the mysterious person declares. A blue beam is fired from Absurd Stealer", and it hits Bird of Roses , destroying it (Ruka's LP: 2500). The force from Bird of Roses being destroyed was so much that Ruka and Lopmon was sent flying off the circuit. "Ruka!" Rua yells her name very worried.

As Ruka falls, an image of Regulus catches Ruka on his back, and puts her back on the field. "Thank you, Regulus!" Ruka said, and then holds her chest in pain. "Did'ja like that? In this duel, you'll be able to actually feel the Life Point damage!" The mysterious person said. "Actually feel?" Rua wonder,as Ruka clutches her chest in pain - as she does this, her Mark of the Dragon glows. The glow is mirrored by Yusei's own mark "My birthmark...Ruka..." Yusei concerned.

"Its monster effect activates! When Bird of Roses is destroyed as a result of battle, it can Special Summon two Plant-type Tuner monster from my deck! I Special Summon Nettles (DEF: 400) and Spore (DEF: 800), in defense mode!" Ruka said. "I place three cards face-down to end my turn" The mysterious person said (Absurd Stealer's ATK: 100). "How dare you do that to Ruka! You'll be attacking Ruka again over my dead body! I'm going to defect you!" Rua said. But before he could do anything a figure flipped over him. "What?!" Rua yells. Everyone looks up and saw a Cat that looks like a gypsy in the air. "That Beastmon! An Ultimate Digimon, her attacks Witch Warp and Vampire Dance are bad news" Terriermon said. "What should we do?" Ruka asked. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her" Lopmon said. "Yeah don't worry!" Terriermon said. "Lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon!" Turuiemon said. "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!" Gargomon said. The both of them the attacked Beastmon.

"My turn! (Ruka's SPC: 2 Enemy's SPC: 2 Rua's SPC: 2) I summon Morphtronic Datatron from my hand! (ATK: 1200) Datatron attacks Absurd Stealer Datatron Fire!" Rua shouted. "Got'cha now! Trap, activate! Exus Summon! It returns a monster marked as an target to my hand and Special Summon a monster from my hand with a lower attack power! I Special Summon Sky Core!" The mysterious person said (ATK: 0). "An attack power of 0?!" Rua comments. "Next, I activate a Trap! Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, it destroys all monsters on the field!" The mysterious person said. "His own monster too!?" Ruka said in surprised. "When Sky Core is destroyed via card effect, it destroys all monster on my side of the field, and from my deck, hand and Graveyard, Special Summons Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity, (ATK:0) Skiel Top, (ATK: 600) Skiel Attack, (ATK: 1000) Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier! (ATK: 400) " The mysterious person said. "He Summoned five monsters at once!" Rua surprised. "Machine Emperor Skiel's effect activates!" The mysterious person said, and all of the parts come together, forming a bird-like machine (ATK: 2200). "What's with this huge robot!?" Rua wonders.

"Thanks to you, I was able to summon my greatest monster! Okay, now bring it on! I'll show you what true duelling is all about!" The mysterious person tell them as he maniacal laugh. "A combinable monster!? Is this the thing Yusei was talking about? You said something, Yusei. Something important…What was it? What was it!?" Rua said. An image of Kuribon appeared hiding behind Ruka. "Kuribon! Are you scared?" Ruka asked. "Be careful, Ruka!" Regulus warns her as he appeared. "Regulus!" Ruka said. "I'm sensing something dangerous from him" Regulus tells her. "Dangerous? Could it be some kind of terrible trap?" Ruka wonders.

Meanwhile, Yusei, Jack, Daisuke and their Digimons were racing towards Ruka's location on their D-Wheel. As they do, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon began to glow "This pain...Is something going on with Ruka? I just hope I make it in time..." Yusei thinks. "Yusei! Jack! Daisuke!" Crow yells. "Here they are!" Jack said as Crow, Aki and their Digimon arrive on their D-Wheel; from the looks on their faces, they're just as worried for Ruka as Yusei, Jack and Daisuke were.

"Okay, what're you gonna do? Now's your chance to surrender!" The mysterious person tells them. "Who'd surrender to you!?" Rua said. "With this, if he attacks directly, it'll let me Special Summon..." Rua thinks. "I place a card face-down and end my turn!" Rua said.

It's my...turn! (Ruka's SPC: 3 Enemy's SPC: 3 Rua's SPC: 3) Trap, activate! Trap Stun! During this turn, the effect if Trap cards are negated! Machine Emperor Skiel attacks directly!" The mysterious person commands, Skiel blast Rua, causeing him to scream (Rua's LP: 1800). "Rua!" Ruka yells in extreme concern, but Rua rides his way out of the smoke, only slightly injured, Ruka smiles in relief. "How'd you like that direct attack from Machine Emperor Skiel! I'm gonna rough you up even more next time! I place a card face-down to end my turn!" The mysterious person said.

"You won't be hurting Rua anymore! It's my turn! (Ruka's SPC: 4 Enemy's SPC: 4 Rua's SPC: 4) I summon Sunlight Unicorn! (ATK: 1800) Next, I activate the effect of the Spore in my Graveyard! I remove Nettles in my Graveyard to Special Summon Spore! (ATK: 400) Spore upgrades in level equal to the removed monster! (Spore's LV: 3) I'm tuning my level three Spore to my level four Sunlight Unicorn! The scared guardian's light crosses paths now and becomes eternal life! Be born, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka said (ATK: 2100). "There it is…" The mysterious person quietly says. "Ancient Fairy Dragon can Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand! I Special Summon Fairy Archer! (DEF: 600) Fairy Archer, once during my turn, can deal 400 point of damage to my opponent for each LIGHT Attribute monster on my field!" Ruka said. "With the two she has, that's 800 points!" Rua comments. Fairy Archer" forms a bow and hits the mysterious person in the back with an arrow, creating a small explosion (Enemy's LP: 3200), however, he simply brushes off his arm. "He didn't feel any damage at all! Rua comments. "W-What's going on!?" Ruka wonders. "Sorry, but I'm not the type to feel such trifle amount of pain" the mysterious person sneers. "I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" Ruka said.

Meanwhile; Yusei and the others have caught up to the twins and spotted the Machine Emperor. "A giant robo!?" Crow comments. "Is that what Ghost used?" Aki asked. Yusei drives up to get a better look "No, that's not it. It's not it. But, with that mark on its chest…There's no doubt it's in league with it" Yusei said. "Then, how many of those things are there!?" Crow rhetorically asks. "Ruka! Rua!" Yusei calls out. "This is not good! Ancient Fairy Dragon has been summoned!" Jack said. "Daisuke! Look!" Veemon pointed. Daisuke looks up and saw Turuiemon and Gargomon battling Beastmon. "Oh man! That's not good!" Daisuke said. "And, I didn't have anything to eat before we got here!" Veemon added. "Hey has any of the Digimon eaten yet?!" Daisuke asked, but all of them shock their heads. "It looks like those two are on their own then" Daisuke said.

"It's my turn! (Ruka's SPC: 5 Enemy's SPC: 5 Rua's SPC: 5) Machine Emperor Skiel's Monster Effect activate! Meklord Emperor Skiel, once per turn, will absorb a Synchro Monster on my opponent's field!" The mysterious person said. "Absorb a Synchro Monster!? This is it! What Yusei was talking about!" Rua realize as Skiel's chest begins glowing green. "Synchro prevention!" Yusei said. "Sure enough, it has it too!" Jack mused. Machine Emperor Skiel releases strings of green energy to seize Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka yells out. Ancient Fairy Dragon was being pulled in, "Ancient Fairy Dragon..." Ruka mutters. "Stop this! Let go of Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Rua demands. To everyone's shock, the bird-like Machine absorbs the dragon despite its struggles.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon...was absorbed!" Ruka laments. "Ah, damn! We were too late!" Crow cursed. "I sure took that Ancient Fairy Dragon!" The mysterious person gloats. "I gotta remember more, quickly!" Rua mutters, he the see the mysterious person flying into the air. Rua gasped as he recognises and then he saw is face "Luciano…"Rua recognise. "Ruka! That's Luciano!" Rua tells her. "Eh!? Lunciano!?" Ruka said. "You caught on too late!" Luciano tells them. "Now I'm going to make you draw the Circuit..." Luciano think as he observing Ruka through his visor. "My monster's effect activates! Machine Emperor Skiel's effect increase in attack power equal to the attack power of the equipped Synchro Monster!" Luciano explains (Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK: 4300). "An attack power of 4300!?" Rua yells in shock.

"Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Close, from my hand! When my Speed Counters are at four or more, it bars my opponent from Special Summoning during this turn!" Luciano said. "Not again!" Rua cursed. "I see right through your tactics! Machine Emperor Skiel attacks Rua directly!" Luciano said. "Trap, activate! Twinkle Wall! By taking damage equal to half an opponent's monster's attack power, this card will negate its attack!" Ruka said. Ruka's card shields Rua from "Skiel's" attack, but parts of the blast hit her and she screams in pain. "Ruka!" Rua screams out. As the smoke clears, Ruka was struggling to even stay up (Ruka's LP: 350). "I can handle the pain...If I hadn't been fooled, this wouldn't have happened..." Ruka thinks. The others watch in silence, but look very worried. "Good, Ruka. That's the way!" Luciano thinks. "I place a card face-down to end my turn!" Luciano said.

"My turn!" Rua said (Ruka's SPC: 6 Luciano's SPC: 6 Rua's SPC: 6). "You won't hurt Ruka anymore! I'll protect Ruka!" Rua vows. "I summon Morphtronic Scopen! (ATK: 800) While in attack mode, Scopen can Special Summon a level four or lower monster with Morphtronic in its name from my hand! I Special Summon the level four Morphtronic Boomboxen! (ATK: 1200) I'm tuning my level three Scopen to my level four Boomboxen!" Rua said as he Synchro Summons Power Tool Dragon (ATK: 2300). "A Synchro Monster? Talk about hopeless" Luciano mocks. Rua fumes and Power Tool Dragon roars irritably, Yusei looks on in worry.

"What is he thinking!? Synchro Monsters don't work on that thing!" Jack wonders. "Rua!" Ruka calls out. "Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder, from my hand! When my Speed Counters are at four or more, I can Special Summon a level four or lower monster from my hand! I Special Summon my level one Morphtronic Vacuumen in defense mode! (DEF: 0) While in defense mode, Vacuumen can equip a monster on the opponent's field to itself!" Rua said. "I get it! He plans on removing Machine Emperor Skiel from the field and battling with Power Tool Dragon!" Crow realizes. "I'm equipping Machine Emperor Skiel to Vacuumen!" Rua announces. Morphtronic Vacuumen opens up its vacuum and sucks Skiel towards it. "Trap, activate! Convert Ghost! When a monster on my field is selected as an effect's target, this can change the target to a monster in my Graveyard!" Luciano said. Rua gasps in surprise as a monster in Luciano's Graveyard comes out of his Duel Disk and flies into the vacuum instead. "It avoided it!" Aki gasped in shock. "I just hope Rua has a back-up plan!" Daisuke said. "Your simple plans just won't work on me!" Luciano said. "I place a card face-down to end my turn" Rua said.

"It's my turn!" Lucuano said (Ruka's SPC: 7 Luciano's SPC: 7 Rua's SPC: 7). "Trap, activate! Power Break! When Power Tool Dragon is on my field, it returns all equipped or absorbed cards to the deck!" Rua said. "What!?" Luciano yells. "Then, for each returned card, it inflicts 500 damage to the opposing player!" Rua explains. The vacuum on "Morphtronic Vacuumen" lifts up, spitting Luciano's monster back into his deck- meanwhile, Ancient Fairy Dragon comes out of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Ruka said (Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK: 2200) (Luciano's LP: 2200). "I'd never let you have Ancient Fairy Dragon! I'm not a Signer, but Ruka, who does have a Signer Birthmark, is my pride and joy! And I'll protect what symbolizes it- Ancient Fairy Dragon!"Rua tells Luciano. "Rua..."Ruka touched. "He got Ancient Fairy Dragon back, did he?" Jack comments. "That Rua! Getting Ancient Fairy Dragon back was his plan from the very start!" Crow said. "That was very good, Rua" Daisuke praised him. "Yusei!" Aki said. "Yeah" Yusei said.

"Now you've done it! I'm going to pound the snot out of you two! You'll regret ever making me mad! I activate Speed World 2's effect! By removing seven Speed Counters, it lets me draw a card! (Luciano's SPC: 0) Trap, activate!Sky A3! This sends a monster with Skiel Attack in its name on my field to the Graveyard…to Special Summon Skiel Attack 3 from my hand!" Luciano said. As he does so, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity gains a new cannon (Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK: 2400). "It powered up!?" Rua comments. "Next, I release Skiel Attack 3 to Special Summon Skiel Attack 5!" Luciano continues, giving "Skiel" an even stronger gun (Machine Emperor Skiel's ATK: 2600). "How many times will it power up!?" asked aloud. Then a scream caught everyone attention and saw Gargomon falling and the turning back To Terriermon. Rua catch him "Terriermon!" Rua said.

"Skiel Attack 5's Monster Effect activates! Machine Emperor Skiel, attacks Rua directly! Die!" Luciano declares as Skiel powers up its cannon. The avian automaton fires a massive red beam at Rua, which destroyed all of his monsters and blows him and Terriermon right off the circuit (Rua's LP: 0). Ruka instantly stops "Rua!" she scream, as everyone else gasps - suddenly their Mark of the Dragon begin to glow. Then the Crimson Dragon appeared. "The Crimson Dragon!" Ruka said in surprised. Everyone was also surprised of the Crimson Dragon's appearances. The Crimson Dragon used a bubble of red energy to stop Rua and Terriermon from falling. "Rua!" Yusei yells, "Terriermon!" Dorumon yells as the bubble sets them down softly. The Crimson Dragon then disappeared "Both of them are safe!" Aki said. "Looks like the Crimson Dragon saved them!" Crow said. "Ruka! Both of them are safe!" Yusei calls out. "Guys!" Ruka said , and then closes her eyes for a minute, smiling with relief. Ruka then puts her hand on her heart "But, what was that? That feeling that caught my heatbeat…" Ruka thinks.

"Tch, look at him, narrowly making it out alive! But, I won't let that happen this time! Ruka! I'll crush you and you alone! I place a card face-down to end my turn" Luciano said. "Who'd get crushed by you!? I won't let Rua's will go in vain!" Ruka tells Luciano. Then Ruka's Digivice begin to glow "Huh? What's this?" Ruka wonders. "Hey look at Turuiemon!" Lalamon said. "Turuiemon digivolve toAntylamon!" Antylamon said. "No way! She's digivolved to Ultimate!" Ruka said. "Hey doesn't she look that the Digimon that Willes' Kokomon digivoled into?" Veemon wonders. "Yeah, but my guess this the version without the virus" Daisuke said. "Bunny Blades!" Antylamon yells out, and destroys Beastmon. "Alright! That's one problem down!" Crow cheers. "Now that's leave the other matter" Jack said.

"It's my turn! (Ruka's SPC: 8 Luciano's SPC: 1) I summon Regulus! (ATK: 1700) Trap, activate! Ancient Sunshine! When a Regulus is on my field, by removing a slumbering Ancient Fairy Dragon from the game…it inflicts 2100 points of damage, the same as Ancient Fairy Dragon's attack power!" Ruka said. The horn of Regulus turns yellow "All right! If this connects, he'll have only 100 Life Points left!" Jack states. However, Luciano smiles "Trap, activate! Infinity Force! When a monster with Infinity is on my field and Effect Damage from a opponent's card occurs…it zero outs the damage and destroys all monsters on the opponent's field!" Luciano said. Ruka gasps as "Regulus" fires a yellow beam out of its horn, which Luciano's trap absorbs. After the card receives the attack, it fires white beams at Ruka's monsters, destroying them. "You've run out of options now!" Luciano announces. Ruka looks at her deck.

"It my turn! (Ruka's SPC: 9 Luciano's SPC: 2) Machine Emperor Skiel attacks Ruka directly!" Luciano commands. Ruka gasps in fright as Skiel charges up. "Ruka" Yusei yells as Skiel launches its attack. As the beam approaches Ruka, something begins pushing it back, Ruka uncovers her face to discover that "Kuribon" and her other Duel Sprits were trying to hold the attack back. "Kuribon! Everyone!" Ruka yells. "It's her Spirits!" Aki said. Unfortunately, they are unable to overcome Skiel's power and the beam hits Ruka (Ruka's LP: 0). "Ruka!" Yusei yells out as she comes out of the smoke, barely keeping her balance and wobbling all over the place. Just as she's about to hit some glass, an image of Regulus pushes her out of the way, the others smile with relief that she's okay, as her Duel Board comes to a stop. Annoyed by Ruka's survival, Luciano takes his leave. "Thank you, Regulus. You too, Guys" Ruka said. Then Antylamon start to glow and shrink in to a small brown blob whose primary feature is its head, which rests above its slug-like foot and has three horns. Ruka caught her "Lopmon?" Ruka wonders. "Now I'm Kokomon" Kokomon said. Then a ball of light appeared and went to Ruka and changed to a Tag and Crest "This is…" Ruka said as she looks at her Crest. "It's the Crest of Compassion!" Kokomon said.

Accompanied by their friends, the twins backtrack to Luciano's mansion, but it has vanished. "Ain't nothing here" Crow said. "That's strange. I was sure it was here. A mansion this big! Right, Ruka?" Rua said. "Y-Yeah" Ruka said. "Are you sure?" Jack asked. "Mansion don't just disappear" Goamon said. "Well maybe not here, but it the Digital World…" Veemon said. Daisuke chuckles at that. "I know! We should ask Bob!" Rua said.

"Luciano? Who's that?" Bob asked. "'Who!?' He transferred to our school the other day! From Duel Academia East Branch!" Rua said. "Duel Academia East Branch? What are you talking about? See ya" Bob said. "What's going on?" Rua wonders. "It seems like we've gotten wrapped up with a group of unbelievable folks" Crow said. "And like the Digimon that been attack us, we don't know who they are and what their purpose is" Daisuke added. "Yusei…" Aki said. "Yeah" Yusei said. "Hmph! I don't care who it is! They will get pulverized, courtesy of Jack Atlas!" Jack declares. "To fight them, I have to complete it quick…A Synchro Summon that transcends Synchros…Accel Synchro!" Yusei thinks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we will return to the Digital World and the other will meet Gennai, Rua will get his crest and Terriermon will digivolve to Ultimate.**

Brother's Determination

A few days after the incident with the Twins, Daisuke was at home doing her homework assessment when her computer beeped "Huh? An E-mail? From who?" Daisuke wonders. She then checks the E-mail "Huh? It's from Gennai, let's see…'Please come to the Digital World with the new DigiDestined and their Digimon. Gennai' Well that was bit random…But he might have something to tells us" Daisuke said. "Daisuke! It's getting late! Lights out!" Mr Motomiya said. "Alright, Dad!" Daisuke calls back. "Well, I hope Gennai can answers some questions" Daisuke said as he turns off her computer and went to bed.

The next day at Poppo Times, "The Digital World?" Crow asked."Yeah, Gennai, an old friend of mine, wants to meet you all" Daisuke explains. "Who is the Gennai anyways?" Jack asked. "Gennai is an ally to all the DigiDestined all around the world. He's also was one of the people who made the Digivices, Tags and Crest" Veemon explains. "So, maybe he might tells us about ours" Ruka said. "And about what's been happing with these recent Digimon attacks" Lopmon said. "Yeah, I think your right, Gennai might know something" Daisuke agrees. "Well then…Let's go and meet Gennai then" Yusei said. Everyone agrees and went to the Digital World.

Everyone arrived at the Digital World near a lake. "So…Where is this Gennai?!" Jack asked. "Well…this is supposed to be the meeting point…" Daisuke said. "You know Gennai...He does come out of nowhere" Veemon said. Then just like that, a clock figure came out of nowhere "Who are you!" Crow demands. "Hey, Gennai!" Daisuke said. "EHHHHHHHH!" the other said. The hooded man removes his hood to reveal to be a young man with short, brown hair with a ponytail at the back and indigo eyes. "It's been awhile, Daisuke, Veemon" Gennai said. "Yeah, it has been. Guys, this is Gennai" Daisuke said. "Hello, I'm-"Yusei starts saying. "Oh, I know who you all are" Gennai said. "What do you mean?" Crow asked. "Gennai knows every DigiDestined around the world, he and his allies helps them sometimes" Veemon explains. "So...is he going to tell us why he called us here?" Jack asked. "Yes…The reason I called you all here is because of a prophecy that Azulongmon has told me" Gennai said. "Azulongmon?" Aki asked. "He's known as one of the Digimon Sovereigns, who guards the Digital World" Daisuke explains.

"This is what he told me….'When a great evil covers the lands, the power of the sixteen will gather and the scared one will reveal itself'" Gennai said. "What does that mean?" Crow wonders. "I really don't know either" Gennai said. "Well that was very informative…" Terriermon mutters. "Well thing in the Digital World are like that" Veemon said. "So we have to figure this out then" Dorumon said. "By the way, Gennai, can I ask you something?" Daisuke wonders. "Yes? What is it Daisuke?" Gennai asked. "Well..." Daisuke starts, but then a blue flame came out of nowhere and blasted both Daisuke and Gennai. "What?!" Yusei said. "Where did that fire ball come from!?" Rua exclaim. Then a blued flaming digimon appeared. "You two okay?" Ruka asked Daisuke and Gennai. "Yeah…" Gennai said. "I think so…" Daisuke said. "Who's that Digimon?" Aki asked. "That's BlueMeramon! An Ultimate Digimon. His Cold Flame will give you Frostbite" Gennai said. "Why is he here?!" Veemon asked. "I don't know, but I'm guessing that he's with the same group that's been attacking us in the Real World" Daisuke said. "I think you're right, Daisuke" Yusei agrees. "Well then, let's do it!" Rua said. "Everyone! Digivole now!" Daisuke said.

"Veemon Digivolve to ExVeemon! ExVeemon Digivolve to VHolymon!" VHolymon said. "Dorumon Digivolve to Dorugamon! Dorugamon Digivolve to DoruGreymon!" DoruGreymon said. "Lalamon Digivolve to Sunflowmon! Sunflowmon Digivolve toLilamon!" Lilamon said. "Lopmon Digivolve toTuruiemon! Turuiemon Digivolve to Antylamon!" Antylamon said. "Terriermon Digivolve to Gargomon!" Gargomon said. "Gaomon Digivovle to Gaogamon!" Gaogamon said. "Falcomon Digivolve to Peckmon!" Peckmon said.

"Let's go!" VHolymon said. "Right!" Everyone said and when to attack BlueMeramon. BlueMeramon chuckled. All of the Digimon attacked BlueMeramon, but he dodged all of them. "Is that all? Let me show you'll what an attack looks like!" BlueMeramon taunts, he the attacked with his Cold Flame attack and hit everyone and froze them up to their necks. "Oh no!" Ruka exclaimed. "This isn't good…" Crow said. "Now to finish you all off" BlueMeramon smile wickedly. "No!" Rua yells out. "Rua!" everyone calls out as he runs out. "I won't let you! We'll defected you!" Rua shouted, and then his Digivice began to glow. "This is…!" Rua gasped. "Gargomon Digivolve to…. Rapidmon!" Rapidmon said. "You digivolved…" Rua gasped. "He looks different to the Rapidmon we know" VHolymon states. "My guess is like Anrylamon, Rapidmon has two version of himself" Daisuke said. "You hurt my friends, and that's something I won't forgive you for! Tri-Beam!" Rapidmon said and fires a beam from its whole body and destroyed BlueMeramon. "He did it!" Everyone cheers. Rapidmon then glows and shrink down to a small green blob whose primary feature his head, which rests above its slug-like foot and has one horn and floppy ears. Rua caches him, "Who are you?" Rua asked. "I'm Gummymon, Rua" Gummymon said. Then a ball of light appeared, went to Rua and turned into a Tag and Crest. "This is…" Rua said. "It's the Crest of Determination!" Gummtmon said. "My very own Crest….Alright! You digivolved to ultimate and I got my Crest!" Rua smiled.

A Little while later "I see…So the Digimon are appearing in the Real World and they are following a Master" Gennai said. "Yeah…"Daisuke said. "Alright, I'll see what I can find out here" Gennai said. "Thank you, Gennai!" Daisuke said. "Great with him helping, we might figure out who this master is!" Veemon said.

Meanwhile, in a dark place, "Soon, you'll be mine!" A Red-eye figure chuckles as he looks at a image of Daisuke.

Back with the other, Daisuke got a weird feeling and looked up. "Is something wrong Dai?" Aki asked. "Oh it's nothing" Daisuke smiled and she and the others left for home. "What's was the jut now…IT was like someone was watching me…" Daisuke thinks.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we're going to meet Bruno and Aki and Daisuke are going to have a Riding Duel.**

The Talk of Friends

It was a couple of days since the incident with BlueMeramon, and Daisuke was doing her part-time job at the Parts Shop. "Man, thanks to the W.R.P.G, we've been getting more orders for D-Wheel parts. Well at list it keeps use busy" Daisuke said as she rides on her D-Wheel though the City. She arrived at a house, "Hello, this is the D-Wheel's Express!" Daisuke calls out. A little while later "Thank you very much!" Daisuke tell the customer. Daisuke was on the highway "Now the next stop is...Yusei's place!" Daisuke smiled.

A few hours later, Daisuke arrives at Popo Times, "Yusei! I got the parts you requested!" Daisuke calls out, but didn't get a reposes. "Yusei? Jack? Crow?" Daisuke wonders where they are. Daisuke then went upstairs when she saw Aki with an annoyed look. "Aki…What wrong?" Daisuke asked, but she didn't answer and walked past her. Daisuke wonders what was wrong with Aki, and continued to the Living area. "Ah Daisuke!" Ruka said when she notices her. "Hey!" Daisuke greets them. "Why are you here?" Rua asked. "My job, I'm here to deliver the parts Yusei ordered" Daisuke explains. She then turned to see Yusei talking to a blue hair man. "Who's that?" Daisuke asked. "Apparently, he some sort of super mechanic that Public Security Maintenance Bureau asked Yusei, Jack and Crow to look after" Rua explains. "Oh..." Daisuke said and looks at them.

A little while later, Daisuke returns to the D-Wheel Express shop "I'm back!" Daisuke calls out. "Welcome back! You did a good job today, why don't you take the day off tomorrow?" her boss said. "Thanks!" Daisuke said. Daisuke was on her way back home "I'm getting a feeling that Aki is angry the Yusei was paying more attention to Bruno then the others" Daisuke realize.

Later, Daisuke return home. "I'm back!" Daisuke said. "Welcome back, Dai!" Veemon jumps up. Daisuke giggles as she catches his. "Welcome home, sweetie" Mrs. Motomiya said. "I'm back, Mom" Daisuke smile. "Hey ya squirt!" Jun said. "Hello, Dai" Mr. Motomiya said. Daisuke waves at them. Later at Dinner, "So Yusei been paying more attention to this Bruno guy then the others?" Veemon asked. "Yeah...and it seems Aki not too pleased" Daisuke said. "Really?" Jun said. "Yeah, But I'm think of doing something about it" Daisuke said. "Like what?" Veemon wonders. "Something that could help her" Daisuke said.

The next day Daisuke calls Aki to the Outer Rim. "So why did you call me here, Dai?" Aki asked. "I was thinking that we should have a Riding Duel" Daisuke said. "Huh? Why?" Aki wonders. "It's better talk thought a duel that's why. So are you on?" Daisuke said. "Sure, let's do it!" Aki agrees. Both duelist of on their D-Wheels and went on the Highway. "Let's go. Aki! Field Spell, Speed World 2! Set!" Daisuke said. "Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby" the D-Wheels said. "A duel is starting. A duel is starting Will pedestrian vehicles on-route please diverge immediately" the lane said as it comes up. "Lane selection. Searching for optimal, usable lane...Submitting Duel Lane to central…Authorization" A computer said. "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" Both D-Wheelers shouted.

"I first! I summon Botanical Lion! (ATK: 1600) Botanical Lion gains 300 attack power for each face-up Plant-type monster on my field! (Botanical Lion's ATK: 1900) I place a card face-down, turn end!" Aki said. "Aki! I known that Yusei was ignoring us yesterday, but that doesn't mean he'll always be like that!" Daisuke said. "Huh?" Aki said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 1/Daisuke's SPC: 1) First, I activate the Speed Spell, Reload! When my Speed Counters are at one or more I can add all cards in my hand to my Deck, shuffle and draw the same number of cards. I Summon V-Ninja! (ATK: 1500) Next, since I have a Warrior-type Monster on my field, I can Special Summon the Tuner monster V-Squire! (DEF: 1000) Battle! I attack with V-Ninja! When V-Ninja attacks he can attack you directly! (Aki's LP: 2500) I place two cards face-down to end my turn!" Daisuke said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 2/Daisuke's SPC: 2) I summon Naturia Cosmobeet! (ATK: 1000) I'm tuning my level two Naturia Cosmobeet to my level four Botanical Lion! Splendid hunter and dweller of the scared forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose! (ATK: 2200) Battle! Splendid Rose attacks V-Ninja! (Daisuke's LP: 3300) Splendid Rose's effect! During a Battle Phase in which it attacked, by removing a Plant-type monster in my Graveyard, I can halve its attack power and attack once more! (Splendid Rose's ATK: 1100) Splendid Rose attack V-Squire!" Aki said "V-Squire can't be destroyed in battle!" Daisuke explains. "I end my turn. Daisuke what did you mean earlier?" Aki asked. "Yusei is just excited to have someone around who can understand him and help him with the D-Wheels" Daisuke explains. "You sound like you've had some experiences" Aki said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 3/Daisuke's SPC: 3) I summon Dragon Sorceress! (ATK 1400) I'm tuning my level 2 V-Squire to my level 4 Dragon Sorceress! Synchro Summon! V-Magician! (ATK: 2100) V-Magician's effect! By removing a Spell from my graveyard he gains 300 attack power! (V-Magician's ATK: 2400) Next I play the Speed Spell, Cold Wave! By removing two Speed, until my next turn both players cannot play or Set any Spells or Trap Cards! (Daisuke's SPC: 1) Battle! V-Magician attack Splendid Rose!" Daisuke said. "I activate Hedge Guard's effect! By discarding in from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate monster destruction by halving its attack power!" Aki said (Splendid Rose's ATK 1100). "But you still take damage. (Aki's LP: 1200) I end my turn" Daisuke said (V-Magician's ATK: 2100 Splendid Rose's ATK 2200).

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 4/Daisuke's SPC: 2) Battle! I attack V-Magician with Splendid Rose!" Aki said. "I activate the effect of my V-Crusader from my hand! When my monster is target by battle, by discarded this card from my hand it negates the monster destruction and I take no damage!" Daisuke said. "Turn end" Aki said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 5/Daisuke's SPC: 3) I summon the tuner monster V-Egg! (ATK: 100) I'm tuning my level one V-Egg to my level six V-Magician! Let the cosmos come to us and give us our miracles! Synchro Summon! Shine out Cosmic Miracle Dragon! (ATK: 2300) Comic Miracle Dragon's effect! When this card is successfully Summoned all card beside itself are removed from the field! Miracle Blast!" Daisuke said. "Trap, activate! Bamboo Scrap! By releasing one Plant-type monster I can Special Summon two Plant Tokens to my opponent's field in Defense Mode!" Aki said, Splendid Rose disappears from the field (Plant Token's DEF: 500). "But Bamboo Scrap is removed! Now I activate Comic Miracle Dragon's second effect! When a card is removed from play, it gains 200 attack power! Miracle's Blessing! (Comic Miracle Dragon's ATK: 2500) Battle! I attack directly! Golden Radiance!" Daisuke said. "Trap, activate! Rose Guard! When I'm attacked directly, I can Spiecal summon a Plant-Type monster from my deck in Defense mode! Come, Rose Fairy! (DEF:1200)" Aki said. Turn end" Daisuke said Comic Miracle Dragon's ATK: 2300).

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 6/Daisuke's SPC: 4) I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder, from my hand! It Special Summons a level four or lower monster from my hand! I Special Summon my Copy Plant! (ATK: 0000) Trap, activate! Rose Rebirth! Now I can Speical Summon one Plant-Type Monster from my Graveyard! Appear Splendid Rose!" Aki said (ATK: 2200). "Trap, activate! Miracle's Burst! Now for each monster I've got on the field you take 500 points of damage!" Daisuke said (Aki's LP: 700). "I tune the level one Copy Plant to my level six Splendid Rose! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (ATK: 2400) Battle! Black Rose Dragon attacks Comic Miracle Dragon! Black Rose Flare!" Aki said (Daisuke's LP: 3200). "Trap, activate! Miracle's Wake! Now I can Special Summon the monster that was just destroyed! Shine once again, Comic Miracle Dragon!" Daisuke said (ATK 2300). "I set a card face-down and I summon Violet Witch in defense mode! (DEF: 1200) Turn end!" Aki said.

"My turn! (Aki's SPC: 7/Daisuke's SPC: 5) Speed Spell, Mind Control, activate! When I have five or more Speed Counters, by removing three of them, I gain control of a monster on my opponent's field until the end phase! Come to my side, Violet Witch! (Daisuke's SPC: 2)" Daisuke said. "What?!" Aki yells in surprised. "Next, I also activate the Speed Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! By removing two Speed Counters I get to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field! I'll destroy your face-down Aki! (Daisuke's SPC: 0)" Daisuke said. Aki gasped as her face-down was destroyed. "Next, I summon the tuner monster, Magna Drago! (ATK: 1400) I tune the level two Magna Drago with the level four Violet Witch! Let the scared light shine upon this warrior, and give the power of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Appear, V-Paladin! (DEF: 2400) V-Paladin's effect! By skipping the battle phase, I get to add a Spell or Trap card from my Graveyard, but I can't activate or Set that card. Turn end" Daisuke said.

"My turn!" Aki said (Aki's SPC: 8/Daisuke's SPC: 1) "Daisuke...what are you up to? Could it be that what you're trying to do is...! Daisuke you really known how to help someone who is hurting inside" Aki thinks. "Daisuke! Thank you. Now I don't have any worries! I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect! By removing a Plant-Type monster from my Graveyard, I can change one of my opponent's monster from defense to attack and reduce its attack to zero! Rose Restriction! (V-Paladin's ATK: 0000) Battle! Black Rose Dragon attacks V-Paladin! Black Rose Flare! (Daisuke's LP: 800) I set a face-down, next I summon Gigantic Cephalotus! (ATK: 1850) Turn end" Aki said.

"My turn!" Daisuke said (Aki's SPC: 9/Daisuke's SPC: 2). "Trap, activate! Rose Detonation! By sending a Plant-Type monster on my field to the Graveyard, all players take damage equal to half of that monster's attack power!" Aki said."What?!" Daisuke yells as Gigantic Cephalotus shattered. (Daisuke's LP: 0000 Aki's LP: 0000). Both D-Wheel screens read Draw and both of them stopped.

"Daisuke, what you wanted to tell me was even though Yusei wasn't paying any attention to use doesn't mean that he'll always be like that" Aki said. "That's right; no matter what he'll always have faith in his friends" Daisuke said. Both of them then laughed.

 **OC Cards:**

 **V-Squire** **(Tuner/Effect Monster, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Wind, Level: 2, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000)**

 **You can Special Summon this card from your hand when you have an Warrior-Type monster on your field. This card cannot be destroyed in battle.**

 **V-Magician (Synchro/Effect Monster, Type: Spellcaster, Attribute: Dark, Level: 6, ATK: 2100, DEF: 2000)**

 **1 tuner and 1 or more non tuner**

 **By removing a Spell card from your Graveyard, this card gains 300 ATK until the end of this turn.**

 **V-Paladin** **Synchro/Effect Monster, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Light Level: 6, ATK: 1900, DEF: 2400)**

 **By skipping your Battle Phase, you can add one Spell or Trap card from your Graveyard, but you can't active or Set that card.**

 **Rose Detonation (Trap card)**

 **By Tribute a Plant-Type monster on your field, all players take damage equal to half of that monster's ATK.**

 **Rose Guard (Trap Card)**

 **When you are target for a direct attack you can Special a Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your deck.**

 **Rose Rebirth (Trap Card)**

 **You can Special Summon a Plant-Type Monster from your Graveyard.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, Everyone! Rosestar48 here! In this chapter we'll see the fake Jack, and the real Jack will gain his Crest and Gaomon will Digivolve to Ultimate.**

Suspect!? Jack Atlas

One morning, the Motomiya's were having breakfast when the Daisuke saw the Newspaper "What?!" Daisuke yells. "What's wrong, Dai?" Veemon asked. "Jack has been arrested?! What in the world is going on?" Daisuke wonders. "This doesn't sound good, what should we do?" Veemon asked. "Let's talk to the others, after school" Daisuke said. "Yeah, that's a good idea" Veemon said.

Later at Duel Academia, Three Girls were looking at a article on the phone "Atlas is a suspect?!" A Girl said. "What a shock! And I was his fan..." another girl said. All three girls signed. One then looked behind her, "Wait..." one of the girls whisper to her friend. All three of them saw Aki and Daisuke standing there.

Later at Poppo Times "So you didn't hear about anything?" Aki asked. "Yes" Yusei said. "Crow, you're wrong. You didn't have to say those things..." Bruno said. "Yeah, I regret it. I was caught in the heat of the moment" Crow said. Daisuke got up and walked to Crow, and gave him a Roundhouse Kick. "What was that for?!" Crow asked. "For being an idiot, every heard the expression think before you speak. You should always have your friends back!" Daisuke said. Both Daisuke and Veemon began to leave "Where are you going? I'm going to help Jack! That's what a true friend does, they help their friend!" Daisuke said. "Hold on! I'm coming too!" Gaomon said. All three of them left.

Later on the Highway, Daisuke was riding her D-Wheel with Gaomon behind her, Veemon had digivolved to ExVeemon to keep a eye out for anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing yet...Where could the imposter be?" Daisuke wonders. "Let's hope we can find him soon" Gaomon said. "Me too" Daisuke agree. "Hey Dai! Isn't that Jack up ahead?" ExVeemon yells. Daisuke and Gaomon looked head and saw Jack. "It's is! I thought he was locked up in the Public Security Maintenance Bureau. Hey Jack!" Daisuke said. Jack turns around "Daisuke...ExVeemon...Gaomon...What are you three doing here?" Jack asked. "Looking for the guy who framed you" Daisuke said. "That correct, Master. We believe your innocent and being looking for the true culprit" Gaomon said. "I see..." Jack said. "But so far nothing" ExVeemon said. Then a D-Wheel appeared behind them "Well its looks like there here" Daisuke said. When the D-Wheel got close everyone was shocked, the D-Wheel looked like Jack's Wheel of Fortune. "Wheel of Forture?!" Jack yells. "What's going?! How could someone make a replica of Master's D-Wheel?!" Gaomon wonders. "I have no idea..." Daisuke mutters. The second Wheel of Fortune came side to side with Jack "You're finally appeared! You've kept me for so long!" the rider said. "You, just what are you?!" Jack demands. "I am the King. I'm Jack Atlas" The Fake Jack said. "Don't screw with me! For what reason are you acting like me?!" Jack asked. "It's not an act. The real King wouldn't as stupid as to be captured by Security" The Fake Jack said. "What did you say?!" Jack yells. "How dare that faker insult master!" Gaomon said. "You couldn't even pick the lock...But I'll praise you for being able to escape" The Fake Jack said. "The one who destroyed the door...Are you saying that was your doing?!" Jack asked. Then the Fake Jack ram in to Jack. "Jack!" Daisuke yell. "Master!" Gaomon yell. Jack lost control of his Wheel of Fortune and almost crashed in to a car, but Jack regain control and flipped over the car. Jack then sped on ahead. "That's Jack Atlas!" the hippy man said. "The suspect, the former King?!" The afro women said.

"You...! How dare you!" Jack yells. The Fake Jack laughs and slams Jack again. "You!" Jack said. Both Jacks keep slamming into each other. "Are they just going to do that all night?" ExVeemon asked. "No idea..." Both Daisuke and Gaomon said. "It's those eyes! That's what I've been waiting for. That fierce stubbornness, rising above everything!" The Fake Jack said. "What?!" Jack said. "Well? Don't you want to duel the King?" The Fake Jack asked. "Don't joke around! Do you think I'll lose to an imposter?! This challenge… I accept it!" Jack said. "Uh oh…Looks like jack pride got hurt" Exveemon said. "Gaomon go with Exveemon, I have a feeling this could get ruff" Daisuke said. "Got it" Gaomon said and jumps onto Exveemon. "The right decision. I'll show you the King's duel!" the Fake Jack said. "Daisuke, don't interfere" Jack said. "Don't worry I won't, I'm going to be your witness for this duel" Daisuke said.

"Speed World 2, set on!" Both Jacks said. "Duel Mode" Both D-Wheels said. Then an infinity symbol appeared under both Jacks "What is this light?" Jack wonders. "I'm getting a really bad feeling all of a sudden" Daisuke said. "Lane selection. Searching for optimal lanes. Duel Lane, Central chosen. Authorization" a computer said. "A Riding Duel is occurring. Other vehicles, please move into the next lane" the lane said as the barricade came up. The Three D-Wheels enter the Highway with ExVeemon and Gaomon above them. "Riding Duel..." Jack said. "Acceleration!" The Fake Jack said.

At Poppo Times "What did you say?! Jack escaped?!" Yusei yells. "Yeah. I don't think he would, but if he goes there contact me" Ushio said over the phone. "I understand" Yusei said and hung up. "Wait, by escape you mean...?" Aki asked. "From Security?!" Ruka asked. "What a stupid thing to do!" Crow said. "I'm sure he's trying to find the real culprit!" Rua said. Aki then gasped "What's wrong Aki?" Lalamon asked. "Didn't Daisuke say the she was going to help Jack?!" Aki said. Everyone then realizes "That means Daisuke could be in trouble" Dorumon said. "If that's so, then they would go..." Yusei thinks. "Highway!" Yusei and Crow said.

"I'll go first. The King always moves on ahead" The Fake Jack said. "This guy really reminds me of the old Jack" Daisuke comments. "It feels good to be chased. You can feel that you truly are the King. It's my turn! I summon Dark Resonator in Defense Position!" The Fake Jack said (DEF: 300). "Dark Resonator, you say?!" Jack yells in surprised. "I set three cards face down, and end my turn!" The Fake Jack said. "That bastard! Not only is he acting like me, but my own monsters...!" Jack thinks. "It's your turn! Now, entertain the King!" The Fake Jack said. Shut up! Just how long do you intend to act like me? I'll show you the difference in our strength!" Jack said. "Go for it Jack! Beat that faker!" ExVeemon yells.

"It's my turn!" Jack said (Fake Jack's SPC: 1/ Jack's SPC: 1). "Trust Guardian! If I use this right now, I can call out Red Dragon Archfiend. But...I'm remembering unpleasant things at a time like this...This guy and that guy, I don't like them!" Jack thinks. I can special summon Vice Dragon when only my opponent controls a monster! (ATK: 1000) Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Dread Dragon! (ATK: 1100) I'm tuning my level 5 Vice Dragon and level 2 Dread Dragon! The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing! (ATK: 2400) Battle! Exploder Dragonwing, attacks Dark Resonator! King Storm!" Jack said. "I activate Dark Resonator's effect!" The Fake Jack said. "I don't need you to tell me! I already know the Dark Resonator isn't destroyed by battle once per turn!" Jack said. "So then why attack?" ExVeemon wonders. "I'll show you the power of true Jack Atlas's deck! When Exploder Dragonwing battles a monster with lower Attack points, it skips damage calculation and destroys that monster! This destruction is not through battle, but by effect! In addition, you take damage equal to Dark Resonator's Attack Points, 1300!" Jack said (Fake Jack's LP: 2700) "So that's way Jack attacked, so he could destroy Dark Resonator and deal the effect Damage" Daisuke realizes. "I set one card face down, and end my turn!" Jack said. "Weak. Weak…weak… too weak! You…! Are you underestimating the King?!" The Fake Jack yells. Jack, Daisuke, ExVeemon and Gaomon gasped at the fake's outrage. "With overwhelming strength, you fight! Overwhelming the opponent with your strength is the King's strategy! For you being unable to understand that, you're not the king anymore! Got it?! You're not Jack Atlas!" The Fake Jack yells. "This guy…I…Am I scared? I am…?!" Jack thinks.

Meanwhile, Yusei and Crow were riding their D-Wheels on the Highway underpass "A duel is in this area…" Yusei observed. "Could it be Jack or Daisuke?!" Crow asked. Yusei nods and both of them speeds up.

Back in the duel "I declare it now! Next turn, you'll become overwhelmed by the true King's strength!" The Fake Jake declares. "What nonsense are you babbling?!" Jack said. Jack looked at his life points "My life hasn't decreased yet. What's he's saying is just nonsense. I won't be fooled" Jack thinks. "What is this…? I'm getting a really bad feeling all of a sudden" Daisuke thinks.

"It's my turn! (Fake Jack's SPC: 2/ Jack's SPC: 2) Trap, activate! Shockwave!" The Fake Jack said. "What?!" Jack yells. "Your weak blow against my Life has satisfied this card's activation requirements. If my Life is lower than my opponent, I destroy one monster on the field, and deal damage equal to its Attack Points to both players! I select Exploder Dragonwing!" The Fake Jack said (Jack's LP: 1600 Fake Jack's LP: 300). "Jack!" Daisuke and ExVeemon yell out. "Master! Gaomon calls out. "This pain is…Why do I feel real damage?!" Jack wonders. The Fake Jack laughs "An interesting system, right? This means it's a duel with our lives in the line. The damage to come from a King is still to come!" The Fake Jack said. "What's strange?! With that effect jut now, your Life has been also decreased significantly!" Jack said. "If the King had attacked with full strength from the beginning, it would be over in an instant! The King's duel must be for entertainment!" The Fake Jake said. "He thinks that hurting those people is entertainment?!" Daisuke shockingly wonders.

"I summon Mad Archfiend!" The Fake Jack said (ATK: 1800). Mad Archfiend's Attack Points are 1800. If this attack goes though, my Life will be depleted. But, I won't let that happen!" Jack thinks. "The Continues Trap, Powerful Rebirth! A level 4 or lower monster in my graveyard is Special Summoned, and equip it with this card! I special summon Dread Dragon in my graveyard in Defense Position!" Jack said (DEF: 400) "Alright, he's safe for this round" ExVeemon said. But Daisuke was unsure about it. "Next, through Powerful Rebirth's effect, its Defense Points are raised by 100 and its level by 1!" Jack continues (Dread Dragon's DEF: 500 LV: 3). "Now even if I take damage through Mad Archfiend's piercing damage, I still have 300 Life Points" Jack thinks. "The Continues Trap, Powerful Rebirth!" The Fake Jack said. "What?! He has Powerful Rebirth too?!" Jack yells in surprised. "I special summon the Dark Resonator in my graveyard! (ATK: 1400 LV: 4) Did you think I would use Mad Archfiend to attack? You're too naive! A true King is one that pulverizes the opponent with absolute strength! There is only one King! That's me!" The Fake Jack said. Everyone gasped at that. "Watch in awe! The King's duel! I'm tuning my level 4 Mad Archfiend and my level 4 Dark Resonator!" The Fake Jack said. "Level 8...Could it be...?" Jack mutters. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"The Fake Jack chants (ATK: 3000). "This can't be. Red Dragon Archfiend is a monster that only exists in my deck! " Jack gasped. "How could this guy have a Red Dragon Archfiend?!" Daisuke wonders. Both ExVeemon and Gaomon were shocked as well. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Dread Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" The Fake Jack declares and Dread Dragon was destroyed. "There's no mistaking it! This overwhelming power is...!" Jack said. "Next, Trap Card, open! Lineage of Destruction!" The Fake Jack said. "What?!" Jack yells. During the turn an opponent's Defense Position monster has been destroyed, I select one level 8 monster on my field, and it's able to attack a second time!" The Fake Jack said. "But if that hits Jack will lose all of this Life Points!" ExVeemon said. "Jack!" Daisuke yells as she drives closer to him. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack directly!" The Fake Jack declares and Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Jack. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Jack yells out. Both Jack and Daisuke got hit and were sent flying from the highway "For someone else there than me to use Red Dragon Archfiend this well...Just who is he? " Jack wonders (Jack's LP: 0000). "A wolf who lost its fangs...using those unbelieving eyes to look! To the true face of Jack Atlas!" The Fake Jack said. Jack looked to his side and saw Daisuke unconscious, "Daisuke!" Jack thinks before he and Daisuke hits the water. "Daisuke!" ExVeemon yells. "Master!" Gaomon yells. Yusei and Crow then shows up "Jack! You...!" Yusei said. "What did you just do?!" Crow asked. The Fake Jack said nothing and signal Red Dragon Archfiend to attack. When the flame disperse the Fake Jack had disappeared. "Let's go and look for Daisuke and Jack!" ExVeemon said. "Right!" Gaomon agreed and both of them left.

The next day "Jack Atlas, who was arrested by Security last night, still seems to be missing. Security has closed off certain areas of the Highway, and warns citizens travelling on the Highway to be careful" Angela reports. "Really now…where did Jack go?" Rua wonders. "Yusei and Crow, you net Jack on the bridge, didn't you?" Aki points out. "Yes...but…" Yusei said as he remembers last night. "Jack…what happened?" Yusei wonders. "By the way, what about Daisuke?" Ruka asked. "I went over to her house early and they said she hasn't been home since yesterday. But the weird thing is that they weren't worried at all" Aki said. "So Daisuke is missing to, along with both Veemon and Gaomon" Dorumon notes. Meanwhile at Carly's workplace "Boss! I'm telling you that Jack is innocent…! The truth is that he's probably trying to catch the real criminal himself!" Carly argues with her boss. "I'm not here to listen to your opinion! If you spout nonsense like that again, this time you're really fired!" Her boss yells. "I don't care anymore! You can fire me or do whatever you'd like!" Carly said and storms off. "Since it come down to this. I'll prove that Jack is innocent myself!" Carly said.

"is that true? You're positive?" Carly asked a couple. "Yes, it's for real, for real! Look, now! There's no mistaking it! There are two of Jack Atlas D-Wheel! And also this other D-wheel too" The man said as he shows Carly the picture of the two Jacks and Daisuke from last night. "We were really lucky to have caught it!" The women said. "Huh! Why are there two? And why was another D-Wheel there?" the man wonders.

"What did you say?!" Yusei asked Carly. "There are two…Wheel of Fortunes?! And Daisuke was there?!" Crow asked. "There's only one Wheel of Fortune in the world. It's Jack's special D-Wheel. For there to be two of them means…" Yusei said. Yusei and Crow then went to the crime scene "The Jack from back there was an imposter!" Yusei said. "Then…where is the real Jack?! And where's Daisuke?!" Crow asked.

When they arrived at the crime scene they looked around. Crow the spotted something. "Crow!" Yusei calls out. "This is…" Crow said. That's… Trust Guardian!" Yusei said. "Jack…Daisuke…Into the ocean…! Damn it! What horrible things I said to Jack and making Daisuke mad! Jack…Daisuke!" Crow said. Yusei picks up Trust Guardian "Jack…Daisuke…."Yusei mutters. Then his phone rings "There's a problem! A problem!" Carly said over the phone. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked. "It looks like Jack's appeared on the Highway again" Carly said.

Meanwhile Jack was stuck in some netting "Just what are you?! What are you trying to get from me?! Where is Daisuke?!" Jack asked as he was force to watch. "I have only one thing to say to you. The current you can't win against yourself of the past!" The Fake Jack said. Jack gasped. On the Highway the Fake Jack was being chased by Kazama and other security officers "Jack! Why is a man like you doing this?! Where did your heart as a D-Wheeler go?!" Kazama asked the Fake Jack. But The Fake Jack didn't answers and they went into a tunnel. The Fake Jack then went up the walls of the tunnel, smashed some lights, that hit some of the security officers. "Jack! Don't make your crimes any worse!" Kazama warns the Fake Jack. The Fake Jack just laugh "Remember this well! Crushing bugs, that's the King's entertainment!" The Fake Jack said. "What are you planning?! Stop it!" Jack yells. "Jose. Can't we get rid of that man? He's already lost once to the imposter" Placido said. "No he has the power of the Crimson Dragon. If we try, there's no guarantee that it would interfere again" Jose said. "I'm letting you to handle it. Copying his cards were a problem!" Lucciano said. "What about the girl then? Why did you capture her too?" Placido asked as the image change to an unconscious Daisuke. "That girl has some kind of special power inside of her. One that is unknown to me" Jose said.

Jack struggle to get free. "Stop right there!" Crow yells. Jack gasped, Kazama looks behind him and saw Yusei and Crow. "Yusei! Crow!" Kazama calls out. "You…! How dare you kill Jack and Daisuke!" Crow said. "Killed Jack and Daisuke? What do you mean?" Kazama asked. "That's an imposter Jack!" Yusei explains. "What?!" Kazama said. The Fake Jack laughs "This people are saying weird things! I'm the true Jack Atlas!" The Fake Jack said. "Don't screw with me! You're not Jack! Jack…was a guy who was self-centred, but… even so, he's an important friend that I fought alongside with! But I ...didn't trust when he was that kind a friend to me! And I should listen when Daisuke said those things" Crow yells. "Crow..." Jack mutters. "I have to ask them for forgiveness! That's why, I'll carry out revenge for them myself!" Crow said. "Try it if you can!" The Fake Jack said, he then reverse in front of Crow and blasted him "Crow!" Jack yells. Crow was thrown off his D-Wheel "Crow!" Yusei yells. The Fake Jack laughs "Crushing the opponents that get in my way is the proof that I'm Jack Atlas!" The Fake Jack said. "You're wrong! The real Jack would know that true strength comes from the heart, thinking of your people and friends!" Yusei said. "Such thing are unnecessary for a King! Everything you believe in rises above everything else!" The Fake Jack said and blows smoke in Yusei's face. "Yusei!" Kazuma yells. Then the Fake Jack blasted Yusei. "Yusei! How dare you...Doing that to my friends...!" Jack said and his willpower breaks free from his mental prison. He gets up from the machine and then notice Daisuke strapped on a table with a machine attached to her. "Daisuke!" Jack runs up to her and takes off the machine and her restraints "Daisuke! Daisuke!" Jack calls her as he shakes her. "Er...Jack? Where are we?" Daisuke said as she wakes up. "I don't know, but the other are in danger, let's go!" Jack said. Both them found their D-Wheels and escaped from the cave they were hidden in and went to the others.

Back on the Highway, Yusei Kazuma and the Fake Jack exited the tunnel. "Along with the suspect, speeding alongside the Center Field. There are injured people! Requesting assistance!"Kazuma radios in, the Fake Jack then rams Kazuma's D-Wheel. "Yusei!" Jack calls out as he and Daisuke appeared. "You imposter! I won't let you do as you want any longer!" Jack said, he rams he Fake's D-Wheel while Daisuke lands on the Highway. "Jack! Daisuke!" Yusei calls out. "T-There are two Jacks!" Kazuma said. Back in the tunnel Crow as getting his D-Wheel back up went he saw the monitor "Jack! Daisuke! They're alive?!" Crow said. On the Highway "Daisuke!" A voice calls out. "Master!" Another voice calls out. Everyone looked up and saw ExVeemon and Gaomon in the air. "Vee!" Daisuke smiled. "Gaomon!" Jack said. ExVeemon drops Gaomon with Jack, the turns to Daisuke and began to glow and reverts to DemiVeemon "You're alright?!" Dasiuke asked worried went she saw how tried he was. "We've been searching for you two since last night" Gaomon explains. "I see thank you" Daisuke said.

"Jack!" Yusei said as he threw Trust Guardian to him. Jack caught it "It look like you want me to use this card no matter what" Jack said, he added the card to his deck and it shuffles. "You said...That "the current me can't win against my former self?" If you're my past elf, then I'll teach you that you can't win against the current me! Duel me!" Jack said. But before they could do anything something caught DemiVeemon attention "Dai! Look out!" he yells. Daisuke looked to the side and something came swooping down, Daisuke barley dodges it "Daisuke!" Yusei yells. I'm alright! But what was that?" Daisuke wonders. "That's NeoDevimon! A Fallen Angel Digimon! His Guilty Claw will delete you if it touches you!" DemiVeemon explains. "This isn't good…you don't have enough strength to fight him!" Daisuke said. "Damn it…and at a time like this!" Jack cursed. "Master! I'll deal with him! Gaomon Digivolve to…Gaogamon!" Gaogamon said, and went to attack NeoDevimon. "Best of luck" Jack mutters.

"Field Spell, Speed Word 2, Set on!" Both Jacks declares. "Duel Mode" The two D-Wheels announces. Then the infinity symbol appeared underneath the two Jacks. "This light again? Now the damage in this duel turns into reality" Jack said. Then parts of the lane then came up. "Lane Selection. Searching for optimal lane. Duel Lane, Central chosen. Authorization" A Computer voice said. "A duel is occurring. A duel is occurring. Other vehicles, please move into the next lane" The computer said as the lane came up from the ocean. Both Jacks entered the Duel Lane. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Both Jack yells.

"My turn! I summon Archfiend Interceptor! (ATK: 1400) I set a card face down and end my turn! Now, entertain the King! You sorrowful man!" The Fake Jack said.

"Do you think that you have it that easy?! It's my turn!" Jack said (Fake Jack's SPC: 1/ Jack's SPC: 1). "Trust Guardian! If I had used this back then, I would have been able to Synchro Summon Red Dragon Archfiend faster than him. But...the fight with my friends clouded my judgement" Jack thinks. "When only my opponent controls a monster, Vice Dragon can be special summoned! (ATK: 1000) Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Trust Guardian! (ATK: 0)" Jack said. "Jack!" Yusei smiled. "I'm tuning my level 5 Vice Dragon and level 3 Trust Guardian! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000)" Jack chants.

Carly was on the Duel Lane in her car "I've finally caught up to them! All right! Jack is fighting! I've got a scoop!" Carly said. "Hey, that driver there! Duel lanes are off limits!" Kazuma tell Carly. "Don't be so strict!" Carly said.

"Battle! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Archfiend Interceptor! Absolute Powerforce!" Jack declare. "Archfiend Interceptor's effect...if attacked, 500 points of damage are inflicted" The Fake Jack said (Jack's LP: 3500) "But Archfiend Interceptor is destroyed! (Fake Jack's LP: 2400) I set one card face down, and end my turn!" Jack said.

"It's my turn! (Fake Jack's SPC: 2/ Jack's SPC: 2) Since monsters are only on your side of the field, I'll also Special Summon Vice Dragon! (ATK: 1000)" The Fake Jack said. "Is it coming?!" Jack wonders."Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Flare Resonator! (ATK: 300) I'm tuning my level 5 Vice Dragon and level 3 Flare Resonator! The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (ATK: 3000)"The Fake Jack chants.

"So you appeared, you imposer! Jack said. "There are two... Red Dragon Archfiends!" Yusei said. "This is undeniable proof!" Carly said "Hey, I was wondering where are Gaogamon is right now?" DemiVeemon wonders. "Over there!" Daisuke said as she looked at a lane beside them. Gaogamon was fighting NeoDevimon. "Looks like he's okay for now" Yusei notes. "Yeah..." Daisuke said.

"The Synchro monster that used Flare Resonator as Synchro material gains 300 Attack Points! (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3300)" The Fake Jack said. "The Attack Points of his Red Dragon Archfiend went up!" Jack said. "Battle! Absolute Powerforce!" The Fake Jack said (Jack's LP: 3200). "But the Synchro monsters that used Trust Guardian as Synchro material isn't destroyed by lowering its Attack Points by 400!" Jack said (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2600). "I set one card face down and end my turn! Lowering Red Dragon Archfiend's Attack Points to protect it from destruction...how desperate!" The Fake Jack said.

"Say whatever you want! But those who are too absorbed by power get destroyed by it! It's my turn (Fake Jack's SPC: 3/ Jack's SPC: 3) Battle! Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Rid that imitation from the field!" Jack declares. "Your side has lower Attack Points. Well! What are you trying to show to me?" The Fake Jack asked. "Continuous Trap, Assault Spirits! By sending a card with 1000 or lower Attack Points to the graveyard, during my turn only, that card's Attack Points are given to Red Dragon Archfiend! (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 3300) Dissappear, you shadow of imitation!" Jack said, and both Red Dragon Archfiends clashed. "Normally, this should be a draw, but..." The Fake Jake said. "That's right! Trust Guardian's effect! By lowering its Attack Points by 400, my Red Dragon Archfiend isn't destroyed!" Jack said. The Fake's Red Dragon Archfiend was destroyed (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2900) "I set one card face down and end my turn! Assault Spirits' effect disappears! (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2200)" Jack said.

"That injured monster isn't Red Dragon Archfiend anymore! Let me show you! The King's ultimate divine play!" The Fake Jack said. "I don't like the sounds of that..."Daisuke said. "It's my turn! (Fake Jack's SPC: 4/ Jack's SPC: 4) Since monsters are only on your side of the field, I summon Big Piece Golem without tributing! (ATK: 2100) Next, I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton! I draw two cards from my deck and discard a card! The Continues Trap, Powerful Rebirth! I special summon a level 4 or lower monster, Small Piece Golem and equip it with this card. Thorough its effect, its level and Attack Points go up! (Small Piece Golem's ATK: 1200 LV: 4) And since I have two Golems, Big and Small, I Special Summon Medium Piece Golem! (ATK: 1600)" The Fake Jack said. "A Fusion summoning of Multiple Piece Golem through Speed Fusion?!" Jack wonders. "You're too naive! I use your Trap card, Assault Spirits, as a cost...and Special Summon Trap Eater! (ATK 1900)" The Fake Jack said. "A tuner?!" Jack said. I'm tuning my now level 4 Small Piece Golem and level 4 Trap Eater! Synchro Summon! Red Dragon Archfiend!" The Fake Jack said (ATK: 3000). "A second one?!" Jack yells in shock. "And since a Synchro summon was successful, I Special Summon Synchro Magnet from my hand! (ATK: 1000) I'm tuning my Big Piece Golem and Synchro Magnet! Next, the Continuous Trap, Reincarnation Ring! By releasing my level 4 Medium Piece Golem, I Special Summon a monster from my graveyard that has doubled the level! Appear now, two Red Dragon Archfiends!" The Fake Jack said (ATK: 3000x2).

"Summoning 3 Red Dragon Archfiends?!" Jack yells. "Amazing!" Yusei said. "Impossible!" Kazuma said. "How can that be?!" Daisuke yells. "Oh boy!" DemiVeemon said. "I can't believe it!" Carly said. The Fake Jack laughs "It all ends here! It's the climax of a once in a lifetime show! 3 Red Dragon Archfiends attacks your shell of a Red Dragon Archfiend!" The Fake Jack said (Jack's LP: 1200). "Withstand it!" Jack said (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1400). "This is the finishing blow! 3rd Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" The Fake Jack declares. "If this attack goes through, Jack's life will depleted! Yusei yells. "It's okay, Jack's going to be alright" Daisuke mutters. "Huh?" DemiVeemon wonders. "This is bad!" Kazuma yells. "Don't lose, Jack!" Carly cried out. The blast hits Jack and the Fake Jack laugh, but in the flames a silhouette appeared "Jack!" Everyone minus Daisuke yells. "Told you" Daisuke smiled. "Yeah!" DemiVeemon said (Jack's LP: 400). "You activated Ray of Hope and halved the damage, is it?" The Fake Jack said. "Red Dragon Archfiend...you've withstood the attacks well. As long as you're here, my soul won't be defeated!" Jack said (Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 1000), as soon as Jack said that his Digivice began to glow. "That light!" Daisuke exclaimed. "Gaogamon Digivolve to….MachGaogamon!" MachGaogamon said. "Who's that?" Daisuke wonders."That's MachGaogamon, a Cyborg Type Digimon, his Winning Knuckles will knock out his opponent" DemiVeemon explains. MachGaogamon then flew up and continue battle NeoDevimon.

"Ray of Hope's additional effect! At the end of the Battle Phase, I Special Summon a level 1 monster from my hand! I Special Summon Dark Bug!" Jack said (ATK: 100). "I end my turn. That injured Red Dragon Archfiend withstood all those attack...Having lost its claws, lost its fangs...It's just like a former image of yourself, having lost everything that you were before!" The Fake Jack said. "You're wrong! I was a foolish man back then who only believed in his own power! But now, I have friends I believe in! The Red Dragon Archfiend that fought sustaining all those injures and Trust Guardian, who protected Red Dragon Archfiend, are the proof of those bonds" Jack said. "Jack..."Yusei said. "I'll show you what true strength is! I won't disappear in my own ambitions!" Jack said, then his Signer Birthmark began to glow as well as the others. Then Yusei' disappear "The Birthmarks..." Aki said as her mark vanished. "...is transferring" Ruka said as her mark vanished . "Please...our bonds! Save Jack!" Crow said as his mark vanished. "Give him our hope" Daisuke said as her mark vanished. Then the Mark of the Dragon appeared on Jack's back.

"Your bonds...I've received them!" Jack said as the mark vanished. "I'll show you! The current me, the true power of Jack Atlas! My turn! (Fake Jack's SPC: 5/ Jack's SPC: 5) Appear now, Majestic Dragon! (ATK: 0) Let's go together, Red Dragon Archfiend! I'm tuning my level 8 Red Dragon Archfiend, level 1 Dark Bug and level 1 Majestic Dragon! Lone polished light, become the true supreme ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! The great soul, Majestic Red Dragon!" Jack chants (ATK: 4000). "This light is...!" The Fake Jack said. "Majestic Red Dragon's monster effect! Until the End Phase, it gains the Attack Points of one of my opponent's monsters! Power Gain!" Jack said (Majestic Red Dragon's ATK: 7000)."7000 Attack Points?!" The Fake jack yells. "This Duel is over!" DemiVeemon said. "That's not the only thing that over" Daisuke said as she looks to the battle between MachGaogamon and NeoDevimon "Winning Knuckles!" MachGaogamon yells out and punched NeoDevimon into data.

"Erase the shadow! Disappear along with it! Ultimate Power Force!" Jack yells out (Fake Jack's LP: 0000). The impact tears away the opponent's shell to relive to be a robot "R-Robot! This too?!" Yusei shocked. Then the robot exploded and everyone stopped and the Fake's Deck dissipated into light. "So did it end in failure after all?" Placido said. "All the cards we went through the trouble of copying were wasted" Lucciano said. Then the Circuit appeared "It's the circuit!" Lucciano said.

After the duel, everyone rushed to Jack "Jack!" Yusei said. "You did it! I'll reveal it all! That this was all the doing of an imposter!" Kazuma said. "Kazuma" Jack said. "You did great getting rid of that faker!" Daisuke said. "Yeah, you were awesome!" DemiVeemon said. "With this, Jack's is proven innocent!" Carly cried. Crow then came up "Jack! Daisuke!" Crow said. "Crow!" Jack said. Hey Crow!" Daisuke said. "W-Why?! Both of you are alive! Well, of you two were to die so easily, I wouldn't care!" Crow said. "That's why I told you it wasn't me from the beginning!" Jack said. "And why I told you, 'You should always have your friends back'" Daisuke said. "Come to think of it, weren't you going to ask us for forgiveness?" Jack asked. "How do you know that?" Crow asked. Everyone then laugh "Hey! Here comes MachGaogmon!" DemiVeemon said. As MachGaogamon came down he began to glow a shrink in to a small blue Digimon with looks like a small cat "Who are you?" Jack asked. "I'm Wanyamon now, Jack" Wanyamon said, them a ball of light appeared and to Jack, it the changes in to a Tag and Crest. "Jack's got a Tag and Crest!" DemiVeemon said. "And it's the Crest of Bravery" Wanyamon said.

The next day, Jack and Daisuke took Yusei, Crow and the Digimon to where they were confided, but it had disappeared. "Was it really here?" Crow asked. "Yes. But there's nothing remaining" Jack said. "Just like the Mansion the Rua and Ruka mentioned" Daisuke said. "That robot…what was it? Someone created a robot just like me and duel me" Jack said. "If it's a robot…isn't it the same as Ghost?!" Crow wonders. "Also that machine that Daisuke was hooked to, what was it purposed?" Jack wonders. "You got me, but went I out I could feel like someone was looking inside of me" Daisuke said. "Red Dragon Archfiend was copied…Daisuke was being searched…And the technology that created a robot that looks like Jack is astounding. Just what is going on that we don't know about?" Yusei wonders.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here! Today one of the DigiDestined will make a surprising and** **startling appearance.**

The Light Surprise

Zora was outside of Poppo times and she wasn't in high spirits "What's wrong, Zora? You don't look well" Crow asked. "Leave me alone!" Zora shouted. "Is there something bothering you?" Yusei asked. "Ah, Yusei is so kind. The town committee decided to replace the old cuckoo clock with a new one" Zora explains. "Isn't that broken?" Crow notes. "Shut up, you!" Zora yells. "It'll be lonely" Yusei said. "That's true" Zora agrees. "Why does she only like Yusei?" Crow mumbles. "Yusei seems like a good son. He's smart, kind, and easy to like!" Zora said. "Okay, okay! I get it!" Crow said and everyone laughs.

A little while later everyone was working on the D-Wheels "How is it? This level of balance…" Bruno asked. "This looks good!" A voice said. "Bruno, work on mine next" Crow said. "Hey, cool! This D-Wheel's wings are really amazing!" the voice said. "Are they?" Crow said. "And that Wheel of Fortune is also cool!" The Voice said. "Of course! There's only one type of this kind of D-Wheel in the world" Jack said. "I like dueling also, but I can't handle Riding Duels" the Voice said. "Even I was able to get a license, so anyone has a chance" Aki said. "That's true, if you put your mind to it, you can do it" Daisuke said. They then looked up and saw a boy standing at the garage's entrances. "Who are you?!" Everyone asked the boy. "I didn't know that this place would become a D-Wheel garage!" The boy said. "Who is he?" Crow asked. "I wonder if he's a rival team from the WRGP" Bruno said. "This is our garage. Outsiders aren't allowed to come in" Jack said. "Even if you say it's not allowed, this was originally my room" The boy said. "By your room, you mean…" Yusei wonders. "So you finally get it?! That's right, I'm Leo, Poppo time's only son!" Leo introduced himself. Everyone was shocked "S-So, what I've heard was…" Crow said. "What? You've heard about me? Geez, my mom is always so proud of me" Leo said. "I see, Zora looks at Crow and reminded of her no good son and gets angry" Jack said. "I agreed" Bruno said. Crow cries. "Stop! You can say what you want about me, but I'm the son she's proud of" Leo said. "I heard you left three years ago for training..." Yusei said. "That's right! And now I've come back from training! It's already been three years!" Leo said.

(Flashback)

"The cuckoo clock suddenly broke…I wasn't trained in the way of fixing clocks, but…I was the child of a clock fixer! I thought I could handle it somehow, and…" Leo narrates as he remembers trying to fix the clock. Outside Zora and two men was shocked that the clock started playing off-key music "But...It didn't work out" Leo said. "Not even your father was able to fix it, how can you expect to do it?!" Zora yells while not looking at Leo. "He died before he was able to fix it, who cares that he died so early?!" Leo yells. Zora turns around "Leo! How dare you say such things!" Zora yells. "And then, I left" Leo said.

(Flashback ends)

"So you ran away?" Yusei asked. "You're no good" Crow said. "The worst" Jack said. "Even if you say that..." Leo said. "But you trained because you thought you weren't good enough, right?" Aki asked. "Well, before I couldn't do it but now I've become a genius clock fixer! The training from that old man was really tough! He finally said, "You've learned everything!" Leo boasted. "Wow...he's over confided..." Daisuke mutters. "The hurry up and go to Zora, and tell her that you left to train, and ask her for forgiveness" Jack suggested. "That should be what I do..." Leo said. "If you see Zora, you're worried that you might fight again, aren't you?" Aki asked. "That's right" Leo said. "Then why did you do all that training for three years?" Daisuke whispers. "Is that how it is?" Crow asked. "Yes, the stronger your bonds with your parents, the harder it is to get words across" Aki said. Leo the grabs Aki's hands "You're saying some good things, miss!" Leo said while shaking Aki's hand. Yusei grabs Leo by the shoulder and pulls him away. "If you're thinking of fixing the clock, you should hurry" Yusei tells Leo. "They're talking of installing a new clock" Crow said. "I-Is that true?! This is bad!" Leo yells and immediately dashes to fix the clock. "Wait a second! Are you going there wearing those clothes. You should change into something better..." Aki said. "That's true" Yusei agrees. "Wow, you guys haven't changed since I saw you all last" A voice said, everyone turned to the Garage entrances and saw Hikari standing there with a bag and suitecase. "Hikari?! What are you doing here?" Daisuke wonders. "Err…can we talk in private, Dai?" Hikari asked. "Huh?" Daisuke said, and then Hikari's bag moves. "Yeah sure! Let me get a few thing and we'll had to the café across from here!" Daiuske said and went up to the second floor. "Hey Dai! What's going on down there?" Veemon asked "Well first, Zora's son just came back and Hikari is here" Daisuke said as she grabbed a bag. "Huh? Hikari's here?" Veemon asked. "Yeah, she want to talk in private, so we're going to the café across the street, but first you have be in here for a little while. Oh and also that buy I just told, he'll be coming up here so make sure all of you stay hidden okay?"Daisuke explains. Everyone nodded "Great! Okay, Vee, in you go!" Daisuke said as she put Veemon inside of the bag.

A little while later, Daisuke and Hikari arrived at the café "Welcome! Oh Daisuke!" Stephanie said. "Hey! Stephanie! Table for two please" Daisuke said. "Right this way" Stephanie leads them to a table. "What can I get you?" Stephanie asked. "Two teas and some sandwiches please" Daisuke orders. "Right away" Stephanie bows. As soon as she left Veemon and Gatomon pops out of the bags "Ahh...fresh air...it was getting stuffy in there" Gatomon said. Veemon chucked at that. "Sorry about that, Gatomon, but I had to do that since we were coming here" Hikari said. "Oh yeah, why are you here? And with the suitcase? The WRGP is until another month" Daisuke wonders. "Well..." Hikari said. "Sorry for the wait! Here's your order" Stephanie said. "Thank you" Daisuke said. "Enjoy your meal" Stephanie said. "So you were saying" Daisuke said. "Well actually I ran away from home" Hikari said. Daisuke choke on her drink in shock "You ran away?!" Daisuke yells. "Yeah..." Hikari nodded. "But why...?" Veemon asked. "Well..." Hikari said.

(Flashback)

At the Yagami's apartment, the Yagami's were having dinner with Agumon and Gatomon. "Listen..."Hikari said. "Yes what is honey?" Mr Yagami asked. "I want to learn how to Duel" Hikari said. "Why's that sis?" Taichi asked. "Well for whatever reason the answer is no!" Mr Yagami said. "I agree with your father" Mrs Yagami said. "But why?" Hikari said. "It sound too dangerous" Mr Yagami said. "You don't know what it is!" Hikari yells. "Young lady! I will not have that tone!" Mrs Yagami said. "Hikari..." Gatomon whisper. "I hate you!" Hikari cried and ran to her room. "Hikari!" Gatomon calls out and ran after her.

(Fashback ends)

"So I decide to run away to here, so I can learn how to Duel" Hikari explains. "Woah, so that's what happened..." Daisuke said. "Well her parents should of let her explains what Duelling is before they said that" Veemon said "Yeah..." Daisuke agrees. "And we were wondering if we could stay with you while we're here" Hikari asked. "Sure. I'll asked my parents, but you have to call Taichi okay, he'll be worried about you" Daisuke said. "Sure I will" Hikari agrees.

After they talk, the girls and their Digimon return to Poppo Times. "Hey guy! Did Leo and Zora make up?" Daisuke asked. "Well not at first…" Rua said. "What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "Well, it seem that it was Leo who broke the clock in the first place" Bruno said. "What?!" Both Girls yell. "Zora the yelled at him and he tried to run away again" Aki explains. "But Crow stopped him and challenge him to a Duel" Ruka said. "A Duel?" Daisuke repeats. "Yeah, and wagers that if he won Leo would apologize to his mother and fix the clock but if Leo won, he could do whatever he pleased" Jack said. "So…Did Crow win?" Veemon asked. "No, he lost, but I think he was trying to help Leo with his confided" Yusei said. "So then…" Daisuke realize. "Yeah, Leo and Zora made up and now the clock is fix" Yusei smiled. "That good…" Hikari signed. "Yep!" Gatomon said. "By the way…What up with this surprise visit?" Crow wonders. "The true is…" Daisuke starts explaining.

A little while later after Daisuke tells everyone about Hikari situation "So that's what happened…"Aki said. "Yeah…" Hikari nods. "For the time being, both of them will be staying with me" Daisuke said. "I see…" Yusei said. "That's good!" Crow said. "But…why wouldn't your parents let you learn how to Duel?" Rua wonders. "I think that they thought that the Duel I was talking about is the one with weapons, not the cards" Hikari guess. "Well…they always have been over protected with you since we were young…" Daisuke mutters. "That's true..."Gatomon agrees. Hikari blushed in embarrassment. "Well...how about we take them back to our place, Dai? We have to tell your family about the situation too" Veemon suggested. "That's true" Gatomon agrees with the idea. "And it would be nice to see them as well" Hikari added. "Well then let's go home. See you guys later!" Daisuke said. "It was nice seeing you all again!" Hikari said. "Bye!" Veemon said. "See ya!" Everyone said as Daisuke, Hikari and their Digimon left for Daisuke's.

Later in the afternoon, the girls and their Digimon arrived at Daisuke's house. "I'm home! And I've brought someone with me!" Daisuke called out. "Welcome home Dai-Hikari?! What are you...?!" Mrs. Motomiya said. Gatomon then pops out of Hikari's bag "Hello, Mrs. Motomiya" Gatomon greets. "Gatomon too?! But why…?" Mrs. Motomiya wonders. "It's a long story. The short version, Hikari wanted to Duel, but her parents said she could because they thought she was talking about the other type of Duelling" Daisuke explains. "So they had a fight and she ran away from home" Mrs. Motomiya understanding the situation. "And we were hoping that you would let us stay here" Hkiari wonders. "Of course sweetie. You two can stay here as long as you like" Mrs. Motomiya said. "Thanks you very much!" Hikari and Gatomon said. "Well it's almost time for your father and Jun to be home, so let's get dinner ready" Mrs. Motomiya said as she looks at the clock. "I'll help you with Dinner, Mrs. Motomiya" Hikari offered. "It's fine dear, Daisuke why don't you show them to the guest room. So they can get settle in" Mrs. Motomiya said. "Sure thing! This way you two" Daisuke said as she showed them to the guest room.

A little while later in the guest room "Well here we are this where you guys will be staying while your with us" Daisuke said. "Thank you for this Daisuke" Hikari said. "Yes, thank you for your hospitality" Gatomon said. "It's no problem. Friends help each other out" Daisuke said. "Yeah, don't mention it!" Veemon said. "But still, thanks" Hikari said. "Well...I'll let you unpack. I'll call you when dinner is ready" Daisuke said as she and Veemon leaves.

Later in the evening after everyone had dinner, Hikari and Gatomon were taking a bath, while Daisuke was in her room looking over her deck, when her D-Terminal starts ringing. "Huh? I wonder who that is" Daisuke said as she picks up the D-Terminal and look at it. "Who is it, Dai?" Veemon asked. "It's Taichi. He said 'there is an emergency, he needs to talk to everyone right away" Daisuke said as she reads the mail. "I wonder if he found out that Hikari ran away" Veemon wonders. "You're probable right about that, Vee" Daisuke agrees as she goes to her computer. Daisuke then turns the computer and went on to the video chat, at that moment the other DigiDestined came on. "Hey, Taichi! So what the emergency?" Yamato asked. "It's Hikari…She ran away from home!" Taichi exclaimed. "What!? Oh no!" the other DigiDestined beside Daisuke exclaimed. "What happen?" Sora asked. "She and our parents got in a fight" Taichi explains. "What? Hikari had a fight with her parents?" Miyako asked in surprised. "Yeah..." Taichi replied. "Hikari fighting with her own parents...That's not possible..."Takeru states. "Yeah, that doesn't sound like her at all" Mimi said. Taichi didn't say anything.

Iori the notice that Daiuke didn't say anything at all "Dasuke, you've been quite for a while now" He said. "Huh? Now that you mention it..." Ken said. Everyone then looked at Daisuke "Well…you see…" Daisuke starts to said when she heard the door opening behind her "Dai, the bath free" Hikari said as she and Gatomon came into Daisuke's room. "Hikari!?" the DigiDestined yelled in shock. "She came here after the fight" Daisuke explains. "I see..." Taichi said. "Taichi, I won't come back until they understand what I want to do!" Hikari said. "I got it sis...Daisuke take good care of her" Tachi requested. "You got!" Daisuke said. "And Hikari, make sure you behave yourself there" Taichi said. "Sure, Taichi" Hikari agrees. "Don't worry we'll make sure she safe!" Veemon said. "Yeah, we'll protect her" Gatomon said. "Thanks guys" Taichi said. "Well at least that's sorted out" Sora said. "Yeah..." Joe agreed. "Listen, I'll try to talk to mom and dad about the duelling, so Hikari make sure you learn how to duel" Taichi said, "You got it!" Hikari said. "Well. I'll go and take my bath now, see ya guy!" Daisuke said. "Yeah bye!" The DigiDestined and she turn off the video chat. "Specking of Duelling. Hikari, why don't we go to the Duel Shop tomorrow and get you a Deck and Duel Disk?" Daisuke suggested. "Sure! Let's do that!" Hikari agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have Hikari and Daisuke doing a practices Duel!**

The Duel of the Angels

The next day, the girls and their digimon, who were wearing disguise, where walking through the Downtown District "It's too bad the other couldn't come with us" Veemon said. "It can't be helped, Yusei, Jack and Crow when to help Kiryu, Aki is spending time with her family, the twins are out with their friends and Bruno is working on the D-Wheel programme" Daisuke said. "Well, it's a good thing their doing what they need to be doing" Hikari said. "Yeah! We shouldn't interrupter them" Gatomon agrees. "Guess you're right" Veemon said. "Well then, let's get to the Duel Shop and get Hikari her Deck and Duel Disk" Daisuke said. "Yes!" the three of them said. A few minutes later they arrive at the Duel Shop, "Well then, let's look around" Daisuke said. After a while they found a Duel Disk, a light pink one with a white gems and Deck for Hikari "Good, we've found you a Duel Disk and Deck" Gatomon said. "Yeah" Hikari agreed. "Well then, let's us have a practices duel shall we?" Daisuke suggested "What do you mean, Dai?" Hikari asked. "Well, the best way to learn about duelling is by having a Duel" Diasuke explains. "I see" Veemon understood. "You're right" Gatomon agrees. "So what do you say?" Daisuke asked Hikari. "Okay, let's do it!" Hikari said. "Come on, there's a park nearby we can duel" Daisuke suggest. "Sure" Hikari agreed.

Later at the park, both Daisuke and Hikari put on their Duel Disk, while Veemon and Gatomon when to the side of them. "You ready, Hikari?" Daisuke asked. "Yes" Hikari replied. "Hikari's first duel, I wonder how she'll do?" Gatomon said. "Don't worry, this is just a practices duel, and beside if for fun after all" Veemon said. "You're right" Gatomon agrees. "Duel!" Both Daisuke and Hikari yells.

"I'll go first! My turn!" Daisuke declares as she draws a card. "I summon V-Knight! (ATK: 1700) Next I place one card face-down to end my turn" Daisuke said.

"My turn!" Hikari said. "I activate the effect of my Zeradias, Herald of Heaven in my hand, by sending it to the Graveyard; I can add the Field Spell Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand!" Hikari said as she discarded Zeradias and adds Sanctuary in the Sky to her hand. "Next I activate the Continues Spell, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen! Once per turn, if I don't control any monsters, I can Special Summon one fairy-Type monster from my hand! I Special Summon The Agent of Creation – Venus! (ATK: 1600) Next I equip Venus with the Equip Spell, Cestus of Dagla! Now she gain 500 extra attack power, and when if inflict damage to my opponent, I gain life points equal to the damage my opponent takes!" Hikari said (Venus's ATK: 2100). "You've summoned a monster and raise its attack power very well" Daisuke said. "Thanks, Daisuke. Now Battle! I attack V-Knight with Venus!" Hikari declares. "Trap activates! V-barrier! Now the damage I've would of taking is half!" Daisuke said. (Daisuke's LP: 3800) (Hikari's LP: 4200) "Dealing damage to your opponent and gaining life, that's a good way to start" Daisuke said. "Next, I place one card face-down to end my turn" Hikari said.

"My turn! I summon my Marauding Captain! (ATK: 1200) And when I Summoned him, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come, V-Ninja!" Daisuke said (ATK: 1500). "Why would she summon two monsters weaker then my Venus?" Hikari wonders. "Next I activate the Continues Spell, The A. Forces! Now all my Warrior-type monster gains 200 attack power for each Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster I control!" Daisuke said (Marauding Captain's ATK: 1600, V-Ninja's ATK: 1900). "But both of them are still not powerful enough to beat Venus" Hikari pointed out. "Yes, For now that is" Daisuke said. "Huh?" Hikari said. "I equipped the Equip Spell, Lightning Blade to my Marauding Captain! Now my Captain gains 800 attack power! (Marauding Captain's ATK: 2400) Battle! I attack Venus with Marauding Captain!" Daisuke declares (Hikari's LP: 3900). "Trap activates! Numinous Healer! Now I gain 1000 life points!" Hikari said (Hikari's LP: 4900). "I attack you directly with V-Ninja! (Hikari's LP: 3000) Turn end" Daisuke said.

"My turn! I activate the Field Spell, Sanctuary in the Sky! Due to the effects of Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon one fairy-Type monster from my hand! Come, Athena! (ATK: 2600) Next I summon Gellenduo! (ATK: 1700) Athena's effect! Every time I summon a Fairy-Type monster, my opponent takes 600 points of damage!" Hikari explains (Daisuke LP: 3200). "Battle! I attack Marauding Captain with Athena! (Daisuke's LP: 3600) (V-Ninja's ATK: 1700) Now Gellenduo, attacks V-Ninja!" Hikari declares. "But they have the same attack power!" Daisuke said. "Gellenduo can't be destroyed in battle!" Hikari explains, and V-Ninja was destroyed. "I place a card face-down to end my turn" Hikari said. "Hikari's doing very well for her first duel" Veemon notes. "Yeah..." Gatomon agrees.

"My turn! Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon V-Ronin to the Field! (ATK: 1700) Next, I summon the Tuner Monster Magna Dragon! (ATK: 1400) I Tune the Level 5 V-Ronin and the Level 2 Magna Dragon! The raging wave of the storms, take the shape of the fierce dragon! Synchro Summon! Roar out! V-Raiko!" Daisuke chants (ATK: 2400). "V-Raiko's effect! When this card is Summon, all Spell cards on the field are destroyed!" Daisuke explains. "What?!" Hikari said in shock as lightning destroyed her two cards. "And, for every Spell card that was destroyed by this effect all monster on your field loses 400 attack power!" Daisuke continues to explain (Athena's ATK: 1800 Gekkenduo's ATK: 900). "What?!" Hikari yells in shock. "Battle! V-Raiko attacks Athena!" Daisuke declares, V-Raiko attacks and destroyed Athena (Hikari's LP: 2400) then Gellenduo disappeared. "What happen to Gellenduo?" Veemon wonders. "When I take damage, Gellenduo is destroyed" Hikari explains. "I place a card-face down to end my turn" Daisuke said.

"My turn! By removing two light monsters from my Graveyard, I can special summon Soul of Purity and Light! (ATK: 2000) I Summon the Tuner monster, The Agent of Mystery – Earth! (ATK: 1000) I tune my Level 6 Soul of Purity and Light and Level 2 Agent of Mystery – Earth! Light of the Angels, gives us your protection! Synchro Summon! Descend, Avenging Knight Parshath!" Hikari chants (ATK: 2600). "Avenging Knight Parshath's effect! Once per turn, I can change the battle position of one of my opponent's monster" Hikari explains as V-Raiko changes to defence (DEF: 1000) "Battle! Avenging Knight Parshath attack V-Raiko!" Hikari declares. "Even, if my monster is destroyed, my Life will be safe" Daisuke said. "When Avenging Knight Parshath attacks a monster in Defense mode, it inflicts piercing damage!" Hikari explains. "What?!" Daisuke yells in shock as V-Raiko was destroyed (Daisuke's LP: 2000). "I place on card face-down to end my turn" Hikari said. "She doing pretty good, considering this is her first duel" Gatomon praised Hikari. "She sure is...But Daisuke is the one to give up that easily" Veemon notes.

"My turn!" Daiuke yells and draws. "It's here!" Daisuke thought. "I summon V-Knight! (ATK: 1700) Next I activate the Spell Card, Dragon Calling! With this I can Special Summon a Level four or lower dragon tuner from my deck! Come! V-Wyvern! (ATK: 300) I Tune my level four V-Knight and level three V-Wyvern! Let the cosmos come to us and give us our miracles! Synchro Summon! Shine out Cosmic Miracle Dragon!" Daisuke chants (ATK: 2300). "That's dragon is as beautiful as I remember" Hikari comments. "Thanks! Now I activate my dragon's effect! When Cosmic Miracle Dragon is Synchro Summoned, all card beside itself are removed! Miracle's Blast!" Daisuke yells. "Trap Card, open! Solar Ray! For each face-up LIGHT monster on my field you take 600 points of damage!" Hikari said. (Daisuke's LP: 1400). Solar Ray was sent to the Graveyard while Avenging Knight Parshath was removed. "Cosmic Miracle Dragon's Second effect! When a card is removed from play my dragon gains 200 attack points for each card that was removed! Miracle's Blessing! (Cosmic Miracle Dragon's ATK: 2500) Battle! I attack you directly with Cosmic Miracle Dragon! Golden Radiance!" Daisuke declare (Hikari's LP: 0).

"That was a good duel Hikari" Daisuke praised her. "Thanks Dai! But I'll get better and become stronger with each duel! So watch me, okay" Hikari said. "Sure thing" Daisuke said as she put her hand up and Hikari did the same and shock each other's hand, with their Digimon watching.

 **OC Cards:**

 **V-Ronin (Effect Monster, Type: Warrior, Attribute: Earth, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1900)**

 **When you have no monsters on your field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

 **V-Raiko (Synchro/Effect Monster, Type: Dragon, Attribute: Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000)**

 **1 Tuner and 1 or more Non-Tuner**

 **When this card is Synchro Summoned, all Spell Cards on the Field are destroyed, and for every Spell Card that was destroyed, all of your opponent's monsters loses 400 ATK for each one.**

 **V-Wyvern (Tuner Monster, Type: Dragon, Attribute: Wind, ATK: 300, DEF: 300)**

 **A dragon born of the winds, that guards the Realms**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi Everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today we'll have the duel between Yusei and Mizoguchi.**

Tremble with Fear! Resolve of the Lord and Retainer!

A couple of day after the Duel with Hikari, Daisuke was back at work at the D-Wheel Express. "Hey Daisuke! I need you to make a delivery to Public Security Maintenance Bureau! Daisuke's boss told her. "You got it!" Daisuke replied.

A few minutes later Daisuke arrived at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and went inside "Excuse me, I'm here to deliver some parts" Daisuke said to the receptionist. "Yes, that's for the Technology Crimes on the 6th floor" The Receptionist replied. "Thank you" Daisuke said and walks to the elevator. A few minutes later at Technology Crimes "Here!" Daisuke said as she give the package to a staff member. "Thank you" The Staff member said. "It's no problem. We hope you'll continue using our services" Daisuke said and begins to leave. As she was waiting for the elevator "A another satisfied customer" Daisuke comments. When the elevator's door open, Yusei and Bruno was in it. "Daisuke!" Bruno said when he saw her. "Hey Yusei, Bruno!" Daisuke greets them when she gets in. "On a delivery?" Yusei asked. "Yeah, you guys?" Daisuke asked. "We here to see if they had found out anything about Bruno's past" Yusei explains. "So, did you learn anything?" Daisuke wonders. "Nothing" Bruno depressed. "Well don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something about your past" Daisuke said. Bruno nods. Then all of a sudden the elevator shakes and stopped "What the…?" Daisuke wonders. "A Bomb has exploded. Everyone, please evacuate" the systems announces. "A bomb?" Yusei wonders. "T-this is horrible!" Bruno said. "At times like this I've wish that I brought Veemon with me" Daisuke mutters.

A few minutes later Bruno was fiddles with the elevator's control panel, and he and Yusei opened the evelator's door. "Hurry, Yusei, Dasiuke!" Bruno said. "Yeah" Yusei said. "Right!" Daisuke said, and the three of got out of the elevator. But then, they saw Sherry and Mizoguchi in Security uniforms running down the stairs. "Those two are..." Yusei said. "Why are they here?" Daisuke wonders. "Do you two known them?" Bruno asked. "Yeah. I'll be right back" Yusei said and he took off. "Hold on, Yusei!" Daisuke yells and went after him. "Huh?! Wait! The bomb is going to explode!" Bruno yells and went after them.

Sherry was hacking into the Security's control system "Okay, now all the locks have been set. Let's go!" Sherry said, and she and Mizoguchi start to run. "Sherry" Yusei calls out. Sherry and Mizoguchi stopped and saw Yusei, Daisuke and Bruno. "Yusei Fudo, Daisuke Motomiya. It's been awhile. Have you two decided to join my team?" Sherry asked. "This isn't the time to talk about that!" Yusei said. "We have to leave here quickly! A bomb's been planted here!" Bruno said. "That one before was just for show. There's no bomb anywhere" Sherry said. Yusei, Daisuke and Bruno gasped. "What did you say?!" Daisuke asked. "You two couldn't have...Why?!" Yusei realizes. "Who knows? Sorry, But I don't have time to explain my circumstances" Sherry states as she and Mizoguchi turns to the door. Yusei, Daisuke and Bruno attempted to follow "Wait!" Mizoguchi blocks them. "Causing such a disturbance, I won't let you off easily!" Yusei said. "I'm already prepared" Sherry said and walks away and the shutters starts closed. "Sherry!" Yusei calls out as he, Daisuke and Bruno tries to go after her. But Mizoguchi stopped Yusei and Daisuke getting past, but Bruno got past. Mizoguchi the thrown a rod at Bruno's feet and trips him up, but he made through the door just in time.

"He got through" Mizoguchi said. "Bruno! Stop Sherry!" Yusei yells. "Whatever she up, you've got to stop her!" Daisuke yells. "Got it! Leave it to me!" Bruno said. "Looks like it can't be helped. If it's just him, the lady alone will be fine" Mizoguchi comments as he walks to the door. "But Yusei Fudo…Daisuke Motomiya…" Mizoguchi states, he then breaks the glass and connected some wires from the door to his Duel Disk "I won't allow you two to go through" Mizoguchi said, and activates his Duel Disk. "So this means that the door won't open unless your life reaches 0?" Yusei asked. "Now then..." Mizoguchi said. "Yusei, I'm afraid I left my Duel Disk on my D-Wheel outside the building" Daisuke tells him. "Alright, I'll Duel him" Yusei replies.

Yusei walked to the opposed side of Mizoguchi, while Daisuke when to the side of them. "As a duellist, I "Good luck, Yusei" Daisuke mutters. "Duel!" Both Yusei and Mizoguchi declares.

"I will begin. Draw!" Mizoguchi declares. "This guy is very loyal to Sherry, I wonder how he Duels" Daisuke wonders. "From my hand, I summon Spirit Summit Warrior! (ATK: 1200) Next, I activate Spirit Summit Warrior's effect! I Special Summon a level 3 or lower Warrior type Monster from my hand!" Mizoguchi explains as he summons Liberated Real Warrior (ATK: 0). "A monster with 0 Attack powers?! What is he up to?" Daisuke wonders. "I'm tuning my level 4 Spirit Summit Warrior and level 3 Real Warrior! When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Be my loyal servant! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Driven Daredevil!" Mizoguchi chants (ATK: 2400). "He'd already Synchro Summoned on his first turn?!" Daisuke exclaims. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn" Mizoguchi said.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declares and draws. "By sending Quillbolt Hedgehog in my hand to the graveyard, I Special Summon Quickdraw Synchron! (ATK: 700) Next, when there's a Tuner on my side of the field, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog in my Graveyard!" Yusei said (ATK: 800). "So he going to do it as well" Daisuke observed. "I'm tuning my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and level 5 Quickdraw Synchron!" Yusei declares. "Cluster minds will become a new power! Become the path its light shine upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei chants (ATK: 2800). "Yusei Synchro on this first turn, but we have no idea how strong his opponent is" Daisuke thought.

"Nito Warrior, attack Driven Daredevil! Dynamite Knuckles!" Yusei declares, and Nito Warrior attacks Driven Daredevil (Mizoguchi's LP: 3600). "I won't allow you to pass!" Mizogichi states. "I activate Driven Daredevil's effect! Determined Resolve!" Mizogichi yells, and Driven Daredevil pushed back Nito Warrior. "What's this?!" Yusei shocked. "What's going on?!" Daisuke shocked. "When Driven Daredevil receives an attack with a Monster that has higher Attack Points, it's not destroyed, and it destroys the opponent's Attack Position monster!" Mizoguchi explains as Driven Daredevil destroyed Nito Warrior. "Next, the Continuous Trap, Master and Servant's Resolve!" Mizoguchi declares. "When a Monster is destroyed through an Effect Monster's effect during battle, the controller of that monster takes damage equal to its Attack!" Mizoguchi explains as a blade of light came out of the Master and Servant's Resolve card and strike Yusei (Yusei's LP: 1200). "And in order to maintain this card, I must take 1000 points of damage during my turn" Mizoguchi continues explains.

"But by doing so, your Life will only last for 4 turns!" Yusei states. "By giving your flesh, cut into the enemy's bone. This is the Bushido deck's philosophy!" Mizoguchi tells Yusei. "This is…this man's resolve!" Yusei mutters. "This guy's is like a samurai who protects his lord" Daisuke comments. "I summon Tricular in Defense Position! (DEF: 300) I set a card and end my turn" Yusei said.

"My turn" Mizoguchi declares. A blade of light came out of the Master and Servant's Resolve card "Resolve's effect, I take 1000 points of damage!" Mizoguchi said as the blade came flying toward him and strike him (Mizoguchi's LP: 2600). Both Yusei and Daisuke observers he actions. "Driven Daredevil attacks Tricular!" Mizoguchi declares. Driven Daredevil attacks and destroys Tricular. "However, when Tricular is destroyed by battle, I can Summon Bicular from my deck!" Yusei explains (DEF: 200). "Trap, activate! Reversal Sword! During the turn I've destroyed an opponent's monster through battle, I destroy a monster that has lower level than the one destroyed!"Mizoguchi explain as a samurai sword came out of the card and destroyed Bicular. "In addition, both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's Attack Points" Mizoguchi continues to explains (Yusei's LP: 1000) Mizoguchi's LP: 2400). "I set a card face down, and end my turn" Mizoguchi finish. "This isn't good…Yusei just only have 1000 Life left! And thank to his combo, if Yusei doesn't to something this next turn, he'll lose" Dausuke observed.

"This guy...is destroying monsters continuously. He has no openings" Yusei thinks. Then the alarm went off and a screen can up "Bomb squad, hurry up!" A man orders the Bomb squad. "We're arresting the criminal! Don't fall behind!" Ushio orders his men and went in. "So it's begun" Mizoguchi mutters. Mizoguchi then took out a communicator. "What's wrong?" Sherry voice asked over the communicator. "Lady Sherry, Security has entered. We should hurry up and plan our escape" Mizoguchi informed her. "I understand. But I've run into something and I can't analyze. But... I can't give up here" Sherry responded. "I understand" Mizoguchi replies and out away the communicator.

"Do you plan on continuing the duel?" Yusei asked. "Even of you defeat me, it's a matter of time before you get caught" Yusei points out. "I'm already prepared for that, no matter what happens, I'll help the milady analyze the card" Mizoguchi said. "Card...?" Yusei asked. "What card is he talking about?" Daisuke wonders. "I will...tell you both. By analyzing that card, we'll learn about Yilaster's plan and get revenge for milady's family" Mizoguchi explains. "Coming here was to get closer to Yilaster...to carry out your revenge?" Yusei asked. "Please try...to understand my lady's feelings" Mizoguchi said. "If you truly care about Sherry, why aren't you trying to stop her, when you're right beside her?" Yusei asked. "Getting revenge won't help at all" Daisuke points out. "That's something that I can't tell either of you" Mizoguchi replies. Daisuke got a worried look on her. "In that case...I won't hold back!" Yusei said.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declares. "Alright!" Yusei mutters. "I summon Debris Dragon from my hand" Yusei said (ATK: 1000). "Through Debris Dragon's effect, I Special Summon a monster from my graveyard with 500 or less Attack Points!" Yusei explains. "Return to the field, Tricular!" Yusei calls out (ATK: 300). "Next, during the turn I've successfully summoned a monster, I can Special Summon Turbo Booster from my hand!" Yusei said (ATK: 0). "I'm tuning my level 1 Turbo Booster, level 3 Tricular, and level 4 Debris Dragon!" Yusei declares. "Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chants (ATK: 2500). "Stardust!" Daisuke cheers. "Stardust Dragon, is it?" Mizoguchi asked. "That right. Stardust Dragon negates a card destroying effect, and destroys it. Now, if I attack Driven Daredevil, Stardust Dragon will be destroyed. However, Stardust Dragon negates a card destroying effect, and will destroy Driven Daredevil. As a result, through the effect of Master and Servant's Resolve, Driven Daredevil's Attack Points, 2500 will be dealt as damage and your Life will become 0" Yusei explains.

"We'll know if you try it. I'll use my face down card to stop Stardust Dragon's effect, and through Driven Daredevil's effect, you'll also take the effect of Master and Servant's Resolve, and your Life will become 0" Mizoguchi tells him. "So this means that the victor will be decided in an instant" Yusei verifies. "That's right" Mizoguchi confirmed. Both Yusei and Mizoguchi stares at each other as their monster got ready to fight. "So this will decide the winner, huh?" Daisuke mutters. "Stardust Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei declares and Stardust Dragon attacks. "Trap, activate! Standoff!" Mizoguchi said, and Driven Daredevil blocks the attack with his swords (Mizoguchi's LP: 2300). "I activate Driven Daredevil's effect!" Mizoguchi declares, and Driven Daredevil cuts the blast. "It's not destroyed during battle with a monster with higher Attack Points, and it destroys the opponent's attacking monster!" Mizoguchi explains and Driven Daredevil jumps to strike Stardust Dragon. "I negate the effect by releasing Stardust Dragon!" Yusei declares and Stardust Dragon begins to glow.

"It's a shame, but while Standoff exists, you can't Release Cards!" Mizoguchi explains and a ring came out of Standoff and wrappers around Stardust Dragon stopping its effect. "Finish it in one hit! Go, Master and Servant's Resolve!" Mizoguchi declares and Driven Daredevil strike Stardust Dragon, but the blade when right through Stardust, Mizoguchi was shocked and Stardust Dragon disappeared. "Counter Trap. Space Jump!" Yusei counters. "I remove Stardust Dragon, and deal damage equal to its Attack!" Yusei explains as Stardust's aura begins to glow and strike Mizoguchi (Mizoguchi's LP: 2300). When Mizoguchi's life went to zero the door opened. "You may pass" Mizoguchi bows. "You did it, Yusei!" Daisuke cheers. "Yeah, now let's get to Sherry and Bruno" Yusei said and begins to walk to the door. "However, concerning the lady…" Mizoguchi said. "We never said we're going to hand you over to Security" Yusei states. "We are not like that" Daisuke states. "What?" Mizoguchi asked. "Let's go. You're the only one who can stop Sherry" Yusei tells Mizoguchi.

A few minutes later Yusei, Daisuke and Mizogchi ran into the Main Computer area where a power surged was happening. "Sherry! Bruno!" Yusei yells out. "You guys alright?!" Daisuke asked. "My lady!" Mizocguchi calls out. "What's this?" Yusei wonders. "Well whatever it is it not normal" Daisuke notes. Both Sherry and Bruno were near the Main Computer, Yusei and Daisuke then runs towards them, then they were enveloped in a burst of light. "My Lady!" Mizoguchi yells.

When the light died down, Yusei, Daisuke, Bruno and Sherry found themselves in a cyber-like plane. "Where is this?" Yusei asked. "How did we get here?" Daisuke wonders. "I don't know" Bruno answers. "We were supposed to be in the Computer Room…" Sherry said. Everyone then looked around, Then Yusei notice something "What is that?" Yusei wonders, and Daisuke, Bruno and Sherry turn and saw that it was a strange mechanical object with an eye staring right at them. Even as they look at it, they are scanned with a strange frequency and are rendered unconscious. Daisuke wakes up back in their world, though they are now far from the headquarters. "This is…" Bruno said. "Have you awoken?" Mizoguchi asked, as he was carrying Sherry, who was still passed out, in his arms. "Mizoguchi. Did you save us?" Yusei asked. "No. When I realized it, we were here" Mizoguchi explains. "It seems that my lady is tried. Yusei Fudo, Daisuke Motomiya, I've become indebted to both of you. We will meet again" Mizoguchi tells them and take Sherry away. "Just what was it…that we saw inside that light?" Yusei wonders. "I don't know. But…it could be that it allowed id to escape" Bruno said. "It?" Yusei asked. "Well what it is, it wasn't from the Digital World" Daisuke tells them. "Sherry came to analyze the card the Yliaster was after. Could it be…that this have to do with Yliaster?!" Yusei wonders.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Rosestar48 here. Today we'll learn about Crow's past and about a promise he made to an old friend.**

Keeping a Promise

It's had been a couple of weeks since the incident at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and the Motomiya's, Hikari and the Digimon were having breakfast. "The children?" Hikari asked. "Yes, Yusei, Jack, Crow and their digimons are going to Martha's to see the kids and they having invited us to come with them" Daisuke explains. "So what do you think? Want to come with us?" Veemon asked. "Sure! It's would be good to see them again! Right, Gatomon?" Hikari said. "Yeah" Gatomon agrees. "Well then I'll call Yusei and tell him that we'll be coming" Daisuke said.

Later in the day at Martha's, everyone was playing with the children, expect for Crow and Falcomon, who were looking at a picture. "Crow" Yusei said when he notices Crow was looking at the picture. Daisuke also looks at Crow "What's up?" She wonders. "Pearson?" Yusei asked as he picks up the picture of a card on it. "Yeah, he's a friend who entrusted me with Blackbird and died" Crow explains. "Entrusted?" Daisuke asked. "That happened before Kiryu was arrested" Crow starts to tell them.

(Flashback)

It was raining that day in the Satellite "I lost my goal and was wondering around meaninglessly. Then one day..." Crow explains. In his old hideout, the Young Crow was looking outside, while three kids were playing with their cards when the sound of a vehicle caught their attention. A man tumble down on the ground outside Crow's hideout "Dad!" one of the kids calls out as he runs to him and Crow follows him. "Like always, we were stuck in Satellite..." Crow narrate as the boy snakes his dad, and two thugs were smirking at them. "Of course, we already took out the cost of bring him here" The first said as he threw some money, and he and his partner laughed. "Don't screw with me!" the young Crow yell and charges toward them. But the second thug whacks Crow with his umbrella and then kicks him "Crow!" the kids yells. "Don't get full of yourself, you Satellite scum!" the second thug said. "Let's go" the first thug said. "Yeah" the second thug agrees as he opened the door to the van. Then two lights and the sound of two D-Wheels caught their attention. One of them was Person who originally owned Blackbird. "Who is...that guy?" Crow wonders. Then the two D-Wheel stopped in front of Crow and the Kids. "You want to fight us too?" the first thug asked as the Pearson takes of his helmet. "Alright, then let's settle this with a duel!" The Second thug states as he went to get two Duel Disk from the van.

A little while later Purple lighting strike "Hail the Iron Hammer, attack directly!" the Second D-wheeler declares. "Trap activates! Shadow Dance!" Person exclaimed. Person controlled Blackwing - Bora the Spear. Gale the Whirlwind, Fane the Steel Chain, Shura the Blue Flame and Sirocco the Dawn in Attack Position. "A…amazing!" One of the kid said. "Synchro Summon! Black-Winged Dragon!" Pearson said and attacked the two thugs. (Opponents' LP: 0x2). "Damn it! We won't forget about this!" the first thug yells as he and his partner runs away. "That was how I meet Pearson. Pearson took care of children in Satellite like I did, but…" Crow explains.

The scene changes to an old abandon warehouse "He worked to allow children to realize their full potential. I believe this too. I helped Pearson's research. Pearson gave me the hope to live on again. I enjoyed helping Pearson's research, an engine with Satellite parts that would shock the people in the city" Crow explains as he remember helping out Pearson.

"But...that day..." Crow said as the scene changes to Crow running to the warehouse, which was on fire. "What is this?" Crow wonder as he enters the warehouse. Crow the notice Pearson trapped under some rubble "Pearson! Wait! I'll save you!" Crow said, but the fire was too intense. "Crow, is it? The children...I'll leave it to you..." Pearson weekly tells Crow and he passed away. "Pearson! Pearson!"Crow yells out as the building was burning down.

(Flashback ends)

"After losing Person, I was only able to keep the children happy with stolen cards" Crow explains as he remember running from Security. "Bolger is great, by carrying Pearson's will, he stands up and bring the D-Wheel to isolated Satellite...In the end, the sins that I've been doing up until now might have just been useless things...I wasn't able to carry on Pearson's will...!" Crow exclaimed. "That's not true. You already are carrying Pearson's will" Yusei said. "Yusei's right" Daisuke agrees. "I am?" Crow asked.

The four of them turned to where the kids were "Crow! Falcomon! What have you towo been doing?" A Ginga asked. "Crow, Falcomon, hurry up and come here!" another boy yells. "Crow! Falcomon!" Kokoro calls out. "Look at those kid's faces. You're the one who gave those faces of hope, Crow" Yusei explains. "Pearson would have been proud" Daisuke said. "They're right, Crow!" Falcomon said. Crow looke confused "Don't blame yourself. If you think you're doing the right thing, then follow that path!" Yusei tells Crow. "Listen to your own heart!" Daisuke said. "Yusei...Daisuke..." Crow whispers and got a serious look.

Later everyone minus Hikari and Gatomon, who Daisuke took back to her house, was back at Poppo Times "What? He's settling it?" Jack asked. Yusei and Daisuke nods as Bruno and Crow works on the Blackbird. "But...he didn't receive Black-Winged Dragon from that man, right?" Jack asked. "Yeah. But this is Crow's way of answering" Yusei replies as they looked at Crow who wipes the sweat of his forehead. "Alright! Then I'll lend him a hand, too" Jack said as he went to help.

The next day Yusei, Jack, Daisuke, Bruno, Veemon, Goamon and Dorumon were in the control room looking over the race course, while Crow, Falcomon and Bolger were on it. "Are you really fine with this?" Bolger asked. "Of course, I'll carry out Pearson's will my own way" Crow replied. "Fine. Let's settle this, Crow!" Bolger said and put on his helmet and both he and Crow lowered their visors. "Speed Word 2, Set!" both D-Wheels declared and the countdown appeared and started counting down. "Riding Duel..." Bolger starts. "Acceleration!" Crow and Bolger cries out as they took off. Bolger's D-Wheel then speeds up thanks to the boosters. Crow gasped as Bolger took the lead. "What's with that acceleration speed?!" Jack wonders.

"As expected of the top D-Wheel!" Crow exclaimed as he also accelerated and caught up with Bolger. Bolger made the turn first followed by Crow and Falcomon. "I've crossed the corner first. I'll go first" Bolger stated.

"It's my turn!" Bolger declares. "I summon White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield in Defense Position (DEF: 2000). I set two cards face down and end my turn" Bolger said.

"2000 Defense Points!" Crow exclaimed. "It's my turn!" Crow declares (Bolger SPC: 1/ Crow's SPC:1), but then something came swooping above him "What the-?!" Crow yells and looks up to see a large mechanical bee in the sky. "Who's that?!" Crow asked. "That'sCannonBeemon! An Android Digimon, be careful of it Nitro Stinger attack, it will give you the shocked of your life!" Falcomon described. "Oh no! Not now!" Crow exclaimed. "Don't worry, I'll deal with him!" Falcomon assured Crow and jumps off. "Falcomon Digivolve to...Peckmon!" Peckmon said and when on the edge of the barrier of the course and starts to attack CannonBeemon. "Where did that Digimon come from?!" Jack wonders. "I don't know, but it's up to Peckmon now" Daisuke said.

"When only my opponent controls monster, I can Normal Summon this card without releasing!" Crow explains. I summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn!" Crow declares (ATK: 2000). "Next, this card can be Special Summoned when there is a Blackwing monster on my field!" Crow explains. "Appear now, Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow calls out (ATK: 1700). "Through Sirocco the Dawn's effect, I can concentrate my Blackwing's power's to Bora the Spear!" Crow explains (Bora the Spear's ATK: 3700). "Good! He surpassed the opponent's 2000 Defense Points!" Jack said.

"You're too naive, Crow!" Bolger said. "I activate the Continuous Trap! Whiteout!" Bolger counters. "Whiteout negates all of my opponent's monster card effect!" Bolger explains (Bora the Spear's ATK: 1700). Crow gasped in shock "Individually, they're monsters that aren't too formidable, but companions call out each other, and they gather their strength. Those bonds are the Blackwing deck's specialty! In that case, I'll sever those bonds!" Bolger declares.

"Now your Blackwings are isolated as long as Whiteout is activated, Blackwings can't rely on their companion's strength, or lend out their own strength to their companions!" Bolger tells Crow. "This is bad! At this rate, Crow will..." Yusei said. "I end my turn" Crow said.

"It's my turn!" Bolger said (Bolger SPC: 2/ Crow's SPC:2). I summon White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer (ATK: 1800). Next, Continuous Trap, open! Sacred Arrow!" Bolger said. "In the End Phase, both players take 400 points of damage for each of their monster that was destroyed" Bolger explains. "400 points of damage for each destroyed monster?!" Crow yells. "Hail the Iron Hammer, attack Bora the Spear! Hammer Attack!" Bolger orders, and Hail the Iron Hammer destroyed Bora the Spear (Crow's LP: 3900). "Next, when Hail the Iron Hammer destroy an opponent's monster by battle, it destroys one monster on the opponent's field!" Bolger explains as Sirocco the Dawn was destroyed. Crow gasped "And along with the end of my turn, I'll have you take the effect of Sacred Arrow" Bolger said, and two arrows came down on Crow (Crow's LP: 3100). "Crow!" Jack yells out. "He used Whiteout to sever the bonds between monsters, and inflict damage with Sacred Arrow. This is an Anti-Blackwing deck!" Yusei thinks.

"Come on, Crow! Your turn is next!" Bolger tells Crow.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone Rosestar48 here! We are continuing the Duel between Crow and Bolger, and Crow will get his Signer Dragon and crest and Falcomon's ultimate.**

Soar! Blackwing Dragon

The Duel continue as Bolger has his two monsters, White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield and Hail the Iron Hammer, along with the two Continuous Traps, Whiteout and Sacred Arrow on his field, while Crow has no cards on his field. "Come on, Crow. It's your turn!" Bolger tells Crow. "It's my turn!" Crow said (Bolger's SPC: 3/ Crow's SPC: 3). "This is troublesome. At this rate, I can't use my Blackwing's effects. Also I'm worry about Peckmon fighting CannonBeemon as well. First, I have to do something about that Continuous Trap, Whiteout…" Crow through as he looked at the field. "This card would so perfectly…!" Crow thinks as he held up the Trap Card, Trap Stun. "I set a card face down. Next, I summon the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield, in Defense Position! (DEF: 1800) That's ends my turn!" Crow said.

"It's my turn!" Bolger said (Bolger's SPC: 4/ Crow's SPC: 4). "I summon the Tuner Monster, White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart (ATK: 0). "This card gains 100 Attack Points for each card on the field" Bolger explains. "There are 7 cards on the field. So its Attack Points rise by 700!" Bolger said (Snow the Rope Dart's ATK: 700). "In addition, Snow the Rope Dart can attack directly!" Bolger added. "Go!" Bolger said and Snow the Rope Dart attacks Crow (Crow's LP: 2400). "Crow!" Yusei yells. "Next, since a direct attack was successful, I activate Fog the Treasure Shield's effect!" Bolger said. "I destroy one of the opponent's Spell or Trap card!" Bolger explains. "Do it! Fog the Treasure Shield!" Bolger orders and Fog the Treasure Shield release some waves and destroyed Crow's Trap Stun. "Trap Stun got destroyed!" Crow gasped (Snow the Rope Dart's ATK: 600) . "Did you think I wouldn't notice, Crow? How many times do you think we've duelled?!" Bolger asked. Crow grunts in frustration "A duel which their move are known to each other, huh?" Yusei said. "But no one knows what will happen during a Duel" Daisuke comments. "I end my turn!" Bolger said.

"It's my turn!" Crow said (Bolger's SPC: 5/ Crow's SPC: 5). "I summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame! (ATK: 1800) I'm tuning my level 4 Shura the Blue Flame and level 2 Mistral the Silver Shield!" Crow declares. "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely! Blackwing Armed Wing!" Crow chants (ATK: 2300) (Snow the Rope Dart's ATK: 700). "Good! He was successful in a Synchro Summon!" Jack said. Bolger smiles "Armed Wing, attacks Snow the Rope Dart! Black Charge!" Crow declares and Armed Wing attacks. "I activate a monster effect!" Bolger counters. "Snow the Rope Dart returns to my hand when it's chosen as an attack target!" Bolger explains. "Then I attack! Fog the Treasure Shield!" Crow said. "When Armed Wing attacks a Defense positions, it increases its Attack Points by 500!" Crow explains (Armed Wing's ATK: 2800). Armed Wing goes to attack Fog the Treasure Shield and it was destroyed. "Next, Armed Wing inflicts piercing damage equal to the difference between the Defense Points and Attack Points!" Crow explains (Bolger's LP: 3200).

"So he couldn't get rid of the Tuner but he destroyed a monster, huh?" Jack observed. "And since he destroyed a monster, he'll inflict 400 points of damage in the End Phase through Sacred Arrow" Yusei adds. "So he going to have the same thing happens to him as did Crow" Daisuke notes. "I set a card face down, and end my turn!" Crow said as soon he said the Sacred Arrow's effect activate and an Arrow came down from the sky and struck Bolger (Bolger's LP: 2800). "Bolger! I can't afford to lose this duel! In order to catch Pearson's killer!" Crow declares. "I see that your determination is strong. Then let me tell you!" Bolger said.

"It's my turn!" Bolger dealers (Bolger's SPC: 6/ Crow's SPC: 6). "Once again, I summon White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart! (ATK: 0) I'm tuning my level 4 Hail the Iron Hammer and level 4 Snow the Rope Dart!" Bolger declares. "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth from within the soul! Synchro Summon! Make him bleed, Blood Mefist!" Bolger chants (ATK: 2800). "Blood Mefist?" Crow asked. "Blood Mefist, you say?!" Yusei shocked. "Why does he have it?" Jack wonders. "I thought that the person who killed Crow's friend had that card" Daisuke said. "Bolger! Why do you have that card?!" Crow asked. "It couldn't be…You killed Pearson?!" Crow realizes. Bolger looked back at Crow and saisd nothing. "Why? You were Pearson's close friend, so why?!" Crow asked. "Obviously, it was to create the D-Wheel" Bolger states. "D-Wheel?" Crow wonders. "That's right. As you already know, that was our dream" Bolger states.

(Flashback)

In their warehouse, Person and Bolger were sitting near a desk "The D-Wheel research was halted because of a lack of funds" Bolger explains. "But one day men from the city came hearing of our problem and came with an enormous amount of an investment" Bolger narrates as some men enter the warehouse.

(Flashback ends)

"People with huge investment?" Crow asked. "But he…refused!" Bolger said as he remembers Pearson refusing the money. Crow gasped. "That's right. Completing the D-Wheel wasn't important to him, but it was to make his name known through becoming a Satellite D-Wheel researcher! I couldn't forgive him! Trying to get himself approved by the city through his work! That's why I…!" Bolger said.

(Flashback)

Bolger takes a memory stick out of the laptop "Bolger!" Pearson exclaimed. "Pearson! I'm taking the research. If you want to stop me no matter what, try defeating me!" Bolger states as he put his Deck in his Duel Disk and activates it.

(Flashback ends)

"However, I don't' regret it!" Bolger said. "By defeating him, I was able to complete the D-Wheel! Even people in Satellite could enjoy a Riding Duel. I was able to create such a D-Wheel" Bolger states. Crow glares at Bolger "Even if I would be known as a murderer, I'll defend my actions!" Bolger states. Crow grits his teeth "Now, if you understand, give me the Blackwing Dragon!" Bolger demands. "I know that Pearson entrusted the Blackbird and Blackwing Dragon to you!" Bolger explains. Crow remembers the day Pearson gave him the Blackbird.

"Now…give me the Blackwing Dragon! Now!" Bolger demands. "Like I would believe that…I'll never believe that Pearson was that sort of man!" Crow yells. "Then I have no choice. I'll obtain the Blackwing Dragon by winning the duel. Even if I have to so the same thing to you as I did to Pearson!" Bolger states. "I activate Blood Mefist's effect!" Bolger declares. "Once per turn, I inflict 300 points of damage for each card on my opponent's field!" Bolger explains as Blood Mefist made a purple orb in its hand. "What?!" Crow yells in shock. Blood Mefist tossed the purple orb at Crow. "Crow!" Yusei yells out as Crow was hit (Crow's LP: 1800). "Next, Blood Mefist, attack Armed Wing! Cursed blood!" Bolger declares and Blood Mefist attacks and destroyed Armed Wing (Crow's LP: 1300). Crow screamed when he got hit "What was that?" Jack asked. "It can't be…he's taking real damage?!" Yusei shocked. "But how?!" Daisuke wonders. "What is this pain?" Crow wonders. "It feels like my body's being torn apart!" Crow comments. Blood Mefist laughs "Is this… Blood Mefist's power?!" Jack gasped.

"Along with the end of my turn, Sacred Arrow's effect will activate" Bolger states and an arrow strikes Crow (Crow's LP: 900). "Crow! You can still save yourself. Surrender to me! Pearson isn't a person you should risk your life for!" Bolger tells Crow. "Like I would just surrender! I believe! About Pearson!" Crow replies.

"It's my turn!" Crow declare (Bolger's SPC: 7/ Crow's SPC: 7). "I activate Speed World 2's effect!" Crow said. "By removing 7 Speed Counters, I draw one card from my deck!" Crow explains (Crow's SPC: 0). "Yes" Crow said as he drew Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky. "I summon the Tuner monster, Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak, in Defense Position!" Crow said (DEF: 1500). "I set one card face down…!" Crow said. "At this moment, I activate Blood Mefist's effect!" Bolger declares. "If the opponent sets a Spell or Trap, 300 Points of damage are inflicted!" Bolger explains as Blood Mefist fires another energy orb at Crow (Crow's LP: 600) and a piece of the Blackbird broke off. "Blackbird was damaged by that attack?" Yusei wonders. "At this rate, Crow's body won't make it!" Jack said. "It looks like Peckmon is having trouble as well!" Daisuke points out when she notice Peckmon was getting beaten by CannonBeemon. "Give up, Crow! You're going to die at this rate!" Bolger tells Crow. "Then do it. I end my turn" Crow said. "I see. Then I have no choice" Bolger mutters.

"It's my turn" Bolger declare (Bolger's SPC: 8/ Crow's SPC: 1). "Through Blood Mefist's effect, you take 300 points of damage for each card on your field, for a total of 900!" Bolger explains as Blood Mefist fires another energy orb. "Crow!" Yusei yells out. "Trap, activate! Down Burst!" Crow declares. "I set all face up Spell and Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field face down!" Crow explains as he set Bolger's Whiteout and Sacred Arrow. "What?!" Bolger exclaims. "Now, I activate a Trap! Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!" Crow said. "When there's a face-up Blackwing monster on my field, it destroys all my opponent's set Spell and Trap cards!" Crow explains as Bolger's Whiteout and Sacred Arrow were destroyed. "Now then number of my cards had been reduced by 2! Damage is reduced to 300!" Crow said (Crow's LP: 300). Another part of the Blackbird breaks "Yes, this is good. By destroying Whiteout, the bond between the Blackwings has returned" Yusei notes. "Your will to live is persistent, but your life points are but a candle ready to be blown out by the wind" Bolger comments. "I summon White Warrior - Sleet the Morning Star!" Bolger said (ATK: 0). "By releasing this card, when Blood Mefist destroys a monster, half of that monster's attack points are inflicted as damage!" Bolger explains. So this means…! If the monster is destroyed, Crow will take 1400 points of damage, and lose!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I'll use Blood Mefist to attack Kochi the Daybreak! Cursed Blood!" Bolger declares. "Crow!" Jack yells. "By sending Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky from my hand to the graveyard, I negate the destruction of a Blackwing monster" Crow explains as he sends Jetstream the Blue Sky to the graveyard. "What…?!" Bolger surprised. "So he avoided it somehow" Jack said. "However, it's over next turn" Bolger state. "I set a card face down, and end my turn!" Bolger said. "Damn! If I set a card now, I'll take damage, and my life will become 0!" Crow cursed. "So it is impossible to win against Blood Mefist after all?" Crow wonders. "Crow!" Ginga's voice calls out. Crow looks up "Over here, over here!" Ginga said and Crow looked toward the control tower, and saw the children, with Bruno, hold some signs up. "Crow can you hear me? We're cheering for you!" Ginga said. "Good luck, Crow!" The Children cheers. "Everyone…" Crow smiles.

(Flashback)

"Crow, you're already carrying on Pearson's will" Yusei states. "Yusei's right" Daisuke agrees. "I am?" Crow asked.

The four of them turned to where the kids were "Crow! Falcomon! What have you towo been doing?" A Ginga asked. "Crow, Falcomon, hurry up and come here!" another boy yells. "Look at those kid's faces. You're the one who gave those faces of hope, Crow" Yusei explains. "Pearson would have been proud" Daisuke said.

(Flashback end)

"Crow!" the children cheers. "I want to protect it! Their feelings, and Pearson's will, that's been entrusted to them!" Crow declares and his Birthmark begins to glow. "The Crimson Dragon's birthmark is…!" Crow gasped. Then on Crow's D-Wheel Screen a "Password, Certified" came up, then the image of the Blackbird appeared and zoomed on a area of the Blackbird, and a card appeared. "This card is…!" Bruno gasped. "What?!" Yusei asked, then the Card appeared on the Screens "T-this is…what's happening?" Yusei asked. "Blackwing Dragon!" Crow recognize the card.

(Flashback)

"Take care…of the kids…for me, Crow!" Pearson tells Crow before he passed away

(Flashback ends)

"So that's how it was…That's why he refused the investment…!" Crow realize. "Pearson…your feelings…I've certainly carried them on!" Crow states and the his Digivice began to glow. "That light! Could it be…!?" Daisuke gasped as she went to look at Peckmon. "Peckmon digivolve to…Crowmon!" Crowmon said. "That's Falcomon's Ultimate!" Daisuke gasped. "You've digivovled!" Crow said when he saw Crowmon. Crowmon then when to attack CannonBeemon is the sky.

"It's my turn!" Crow declares (Bolger's SPC: 9/ Crow's SPC: 2). "I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow said (ATK: 1700). "I'm tuning the level 4 Bora the Spear and level 4 Kochi the Daybreak!" Crow declares. "Darkness Gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackwing Dragon!" Crow chants. "The birthmark is..!" Yusei exclaimed when he notice his mark was glowing. "Could it be? That's the signer's 6th Dragon!" Jack exclaimed. "So that's Crow's Dragon" Daisuke gasped.

(Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 2800) "You've finally shown yourself, Blackwing Dragon! But the match has already been decided!" Bolger said. "Trap activate! Synchro Rivalry!" Bolger said. "During the turn the opponent's Synchro monster has been Special Summoned, the monsters on my field can't be destroyed by battle!" Bolger explains. "I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton!" Crow said. "When I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I draw 2 cards from my deck, and send one card from my hand to the graveyard afterwards!" Crow explains. "I send Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite to the graveyard, and set a card!" Crow said. "If he does that…! Blood Mefist will inflict damage, and it'll be over!" Jack exclaimed. "I activate Blood Mefist's effect!" Bolger said. "When the opponent sets a Spell or Trap, it inflicts 300 points of damage!" Bolger explains as Blood Mefist threw another energy orb at Crow. "Crow!" The children yells out. But the energy orb strike Blackwing Dragon instead "Watch! This is Blackwing Dragon's monster effect!" Crow said. Yusei, Jack and Daisuke gasped. "What?!" Bolger shocked. "Damage Drain!" Crow yells out. "When damage is inflicted except through battle, by reducing Blackwing Dragon's Attack Points by the same amount, the damage is negated!" Crow explains (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 2500). "What was that?! Negating damage…!" Bolger gasped. One of Blackwing Dragon's feathers turned black.

"Next, I can Special Summon Zephyros the Elite in my graveyard by taking 400 points of damage, and returning a card on my field to my hand!" Crow explains as he returns the face-down card back to his hand and Zephyros the Elite appeared (ATK: 1600), then a red light came out of Zephyros the Elite. "However, through Blackwing Dragon's effect, the damage is negated!" Crow reminds everyone as the red light struck Blackwing Dragon (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 2100). "Again, its Attack Points…!" Ginga gasped. "What are you planning, Crow?!" Bolger asked. "When Zephyros has been Special Summon by this effect, it's destroyed by setting a card!" Crow explains as he sets a card and Zephyros the Elite disappeared. Blood Mefist threw another energy orb and struck Blackwing Dragon "By setting a card, I'll take Blood Mefist's effect damage, but it will be negated by Damage Drain!" Crow said (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 1800). More of Blackwings Dragon's feathers turn black. "And once again, by retuning a card to my hand, I Special Summon Zephyros the Elite!" Crow said (ATK: 1600). As soon as Zephyros the Elite appeared another red light came out of him and once again struck Blackwing Dragon (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 1400). "Next, I set a card, and destroyed Zephyros!" Crow said. More of Blackwing's Dragon's feathers turned black.

"Blackwing Dragon's feathers are turning black!" Jack notes. "Yes, by using its body as a shield…" Yusei notes. "Through pain, it face any difficulty" Bolger mutters. "Bolger! You should have understood! Pearson wasn't just trying to complete the D-Wheel! He wanted the kids to know, that they would be able to do anything by themselves! That they didn't have to rely on the city for anything! That's why Pearson refused the investment!" Crow tells Bolger. Bolger gasped in shock. (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 1100). "Could it be…that I…made a mistake?!" Bolger gasped. "That's right! Pearson said….!" Crow explains.

(Flashback)

"I…understand their feelings so well that it hurts. Losing their parents, and losing their will to live…They didn't even know what they were born for. The pain has…" Pearson tells Crow as the kids were working in some parts

(Flashback ends)

Bolger realize what he had done. "Blackwing Dragon absorbs pain, and turns the sky pitch black!" Crow explains as Zephyos was summoned again and Blackwing Dragon takes the effect damage (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 700). "This dragon is the same as Pearson!" Crow tells Bolger as Zephyos was destroyed. Bolger gasped, "It's encompassing Satellite's sadness and pain..!" Crow explains as Blackwing Dragon takes more Effect damage (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 400). "Just like Pearson, who achieved Satellite's release by completing the Satellite's D-Wheel! And that why! Blackwing Dragon is flying next to Pearson!" Crow said as Blackwing Dragon takes more effect damage (Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 0).

"Blackwing Dragon has…! Turned completely black!" Ginga exclaimed. Bolger looks at Blackwing Dragon in shock "Bolger!" Crow calls out. "Blackwing Dragon's blacken feathers are the pain that Pearson received from you! You feel that pain as well!" Crow tell Bolger. Bolger looked scared "I activate Blackwing Dragon's effect!" Crow declares. "Once per turn, I restore its Attack Points reduced by its effect to original, and I reduce all my opponent's monster's Attack Points by the restored amount!" Crow explains. "Black Burst!" Crow yells out and Blackwing Dragon released a dark energy covering him and Blood Mefist, then lighting from Blackwing Dragon strikes Blood Mefist (Blood Mefist's ATK: 0 Blackwing Dragon's ATK: 2800).

"Blackwing Dragon was absorbing pain and gather its strength, huh?" Jack said. "It looks like Crowmon is about finished with his battle as well" Daisuke said as she notice that Crowmon was about to finished off Cannonbeemon "Savage Emperor!" Crowmon yells out and destroyed Cannonbeemon. "Alright that's taken care of, and now it's Crow's turn" Daisuke notes. "Blackwing Dragon, attack Blood Mefist!" Crow orders. "Nova Stream!" Crow yells out and Blackwing Dragon let out a stream of black and red energy at Blood Mefist. Bolger looked away in defeat as the blast covers him (Bolger's LP: 0). "He won! Crow won!" The kids cheers. "You did it, Crow!" Yusei said. Bolger's D-Wheel stopped followed by Crow and his monsters. Bolger take off his helmet and turn towards Crow and looks at Blackwing Dragon "Pearson…To think that you cared about those kids so much…So it was me…who was blinded by money. I'm sorry" Bolger said in regret."Bolger…"Crow mutter. Crowmon then flow towards them and starts to glow and shrink into a tiny blackbird with red dots. Crow caught him "Who are you?" Crow asked. "I'm Hiyomon now, Crow" Hiyomon introduction himself. Then a orb of light appeared and went to Crow, and changed into a Tag and Crest. "This is…!?" Crow said. "It's the Crest of Loyalty!" Hiyomon said.

Later, Crow, Yusei, Jack, Daisuke and their digimon were at the graveyard, in front of Pearson's grave "Pearson…Bolger turned himself in. Your feeling have finally reached him" Crow explains. He then holds up the Blackwing Dragon card "Blackwing Dragon…I'll carry on your will! Pearson…" Crow vows.

After that, Daisuke and Veemon return home "We're back!" Daisuke calls out. Then the sound of someone running in a hurry caught their attention "Daisuke!" Hikari yells out as she and Gatomon appeared. "Hikari? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked. "You won't believe it, but I've got my Tag and Crest back!" Hikari explains as she shows them her Tag and the Crest of Light. "What!?" Daisuke gasped on shock. "But how…?" Veemon asked. "We don't know, all of a sudden Hikari's Digivice began to glow and the orb came out and went towards Hikari and changed in to her Tag and Crest!" Gatomon explains. "Woah…" Veemon gasped. "Hang on a second, if you got your Tag and Crest back…Does that mean…." Daisuke wonders, she then starts running toward her room with Hikari and their digimon behind her. As soon as she entered her room, Daisuke quickly turn on her computer and call Ken, Takaru and the older generation digidestineds. "Hey Dai, what's up?" Takura asked as everyone came online. "I know this is going to sound strange, but do you guys got your Tag and Crest back?" Daisuke wonders. Everyone went silent for a few second "How did you know?" Joe asked as he and the other held up their Crest. "Because the same thing happen to Hikari as well" Daisuke explains. "What?!" everyone yells in shock. "But I've thought that all of our Crest were gone, so how did we get them back?" Mimi wonders. "I don't know Mimi, but maybe Gennai might know something" Koushiro suggested. "You may be right" Sora agrees. "I'll see if I can contact him" Koushiro said "Thank you, Koushiro" Daisuke said.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today the Signer's Riding Team will be form!**

Formation! Team 6D's

A few day after the Duel between Crow and Bolger, everyone in the Motomiya's house were have breakfast "Today the day that Yusei, Jack and Crow get their D-Wheels upgrade for the W.R.G.P. isn't it?" Hikari wonders. "Yeah, me and Veemon are going over to Yusei's to see them" Daisuke said. "Do you mind if both me and Gatomon come with you?" Hikari. "Sure why not" Daisuke said. "Thanks Dai!" Hikari said. "Hey, I wonder if Koushiro was able to contact Gennei?" Veemon wonder. "We can ask him when he and the others arrived" Gatomon points out. "Hey that's right! They're all coming to watch the WRGP aren't they?" Jun remember. "Yeah, along with their families as well" Daisuke agrees. "Families, huh…" Hikari signed. "Don't worry; we'll talk to your parents" Mrs. Motomiya reassure Hikari. "Thank you" Hikari smiles.

Later on, Rua, Ruka and their digimon bust through the door of Poppo Time, Yusei, Crow, Jack, Aki, Daisuke, Hikari and their digimon were already there. "Yusei! Has a new D-Wheel really been completed?!" Rua asked. "Yeah, it's true" Yusei replies. Rua, Ruka and their digimon saw that both Yusei and Crow were wearing new Riding suits. "We've finally completed our Riding Suits as well" Crow said. "Well? Doesn't look cool?" Crow asked. The Twins and their digimon looked in awe. "Are the children here as well? I'm not used to wearing these clothes when I'm used to wearing my old clothes" Jack comments. "Don't say such silly things when you're just wearing the clothes you always have!" Crow tells him. "Mine is a real Riding Suit! It's different from all of you!" Jack said. "Are they always like that?" Hikari whispers to Daisuke. "Yeah, all the time" Daisuke comments.

"6D's?" Ruka inspects the name on the badges of the suits "This is the team name!" Ruka said. "Right" Yusei said. "Even though Jack chose it all by himself" Crow comments. "You're the one who suggested it! It's better than using some other commons name!" Jack point out. "What does 6D's mean?" Rua asked. "6d's means there's 6 D's right?" Bruno said. "Let's see, now…D from Devil, D from destroy, D from dead hit, D for dark, D for damage, and then, umm… D for daisuki Bruno...maybe "Bruno counts off. Jack hits him on the head "Just kidding..." Bruno moaned "6D's...is for this!" Jack explains the real meaning, revealing his Dragon Birthmark. "The six...birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon?" Ruka asked. "That's right" Yusei nods. "Our bonds were called together by the Crimson Dragon" Yusei explains. "Even though I don't have a birthmark...Now that I think about it, Ruka and I met everyone because of her birthmark" Rua remarks. "The with me, I met everyone because of Daisuke birthmark" Hikari added. "You're right about that" Daisuke agrees. "You two and the digimon are included as well" Jack tells Rua and Hikari, shocking the twin, Hikari and the digimon. "Hey, hey, my name isn't there either" Bruno points out. "Bruno and 5D's is better…" Bruno suggested prompting Jack to hit him on the head once again."I told you I was kidding…" Bruno moans "What are you doing….?" Goamon wonders. The rest of the digimon chuckle awkwardly. "But I think it's a good name" Aki said. "I agree" Daisuke said. "So do I" Hikari said. "Yeah" Yusei said. The nine of them put their hands together and the Digimon did the same as well "From today onward, we…are Team 6D's!" Yusei announces. "Yeah!" Everyone cheers.

Later Team 6D's and the digimon, who were wearing disguises expect Lalamon who was being held by Ruka, were checking out the preliminary match-ups for the WRGP "Are the preliminary rounds up already?" Rua asked. "Yes" Yusei said. "The preliminary rounds are like a league, right?" Ruka asked. "There are 32 participating teams in total. The ones in each block compete in a league. The ones who advanced are the top 2 in each league. It looks like the team left play out a tournament" Aki explains. "There are 4 teams in each block, so…So if you advance, it's like you're in the semi finals" Bruno said. "Hey, could the first opponent we face be Team Unicorn?" Rua asked. "Team Unicorn, huh?" Ruka asked. "Hey, we met them before! At the opening party!" Rua reminds Ruka. "Those people!" Ruka realize. "Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament, and they're rumoured to be strong candidates to win" Yusei remarks. "It would been nice if we didn't have to face such opponents in the same block..." Rua signed. "Be they candidates to win or whatever...We'll just defeat anyone standing in our way!" Jack claims. "It's just as Jack says. If we're aiming for victory, we'll definitely face strong opponents sooner or later" Yusei agrees.

"This just means that time came sooner, right?" Crow said. "I guess that's true, but…." Rua says. "Yusei! It's almost practice time" Bruno said. "Yes. Crow, Jack, let's hurry" Yusei said. "Dorumon, be sure that your and the other behave yourself!" Yusei tells Dorumon as he, Crow and Jack depart. "Of course we will!" Dorumon said. "Hey, by practice, you mean…?" Ruka ask Aki. "It's a run practice" Aki said. "Let's watch from the stands" Aki suggested. Aki, Ruka, Rua, Daisuke, Bruno and the digimon depart to watch.

Over at the circuit "From now on, this lane will be used by Team 6D's for practice. Other teams, please leave the lanes" An announcement states. "That person...Isn't that..." Ruka spots Ushio at the bottom of the stand at the opposite side of the wall. "Uncle Ushio!" Rua calls out and Ushio turns to see the gang coming down the steps to greet him. "It's you guys! Did you come to support Yusei?" Ushio asked. "That's right" Rua said. "And to make sure that no evil digimon interrupts them either!" Terriermon adds. "What are you doing here, wearing those clothes?" Rua asked. "Well, look at it" Ushio directs their attention to the lanes. "Every lane is busy with practice runs. They're rotating each team out as time passes, but...In this tournament, they won't use Auto-Pilot. I'm in this old uniform because that accident may occur" Ushio explains. "I get it..." Rua understands. "Look! Yusei and the others are coming out!" Aki alerts everyone. Jack, Crow and Yusei came out of the tunnel on their D-Wheels and past their waving supporters.

Inside the lanes "The acceleration is great!" Jack states. "The power is much different from before!" Crow said. "The feeling good!" Yusei notes. All three of them when around the curve on the circuit "Pearson...Bolger... The Blackbird you two created has become this fast! For the sake of you two also, I'll definitely win the WRGP!" Crow vows. "Alright! First, let's test the speed!" Crow suggested to Jack and Yusei. "Yeah!" Both of them agree. The other were watching them on a screen "It looks like their vehicles are doing fine" Ushio notes. "Yes. We modified the engines. The machines now are much different from before" Bruno explains. "It sounds fun to be able to fight them again" Ushio mutters to himself. "Fight...again?" Bruno asked and everyone looked confused. "Well, should I patrol other places now?" Ushio wonders as he got on his Duel Chaser. "Wish Yusei and the other luck" Ushio tells them. "Could it be that you're participated also, Ushio? In the WRGP?!" Bruno asked. "That's a secret for now!" Ushio replies. "See you later!" Ushio said and rides off. "What was that about?" Hikari asked. "No idea..." Daisuke said.

Later in the afternoon "Team 6D's practice is over" Yusei's D-Wheel announce. "It's just as you've heard, Jack, Crow! Let's leave the course through this exit" Yusei tells them. "Let me take one more pass! The next team won't be out so soon!" Crow states and speeds up. "Hey, Crow!" Yusei warns him. "That guy, doing things as he wants…!" Jack said. Crow continues on "This power…it's become great!" Crow states. Then a D-Wheel came out of the tunnel and Crow didn't notice until it was too late "This is bad!" Crow cries out as he tries to steer away, but the both D-Wheel crashed. "What, what?" Rua asked. "What happened?" Ruka asked. "It looks like someone's been in an accident" Bruno said as Yusei Jack, and the other two D-Wheelers rode to the crash. Crow got up from his D-Wheel "This is bad!" Crow exclaim as he jumps over his D-Wheel and runs to the other Duellist. "Are you alright, Breo?! Are you hurt?" One of his Teammate asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, Andore" Breo replies. "Sorry! Are you hurt?" Crow asked. Then the third member grabs Crow "Hey! What are you up to?!" The third member yells. "What do you mean, what am I up to? It wasn't on purpose" Crow said. "Don't screw with me! Like I'll believe that!" The third members yells as Jack ride up. "Stop it! He said it wasn't on purpose!" Jack states as he separate them. "Who knows? It's our practice time now. Isn't it odd that you people would be on the lane now?!" The Third Member states. "That's true, but..." Jack said.

"We're really sorry. It's because of our carelessness. We didn't plan to bother you" Yusei apologize. "There are tons of people who are against us, after all. I'm reporting this to administration so you don't participate!" The Third member said. "Stop it, Jean! There's no meaning in winning that way!" Andore said. "No meaning?" Yusei asked. "Did you forget our faces, Yusei Fudo?" Andore asked as he takes off his helmet. "You people are...Team Unicorn!" Yusei recognize them from the WRGP opening party. "Do you remember now?" Andore asked. "I'm surprised that we would be paired up against each other this way" Andore states. "I'm Andore. This person is Jean. And this is Breo" Andore introduction him and his teammates. "Nice to meet you" Breo said, Jean grunts. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Crow asked Breo. "Yeah, it was a good punch line" Breo said. "You're harsh! Crow states. "Anywhays, your D-Wheel has been totally..." Crow pointed out. "Yeah, don't worry about it. We have more than enough spares" Breo said. Crow gasped in shock "Although we feel bad for our sponsors! Don't worry about it!" Andore states. "I won't do that! Let us repay you!" Crow said. "Don't get ahead of yourself. You don't even have any money, right?" Jean states. "Stop it. Jean! You've gone too far" Andore warns him.

Crow got really annoyed "I'm pissed off, but I can't say anything!" Crow said. "But if you let us off, it's just not right" Yusei said. "I see. Then how about this?! We'll play one match, and if you win, we'll call everything even" Andore suggested. "What?" Yusei asked. "The course is practices time for Team Unicorn right now. There's no problem with us using our time to duel" Andore explains. "Stop it, Andore! Facing those guys is just a waste of time!" Jean said. "That's true; we don't have the time for all three people, so…How about a one on one match between Yusei and me?" Andore suggested. "With me?" Yusei asked. "I've been interested in you from a long time ago. Show me the skills that you used to win the Fortune Cup" Andore states. "How interesting! Do it, Yusei!" Crow said. "But...they're our opponents for the first round" Yusei pointed out. "That's right, Yusei! We don't have to show them our strategy. There's no need to accept this challenge" Jack agrees. "That's right, Andore...Defeating these useless people won't prove anything at all" Jean pointed out. "What?!" Jack irritably asked. "Isn't that right, Former King Jack Atlas?" Jean sarcastic said. "Damn you! That you would even talk to me like that, knowing that I'm Jack Atlas! Unforgiveable!" Jack angrily states. "Yusei! Accept this challenge! Got it?!" Jack tells Yusei. "I understand. If by accepting this challenge you'll be satisfied, I'll accept" Yusei said. "That's more like it!" Andore said

"Speed World 2, Set on!" Yusei's D-Wheel announce as Yusei and Andore were next to each other on their D-Wheels. "The first test has been passed though okay. It would have been horrible if I had really hurt myself" Breo said. "Sorry, Breo. But thanks to you, they accepted our Riding Duel" Jean states. "But...are they so important as to break a D-Wheel so that we could investigate them?" Breo asked. "If there's no mistake, then...they're our greatest rival in WRGP" Jean states. "Those guys...they wouldn't realize that all that earlier was just an act" Breo said. "This is fine. The true showdown in the preliminary rounds has already begun. That's right. Let's see how they play out, shall we?" Jean said as the countdown goes down. "Riding Duel Acceleration!"Yusei and Andore declare and they took off.

"As expected of Team Unicorn's ace...A good start, however..." Yusei thinks and he accelerated forward "This engine will excel further!" Yusei thinks. Andore looks at Yusei and smirks. "Alright! Great start! Now he gets the first turn!" Crow cheers. "Something up" Daisuke mutters. But only Veemon, Hikari and Gatomon heard her "What do you mean Daisuke?" Hikari asked. "Is he speeding up already? That's a good engine" Breo states. "That's right, but Andore is excellent at reading his opponents" Jean notes. Breo chuckles. Yusei and Andore where racing along the lane with Yusei in front "In order to read Yusei's hand, Jean advised me to give up going first. Now, let me figure out your hand, Yusei Fudo" Andore thinks.

"Let's go! It's my turn!" Yusei declares and draws. "I summon Max Warrior! (ATK: 1800) I'll end my turn now!" Yusei declares. "Is it over with that?" Breo asked. "It looks like he's planning to read through his as well" Jean notes. "Which deck did Anodre choose?" Breo asked. "The "fast power" deck. That's the deck he's most used to playing" Jean answers. "That Andore…he understands that confusing deck so well" Breo comments. "In a real life duel, you don't always get the cards that carry out the strategy you've set. The 6 cards that you draw through luck set your fate to victory. This is when card playing becomes important, but…Andore has a genius card playing sense that he uses to play out the best possible strategy with the cards in his hands. That way of playing belongs to a genius" Jean comments.

"Now, then…of you won't come, then I will!" Andore thinks. "It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 1/ Andore's SPC: 1). "I summon Playful Possum! (ATK: 800) Next, I activate Playful Possum's effect!" Andore declares. "I can destroy this card if there's a monster on the opponent's field with higher attack tha2n this card! Fake Die!" Andore said and Playful Possum was destroyed. "What?!" Yusei shocked. "That person destroyed his own card!" Rua said. "That Andore…is he planning on using that combo already?" Jean wonders. "Through this destruction, I Special Summon Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest!" Andore declares (ATK: 2600). "Green Baboon can be Special Summoned from my hand by paying 1000 Life Points when a Beast-type monster on my field is destroyed!" Andore explains (Andore's LP: 3000). "I see. So that's how it is. That destruction earlier was a trick to call out a high level monster instantly" Yusei observed. "Go, Green Baboon! Attack Max Warrior! Club of Death!" Andore orders and Green Baboon attacks and destroyed Max Warrior (Yusei's LP: 3200). "Yusei!" Aki yells out. "That man is pretty good" Jack comments. "I that what you mean when your said something was up, Dai?" Veemon asked. "No, not that, something else" Daisuke said. "Something else?" Gatomon wonders. Daisuke took a quick look at Jean and Breo "Why would they challenge us to a Riding Duel, when we are their opponent's in the WRGP?" Daisuke wonders. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn!" Andore declares.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 2/ Andore's SPC: 2). "I activate the Speed Spell, Angel Baton, from my hand!" Yusei declares. "When I have at least 2 Speed Counter, this card allows me to draw 2 cards from my deck, and I send one in my hand to the graveyard!" Yusei explains as he drew 2 cards and discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog. "Next, I activate another Angel Baton!" Yusei declares. "Double Speed Spell!" Jean shocked. Yusei add 2 more card to his hand and discards Speed Warrior. "He's playing some shrewd tricks" Jean comments. "Next, I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei declares (ATK: 1300). "When this card is successfully summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard!" Yusei explains. "Show yourself, Speed Warrior!" Yusei calls out (DEF: 400). "Next, I can Special Summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard if I have a Tuner!" Yusei explains (ATK: 800). "Special Summoning both monsters used for the cost of the Double Speed Spell, huh? Not a bad way to duel, Yusei Fudo. He's a good duellist as the rumours say" Jean comments. "This isn't the time to be complimenting him! This is his usual pattern" Breo said. "I wonder if that's true?" Jean wonders. "I'm tuning my level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog, level 2 Speed Warrior, and level 3 Junk Synchron!" Yusei declares. "The clustering shouts will become sliver arrow that splits the air! Become the path its light shine upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!" Yusei chants (ATK: 2300).

"I activate Junk Archer's effect!" Yusei declares. "Junk Archer can remove an opponent's monster from the game once per turn!" Yusei explains. "Dimension shoot!" Yusei yells out and Junk Archer fires a arrow at Green Baboon and it disappeared. "Now he doesn't have any more monsters on his field! Crow exclaims. "Go, Yusei! Direct attack!" Rua cheers. "Junk Archer, attack directly! Scarp Arrow!" Yusei declare and Junk Archer fires an arrow at Andore. "I won't let you attack me so easily!" Andore exclaims. "Trap, activate! Battle Instinct!" Andore declares. "This card, when I take a direct attack, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" Andore explains. "I call out Nimble Momonga!" Andore declares (ATK: 1000). "What?!" Yusei shocked and Junk Archer's arrow strikes Nimble Momonga (Andore's LP: 1700). "Now Yusei is leading by a bit!" Rua cheers. "But at this moment, Nimble Momonga's effect activates!" Andore said. "When Nimble Momonga is sent to the Graveyard by battle, I recover 1000 life (Andore's LP: 2700), and I Special Summon two more copies from my deck!" Andore explains (DEF: 100x2). "I set one card face down, and end my turn" Yusei declares. "And during this End Phase, the Green Baboon removed by Junk Archer's effect returns" Andore notes as Green Baboon returns to the field (ATK: 2600). "Yusei was supposed to have been leading...!" Rua said. "He wasn't able to reduce his life by a great amount, and that guy has 3 monsters on the field!" Crow notes. "If we look at the end of the turn, it looks like Yusei's the one in a pinch!" Ruka observe. "That's pretty good, Andore" Breo said. "Yes, this is the genius card playing sense that he has" Jean notes. "Yusei! That attack just now hit me. I like your card playing!" Andore tells Yusei.

"Let's go. My turn!" Andore declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 3/ Andore's SPC: 3). "I activate Playful Possum's effect!" Andore declares. "Playful Possum that has destroyed itself through its effect, can be Special Summoned during the Standby Phase!" Andore explains. "Be revived, Playful Possum!" Andore said (ATK: 800). "Next, I release Playful Possum and Nimble Momonga, in order to...Advance Summon Behemoth the King of All Animals!" Andore declare (ATK:2700). "Behemoth, you say?!" Yusei asked. "Next, I activate Behemoth's effect!" Andore said. "When Behemoth's Advance Summon is successful, I can return Beast-type monsters from my Graveyard to my hand equal to the number of Released monsters! What I'll return is 2 Nimble Momonga! " Andore explains. "Next, I change the Nimble Momonga on my field to Attack Position!" Jean said (ATK: 1000). "This guy is really dangerous!" Crow notes. "If he takes all three attacks, Yusei will lose!" Jack exclaims. "Yusei!" Aki worried. "Yusei!" Rua and Ruka said. "Yusei..." Dorumon whisper. Bruno looks worried, Hikari prays, Daisuke gave a serious look and the Digimon looks in distress. "Hey,hey...if he lose this easily, we won't even have a chance to see his strategy" Breo said. "Well, what will you do, Yusei Fudo?!" Jean wonders. Yusei grunts and Andire smirks.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone Rosetar48 here! We are continues with the Riding Duel between Yusei and Andore, and the rest of the** **DigiDestined** **and their family will make their appearance.**

At the End of Despair and Discord...

Yusei and Andore were in the middle of their Riding Duel, Andore has his Behemoth the King of All Animals (ATK: 2700), Nimble Momonga (ATK: 1000) and Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest (ATK: 2600) while Yusei has his Junk Archer on his field (ATK: 2300) "There is only Junk Archer on Yusei's field and it can't win against Andore's three monsters!" Jack notes. "But I'm sure Yusei can find a way out of this!" Crow said. "Yusei..." Aki whispers.

As they continue the Duel, Yusei looks at Andore and Andore's monsters "Battle! Green Baboon, attack Junk Archer! Club of Death!" Andore declares and Green Baboon attacks Junk Archer. "Trap, activate! Chain Arrow!" Yusei counters. "Junk Archer's Attack Points rise by 500 during the Damage Step only!" Yusei explains (Junk Archer's ATK: 2800). "What?" Andore gasped. Junk Archer blocks Green Baboon's attack with its bow and Green Baboon was destroyed (Andore's LP: 2500). "Next, since Junk Archer destroyed a monster through the effect of Chan Arrow, until the turn's End Phase, your monster's attack points are lowered by 1000!" Yusei explains and Junk Archer fires it arrow at Behemoth wrapped it up in chains (Behemoth's ATK: 1700). "So I'm unable to attack..." Andore said. "Yes! He saved Junk Archer from destruction, and lowered Behemoth's Attack Points as well!" Bruno cheers. "He can't destroy Junk Archer with either of those remaining two monsters!" Ruka states. "You did it, Yusei!" Rua cheers. "You really are amazing, Yusei!" Aki said. "He's really improved since the last time I saw him Riding Duelling" Hikari notes. "Yeah, you're right!" Gatomon agrees. "But I don't think this will stop Andore" Daisuke states.

"Chain Arrow's effect has finished, and Junk Archer's Attack Points returns to normal" Yusei explains (Junk Archer's ATK: 2300). "He played quite shrewdly. There's no way that Yusei didn't calculate Green Baboon returning during the End Phase through Junk Archer's effect the turn before" Jean observed. "So does this mean that he set a Trap to draw in Green Baboon's attack?" Jean wonders. "Not bad" Jean comments. "Yusei! I said before that I liked your card playing, but it looks like I was mistaken. I take it back, this is your repayment!" Andore said. "Trap, activate! Beast Burial Ritual!" Andore declares. "I destroy a monster on my field and sent it to the graveyard, and draw 2 cards!" Andore explains. "I destroy Nimble Momonga!" Andore declares. "He destroyed his own monster again!" Ruka said. "So this means…" Bruno realizes. "Since a Beast-type monster has been destroyed, I pay 1000 Life and Special Summon the Green Baboon in my Graveyard once again!" Andore explains (Andore's LP: 1500) Green Baboon appears once again (ATK: 2600). "It's shown up again!" Crow said. "This isn't good! Junk Archer's Attack has already returned to normal!" Jack exclaims. "That Andore did have a trap set, after all" Breo said. "That' as expected of Andore. In that battle earlier, without thinking, attacking with Behemoth's higher Attack Points than Green Baboon's would have been the obvious choice. However, Andore chose his Green Baboon to carry out the first attack. Therefore, he was able to lure out Chain Arrow's effect to place Green Baboon into the Graveyard. If he had attacked with Behemoth first, the battle right now involving Green Baboon's resurrection wouldn't take place" Jean states. "That makes sense!" Breo said.

"Andore's card playing has risen above the combo calculations that Yusei has predicted" Jean said. "Battle! Green Baboon, attack Junk Archer!" Andore declares (Yusei's LP: 2900). "Next, Behemoth attack directly! Take this, Yusei!" Andore said (Yusei's LP: 1200). "I set one card face down, and end my turn!" Andore said. "Next, Chain Arrow's effect disappears, and Behemoth's Attack Points returns to normal!" Andore states (Behemoth's ATK: 2700). "I was planning to settle this during this turn, but I missed. Now, it's your turn!" Andore states. Yusei looks back in confusion. "Yes! Now it's time to counterattack, Yusei!" Rua cheers.

"My turn!" Yusei declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 4/ Andore's SPC: 4). "I Summon Shield Wing in Defense Position!" Yusei said (DEF: 900). "I can only hold in this way…" Yusei thinks. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn" Yusei said. "Why didn't counterattack?" Rua wonders. "He's not in a situation where he can counterattack easily, don't you know by watching?" Ruka explains. "Right, for the moment, he can only hold on…" Aki agrees. "I can't believe that Yusei, who fought against my Power deck, can be cornered like this!" Jack states. "That shows how strong the opponent is" Bruno points out. "Don't worry! Shield Wing is a powerful defending monster that can resist up to two attacks per turn! Next turn, even if he summons a third monster, Yusei won't take a direct attack!" Crow states. "That's if he just summoned a third monster that is" Daisuke mutters. "He sure is taking his time" Breo states. "Nope, Andore is getting ready to end this. If he holds back any further, he'll be caught" Jean states.

"Now...should I finish this?" Andore wonders. "My turn!" Andore declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 5/ Andore's SPC: 5). "I Summon Nimble Momonga!" Andore said (ATK: 1000). "Next, by sending a Beast-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I Special Summon the Tuner monster, Egotistical Ape!" Andore explains as he sends Nimble Momonga from his hand to the Graveyard (ATK: 1200). "Egotistical Ape gains level equal to the monster sent to the Graveyard!" Andore explains (Egotistical Ape's LV: 7). "He has a 4th monster!" Aki gasped. "Shield Wing's Defense Points are mere 900! Once the third attacks, Shield Wing will be destroyed!" Jack exclaims. "Yusei is done for if the fourth attack directly!" Crow said. "That can't be!" Rua and Ruka exclaims. "Don't worry, I'm sure Yusei has a plan" Daisuke reassures them. "How can you tell?" Hikari asked. "Cause Yusei has lost his cool at all" Daisuke states. "Trap, activate! Shield Coat!" Yusei said. "When a monster Special Summoned on the opponent's field that surpasses my monster's Defense Points, my monster's Defense Points are doubled!" Yusei explains (Shield Wing's DEF: 1800). "Good! Now Green Baboon and Behemoth are the only ones that can destroy Shield Wing!" Crow said.

"Then I'm tuning my level 2 Nimble Momonga and level 7 Egotistical Ape now!" Andore declares. "When the blood of the wild is spilled nature-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power! Naturia Leodrake!" Andore chants (ATK: 3000). "3000 Attack Points!" Aki exclaims. "That guy, he responded to Shield Wing's Defense Points going up by changing tactics so swiftly!" Crow states. "But if it's only three attacks, then he can use Shield Wings to take them!" Jack states. "Battle! Green Baboon attack Shield Wing!" Andore declares and Green Baboon attacks Shield Wing, but Shield Wing wasn't destroyed. "Next, Behemoth attacks!" Andore continues and Behemoth attacks Shield Wing, and once again it wasn't destroyed. "There more! Naturia Leodrake carries out the third attack!" Andore said and Naturia Leodrake attacks and destroyed Shield Wing. Team 6D's gasped "Shield Wing's been destroyed! Ruka said. "It's alright! He no longer has any monsters to attack with" Bruno reassures them. "It's too early for you to relax" Andore tells Yusei. "Trap, activate! Howl of the Wild!" Andore said. "When my Beast-type monster destroys a monster of yours through battle, you take 300 points of damage for each Beast-type monster on my field!" Andore explains. "What?!" Yusei exclaims. "I have 3 Beast-type monsters on my field, take 900 points of damage!" Andore states (Yusei's LP: 300). "I set one card face down, turn end!" Andore said. "Yusei's life dropped to 300 in an instant!" Rua observers. "And he doesn't have any monsters" Ruka adds. "What a guy!" Crow states. "That man named Andore, he's not a novice!" Jack states. "What a high-level duel. Is this a fight between D-Wheelers competing in the preliminaries? But I known, Yusei can reverse the situation!" Aki thinks. "Yusei show us your strong bonds with your cards!" Daisuke thinks.

Yusei looks back at Andore and places his finger in his deck "My turn!" Yusei declares and draws (Yusei's SPC: 6/ Andore's SPC: 6). "Great!" Yusei thinks when he looks at the card he drew. "I summon Debris Dragon!" Yusei declares (ATK: 1000). "When Debris Dragon's Summon is successful, I can Special Summon a monster with 500 or less Attack Points from my Graveyard!" Yusei explains. "Come, Shield Wing!" Yusei calls out (ATK: 0). "Next, since I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I activate the Speed Spell, Vision Wind! Yusei declares. "I Special Summon a level 2 or lower monster from my Gaveyard!" Yusei explains. "Come, Speed Warrior!" Yusei calls out (ATK: 900). "Level 2 Speed Warrior, level 2 Shield Wing, and level 4 Debris Dragon tuning!" Yusei declares. "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chants (ATK: 2500).

"Stardust Dragon!" Rua cheers. "So he finally gotten his ace monster out? I thought it would never appear" Breo states. "I wonder what he'll show us?" Jean wonders. "Battle! Stardust Dragon attack Greem Baboon!" Yusei declares. "Have you lost it? Green Baboon has higher Attack Points!" Andore exclaims. "Trap, activate! Synchro Strike!" Yusei said. "Stardust's Attack Points rise by 500 points for each monster used as Synchro material!" Yusei explains (Stardust Dragon ATK: 4000). "What? 4000 Attack Points!" Andore gasped. "Shooting Sonic!" Yusei yells and Stardust attacks and destroys Green Baboon (Andore's LP: 100). "He did it!" Rua cheers. "He has higher life now!" Ruka exclaims. "Now that Yusei has at least 4 Speed Counters. If he has a Speed Spell in his hand, he can reduce Andore's life to 0 by it's effect!" Aki notes. "Aki! You noticed it too. That's why you're a D-Wheeler!" Crow said. Aki smiles at Crow's statement. "10...9...8..." Andore counts down. "I activate Speed World 2's effect!" Yusei declares. "For each Speed Spell in my hand, I inflicts 800 points of damage to the opponent!" Yusei explains. "2...1...0!" Andore counts. Then time over sign appears "What?" Yusei gasped. "Practice is over! The Duel is halted" Andore states and all the monsters disappeared.

Yusei and Andore came back to the stands "That was a nice duel" Andore states. "Yes, you too" Yusei said. "This will be settled in the tournament. See ya!" Andore said and Team Unicorn leaves. "Yusei!" The Twins called out. "You almost had a win! You would have won in a little bit!" Rua exclaims. "Nope! He still had a set card in his field. Watching how he played, he should of had an answer" Yusei states. "Then are you saying that he still had another play left?" Aki asked. "Probably" Yusei said. "It could have been dangerous if the duel had continued" Bruno states. "Team Unicorn, they're fearsome opponents. They could be our greatest rival" Yusei comments. "There are no rules against the opponent. I'll break his Fast Power deck apart myself!" Jack states. "Yeah! I won't lose! Let's make them remember our strength!" Crow said. Unknown to then three mysteries figures were watching them. "Team Unicorn are fearsome opponents, huh?" One of them said. "That's enjoyable, I don't think they've felt real feat yet" The second one comments. "Someday, they'll meet true fear" The Third on states. All three of them chuckles.

The next day, Daisuke, Aki, Yusei and their Digimon where at the Docks. Yusei was doing laps, Aki was timing him, Daisuke was there to help if there were any accidents and the Digimon made sure to keep a lookout for the enemy Digimon. As soon as Yusei passed them Aki stopped the stopwatch "Fast! That's the best time yet!" Aki exclaims. "You're right!" Daisuke said as she looks at the time. "Looks like you're practicing hard" A Sherry comments as she appears. "Sherry" Aki said. "What brings you here?" Daisuke asked. "We're in different blocks, so I came to say "Hi" because we won't meet each other in the preliminaries" Sherry explains. "So, you are participated after all?" Aki asked. "There are some dangerous people participating. They could be people hired by Yliaster. It's good idea to be careful" Sherry tells them. "Sherry!" Yusei calls out. "Stop getting involved in danger!" Yusei tells Sherry as he came up to her. I have to agree, Sherry" Daisuke states. "Even if it's dangerous, I have something I have to do, I've already told you two that" Sherry replies. "I want to talk to you two seriously sometime. Regarding what we saw back then…" Sherry said. Then Yusei and Daisuke remember the strange object they saw in that strange place. "Stay safe until the preliminaries are over, Yusei, Daisuke!" Sherry tells them and she takes off. Everyone watch Sherry leave, the Daisuke's phone rang "Hello?" Daisuke answers. "Daisuke, both you and Veemon get back home, now!" Jun yells and hangs up. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked. "I don't known, but it seem like there is some kind of emergency back home" Daisuke replies. "What kind of emergency, Daisuke?" Veemon asked. "Don't know, but we better get back home" Daisuke said as she put her helmet on. "Yeah, you're right" Veemon agrees. "See ya guys!" Daisuke said a takes off.

A few hours later, Daisuke and Veemon arrived home. "We're back!" Daisuke said. "I can't believe that you would runaway young lady!" they heard a familiar voice yells. "Isn't that..." Veemon recognize the voice. "Yeah, it is…" Daisuke said and both ran to the living room where they saw the Motomiya's, the Odaiba's DigiDestined, Digimon and their families were there. Hikari and her parents were glaring at each other. "Oh hi Daisuke! Veemon!" Patamon said when see them and everyone beside Hikari and her parents all turn to them. "Hey, Guys! What are you all doing here the WRGP isn't until next week" Daisuke said. "Well...we wanted to get her early so we could look around Neo Domino City, last time we were here we didn't have the chance to look at the sights" Takeru explains. "And what's that about?" Veemon asked as he point to the conflict between Hikari and her parents. "Well…we first decide to find you guys because you know your way around, but when we got here…" Agumon starts to explain. "Hikari, Mr. and Mrs Kamiya saw each other and they started to argue" Daisuke understanding the situation. "Yeah..." Agumon said. "Why won't you two understand?!" Hikari yells at her parents. "No, it's you who don't understand! You want to learn duelling with swords and other weapons!" Mr. Kamiya yells. "Excuses me, Mr. Kaimiya, but that's not what she was talking about" Daisuke said. "What do you mean, Daisuke?" Mrs. Kaimiya asked. "The duelling she means is this!" Daisuke said as she shows them her cards. "Cards?" Mr. and Mrs Kaimiya asked. "That's right, this is what duelling is. It's a card game where people can duel each other and understand one another" Veemon explains. "So…it has nothing to do with sword, guns or any other types of weapon?!" Mr. Kaimiya gasped. "That's correct" Daisuke confirm. "I tried to tell you mom and dad, but you wouldn't listen" Taichi explains. "We're sorry…" Mr. and Mrs. Kaimiya said. "Well…if you just listen, this wouldn't have happened" Hikari points out.

"Well, it's fine now isn't it, and beside your part of our Riding Team now" Daisuke states. "Team?" Miyako asked. "Yeah, we've decide on our team name yesterday" Veemon explains. "Oh, and what is it?" Taichi asked. "Team 6D's" Daisuke answers. "Team 6D's?" Everyone asked. "Yeah!" Daisuke, Hikari, Veemon and Gatomon said. "So what does it mean?" Koushiro inquires. "It means this" Daisuke replies as he shows her Dragon Birthmark. "Wow! That's cool!" Taichi said. "So, what will you guys do?" Yamato asked. "We'll be helping in the pit area, while Yusei, Jack and Crow Duel" Daisuke explains. "And we, the Digimon, will keep an eye out for those evil Digimon as well" Veemon adds. "Well...that makes sense" Iori states. "Yeah...it does" Joe agrees with Iori. "Well now that all sorting out, why don't you all stay and have dinner with us?" Mrs Motomiya suggested. "Is that alright?" Mrs Takenouchi asked. "It's fine we have plenty of food, thanks to my Husband and Daisuke's jobs we have plenty to go around" Mrs Motomiya states. "Well then, we'll be happy to take that offer" Mrs Tachikawa said. Everyone laughs and enjoys a nice Dinner together, after awhile the DigiDestined, Digimon and their families all when back to the hotel they were staying in.

The next day, as the Motomiya, Hikari and the Digimon were having breakfast the phone rang "Hello?" Daisuke answers. "Oh hi Yusei! What up, this early in the morning?" Daisuke asked. Everyone looks at Daisuke as she answers the phone "What!? Crow was?!" Daisuke yells in shock. "Okay,that for letting us know, call me if their anything I can do" Daisuke said and hangs up. "What's wrong with Crow?" Veemon asked. "Crow was in accident and he can't participate in the preliminaries!" Daisuke said. "WHAT!?" Everyone yells in shock. "How?!" Hikari asked. "I don't know…"Daisuke replies. "Could it be one of those Digimon that's been attacking recently?" Mrs Motomiya asked. "Maybe, anyways we need talk about what have to do about this" Daisuke said.

Later at Poppo Times, "What should we do? Should we participate with just the two of us?" Jack wonders. "But for the rules of the tournament, you have 12000 Life to fight with between the three of you, but if you fight with only two of you, it'll be reduced to 8,000" Bruno explains. "And that be any good" Daisuke adds. "The handicap will be too great" Yusei said. "Are you telling us to give up?" Jack asked. "No, we've already come this far. I want to go as far as possible" Yusei states. Jack slams his fist on the table "Then we'll win! This is what Jack Atlas declares! A duel played with the intention of losing cannot exist!" Jack exclaims. Both Yusei and Jack look at each other. "That said, what can we do about this situation? Also, Crow's crash, something bothering me about it" Daisuke through. "Yusei, Jack...I'm one of Team 6D's also. Leave it to me" Aki tells them. "Aki" Yusei whispers. "Are you serious?" Jack asked. Aki nods and Jack shakes his head "Good idea! Fighting with three of you will be the best advantage!" Bruno agrees. "It's true that my current self isn't great as a D-Wheeler. But, I want you two, my friends, to watch me. So please..." Aki said. Both Yusei and Jack look at each other, and Crow walks outside "Wait, Crow!" Aki calls out to him. "Shut up! You think you understand my feelings?" Crow yells at Aki and leaves.

"What was that about?" Veemon wonders. "Don't worry about it, Crow is just upset that's all, he'll calm down" Daisuke explain. "I see..." Veemon understands. "By the way...why didn't you offer to be the third D-Wheeler until Crow recovers?" Veemon asked. "Well first, I thought that it would be good expired for Aki and I was thinking about Crow's crash, there something about it that doesn't feel right. You remember what Sherry told us yesterday?" Daisuke replies. "You don't think...!" Veemon gasped. "I'm not sure but we better keep our eyes out for anything out of the ordinary" Daisuke said.

The next day, Daisuke was on the phone "Huh? Has Crow contacted me? No he hasn't, Yusei" Daisuke said. "I see...To tell you the truth he didn't come home last night" Yusei explains. "Okay, I'll help you look" Daisuke said. "Thanks" Yusei said and Daisuke put the phone down. "I'm going out for a bit!" Daisuke tells everyone as leaves. A few minutes later Daisuke joins up with Yusei, Jack and Bruno on the Highway "So was Izayoi all talk as well?" Jack asked. Yusei looked at Jack and gasped "Aki..." Yusei thinks. "Actually, I'll tried to call Aki on my way here, but she didn't answer and acoring to her parents, she hasn't been home since last night" Daisuke explains. "Is that true?" Bruno asked, "Yeah" Daisuke replies.

A few minute later they arrived at the docks where Yusei practice, to see Crow training Aki "They sure make people worry" Jack comments. "We were worried over nothing" Bruno said. Daisuke chuckles. "Aki! Mine and the children's feelings, I pass them on to you!" Crow tells Aki. As Aki passes by Crow, she flashes him a thumbs up. "Team 6D's; the third member has been decided!" Yusei said. "Yeah!" Daisuke agrees.

Then, the day of the WRGP began "After the Fortune Cup, a Riding Duel Event has finally returned to Neo Domino City!" The MC announces. Yusei, Jack and Aki walks out onto the field.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone, Rosestar48 here! Today, we will start** **the preliminary rounds!**

The WRGP Commences, Team 6D's VS Team Unicorn

At the Memorial Circuit, Jet planes flew above spelling WRGP, and the crowd cheers as Team 6D's and Team Unicorn enters the field. "Now, it's finally begun! The first World Riding Duel Grand Prix!" The MC announces and the crowd cheers even louder.

The Three Emperors of Iliaster watched the opening of the WRGP "It's finally begun. Now then, it would be great if the Great Circuit could be completed as Jose planned" Lucciano said. "The fervour during the Fortune Cup is finally returned to Neo Domino City! The first tournament with Momentum! The location for this tournament is the location that the whole world is watching and will be played in Neo Domino City! And there, where the Fortune Cup was carried out, the A block will compete! The first team to play is…Team Unicorn, who won the Atlantic Cup! The three, Breo, Andore, Jean! The opposing team is the winner of the Fortune Cup, Yusei Fudo, and the former king, Jack Atlas, and Aki Izayoi make up the three of them! Team 6D's!" the MC announces. The crowd went wild.

"There are two teams that have been predicted to be the winner! But now they're facing off this early, just who will triumph?!" The MC wonders.

In the pit area "Andore is the other side's first" Rua informs them. "Yusei is the first here right?" Ruka wonders. "No, the first one is Jack. The second in Aki, and I'm the last" Yusei explains. "Yusei isn't the first?" Ruka asked. "I thought that you would try to settle what happened during that practice" Rua said. "This is all part of our plan" Jack tells them. "The only deck that has the power to match Andore's deck is Jack's" Bruno explains. "That level of power deck…I'll tear it apart with my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said. "That's if he is using the deck he'd duelled Yusei with" Daisuke thought.

Both Teams went onto the course, Jean walks up to them "What is it? Do you want something?" Crow asked Jean. "Don't misunderstand. I just came to say hello. It's too bad that you got that injury" Jean said. "Yeah…But even without me, Team 6D's is strong!" Crow comments. "I know that. We think that you guys are our greatest rivals in this tournament" Jean comments. "The day to settle this has come" Jean states. "Yes...let's give it our all today" Yusei said. "Of course...Since the battle has already begun" Jean states. Everyone expect for Daisuke looked confused, and Jean went back to his team. "What is that guy? He sure is talkative today! He's like a different person compare to that other day!" Crow said. "He may have finally realized our strength, as long as Jack Atlas is the first D-Wheeler, the outcome has been decided!" Jack said."No...That was his real self...the one we met that day was a ruse, to let our guard down...I don't think it will be easy as they think" Daisuke thought.

"They've been tricked, just as we thought. They chose Jack Atlas as their first D-Wheeler" Breo said. "Everything up until now is going through as we've calculated" Jean said. "Andore, don't forget to use "that" for the start" Jean tells Andore. "I know" Jean said. "The runners have been decided! The team crew will return to the pit and the duel will finally begin!" The MC announces. Everyone beside the first D-Wheelers went to the pit area "It's finally beginning" Aki said. "Yes, this is one step towards our dream" Yusei said. "I've been looking forward to fight you. Your power deck and mine, we'll see which one is stronger!" Jack said. Andore just smiles.

"Speed World 2, set!" Both D-Wheels said and then the countdown appeared and starts to count down "Riding Duel! Acceleration!" The MC yells out and Jack and Andore went off. "The duel start after the first corner!" The MC explains as Jack and Andore race to get past the first corner. "I won't lose in acceleration!" Jack declares and rev up pasted Andore. "Let me show you my secret weapon" Andore thinks and press a button on his handle and activated his booster, which causes an acceleration past Jack. "What?!" Jack yells in shock. "That's..!" Bruno gasped. "Overboost system!" Yusei gasped. "That's good" Jean said.

(Flashback)

Andore was lifting weights "Overboost system?" he asked. "Yes, we won't have any problem with the regulation" Jean said. "But that system is a gamble. When you use it, you can gain momentary speed, but you'll slow down after that" Breo points out. "It doesn't matter. If we can go first, we already have 50% of victory in our hands" Jean said. "Hey, are you going to do the Operation D?" Breo asked. "Yes, that's my plan" Jean said. "We've never used Operation D in any tournament yet, it's a secret plan!" Breo said. "Team 6D's is a new and powerful team. However, they don't really understand what it takes to fight together as a team. That's where we've got a lead" Jean states.

(Flashback ends)

"Jack Atlas, sorry, but the WRGP isn't just your everyday tournament. I'll teach you all what it means to fight as a team" Jean through. "If you want to go first that bad, then I'll let you!" Jack said. "Now then, the starter has been decided! The duel finally begins!" The MC announces as Andore and Jack went past the first corner. Both Duellist draw their five cards from their decks "Duel!" Both of them yells out.

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws. "I summon the Tuner monster, Uni-Horned Familiar!" Andore said (DEF: 1000). "Next, by removing a Spell Card in my hand, I Special Summon Monoceros" Andore explains as he send the Speed Spell - The End of the Storm to the Graveyard (DEF: 1000). "Monoceros can be Special Summoned by removing a Spell card in my hand from the game!" Andore said. "Aiming for a Synchro right off the bat?!" Jack wonders. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn" Andore said. Jack and Yusei gasped in shock. "It's fishy..." Yusei said. "What's wrong, Yusei?" Rua asked. "Why didn't he Synchro Summon?" Yusei wonders. "That could be true, but knowing Jack's attacking strength, it's not strange to leave 2 monsters in defense position" Bruno said. "No, when Monoceros that he just Special Summoned is being used as Synchro material with a beast-type monster...it can revive the Tuner monster" Yusei explains. "Even if he Synchro Summons, he'll still have 2 monsters on the field. In fact, Synchro Summoning would have given him a stronger defense " Yusei states. "I see, then why did he...?" Crow asked. "I don't know, but this duel...I'm getting a bad feeling about it" Yusei said. "You're not the only one Yusei, but I got this feeling early on" Daisuke said. "What do you mean, Dai?" Hikari asked. "I started to get this feeling when we were at the practice circuit, when we bumped into Team Unicorn" Daisuke explains. In Team Unicorn's pit area Jean smirks.

"Let's go! I'll show you my power!" Jack said. "It's my turn!" Jack declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 1/Jack's SPC: 1). "This card cab be Special Summoned from my hand if only my opponent controls a monster!" Jack explains. "Appear now, Vice Dragon!" he calls out (ATK: 2000). "However, if it's Special Summoned by this effect, its attack and defense points are halved!" Jack explains (Vice Dragon's ATK 1000). "Next, I Summon Dark Resonator!" Jack said (ATK: 1300). "I'm tuning my level 5 Vice Dragon and level 3 Dark Resonator!" Jack declares. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chants (ATK: 3000). "Jack Atlas! He's brought out his Red Dragon Archfiend quickly! Now, show us that overwhelming power you used during the Fortune Cup" The MC said. "Atlas-Sama!" Some of Jack fans cheers. "When Red Dragon Archfiend attacks a defense position monster, it destroys all of my opponent's defense position monsters!" Jack explains. "No matter how many defense monsters you have, they're meaningless before Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack states. "Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Force!" Jack declares.

"He fell for it!" Jean said. "I activate Uni-Horned Familiar effect!" Andore declares. "When the defense position Uni-Horned Familiar is selected as an attack target, I can remove it from play by removing another monster I control from the game!" He explains as he removes Uni-Horned Familiar and Monoceros. "What?!" Jack yells in shock. "Now his field is empty!" Crow gasped. "I get it! He's trying to draw me into his trap!" Jack realizes. "Then…! Since the conditions on the field have changed, I'll halt Red Dragon Archfiend's attack!" Jack said. "It's a shame, but that's impossible!" Andore tells him. "Through Uni-Horned Familiar effect, you can't stop the attack" Andore explains. "What?!" Jack shocked. "Come! Red Dragon Archfiend!" Andore calls out and Red Dragon Archfiend continues the attack. "Jack Atlas! Eat your own power!" Andore said. "Trap activate! Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force!" Andore said. "When a monster is removed from my field except through battle, I return the attacking monster's attack!" Andore explains. "What was that?!" Jack shocked. A barrier surrounds Andore and Red Dragon Archfiend strikes it, causing it's attack went back at Jack (Jack's LP: 1000).

Yusei gasped in shock. "Jack!" Crow yells out. "Jack!" Carly yells out. "Atlas-sama!" Mikage yell. "Jack!" Stephanie yells. "Why…you!" Jack cursed. "Oh my! Jack has instantly been countered and takes 3000 points of big damage!" the MC announces. Jack came out of the smoke and Carly, Mikage and Stephanie gave a sign of relief. "I set three cards face down, and end my turn!" Jack said. "Jean! Your plan was a great success!" Breo states. "When they choose Jack as the first Wheeler, and since Andore got the first move, this damage was already decided" Jean states. "I'll bet on this strategy!" Andore thinks.

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 2/Jack's SPC: 2) "At this time, the Uni-Horned Familiar that I removed with its effect, returns!" Andore explains. "Appear now, Uni-Horned Familiar!" he calls as Uni-Horned Familiar returns to the field (DEF: 1000). "D.D. Unicorn Knight can't be Normal summoned, but by reviving Monoceros, I can Special summon it!" Andore explains. "Be revived, Monoceros!" he calls out and Monoceros reappears on the field (DEF: 1000). "Appear now, D.D. Unicorn Knight!" Andore said (ATK: 1800). "I'm tuning my level 3 Monoceros and level 2 Uni-Horned Familiar!" Andore declares. "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a might gate, appear forth from the world of myth and legend! Synchro summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!" Andore chants (ATK: 2200). "Thunder Unicorn has 2200 Attack points! It's no match for my Red Dragon!" Jack states. "However, once per turn, Thunder Unicorn can reduce your monster's attack points by 500 for each monster I control beside Thunder Unicorn!"Andore explains. "Even so, its attack points will be 2500! The Red Dragon won't lose to you!" Jack states.

"Hold on! You're forgetting this guy's effect" Andore said. "I activate Monoceros's effect from my Graveyard!" Andore declares. "When Monoceros is used with a beast-type monster as a Synchro material, it can revive the tuner monster!" He explains. "Be revived Uni-Horned Familiar!" Andore calls out (DEF: 1000). "Now, I have 2 monsters on my field excluding Thunder Unicorn!" Andore state. Then D.D. Unicorn Knight and Uni-Horned Familiar starts to glow and Thunder Unicorn a blast of energy at Red Dragon Archfiend. "Red Dragon's Attack points are reduced to 2000!" Andore declares (Red Dragon Archfiend's ATK: 2000). "What?!" Jack yells in shock. "Go, Thunder Unicorn! Thunder Spear!" Andore declares and Thunder Unicorn slashes Red Dragon Archfiend with its horn and destroyed it (Jack's LP: 800). "Impossible! Red Dragon was destroyed so easily!" Jack gasped. "Atlas-sama!" Mikage yells. "Jack!" Carly and Stephanie yells. All three of them gasped at each other "You people should worry about other people's business!" Mikage said. "Hey, you are the one who's the chief of the police!" Carly said. "Both of you, return to your jobs, please!" Stephanie said. "Who are you?" Mikage and Carly asked Stephanie. Stephanie looked confused and then all three huffed and looked away from each other.

"Andore sure is frightening...He's playing that hard deck perfectly without any mistakes" Breo comments. "I've told you already, he's a genius in card playing. He can read the situation in an instant. That remove from play Synchro Deck is brought to its full potential through Andore's card playing sense" Jean said. Breo shivers "Scary, scary! I'm glad a guy like that isn't our enemy!" Breo said.

A caution came up on one of 6D's computer "Yusei! Look at this!" Bruno gasped. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked. "There may be a problem in the air intake" Bruno explains. "What do we do? Should we bring him into the pit? Even though the Speed Counter will be taken away..." He asked Yusei. " Safety first, bring Jack into the pit" Yusei said. "I set one card face down, and end my turn!" Andore declares. "How dare you...! Using such tricks! If you're trying to take my power, I'll bring up power that's unable to be taken!" Jack declares. As the two past the pit area, Jack see Rua waved to Jack while Ruka hold out a sign say "P Jack" on it, but Jack went pass them "Are you nuts?! Telling me to go into the pit at a time like this?" Jack asked them. "Don't fuck with me! I'm continuing the duel!" He states.

"It's my turn!" Jack declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 3/Jack's SPC: 3). "Oh geez! Jack plans on continuing the duel!" Bruno exclaims. "Well, Jack is the sort of person whose pride gets the best of him" Daisuke comment. Veemon and Goamon nods in agreement with her. "But just I though, those Guys…" Daisuke though. "I summon Mad Archfiend!" Jack said (ATK: 1800). "Next, I activate my Trap! Powerful Rebirth!" Jack said. "I Special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my graveyard, and equip this card to it! Then equipped monsters will gain 1000 attack and defense points and its level will be raised by 1!" He explains. "I'm special summoning Dark Resonator from the Graveyard!" Jack declares and Dark Resonator returns to the field (ATK: 1400. LV: 4). "Continuing on, trap, activate! Rage Resynchro!" Jack said. "By sending monsters needed for a Synchro monster in my Graveyard from the field to the Graveyard, I raise that Synchro monster's attack by 500, and special summon it!" he explains. "I'm sending my level 4 Mad Archfiend and my now level 4 Dark Resonator to the Graveyard and tuning it!" Jack declares. "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Bear witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro summon! Be revived, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chants (ATK: 3500).

"3000 attack points?!" Andore shock. "Go! Red Dragon Archfiend! Absolute Power Force!" Jack declares. "Trap, activate! Dimension Trap!" Andore said. "By removing a monster on my field along with a trap in my graveyard, I can activate that removed trap's effect!" He explains. "What did you say?!" Jack asked in shock. "I remove Uni-Horned Familiar and Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force!" Andore said. "Lost Force's effect activates on my field!" he said and a barrier surrounds Thunder Unicorn. "Lost Force negates you attack, and deals damage equal to the attack points!" Andore said. Jack scolds "This is bad! Stop your attack, Jack!" Yusei yells. "He'll lose if he takes that!" Crow exclaims. Breo and Jean smiles. Jack starts yelling. "If you think you can stop my attack, then try to stop it!" Jack said. "Trap, activate! Overpower!" he declares. "This card negates a card that negates a monster's attack and destroyed that card!" Jack explains and a stream came out of the card and destroys Different Dimension Barrier - Lost Force. The barrier surrounding Thunder Unicorn disappeared "Go, Red Dragon! Absolute Power Force!" Jack declares and Red Dragon Archfiend destroys Thunder Unicorn (Andore's LP: 2700). "Ho, he's good!" Breo comments. "To think that he could counterattack from that situation…Jack Atlas, what a terrifying genius!" Jean comments.

Crow signs in relief "He survived this turn!" He states. "It looks like we've made a grave mistake in our strategy" Yusei states. "What do you mean, Yusei?" Aki asked. "His deck isn't Power Deck. That's a deck that specializes in taking down deck's like Jack's Power Deck" Bruno explains. "Then back then…! He wasn't using his real deck during that time!?" Crow realize as he remember the Duel between Yusei and Andore. Yusei then remembers what Jean said to them before the Duel

(Flashback)

"SINCE the battle has already begun, that is" Jean states.

(Flashback ends)

"We were too naïve and being drawn into their lure" Yusei said. "What do you mean, Yusei?" Ruka asked. "It wasn't a coincidence when they came to us asking to practice" Yusei explains. "What?! Are you saying that crossing in front of me was on purpose?!" Crow asked in shock. "Yes, to trick us, that is" Yusei replies. "To trick us?" Crow asked. "They made us think that Andore, the first Wheeler, would use a Power Deck. In order to fight power with power, we choose Jack as the first Wheeler" Yusei explains. "I understand! At the start, the reason why Team Unicorn tried so hard to go first, barely keeping regulations, it was to set traps for Power Deck!" Bruno realizes. "Then are you saying that team Unicorn had all of this predicted so far?!" Aki asked. Yusei nods and then they looked at Team Unicorn's Pit area. "So, that's what you were talking about Daisuke!" Veemon realizes. "Yeah..." Daisuke said. "Wait, what do you mean?!" Rua asked. "I got a weird feeling when Team Unicorn challenge Yusei to that Duel during that practise, but I didn't think that they would something as underhanded as this" Daisuke comments.

"It looks like they've finally realized our plan" Breo states. "However...it's too late. Jack Atlas loss is inevitable" Jean states. "That's expected of you, Jack. To think that you would counterattack in that situation...However, playing such simple duel, you can't win the WRGP" Andore comments. "Shut it! I don't need to hear an advice from you about a duel!" Jack tells Andore. "But that attack just helped me!" Andore states. "What was that!?" Jack asked. "Now my victory has been decided thanks to you" Andore said. "I activate a Trap card! Parallel Selection!" He declares. "Parallel Selection, when a Synchro Monster on the field is destroyed, adds a card removed from play to my hand. The one I'm returning is the Speed Spell, End of the Storm!" Andore explains. "What?!" Jack shocked. "This is bad!" Yusei yells.

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 4/Jack's SPC: 4). "Jack Atlas' Life is only 800 left, and this turn, Andore's Speed Counters are at 4!" Jean states. "I activate Speed World 2's effect!" Andore said. "By removing 4 speed counters, (Andore's SPC: 0) you take 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" He explains as he holds up End of the Storm. Jack gasped in shock, Andore swerve around "You lose, Jack Atlas" he states and a beam of light from the horn on his D-Wheel basted Jack (Jack's LP: 0). "What's this?" Jack wonders as he lost control of his D-Wheel as it activates its usual braking procedures, part of the mechanism bursts, causing the vehicle to spin out and start breaking apart. The Team was struck with horror as they helplessly watch Jack got thrown from the flying crash.

 **Okay everyone, I've put up a vote for the next preliminary round on my page, so if anyone is interested please take a look.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! We are continuing with the primarily rounds, with Aki vs. Andore!**

Burn! Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 4/Jack's SPC: 4). "Jack Atlas' Life is only 800 left. And this turn, Andore's Speed Counters are at 4!" Jean states. "I activate Speed World 2's effect!" Andore said. "By removing 4 speed counters, (Andore's SPC: 0) you take 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" He explains as he holds up End of the Storm. Jack gasped in shock, Andore swerve around "You lose, Jack Atlas" he states and a beam of light from the horn on his D-Wheel basted Jack (Jack's LP: 0). "What's this?" Jack wonders as he lost control of his D-Wheel as it activates its usual braking procedures, part of the mechanism bursts, causing the vehicle to spin out and start breaking apart. The Team was struck with horror as they helplessly watch Jack got thrown from the flying crash.

"This is horrible! Jack Atlas has crushed!" The MC announces. "Damn!" Crow cursed. "There was a problem with the D-Wheel after all" Bruno states. Yusei then runs off "Yusei..." Rua said as saw him running off and Daisuke went after him. Jack, who was laying face down on the course, was struggles to get up "Jack! Jack!" Yusei calls out as he hurries to try to help him, with Daiuske behind him. "Hold up, Yusei!" Daisuke tries to stop him. "Stay back!" Jack yells stopping Both Yusei and Daisuke. "Have you forgotten the rules of the race? If an outsider helps a D-Wheeler during a race...then all of us will be disqualified!" Jack reminds Yusei. "Return to your place!" he tells Yusei. "Jack..." Yusei mutter. "Come on Yusei, Jack's right" Daisuke tells him. Still injured, Jack picks up his damaged D-Wheel "How could this be?! Jack Atlas is starting to push his D-Wheel!" The MC announces and the crowd cheers. "I won't give up…I won't let our dream…end in a place…like this!" Jack weakly states.

"It looks like Jack Atlas's D-Wheel is broken!" The MC states as Jack pushed his D-Wheel. "It looks like he's trying to push his D-Wheel to reach Aki Izayoi, the second wheeler!" The MC states as Yusei and Daisuke returns to the pit area. "An indomitable spirit, that's as expected of you, Jack Atlas" Jean comments. In the stands Mikage, Carly and Stephanie observe what has happened to him "Jack!" Carly and Stephanie calls out. "Atlas-sama!" Mikage called out. All three of them then turned to Ushio "Get out of the way!" all three of them tell him. "Y-yes!" Ushio replies. All three of them ran down a corridor to the pit area "This is a restricted area!" A staff member warns them. "I'm from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau!" Mikage show her ID as she runs past. "I've have a Stage Pass!" Carly said as she runs by. "Umm..." Stephanie said as she searches her pockets and bag. She pulls out some coupon from her bag "Here's a coupon for coffee. Later!" Stephanie gives them to the staff member and runs off. The Staff looks unimpressed.

"Jack Atlas is pushing his D-Wheel, with full of spirits! But he has a great problem!" The MC announces as Jack pushed his D-Wheel and Andore continues to race around the course. "It'll be close" Yusei comments. "What will?" Rua asked. "According to the rules of WRGP, the more laps the other team completes, the more Speed Counters we'll lose. Team Unicorn's Speed Counters have reached the maximum, 12. Afterwards, our Speed Counter will start being to reduce" Bruno explains. "But we've only got 4 left!" Rua states. "What happens when it hits 0?" He asked. "If our Speed Counters are reduced to 0, then we'll lose" Yusei states. "No way!" Rua gasped.

"Our Speed Counters have maxed. From here on, Team 6D's countdown to death will begin" Jean states. "Now, in only 4 laps, Team 6D's will lose!" the MC states as Andore continues to race around the track and Jack struggles to push his D-Wheel. "Jack! Try your best!" Rua encourage him. "Hurry it up!" Crow yells. "You can do it, Master!" Gaomon yells. (Andore's SPC: 12/ Jack's SPC: 3) "3 more laps..." Andore thinks. "Aki. Get ready" Yusei tells her. "Yes" Aki responds and gets ready, Andore finishes another lap and Team 6D's Speed Counter went to 2. "Just two more" Jean observers. Aki puts her hand on the dashboard of her D-Wheel, as she was getting nervous. "Are you nervous?" Yusei asked Aki as he and Daisuke stand by her. "Yes" Aki said. "Look" Yusei points to Aki's parents who were in the stands. "Papa...Mama!" Aki gasped.

(Flashback)

"No, you mustn't! A D-Wheel race is dangerous!" Setsuko tells Aki. "Please, Mama! I want to fight using a D-Wheel as well! Along with my friends, I've gotten back!" Aki states. "I understand" Hideo said. "Let us see it. Your appearance while you fight alongside your friends" He encourages his daughter. "Papa! Mama!" Aki said.

(Flashback ends)

"Your current self...isn't alone anymore" Yusei reminds her. "That's right, Aki" Daisuke agrees with Yusei. "Yusei! Daisuke!" Aki smiles. "Now, here he comes!" The MC announces as Jack gets closer to Aki. The Speed Counter then went down to 1 "There's only one more lap! Can Jack Atlas reach the second D-Wheeler before then?" The MC wonders as Jack got closers and is team cheers him on. Jack managed to get to his Pit Area and he took off the Team sticker on his arm, and passed it to Aki. "He's here! It's the last corner!" the MC announces as Andore went around the corner. Aki places the 6D's sticker on her arm and went off. "Good luck!" Rua cheers Aki on. Aki enters the track alongside Andore "I've received your feelings, Jack!" Aki thinks. "I'm leaving it all to you Aki. If you're overtaken now, we'll be…" Yusei thinks. "What timing! If Aki Izayoi loses her lead in the first corner, Team 6D's will lose right then!" The MC narrates as both D-Wheeler got close to the starting line and went over the line first as her picture replaces Jack's "They made it! Team 6D's has made it! The second Wheeler, Aki Izayoi, will begin her fight!" The MC announces. "You did well, Izayoi" Jack congrulates her. "Yusei, take care...of the rest" he said before passing out. "Jack!" Yusei exclaims. "Master!" Goamon exclaims. "Sorry, take care of Jack!" Yusei asked the Staff. "Yes!" the Staff replies. "Jack!" Carly and Stephanie calls out as both them and Mikage appears. "Move it!" Mikage pushed one of the Staff away. "You're in the way!" Carly throw the other staff away. "Take Jack to the emergency room!" Yusei tells them. "Yes!" three of them reply. "You better go to, Gaomon" Daisuke suggested. "Right" Gaomon agrees.

"Using Overboost at the start is starting to slow me down. Oh well. Now come, Aki Izayoi" Andore thinks. "Duel!" Both Duellist declares.

"It's my turn!" Aki declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 12/Aki's SPC: 2). "I summon Phoenixian Seed!" Aki said (ATK: 800). By sending Phoenixian Seed to the Graveyard, I Special Summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from my hand!" She explains (ATK: 2200). "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack D.D. Unicorn Knight! Flame Petal!" Aki declares (Andore's LP: 2300). "At this moment, I activate Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis's effect!" Aki stares. "When this card attacks the opponent, it's destroyed, and it deal 800 points of damage to the opponent!" She explains. "Scatter Flame!" Aki yells out (Andore's LP: 1500). "Damn...now you've done it!" Andore cursed. "And during this End Phase, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis can be revived by removing a Plant-type monster in my Graveyard from the game!" Aki explains as she removes Phoenixian Seed from her Graveyard. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is revived!" Aki declares (DEF: 0000). The crowd then cheers "Great job, Aki!" Crow congratulate her. "Good going, Big Sister Aki!" Rua congratulate her.

"That woman is pretty good. She started off quickly" Breo comments. "It's obvious. Andore has 12 Speed Counters. Andore has the overwhelming advantage of being able to activate any Speed Spell. If Andore gets the chance to attack first, Izayoi has no chance of winning. That's way she's going all out. However, Andore should have read this situation already" Jean states. "Now that I think about it, Andore has The End of the Storm in his hand. When you have least at least 10 Speed Counters, it destroys all monsters on the field, and the controller takes 300 points of damage for each monster destroyed" Breo remembers. "Since Andore has no monsters on his field right now, Izayoi will be the only one to take damage" Breo states. "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis deals 800 points of damage to the opponent when it's destroyed. If I take that, my Life will be 700. During Izayoi's next turn, if her Speed Counters go to 4, Izayoi will win with Speed World 2's effect. In other words, Izayoi's motive is to get me to destroy her Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" Andore thinks. "Now, attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis! I don't care if it's through a monster or through The End of the Storm!" Aki thinks.

"Well, I wonder what I should do? I should think about it after I draw!" Andore thinks. "It's my turn!" He declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 12/Aki's SPC: 3). "I drew a good card!" Andore thinks. "I activate the Speed Spell - Dash Pilfer!" he said. "With Dash Pilfer, when I have at least 4 Speed Counters, It allows me to take control of a Defense Position monster on the opponent's side of the field!" He explains. Aki gasped in shock and then looked at her Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, which starts to glow green and went to Andore's field. "Next, I Summon Unibird!" Andore said (ATK: 100). "I active Unibird's effect!" he declares. "By removing this card along with another monster on my field from the game, I can Special Summon a Synchro monster from my Graveyard that has a lower level!" He explains. "No way! He didn't even use The End of the Storm, but he took control of my monster and removed it! Now I can't inflict damage to him!" Aki thinks. "I Special Summon Thunder Unicorn from the Graveyard!" Andore declares (ATK: 2200). "Thunder Unicorn, attack Aki Izayoi directly! Thunder Spear!" He declares and Thunder Unicorn charges at Aki and she gasped in horror.

Thunder Unicorn strikes Aki (Aki's LP: 1800). "I set a card face down, and end my turn!" Andore said. "Amazing! He activated his monster's effect and removed it for the cost of a Special Summon!" Breo comments. "Andore could have used Speed World 2's effect to win this turn" Jean points out. Breo gasped "I get it! He has 2 Speed Spells: Dash Pilfer and The End of the Storm. Through Speed World 2's effect, by removing 4 Speed Counters, you can inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in your hand. In other words, you can inflict 1600 damage 3 times" He summarizes. "However, if you do that, you'll fight Yusei with 0 Speed Counters" Jean points out. "Is he including Yusei in his calculations that much?" Breo wonders. "At this rate, Aki-san is at a big disadvantage" Ruka states. "Can't she do anything, Yusei?" Rua asked. "She still has plays to make. I gave Aki a secret plan" Yusei explains. "What do you mean by secret plan?" Crow asked. "You'll know if you watch" Yusei tells him. "Right, Daisuke?" he turns to her. "Yeah" Daisuke smiles. "Use that card to bring about a reversal, Aki" Yusei thinks.

"This person is good! I lost over half my Life instantly. But..." Aki thought.

(Flashback)

"Yusei! Daisuke!" Aki smiles. Yusei then holds out a card to her "Take this card and go" he tells her. Aki takes the card and looks at it "Yusei! This is..." she gasped. "The opponent won't predict that you'd ever use this card. Take your chance" Yusei states. "It would throw them in a looped" Daisuke agrees. "Have fun with your first Riding Duel" Yusei tells Aki.

(Flashback ends)

"Really, how am I supposed to have fun with this? This is a reckless plan! But...I've already received the resolve from both of you. I'll be sure to answers that! Aki remarks. "My turn!" She declares and draws "It's here! I'll fight with this" Aki comments as she looks at the card she drew. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose from my hand!" She declares (ATK: 1700). "Since Witch of the Black Rose was successfully summoned, I draw one card from my deck!" she explains as she draw another card from her deck. "The card I drew is Rose Fairy!" Aki states. "When this card id added from my deck to my hand by a card effect, I can Special Summon it!" she explains (ATK: 600). "Next, I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!" Aki said. "When I have at least 2 Speed Counters, I drew 2 cards from my deck and discard one!" She explains. "From my hand, I discard Glow-Up Bulb!" She states. "I'm tuning my level 3 Rose Fairy and Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose!" Aki declares. "Chilling flame engulf the entire world. Pitch-black flower, sent into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"she chants (ATK: 2400).

"It's appeared! Aki Izayoi's ace monster, Black Rose Dragon!" Andore said. "Next, I activate the Trap card, Star Siphon!" Aki declares. "When a Synchro monster is Special Summoned to the field, this card Special Summons a Siphon token, (ATK: 0) and the levels are switched!" She explains (Black Rose Dragon's LV: 1, Siphon token's LV: 7). "Next, by sending the top card of my deck to the Graveyard, I can revive the Glow-Up Bulb from my Graveyard!" Aki explains (ATK: 100). "I'm tuning my Level 7 Siphon token and my Level 1 Glow-Up Bulb!" Aki declares. "Clustering stars will become a shining new star!" Aki chats. "What?!" Crow shocks. "You're lying!" Rua gasped. "This is..." Ruka gasped. "Become the path its path shines upon!" Aki continues to chat. "Go, Aki!" Yusei smile. "Give the shock of their life" Daisuke thinks. "Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Aki calls out (ATK: 2500). "What?!" Andore shocked. "Stardust Dragon?!" Jean surprised. "Yusei, if I have your strength and Daisuke encouragement, I don't have anything to fear!" Aki exclaims. "Go! Black Rose Dragon! Black Rose Flare!" She declares and Black Rose Dragon attacks Thunder Unicorn (Andore's LP: 1300). "This can't be! If the next attack goes through…!" Breo exclaims. "Breo, get ready!" Jean tells him. "Got it!" Breo said and went to get ready.

"She did it!" Crow cheers. "Go, Big Sister Aki!" Rua cheers. "I won!" Aki thinks. "Stardust Dragon!" Aki yells but Stardust didn't move to Aki surprised. "Sorry, but the Battle Phase is already over" Andore states. "I've activated the Trap, Dimension Equilibrium!" He explains. Aki gasped "With this card, when a monster is destroyed by battle, this card removes the monster that attacked and revives the destroyed monster!" Andore explain as Black Rose Dragon disappeared into a void and Thunder Unicorn was summoned back to the field (ATK: 2200). "In addition, it ends the Battle Phase" He continues to explain. "What an absurd effect that card has…!" Aki annoyed. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn!" She declares. The audience gave a big cheer. Breo gave out a sigh of relief "He sure scared me" he comments. "Yusei Fudo, Daisuke Motomiya…Did they just think of this plan?" Jean wonders. He puts his finger up and one of his pit crew notices and types something on the pit board and the holds it up. Andore looked at it as he and Aki went pass "Is he telling me not to hold back anymore? Even Jean is panic right now. Stardust Dragon showing up never crossed our minds. What a bother!" he thinks.

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 12/Aki's SPC: 5). "I activate the Speed Spell - Speed Energy!" He said. "With this card, when I have at least 2 Speed Counters, it raises the Attack Points of one of my monsters by 200 points for each Speed Counter I have!" He explains. "I have 12 Speed Counters! Therefore, Thunder Unicorn's Attack Points rise by 2400!" He states as Thunder Unicorn's horn grew (Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 4600). "4600 Attack Points?!" Aki shocked. "Go! Thunder Unicorn! Thunder Spear!" Andore declares and Thunder Unicorn charges at Stardust Dragon "Trap, activate! Half Counter!" Aki declares. Thunder Unicorn strikes Stardust Dragon "Half Counter allows Stardust Dragon to gain half of Thunder Unicorn's original Attack Points!" Aki explains (Stardust Dragon's ATK: 3600). Thunder Unicorn then destroys Stardust Dragon (Aki's LP: 800). "Big Sister Aki!" Rua yells out. "Only 800 Life left?" Bruno observes. "That guy has too many Speed Counters! And what's more he has a Speed Spell!" Crow points out. "Aki..." Yusei thinks. "This is bad..." Daisuke thinks.

"The match has been decided" Jean states. "Even if I lose...That card, at the least...!" Aki thinks. "Speed World 2's effect!" Andore declares. "By removing 4 Speed Counters (Andore's SPC: 8), I inflict 800 points of damage for each Speed Spell in my hand!" he explains as he hold up The End of the Storm. "Trap, activate! Wicked Rebirth!" Aki declares. "What?!" Andore shocked. Aki turns around and lowers her head "By paying 800 Life, I negate a Synchro monster's effect in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it!" She explains (Aki's LP: 0). Team 6d's, Team Unicorn and Aki's parents were surprised at what Aki was doing. "Return to the field! Stardust Dragon!" Aki calls out (ATK: 2500). Then the word Defeat appared on her D-Wheel Screen and smoke came out of her D-Wheel "What a desperate play! Aki Izayoi chose to self-destruct, and has gone off the course!" The MC announce (Thunder Unicorn's ATK: 2200). "She didn't self-destruct! She stopped my attack after I reduce my Speed Counters, and left Stardust Dragon to Yusei. Aki Izayoi! I praise the resolution of yours!" Andore thinks.

Aki enters the Pit Area where Yusei was ready for her "I'm sorry Yusei! I...couldn't do anything" She apologizes. "That's not true!" Rua said as he took Stardust Dragon and another cardfrom Aki D-Wheel. "It's just as Rua says" Bruno states and he takes the 6D's team sticker off of Aki's arm. He then place it on Yusei's arm, and Rua places Stardust Dragon on one of Yusei's monster zone and the other card in the Spell/Trap card Zone. Yusei puts his hand on them "I've carried on your feelings. Let me handle the rest" He tells her. Yusei then lower the visor on his helmet and went off. Aki balled her fist and cries which Ruka notices. "Aki!" Ruka said. "Aki..." Daisuke whispers. "Hey!" Crow said getting Aki attention. "Look" he tells her as he looks at the crowd. "Aki! That's great!" Hideo cheer as he waves a banner with the words "Izayoi on it. "Aki! You were amazing!" Setsuko cheers. Seeing this, the rest of the crowd applauds to her. "Thank you...Papa...Mama! Everyone..." Aki thinks when she sees this.

The MC was crying until a Staff member snaps him out of it "However! How could this happen?! Just who will emerge the victor of this match?! Team Unicorn has a huge lead in this matchup! In order for Team 6D's to bring about a reversal, the last Wheeler, Yusei Fudo, must miraculously defeat three people in a row!" The MC states.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Team 6D's are in a real pinch and it's up to Yusei to get them thought this!**

Dilemma, Last Wheeler Yusei Fudo

Aki enters the Pit Area where Yusei was ready for her "I'm sorry Yusei! I...couldn't do anything" She apologizes. "That's not true!" Rua said as he took Stardust Dragon and another card from Aki D-Wheel. "It's just as Rua says" Bruno states and he takes the 6D's team sticker off of Aki's arm. He then place it on Yusei's arm, and Rua places Stardust Dragon on one of Yusei's monster zone and the other card in the Spell/Trap card Zone. Yusei puts his hand on them "I've carried on your feelings. Let me handle the rest" He tells her. Yusei then lower the visor on his helmet and went off. The words "Inter Change appeared on the screen then Yusei face and name appeared on it. The crowd cheers when Yusei got on the course. "How could this happen?! Just who will win this match?! Team Unicorn has a huge lead in this matchup! In order for Team 6D's to bring about a reversal, the last Wheeler, Yusei Fudo, must defeat three people in a row!" The MC states.

The crowd continues to cheer "A strong candidate to win, Team 6D's! They're off to a bad start! The first round of the WRGP is like a tempest! According the rules of the tournament, the Speed Counters and the cards left on the field are transferred to the next players! The Stardust Dragon that Aki Izayoi protected with the last of her strength is left to the last Wheeler, Yusei Fudo!" The MC narrates. "Aki...The feelings that you left behind on the field along with Stardust...I won't waste it!" Yusei thinks. In the Pit Area, Aki was sitting down, upset at the income of her Duel. "Good work" Crow said as he hand her a cup of coffee. Aki takes the coffee from Crow and then Crow sat by her. "I can't do anything...I...got completely swept into Andore's strategy. The best thing I could do was to left Stardust Dragon on the field. And after talking big and joining the team...I understand how inexperienced I am as a D-Wheeler" Aki laments. Crow then smiles "Get a hold of yourself! Nobody's perfect!" he tells her. Aki looks at Crow in confusion "Me, Jack, Daisuke and even Yusei are still inexperienced. Having a bunch of inexperienced people participating together and supporting each other…Isn't that what makes the duel so fun?" Crow comments. "Hey, let's cheer on Yusei" he suggests. Aki then smiles and she and Crow turns to the Duel.

Andore and Yusei went pass the Team Area "Good luck, Yusei!" Rua cheers. "Yusei!" Ruka cheers. "Andore has only 1300 Life remaining! In addition, Tram Unicorn has Breo and Jean left, each with 4000 Life! In other words, in order for Team 6D's to bring about a reversal win, Yusei has to deplete 9300 Life by himself!" The MC states. "My, my, beating three people at once is too hard" Andore thinks. "Stardust Dragon being left behind is a bit dangerous, but it was pointless in the end" Breo states. "However, in the end we wasted 4 Speed Counters, and Stardust Dragon remains on their field. Aki Izayoi...that was a good play on her part. Of course, in the end, there's no meaning" Jean comments. "Well, how will you fight, Yusei Fudo?" He wonders. "Duel!" Both Duellists yells out.

"It's my turn!" Yusei declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 9/ Yusei's SPC: 6). "I Summon Max Warrior!" He said (ATK: 1800). "Battle! Stardust Dragon, attack Thunder Unicorn! Shooting Soinc!" Yusei declares and Stardust attacks and destroys Thunder Unicorn (Andore's LP: 1000). "Max Warrior attacks directly!" he declares. "Max Warrior's direct attack goes towards Andore! If this connects, it's Yusei's victory!" The MC states. "He did it, he did it!" Rua cheers. "This make's Team 6D's first win!" Ruka exclaims. "I don't think that Andore will go down that easily" Daisuke mutters. "Huh?" Hikari wonders what she meant. "Thunder Unicorn can be Special Summoned in Attack Position during the Battle Phase of the turn it's been destroyed though battle, and at the end of the Battle Phase, it's removed from play!" Andore explains (ATK: 2200). "To think that Thunder Unicorn had an effect like that...!" Ruka gasped. "No way!" Rua gasped. "Don't worry! Yusei should have predicted that" Crow comments. "You're right about that, Crow. There's no way that Yusei wouldn't have predicted this at all" Daisuke agrees.

"When Max Warrior attacks an opponent's monster, its Attack Points rise by 400 during Damage Calculation!" Yusei states (Max Warrior's ATK: 2200). "Just as we expected. He read our ability and came to destroy the monster" Breo comments. "I see. So he won't let him have a monster even if it means taking each other out" Jean states as both monsters KO'd each other. "I set a card face down, and end my turn" Yusei said. "Team 6D's counterattack has finally connected! Andore's monster has been destroyed, and Yusei's Stardust continues to remain on the field! Just how will Andore get out of this situation?!" The MC narrates.

"It's my turn!" Andore declares and draws (Andore's SPC: 10/ Yusei's SPC: 7). "Andore has accumulated many Speed Counters again. He has The End of the Storm in his hand" Yusei thinks. "That Andore, is he planning to use that card in his hand now?!" Crow wonders. "When you have at least 10 Speed Counters, The End of the Storm will destroy all monsters on the field, and for each monster destroyed, the controller will take 300 points of damage" Bruno explains. "I get it! Right now, only Yusei has monsters on the field," Rua understands. "So only Yusei will take damage!" Ruka states. "This is truly a great match. Don't you think so, Breo?" Jean asked him. "Andore and Yusei, normally, we should enjoy a duel between these prodigies, but..." He comments and then smirked. As Andore and Yusei continues to race around the field "This is a team fight. It's not one on one duel. This strategy is for the team!" Andore thinks. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn!" Andore said. "What?!" Yusei shocked. The crowned was confused "OH?! This is not expected! Andore has ended his turn after only setting two cards!" The MC exclaims. "He set all the cards in his hand face down?" Aki wonders. "One of those two cards is The End of the Storm!" Crow states. "This is your chance, Yusei!" Ruka exclaims. "Next turn, Stardust Dragon will attack directly!" Rua exclaims. "No...There's something fishy there" Bruno states. The Twin and Crow looked a Bruno. "He's right, why would didn't Andore use The End of the Storm to destroy Stardust Dragon, since it's effect had been negate due to Wicked Reborn's effect" Daisuke thinks.

Yusei then gasped "I get it! Andore set The End of the Storm along with another card face down so he could pass it along to his next teammate. So the plan is to save The End of the Storm for later on as a trump card rather than activating it now to reduce my Life Points, huh? However, that won't happen!" Yusei thinks. "It's my turn!" He declares and draws(Andore's SPC: 11/ Yusei's SPC: 8). "Card Breaker can be Special Summoned from my hand in Attack Position by destroying a Spell or Trap card on the field!" Yusei explains as he holds up Card Breaker. "Which of his face down cards is the End of the Storm?! Is the other one a decoy to keep me from destroying The End of the Storm? I have to bet on this chance!" Yusei thinks. "I...destroy the card on the right!" He declares, which relived to be The Speed Spell-The End of the Storm and Card Breaker destroying it (ATK: 100). "He did it! He destroyed The End of the Storm!" Crow cheers. "Now it won't be passed on to the next teammate!" Aki exclaims. "As expected of Yusei!" Ruka exclaims. "Go! This time you attack directly!" Rua exclaims. "No, Yusei has fallen into his trap" Daisuke states. "Huh?" Hikari asked. "What do you mean Daisuke?" Veemon asked.

Andore smirks "Gracias! Since you destroyed that, I've been saved!" He states. "What?!" Yusei yells in shock. "Thank to you, my plans will go as planned. It was an interesting duel, but I'll end this" Andore said. "What did you say?!" Yusei asked. "I can't go on any further. As Team Unicorn's parting gift, I'll activate this!" Andore states. "Trap card, open! Magic Charge!" He declares. "When a Spell card on my field is destroyed by your card effect, we both take 2000 points of damage!" Andore explains. Yusei grunts and a beam of light shoot out of Magic Charge into the sky and two bolts of lightning hits both Andore and Yusei (Andore's LP: 0) (Yusei's LP: 2000). "Yusei!" Team 6d's cries out. Andore D-Wheel gave of some steam "Oh, my! Andore has self-destruct! Team 6D's have obtained its first win, but the cost was very high! Yusei lost half of his Life to that final attack!" The MC announces.

"He got him! This was his aim from the beginning!" Crow realizes. "Setting The End of the Storm was all part of his plan to get Yusei to destroy it, right?!" Aki realizes. "Right, and since Andore's life has become 0, Yusei's turn automatically comes to an end, and the Battle Phase is skipped" Crow states. "So that what you mean when you said that Yusei was falling into Andor's trap, Daisuke?" Gatomon asked. "Yeah, I was wondering why he would set The End of the Storm on his field instead of using it, or the effect of Speed World 2, that when I realize that Andore had another reason for doing that" Daisuke explains. "Amazing. He defeat Jack and Aki, and even halved Yusei's Life... Andore took away 10,000 Life from us all by himself!" Bruno exclaims.

Andore enter his team pit area, "I'll let you handle the rest, Breo" He tells him. "Yeah, leave it to me, Andore!" Breo said. "Breo! I know you won't forget, but don't try to finish this by yourself" Jean reminds him. "Yeah, "For the team", right? Don't worry!" Breo said as he put on his helmet and takes off. Andore walks to Jean "You did okay, Andore" Jean tells him. "Okay? You can't say it like that after all I've done" Andore said. "Of course you'll be able to do at least that much" Jean states. "Really now…you're overestimating me" Andore said.

"The Duel continues with Team Unicorn's Second Wheeler, Breo's turn! What kind of duel will he show us, after Andore?!" The MC said. "DUEL!" Both Duellist yells out.

In the Medical Office, Jack was lying in bed with Goamon, Mikage, Carly and Stephanie beside him. "Yusei…" Jack groans. "Atlas-sama…" Mikage whisper. "Master…" Gaomon whispers. "Jack!" Stephanie said. "Don't worry, Jack! Yusei will surely win, he will…" Carly reassures him as she turns to the TV.

"But that Andore was able to carry out such a great duel in spite of this audience. We're talking about a real genius after all, huh?" Breo comments. He then gasped as he saw his Teammates, Jean smirks at him. "Oh, I have to get a hold of myself! Focus, focus! I have to carry out my task carefully" Breo thinks. "It's my turn!" Breo declares and draws (Breo's SPC: 12/ Yusei's SPC: 9). "Team Unicorn's Speed Counters have reached the maximum!" Aki exclaims. "This means that they can use any Speed Spell again" Crow notes. "Hey, what type of duellist is that Breo?" Rua asked. "I don't know, there's no data about him" Bruno said. "Why isn't there? Look more closely!" Rua said. "Don't ask for the impossible" Bruno states. "In Team Unicorn, Andore has been winning streak against all three people on a row so far, so there's no record of the other two" Bruno states as he looks though the News articles about Team Unicorn. "No way!" The Twins exclaims. "B-but…couldn't that mean in Team Unicorn, the other two members aren't that strong?" Ruka guess. "T-that's right, that must be true! That's why Andore has been winning all by himself!" Rua agrees. Both the twins nod in agreement. "No…we can't be for sure, you can't judge someone so easily…" Daisuke note. "Yeah, you're right. Like the time with Ken after he return to the Digital World we, Iori, Miyako, Takeru and myself, all though that Ken was still the Digimon Emperor, you believed that he had changed" Hikari notes.

Breo smirks "Now…how will you fight?!" Yusei wonders. "I Summon the Tuner monster, Bicorn Re'em!" Breo said (DEF: 1600). "Tuner? A Synchro Summon, is it?" Yusei thinks. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Breo declares. "What?!" Yusei shocked. "He's just defending himself?" Aki wonders. "Yes! Next turn, Yusei's Speed Counters will be high as well! He won't fall into the opponent's pace any longer!" Crow said. "It's my turn!" Yusei declares and draws (Breo's SPC: 12/ Yusei's SPC: 10). "I only have 2000 Life left. Is it alright for me to attack recklessly?" Yusei wonders. "That Yusei...he's hesitating" Andore notes. "Yeah..." Jean agrees. "In order for me to figure out his strategy...I have to carry out my own duel!" Yusei thinks. "I Summon Dash Warrior in Attack Position!" Yusei said (ATK: 600). "Battle! Dash Warrior, attack Bicorn Re'em!" Yusei declares. "When Dash Warrior attacks, it's Attack Points triple until the End of the Battle Phase!" Yusei states (Dash Warrior's ATK: 1800). "Just as I thought! The Counter Trap, Negate Attack!" Breo counters. A barrier appeared and stops Dash Warrior's attack, and Yusei gasped as Dash Warrior returns to his side (Dash Warrior's ATK: 600). "He used Negate Attack to protect his Tuner monster. As I thought, is he trying to Synchro? What should I do? Should I use Speed World 2's effect now to destroy that monster? Or should I destroy the Synchro monster that Breo will Summon after this?" Yusei thinks.

"It looks like he's trying to figure out Breo's strategy" Andore states. "Since if he moves recklessly, he'll lose his remaining Life. On the other hand, we have an advantage in our Life. This is the terror of our team tactics. The opponent will have no choice but to defend" Jean states. "I change Card Breaker to Defense Position, and end my turn!" Yusei said (DEF: 900). "The more and more you try to defend against Breo, the more you'll be dragged into hell with nowhere to escape" Jean notes.

"It's my turn!" Breo declares and draws (Breo's SPC: 12/ Yusei's SPC: 11). "I Summon Mine Mole!" Breo said (ATK: 1000). "I'm tuning my level 3 Mine Mole and level 4 Bicorn Re'em!" Breo declares. "So he is Synchro Summoning after all?!" Yusei exclaims. "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!"Breo chants (ATK: 2500). "When Bicorn Re'em is used as Synchro material...you send two cards from your deck to the Graveyard!" He states as Voltic Bicorn jumps in front of Yusei and runs through him, with two cards (Reinforce Truth and Ghost Gardna) on it horns. Yusei then sent those two cards to his Graveyard. "Next, when Mine Mole is used for the Synchro-Material Monster of a Synchro Beast-type monster, I draw one card from my deck!" Breo states.

"That monster…it's got the same Attack Points as Stardust Dragon!" Ruka states. "That guy isn't weak! This is bad!" Rua exclaims. "He can also use Speed World 2's effect to destroyed Stardust Dragon" Aki states. "Just what's his strategy?!" Crow wonders. Daisuke has a serious look on her face. "Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Hikari asked. "I'm just wondering what he up to, that's all is. Because it looks like Team Unicorn have some sort of plan" Daisuke said. "Do it, Breo. Show them what it takes to fight as a team!" Jean states. Breo looks as Jean and nods "Jean...you're the saviour who brought me into this great team. I'll do my best to pass on the baton!" Breo thinks. "Battle! Voltic Bicorn, attack" Breo imagines in his mind. "...is what I would like to do, myself from the past, that is" Breo states.

(Flashback)

One night, on the mountain road, Breo was Duelling another D-Wheeler. "Go! Infernal Dragon, direct attack!" Breo declares. (Unknown Duellist's LP: 0). Breo stops in front of a cheering crowd. "I thought of myself as the best, that I was number one. I thought that I was the only one, and was mistaken about myself" Breo remembers. Breo then takes of his helmet and points to the sky. Some fan girls cheers and ran towards him. But was stopped by a red hair women as she walks in front of them. The Red hair women and Breo walk towards each other Breo, you're the best!" The Women exclaims and embrace him. "I only belong to you" She tells him. "I dedicate this victory to you" Breo tells the Women.

"Meeting Jean and Andore changed me" Breo reminisced. Breo and his Women arrived at his practice course, where they found Jean and Andore tuning up a D-Wheel. "Hey!" Breo calls out to them. "This is my practice course. Do that somewhere else" He tells them. "That's strange. This is a pubic road" Jean states. "I'll prove it to you by duelling, but that means you'll face a lot of pain" Breo said. Jean and Andore gasp and then smirks. "Fine. I'll take you on" Jean said. A little while later, Breo and Jean got into position. "Breo! Hurry up and get rid of him!" The Red hair women cheers. "I'll end quickly!" Breo exclaims. A unknown turns later Breo's life was at 1850 and Jean did something unknown that makes Breo take damage (Breo's LP: 0).

After the Duel, Breo was in shock at his lost "I learned that I wasn't number one" Breo states. Andore looks at the defeated Breo as Jean appeared beside him. The Red Hair Women scoffed as Breo "Hey!" She calls out as she runs to Jean. Jean and Andore did a fist pump "You're strong. I like strong men" The Women said. But Jean shooed her away "I have no interest in frivolous women" He tells her. "What? You're stuck up!" The Women annoyed and walks off. Jean and Andore then walks towards the sad Breo and Breo looks up at them. "Funny, isn't it? Laugh at me. Point to me, clutch your stomach and laugh" Breo said. "I'm Jean. He's Andore" Jean introduction him and Andore. "Your name is Breo, right?" he asked. Jean then held out his hand to Breo. Breo looks up to them "You have been the talent that we've been looking for. Will you join us?" Jean asked Breo. "Are you making fun of me? I lost pathetically! I have no talent!" Breo states. "Your duelling is raw, but it shines" Jean points out and Breo looks at him in confusion. "You just haven't realized it yet. Will you trust me with your talent?" Jean asked Breo. "Aren't you bored of battling alone?" Andore asked Breo. "Join our team and go further!" He encourages Breo. Breo looks at them in surprise and then his expression turned serious and he took Jean hand and Jean pulls him up. Jean then put his other hand on top, Andore did the same.

(Flashback ends)

"I was alone and self-satisfied back then, but no longer. I'm proud that I'm part if Team Unicorn! This is the best tactic to show my pride!" Breo thinks. "I activate Spped World 2's effect!" Breo declares. "It's finally coming!" Yusei said. The rest of Team 6D's watches in anxiety. "I remove 10 Speed Counters to destroy one card on the field! I destroy Voltic Bicorn!"Breo declares. "What?" Yusei gasped. "Not Stardust Dragon?" Bruno asked. "He's destroying his own monster?" Aki asked. "What is he thinking?" Crow wonders. Voltic Bicorn gave out a neigh before it was destroyed (Breo's SPC: 2). "When Voltic Bicorn is destroyed, we both send cards in our decks to our graveyard equal its Level" Breo explains. "Voltic Bicorn is Level 7! Send seven cards in your deck to the graveyard!" He tells Yusei. Yusei sends the top seven cards in his deck to the graveyard (among them, he loses Fortress Warrior, Zero Gardna and Scrubbed Raid). "Seven cards?" Yusei whisper, he then gasped in shock. "This strategy is…" He realizes. "Hey, he's…" Crow gasped. "Breo's strategy is to…"Aki gasped. "This isn't good!" Daisuke exclaims.

"They finally noticed" Jean states. "I let End of the Storm be destroyed because I didn't need to leave it for Breo. Because Stardust Dragon isn't a threat to his deck" Andore states. "This is deck destruction!" Yusei thinks as he looks back at Breo, who smirks.


End file.
